Matrimonio y Mortifagos
by LaPlumadelFenix
Summary: ¿Qué dirán Harry y Ginny cuando sepan que Dumblendore los a casado, y han de vivir juntos?¿Y cuando sepan que Ron y Hermione los están espiando para la Orden del Fénix?¿Y Dumblendore cuando sepa que Harry y Ginny son los dueños de Hogwarts? HG y R
1. Ritos de cortejo por Harry Potter

MATRIMONIO Y MORTIFAGOS  
  
Por LaPlumadelFenix  
  
Advertencia:   
  
Esto esta escrito únicamente por entretenimiento. Yo no poseo ninguno de los caracteres de Harry Potter. La historia contiene detalles de los cinco primeros libros de la serie.  
  
Capitulo 1º  
  
RITOS DE CORTEJO POR HARRY POTTER  
  
Era noche cerrada en el numero 4 de Privet Drive. Harry havia terminado de cenar, y estaba quedándose sentado en su cama mirando fijamente la pared. Debía haber algo muy interesante en esa pared, porque Harry havia estado mirándola fijamente, durante todo la semana, desde que havia regresado de Hogwarts.  
  
Abajo alguien golpeó en la puerta de la calle.   
  
- De nuevo, Dursley vuelve borracho a casa, y no acierta a meter la llave en la cerradura. - Pensó Harry. - Al menos esta vez, no es pasada la medianoche.  
  
- Muchacho, baje aquí inmediatamente. - Bramó Tío Vernon.  
  
Harry se levanto sorprendido, y encabezo hacia abajo, sin saber, porque tras toda una semana de no dirigirle la palabra, su tío lo llamaba ahora.   
  
Cualquier cosa que esperara, sin lugar dudas no era lo que encontró. En el vestíbulo de entrada, se hallaba nada menos, que su director del colegio, el profesor Albus Dumblendore, acompañado de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, y una reciente amiga, Virginia Weasley.  
  
A Harry se le helo el corazón, al notar el lamentable cuadro que presentaba, la habitualmente bonita y alegre muchacha, la ropa desgarrada y quemada, el pelo enmarañado y sucio, y los ojos rojos de llorar...  
  
- Ah, señor Potter, que alegre que haya decidido unirnos. Les estaba diciendo a sus tíos, la extraordinaria noche para mirar las estrellas que hace hoy. - Dijo el profesor Dumblendore.  
  
- ¿Profesor? ¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿Que le ha pasado a Ginny? - Pregunto con desesperación. - ¿Y Ron? ¿Y el resto de los Weasley?  
  
- Oh, tranquilícese muchacho, todo esta bien, nada que no tenga solución. - Dijo el Profesor Dumblendore - Haría el favor de acompañar a la señorita Weasley, arriba a su habitación, mientras yo hablo con sus tíos. Después subiré ha hablar con ustedes.  
  
Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia sus tíos.  
  
- Vernon, Petunia, estaremos mejor en la salita, no creen - Dijo, mientras acompañando a los aterrorizados tíos de Harry fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, y lanzando un encanto Imponiendo Silencio.  
  
Ginny temblorosa y cabizbaja, permanecía inmóvil en medio del vestíbulo de entrada. Harry se acerco a ella, y tentativamente puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
- ¿Ginny? - Susurro despacio - ¿Estas bien?  
  
Ginny cabeceo, sin mirar a los ojos a Harry.   
  
- Vamos a mi habitación, allí estaremos más cómodos y podremos hablar con tranquilidad. - Le dijo Harry, mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia las escaleras.  
  
Una vez en su habitación, Harry sentó a Ginny en la cama, mientras el tomo posición en una silla frente ella.  
  
Transcurrieron unos segundos de incomodo silencio, en el que ambos evitaron la mirada del otro. Finalmente Harry recogió el valor suficiente para preguntar.  
  
- ¿Ginny? ¿Que ha ocurrido? Por favor, respóndeme. - Y terminando en un cuchicheo casi inaudible - Necesito saberlo.   
  
- Mo-Mortifagos - respondió débilmente ella, mirando al suelo.  
  
- ¿Dónde... ? - Inquirió sin mirarla.  
  
- En la Madriguera - Dijo Ginny en un susurro.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Oh, Dios!!!! - Exclamo. - ¿Al-alguien fue herido?  
  
- Mama fue golpeada por varios cruciatus... - Dijo entre sollozos - A R-Ron, Cola-gusano lo golpeo en la cabeza, la... la ultima vez que lo vi estaba sangrado inconsciente. Y Bill... - Ginny empezó a llorar con desesperación.  
  
- Dios mío, por favor que no este muerto, que no este muerto - Pensó aterrado Harry.  
  
- ¿Ginny? - Poniendo sus manos en sus hombros inquirió.  
  
- B-Bill... Ha perdido su brazo de la vara. - Soltándose de las manos de Harry, y ocultando su cara en la almohada junto a ella, continuo. - Beatriz Lestrage, lo quemo hasta los huesos, con una maldición.  
  
- Lo siento Ginny, lo siento mucho. - Dijo, sin mirarla, con un tono helado, completamente vació de emociones. - Todo es culpa mía, habría sido mejor para todos, que nunca me hubierais conocido.   
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! No, es culpa tuya. - Levantando la cabeza y mirando a Harry por primera vez, continuo - Es mi culpa, todo lo que ha pasado es mi culpa...  
  
- Ginny, no. No, continúes, es mi culpa que Voldemort haya vuelto. - Dijo vehementemente - Solo os ha atacado por que sois mis amigos.  
  
- No, Harry. - Dijo suavemente - Todo era por el diario, me querían a mí, querían matarme, Colagusano lo dijo.  
  
- ¿Como? Ginny, no puedes culparte - Dijo cogiendo le la mano - no puedes creer algo que halla dicho esa Rata.  
  
- Pero, es verdad, Dumblendore también lo dijo - Soltando la mano de Harry, se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana. Tras unos instantes mirando las estrellas, continuo. - Tu te culpas del regreso de Tom, de la muerte de Cedric,... de la muerte de Sirius.  
  
Harry se levanto y se acerco a Ginny sin tocarla.  
  
- Pero, siempre actuaste desinteresadamente, por nobleza, nunca pensaste en ti, sino en los demás. - Volviéndose, y mirando a Harry a los ojos, continuo - No havia forma, que pudieras saber, que la copa era un traslador.   
  
- Sabias, todos sabíamos, que el ministerio podía ser una trampa. - Dijo contundentemente. - ¿Pero podías arriesgarte a que no lo fuera? ¿Correr el riesgo de que Sirius fuese torturado hasta la muerte, sin hacer nada?   
  
- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, para asegurarte que no era una trampa, antes de ir. - Afirmo convencida. - No tienes nada de que culparte.  
  
- ¡¡¡Esa es la cuestión, yo podía haber hecho mas!!! - Grito Harry - Por Navidad, Sirius me regalo un espejo mágico, que permitía comunicarme con otro que él tenía y yo ni siquiera lo desenvolví.  
  
- ¿Porque? - Pregunto Ginny.  
  
- ¿Porque, que? - Dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Porque, no lo abriste? - Contesto Ginny  
  
- Sirius dijo, que era para avisarlo, si tenía problemas con Snape. - Dijo en un susurro. - Yo, tenia miedo, que si lo usaba, hiciera algo tonto, y lo cogieran.  
  
- Y, y-yo me olvide - Dijo desesperadamente, tras una pausa.  
  
- Bien, ciertamente nos habría ahorrado muchos problemas con Umbridge. - Dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa.   
  
- ¿No lo entiendes? Si yo hubiese usado el espejo, habría hablado con Sirius, y no hubiéramos ido al ministerio, y Sirius estaría vivo. - Grito Harry.  
  
- ¿Y tú lo entiendes? ¿Oh si, el plan maestro del granseñoroscuro-todopoderoso-geniomalignó-terrordelmundomagico dependía exclusivamente, de que por azar, un elfo domestico dispuesto a traicionar a su amo, pasara casualmente delante del fuego, en el preciso momento que tu llamaste? - Replico Ginny, gritando mas fuerte.  
  
- Puedes apostar lo que quieras, que Krechen estaba siguiendo instrucciones. - Continuo con un tono de voz mas calmado - Tan seguro, como que lo primero que hizo, es ocuparse del espejo.  
  
- Krechen no sabia nada del espejo. - Contesto dubitativamente Harry.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro? Puedes afirmar, que Sirius nunca hablo del espejo, mientras Krechen estaba espiando detrás de la puerta. - Observo Ginny.  
  
- No, Krechen no dijo nada del departamento de misterios, hasta que yo lo mencione. - Objeto con calma Harry. - El no sabía nada, solo actuó por malicia.  
  
- De verdad crees, que Tommy le contaría todo el plan, a un simple elfo domestico. - Le corto Ginny. - Lo único, que tenían que decirle, era que impidiera que hablaras con los miembros del orden.  
  
- Ginny, no puedes estar segura, nosotros estábamos aislados, Voldemort podía no haber previsto que accediéramos a la oficina de Umbridge. - Dijo cansadamente Harry.  
  
- Sí, claro. - Contesto con ironía Ginny. - Recuerdas lo que llamo Dumblendore a Tommy, el más brillante estudiante que ha visto Hogwarts en un siglo.  
  
-¡No lo olvides nunca!. - Continuo con una profunda mirada de odio. - Ese loco, sádico, demente, y feo cara de serpiente, es la versión masculina y slytherin de Hermione.   
  
- ¡Umm! No creo que a Hermione, le guste mucho esa comparación. - Dijo, mirando a Ginny a los ojos. - Sé lo que estas intentando hacer, solo son conjeturas, no cambia nada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Y que, si son conjeturas!!!. - Replico con vehemencia Ginny. -¡¡¡ Y que, si hubieras podido hablar con Sirius usando el espejo!!!  
  
- Realmente, objetivamente, tras la semana más estresante y agotadora, en la vida de un estudiante, y con la angustia y desesperación, por la situación de Sirius. - Siguió obstinadamente Ginny. - ¿Puedes culparte, de no haberte recordado de un objeto, que habías visto una vez hacia cerca de medio año?   
  
- No abriste el espejo para proteger a Sirius. - Prosiguió Ginny. - Fuimos al ministerio, a una trampa a sabiendas, para proteger a Sirius.   
  
- ¡¡¡Y al final, mi complejo de héroe, le costo la vida a Sirius!!! - Corto Harry.  
  
- Sí, le costo la vida a Sirius. - Dijo suavemente Ginny. - Eres humano Harry, cometes errores como todo el mundo, y en ocasiones esos errores, te costaran muy caro.  
  
Harry se giro y se alejo unos pasos de Ginny.  
  
- ¿Pero cuantas vidas ha salvado tu complejo de héroe? - Interrogo Ginny.- Y no me refiero, a hace quince años, cuando Voldemort intento matarte.  
  
- Me refiero a cuando evitaste que Voldemort regresara, en tu primer año. A cuando en tu segundo año, salvaste mi vida, evitaste que cerraran la escuela y detuviste a Tom. A cuando el año siguiente, salvaste Ron, Hermione, Sirius, e incluso el profesor Snape. O a tu primo y mi padre, este mismo año. Por no mencionar, las vidas que habrás salvado, advirtiendo al mundo del regreso de Lord Voldemort. - Dijo Ginny de corrillo, sin tomar aliento.  
  
Harry se volvió, desde el otro lado de la habitación, y miro a Ginny.  
  
- Eso, que tú llamas complejo de héroe, yo lo llamo altruismo, generosidad, bondad. - Dijo Ginny, acercándose y cogiendo a Harry por los hombros. - Eso que tú llamas complejo de héroe, es lo que hizo a tus padres y Sirius, unir al orden del Fénix, y arriesgaran sus vidas luchando a Voldemort.  
  
- Eso que llamas complejo de héroe, es lo que ha detenido, a los diferentes Señores Oscuros, de subyugar al mundo. - Mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos, continuo. - Nunca te arrepientas de hacer lo que crees correcto, aun cuando te equivoques, al final, el coste de no hacerlo, es mucho mas alto.  
  
- No hagas como yo, Harry. - Dijo Soltando lo, y bajando los ojos. - Si yo, hubiera hablado con alguien sobre el diario...  
  
- Ginny. - Interrumpió Harry.  
  
- No Harry, yo fui egoísta. No dije nada, para que no me quitaran el diario primero, y luego... por miedo a que me expulsaran. - Dijo llorando de nuevo. - Y mira los resultados, las personas que podían haber muerto por mi culpa, y ahora... Mi familia.  
  
- ¿Por que tenias miedo, de que te quitaran el diario? - Inquirió Harry.  
  
- Harry por favor, no quiero hablar de ello. - Susurro Ginny.  
  
- ¿Porque Ginny? - Dijo Harry, cogiendo las manos de Ginny. - ¿Porque era tan importante el diario para ti?  
  
- Yo, havia perdido todas mis esperanzas, y estaba tan sola, no tenía ningún amigo. - Dijo lentamente. - Y Tom, él era tan comprensivo, tan bueno.  
  
- Ginny, ¿cómo podrías sentirte sola, con dos padres y seis hermanos, que te quieren con locura? - Dijo Harry sorprendido. - ¿Cómo podías haber perdido todas tus esperanzas? Solo tenias once años, el futuro estaba en tus manos.  
  
Ginny permaneció callada durante unos segundos, como si estuviera luchando consigo misma, hasta que tomo una resolución.  
  
- Mama, nos enseño ella, nunca fuimos a la escuela, antes de Hogwarts. - Explico Ginny. - Bill y Charlie, eran mayores, no estaban nunca en casa. Percy, era frió y distante, solo preocupado por sus estudios. Los gemelos siempre estaban juntos, planeando travesuras para mi y Ron.   
  
- Ron... El y yo éramos inseparables, siempre nos ayudábamos y nos defendíamos el uno al otro. - Con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos, continuo. - Los dos años antes de que Ron fuera a Hogwarts, con los dos solos en casa, fueron los más felices de mi vida.  
  
- El primer año de Ron a Hogwarts... Fue terrible. - Soltándose de las manos de Harry, se sentó en la cama - Cuando Ron volvió, yo creía que todo volvería a ser como antes, mejor incluso.  
  
- Yo había crecido oyendo historias del gran Harry Potter - Dijo ruborizándose. - Yo dormía con mi Peluche de Harry Potter, cada año por Hallowen, me disfrazaba de Harry Potter. ...  
  
Ginny dio un profundo suspiro, y continuo.  
  
- Yo siempre havia soñado con ir a Hogwarts, convertirme en una gran bruja, y luchar a los magos oscuros. - Ginny se puso mas colorada si fuera posible. - Y algún día conocería al niño-que-vivió, y yo le ayudaría, y el se enamoraría de mí, y nos casaríamos, y lucharíamos contra el mal, los dos juntos para siempre.  
  
El color de la cara de Harry, igualo el de Ginny.  
  
- Yo sabia que solo era una fantasía, el sueño loco de una niña tonta, Harry Potter no se podía enamorar de alguien como yo. - Dijo rápidamente Ginny. - Pero cuando Ron fue a Hogwarts... Todo cambio, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.  
  
- Y no solamente era su amigo, ¡¡¡no!!!. - Continuo hablando sin parar, parecía que ahora, que havia empezado, no podía detenerse. - Él, Harry Potter, y la bruja más inteligente que havia visto Hogwarts en años, habían corrido una gran aventura, salvado la escuela, ganado la copa de la casa, convertido en héroes, y todo en su primer año.  
  
- Esa era la vida con la que soñaba, yo debía haber sido Hermione, solo si hubiera nacido unos meses antes,... - Tras una pausa, continuo. - Luego comprendí, que todos mis sueños se podían hacer realidad.  
  
- Yo iría a Hogwarts, me uniría al trío maravilloso de Gryfindor, Hermione seria mi mejor amiga, y viviríamos mil aventuras. - Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. - Finalmente yo me casaría al gran Harry Potter, y Hermione a mi hermano, y viviríamos los cuatro juntos, hasta el fin de nuestros días.   
  
Harry se arrodillo frente a ella, y mirándola a los ojos exclamo.  
  
- Ooh, Ginny. La vida no es...  
  
- ¿Un cuento de hadas? - Termino Ginny. - Lo sé, si hay algo que aprendí en la cámara de los secretos, es eso.   
  
- Pero entonces, yo aun era una niña inocente, que vivía en un mundo color de rosa. - Lentamente, empezó a llorar. - Pero eso, no duró mucho, termino cuando Ron volvió casa.  
  
- Cuando volvió, ya no era lo mismo, no quería pasar tiempo conmigo, y me trataba como una niña pequeña. - Sollozando ligeramente, continuo. - Y de repente, cuando creía que nada podía ir peor, todo empeoró.   
  
- Yo siempre había imaginado, la primera vez que vería a Harry Potter. - Siguió, con vos soñadora. - Seria en Hogwarts, en un magnifico baile, de fondo sonaría una maravillosa melodía, y yo llevaría un vestido largo, blanco con ribetes plateados, el pelo suelto, cayendo descuidadamente sobre los hombros,...  
  
- Y una mañana al bajar a desayunar, en pijama y despeinada, me encuentras en la madriguera. - Interrumpió Harry, con una mirada divertida.  
  
Ginny le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, y lo reprendió.  
  
- ¡¡¡No te rías!!! Yo era una inocente niña pequeña, fue horroroso. - Echando una mirada traviesa a Harry, añadió. - Ahora en mis sueños hay menos gente, y menos ropa.  
  
La cara de Harry, adquirió una tonalidad de rojo, a juego con el pelo de Ginny.  
  
- Yo quería causarte una buena primera impresión, y resulto un desastre. - Continuo, algo divertida por la reacción de Harry. - Desde entonces, cada vez que te veía recordaba esa imagen, me ponía muy nerviosa, y empezaba a sonrojarme, tartamudear, y tirar las cosas.  
  
- No olvides, poner el codo en la mantequilla. - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Ginny empezó a gruñir, mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a Harry.  
  
- No sé, si te servirá de consuelo, pero esa no fue mi primera impresión de ti. - Dijo Harry, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición.   
  
- ¿No? ¿Y cual era, si se puede saber? - Inquirió Ginny, levantando una ceja.  
  
- No sé si te acordaras, pero la primera vez que te vi, fue en el anden 93/4, el primer año que fui a Hogwarts. - Contesto algo avergonzado. - Aun recuerdo, mirándote desde la ventanilla, mientras corrías detrás del expresó de Hogwarts, llorando y agitando la mano en despedida a tus hermanos, ellos me dieron mucha envidia en ese momento.  
  
Ginny se quedo boquiabierta mirando a Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Bromeas!!! - Exclamo tras unos instantes Ginny.  
  
- No, es verdad. - Afirmo Harry rotundamente.  
  
Estuvieron mirándose unos instantes sin decir nada, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Finalmente Harry, recordando el origen de la conversación, rompió el silencio.  
  
- Así, yo havia roto tus sueños en mil pedazos, y te encontrabas sola y sin nadie con quien poder hablar, cuando Malfoy te dio el diario. - Afirmo Harry.  
  
Ginny palideció visiblemente cuando Harry reasumió la conversación.  
  
- ¿Y aun te culpas? - Pregunto Harry vehemente. - Por un lado tenemos a una niña de diez años, sola, deprimida y desesperada, y por el otro lado, al mayor señor oscuro de todos los tiempos, el Slythermi como tu lo llamas.  
  
Ginny hizo un amago de sonrisa al oír el nombre que Harry havia usado.  
  
- ¡Yo, no lo llamo eso! - Dijo Ginny, asiéndose la ofendida.  
  
- No con esas palabras,... - Contesto irónicamente Harry. - Realmente no deberías culparte, sino estar orgullosa.  
  
- ¡¡¡Estas loco!!! - Dijo Ginny indignada. - Crees que debo estar orgullosa, de estar apunto hacer cerrar la escuela y casi matar a varias personas, por no mencionar el poner en peligro a ti y a mi familia.  
  
- No, creo que debes estar orgullosa de que, en el peor momento de tu vida, hayas si capaz de resistirte y luchar durante tanto tiempo a Voldemort. - Replico Harry contundentemente. - Estoy seguro, que el te convenció para que no hablaras a nadie del diario, y que no empezó sus planes, hasta que estabas completamente bajo su control.   
  
Ginny bajo los ojos y giro la cabeza, pero Harry, acogiéndola por barbilla, la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- Y a pesar de todo, fuiste capaz de intentar desacerté del diario, e incluso antes del final, intentaste contárnoslo a Ron y a mí. - Continuo Harry, clavando sus ojos en Ginny. - Si no fuera por tu fuerza y valentía, realmente habrían habido varias muertes, y yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo de detener a Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Deberías estar orgullosa, de que una niña de diez años, sola y desvalida, pudiera estar de pie frente al mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia. - Con una mirada traviesa agrego. - Realmente, deberíamos empezar a llamarte la niña-que-vivió.  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta, que si empiezas a llamarme eso, la gente pensara que somos una pareja? - Pregunto Ginny inocentemente.  
  
Harry se sonrojó, pero no queriendo ceder, continuo  
  
- Bien, a mi no me importaría, yo no estoy saliendo con nadie, y tú eres una chica muy bonita. - Dijo Harry, poniéndose aun más rojo si es posible. - No soy yo, quien tendrá que dar explicaciones a su novio.  
  
La cara de Ginny se puso a juego con la de Harry.  
  
- Oh, estoy segura, que tengo argumentos para convencer a Dean. - Dijo Ginny, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua. - De hecho, creo que incluso estará aliviado.  
  
- ¿Por qué iba ha estar aliviado? - Pregunto Harry, pareciendo que iba a ahogarse de un momento a otro.  
  
- Realmente es una tontería. - Siguió Ginny con una mirada maligna en la cara. - Esta algo preocupado por mis hermanos, ya sabes.  
  
Harry palideció ostensiblemente, y se apresuro ha añadir.  
  
- Pensándolo bien, creo que Ginny te queda mucho mejor. - Dijo Harry.  
  
- No sé por que, creía que pensarías por allí. - Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Por unos segundos, Ginny continuo mirando divertida, a Harry que permanecía arrodillado a sus pies, sin saber a donde mirar. Después, con un gran suspiro Ginny retomo la conversación.  
  
- Harry, quizás tengas razón. - Dijo con voz triste. - Pero nada puede cambiar el hecho, que cuando encontré el diario, debía haberlo dicho a mama o papa, y yo lo sabia.  
  
- Ginny... - Harry intento replicar, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.  
  
- No, Harry. No sé si alguna vez, podré pagar todo el daño que cause, o el que pude causar. - Dijo Ginny lúgubremente. - He intentado olvidarme de ello, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, pero no puedo.  
  
Harry miro a la triste muchacha durante unos instantes, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que havia dicho. Finalmente tomo una resolución, y empezó a hablar de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Ginny, has pensado por que Voldemort querría matarte? - Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Por el diario, Colagusano lo dijo. - Contesto sin entusiasmo Ginny.  
  
- Si, pero... ¿Por qué motivo, querría matarte por lo que paso con el diario? - Continuo Harry. - Yo fui el que lo venció.  
  
- No lo sé. - Contesto Ginny mirando a Harry.   
  
- Yo esperaba, que tras la lucha en el ministerio, tardara un tiempo en volver atacar. - Continuo Harry. - De hecho, en el ministerio no parecía, que tuvieran un interés especial en matarte.  
  
- En el ministerio solo estaban interesados en la profecía. - Replico Ginny.  
  
- O, aun no estaban interesados en ti. - Argumento Harry. - Yo diría que allí, ocurrió algo que atrajo la atención de Voldemort sobre ti.  
  
- Pero, yo no hice nada excepcional. - Afirmo Ginny.  
  
- Aun así, por algún motivo, ahora debe verte como una amenaza. - Afirmo Harry. - Por otra parte no tiene sentido, que hayan atacado tan precipitadamente.  
  
- ¿Pero, cómo podría yo ser una amenaza a Voldemort? - Ginny pregunto a Harry.  
  
- Estuviste casi un año bajo la influencia del diario, quien puede decir, lo que podrías saber o ser capaz de hacer, sin ser conciente de ello. - Respondió Harry. - lo único cierto, es que tu puedes perjudicarlo, de alguna forma.  
  
- Pero yo no se como. - Dijo desvalidamente Ginny.  
  
- Podemos averiguarlo juntos, ayúdame a derrotar a Lord Voldemort, Ginny. - Propuso Harry.   
  
- Tu no puedes enfrentarte a él, es demasiado poderoso. - Dijo aterrada Ginny.  
  
- No puedes contar a nadie lo que voy a decirte Ginny, tienes que prometérmelo. - Pidió Harry.  
  
- Te lo prometo Harry. - Dijo Ginny solemnemente.  
  
- Hace dieciséis años, cuando Voldemort mato a mis padres, el no vino buscándolos a ellos, quería matarme a mí. - Explico Harry. -Todos estos años ha intentado matarme, porque yo soy el único que puede derrotarlo.  
  
- Él quería la profecía para averiguar como acabar conmigo. - Continuo mirando a Ginny a los ojos. - ¿Recuerdas el arma, de la que hablaban el Orden del Fénix, el año pasado?   
  
- Sí. - Dijo despacio Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo soy esa arma!!! - Afirmo rotundamente Harry. - Cuando volvimos del ministerio, Dumblendore me lo contó todo.  
  
Ginny miro a Harry a los ojos. Arrodillándose junto a él, en el suelo, tomo sus antebrazos con sus manos y declaro.  
  
- Yo, Virginia Ann Weasley te juro Harry James Potter, que haré todo lo que este en mi mano, aun al coste de mi vida, para ayudarte a derrotar a lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. - Juro mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos.  
  
- Yo, Harry James Potter te juro Virginia Ann Weasley, que haré todo lo que este en mi mano, aun al coste de mi vida, para derrotar a Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. - Declaro Harry.  
  
Durante unos segundos, que parecieron horas para ellos, permanecieron juntos mirándose a los ojos, con la caras llenas de la resolución recién encontrada.  
  
- Bien Señor Potter, veo que a conseguido levantar el animo de la señorita Weasley. - Dijo el profesor Dumblendore entrando por la puerta. 


	2. Contratos prematrimoniales por Sirius Bl...

Capitulo 2º  
  
CONTRATOS PRE-MATRIMONIALES POR SIRIUS BLACK.  
  
Harry y Ginny saltaron de pie al instante, e iniciando una competición de sonrojos, se apartaron cada uno a una esquina del cuarto, sin mirar al profesor Dumblendore.   
  
- A mis queridos muchachos, me alegra mucho ver que se llevan tan bien. - Dijo el profesor Dumblendore señalando a la cama, continuo. - Tomarían asiento por favor.   
  
Cuando Harry y Ginny se apresuraron a sentarse, cada uno en una punta de la cama, el profesor Dumbledore con un golpe de su vara desterró la silla, que havia estado usando Harry, a una esquina de la habitación, y procedió a conjurar un cómodo sillón, en el que se sentó.  
  
- ¿Un caramelo de limón? - Les ofreció el director del colegio, sacándolos de su túnica. Una vez Harry y Ginny, habían cogido uno cada uno, continuo.- Realmente estoy sorprendido, señor Potter.  
  
- Señor, si me permite explicarlo... - Tartamudeo Harry, mientras Ginny, mostraba un repentino interés por la pared.  
  
- Sus tíos son realmente extraños. - Afirmo Dumblendore con ojos centelleantes. - ¿Sabe, que no les gustan los caramelos de limón?  
  
- Eh, no realmente no lo sabia, señor. - Atino a contestar Harry.  
  
- Curioso, realmente curioso. - Dijo pensativo el profesor Dumblendore. Volviéndose a Ginny siguió. - Señorita Weasley, le alegrara saber, que Fawkes me atraído hace breves instantes, desde San Murgo, una carta de Ojoloco Moody, con noticias de su familia.  
  
- ¿Que decía la carta?¿Cómo están? - Pregunto angustiada Ginny.  
  
- Ah, no debe preocuparse, su familia esta bien, como les dije, nada que no tenga solución. - Dijo calmadamente el profesor. - Su madre y su hermano Ronald, han respondido maravillosamente al tratamiento, y tras una noche de sueño, les darán el alta.  
  
- En cuanto su hermano William, deberá pasar varias semanas ingresado. - Dirigiendo una sonrisa calurosa a Ginny, explico. - La regeneración de un miembro es un trabajo delicado, pero los médicos están plenamente convencidos, de una completa recuperación.  
  
Ginny sonriendo entusiasmada, salto a abrazar a Harry, que igual de contento le devolvió el abrazo. Pasada la euforia inicial, se separaron sonrojados, pero quedándose sentados juntos. Ginny una vez recompuesta, se dirigió al profesor Dumblendore.  
  
-¿Cuándo voy a verlos?¿Cuándo podré volver a casa? - Pregunto Ginny esperanzada.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore, procedió a murmurar varias encantaciones mientras señalaba, las paredes, techo y suelo, con la varita. Pareciendo satisfecho, después que la habitación resplandeciera momentáneamente con una luz plateada, respondió a Ginny.  
  
- Me temo, que eso no va ha ser posible, durante algún tiempo - Dijo apenado el profesor.  
  
- ¿Que?¿Por que? - Pregunto alterada Ginny.   
  
- Aun que, como ya le he dicho, su familia salió bien librada del ataque, lamento tener que decirle, que la Madriguera no corrió la misma suerte. - Explico el profesor Dumbledore. - Su padre junto a varios miembros del orden, se hayan recuperando todo lo posible de la vivienda en estos momentos.  
  
Varias lagrimas resbalaron de los ojos de Ginny, mientras Harry, la abrazo intentando confortarla.  
  
- Mañana, cuando su madre y su hermano Ronald dejen San Murgo, ellos y su padre, se instalaran en los viejos cuarteles generales del orden. - Continuo con un tono apagado. - El resto de sus hermanos, ya no vivían en la Madriguera, o en el caso de los gemelos, estaban en el proceso de mudarse.  
  
- Pero, ¿porque no puedo ir con mis padres y Ron? - Pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Desgraciadamente, los viejos cuarteles del orden, no son tan seguros como el numero 12 de Grimauld. - Dijo despacio el Profesor Dumblendore. Mirando fijamente a Harry continuo. - Si uno... O dos, de sus objetivos principales estuvieran allí,... Voldemort no dudaría de realizar otro ataque.  
  
- ¿Por que no puede instalarse Ginny, junto con Ron y los señores Weasley, en el numero 12 de Grimauld, si es mas seguro? - Pregunto Harry, mientras se sentía desfallecer, al comprender, que quería decir Dumblendore. - ¿No se podría lanzar un encanto fidelius, en los viejos cuarteles del orden? Eso debería evitar, que Voldemort los pudiera atacar. ¿No?  
  
Dumblendore reflexiono durante unos segundos, mientras Harry y Ginny lo miraban con ojos esperanzados.  
  
- Los viejos cuarteles del orden, están en los sótanos de la Cabeza del Cerdo, los dos pueden comprender las dificultades inherentes, de lanzar el encanto fidelius, en una taberna. - Expuso despacio Dumblendore. - En lo que se refiere, al numero 12 de Grimauld, en estos momentos, y sospechamos que por algún tiempo, no esta disponible.  
  
-¿Por que no esta disponible la casa de Grimauld? - Pregunto sorprendido Harry.  
  
- Tras la muerte de Sirius, los pupilos defensivos sellaron la casa, hasta que el nuevo dueño decida abrirla. - Contesto Dumblendore.  
  
Harry bajo la cabeza, sin atreverse a cruzar la mirada, con el profesor Dumblendore. En cambio Ginny pregunto.  
  
- ¿Quién es el nuevo dueño? - Dijo con curiosidad. - Yo pensaba que dejaría la casa a Harry, o tal vez, al profesor Lupin o el orden del Fénix.  
  
- Esa es una pregunta muy interesante, el profesor Lupin, y la señorita Nymphadora Tonks y su madre, ya han recibido importantes legados. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, con destellos en los ojos. - Pero, desconocemos el destinatario, de la casa del numero 12 de Grimauld, así como de la mayor parte de la fortuna Black.  
  
- Yo creía, que una familia tan antigua y rica como la Black, utilizarían una pluma de herencia. - Dijo Ginny.  
  
- Así es, y justamente las plumas de herencia pueden ser el problema. - Afirmo Dumblendore, mirando aprobadoramente a Ginny. - La pluma de herencia de la familia Potter, nombro a Sirius el guardián del señor Potter, y administrador de sus bienes, tras las muertes de sus padres.   
  
  
  
Harry levanto la cabeza, y miro desconcertado, a Ginny y el profesor Dumblendore.  
  
- Al ser encerrado Sirius en Azkaban, fue incapaz de completar la vinculación con la pluma. - Un amago de dolor, cruzó los ojos del profesor, mientras hablaba de la condena de Sirius. - A raíz de esto, la pluma me nombro administrador de la bóveda personal de los padres del señor Potter, con instrucciones de velar por su educación y manutención, y bloqueo el resto de bienes de la familia, hasta su mayoría de edad.  
  
Dirigiéndose a Harry, el Profesor Dumblendore continuo.  
  
- Esa es la bóveda, de la que Hagrid le dio la llave, cuando usted entró en Hogwarts. - Aclaro Dumblendore.   
  
Harry cada vez mas desconcertado, continuo observando el intercambio, entre Ginny y el profesor Dumblendore.  
  
- Cualquier legado, que haya dejado Sirius a Harry, seria gestionado por pluma de herencia de los Potter. - Dedujo Ginny, mientras Dumblendore cabeceaba aprobadoramente. - En consecuencia, la casa del numero 12 de Grimauld, y el resto de la fortuna Black, están bloqueados hasta que Harry, sea mayor de edad.  
  
- Una excelente deducción, señorita Weasley. - Felicito el profesor Dumblendore a Ginny.- Esa es exactamente nuestra suposición.  
  
Finalmente Harry, intervino en la conversación.  
  
- ¿Que es una pluma de herencia? - Pregunto Harry. - ¿Mi familia tiene una?  
  
- ¿No sabes que es una pluma de herencia? - Pregunto Ginny con gran sorpresa.  
  
- Yo, me he criado con mugles, recuerdas. - Respondió Harry algo exasperado. - Y hasta ahora, nadie havia mencionado delante mío, esas plumas.  
  
- ¿Me permite, profesor Dumblendore?. - Pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa. Cuando el profesor asintió, Ginny empezó realizando su mejor imitación de Hermione. - Como sabrías, si hubieras leído "Hogwarts, una historia", la primera pluma de herencia fue creada por Merlín, hace 1500 años.  
  
- ¡Oh! No. - Susurro Harry tapándose la cara con las manos. - Que he hecho.  
  
- Con mas de 1000 años, la pluma de Hogwarts, es la más antigua existente en la actualidad. - Siguió Ginny, asiendo oídos sordos. - Las plumas de herencia, sean usado durante generaciones en el mundo mágico, para administrar y asegurar la correcta sucesión, del patrimonio familiar.  
  
Tras mirar al profesor Dumblendore para buscar su aprobación, Ginny continuo explicando.  
  
- Para crear una pluma de herencia, se debe elaborar una poción, en la que el destinatario verterá tres gotas de su sangre, y tras ingerir tres gotas de la mezcla, introducirá el resto en un tintero, que será encantado junto a la pluma. - Explico Ginny. - Una vez encantados, la pluma forma un vinculo con el destinatario, que le permite conocer su estado y sus pensamientos este donde este.  
  
Cansada de ver a Harry, con los ojos tapados, y murmurando por lo bajo, Ginny lo pincho con un dedo en las costillas, y exclamo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Eeeh!!! Si haces una pregunta, lo menos que puedes hacer, es escuchar la respuesta. - Dijo reprobatoriamente.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahh!!! No hace falta que me hagas daño. - Se quejo Harry.  
  
- No seas pusilánime. - Lo reprendió Ginny, con los brazos en jarro. - ¿Quieres saber para que sirven las plumas de herencia?¿ O no?  
  
- Sí, continua. - Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, mientras el profesor Dumblendore intentaba, sin demasiado éxito, ocultar una sonrisa. - Ya te estaba escuchando.  
  
- Sí, seguro. - Contesto Ginny irónicamente. - Las plumas, pueden escribir solas cualquier instrucción o orden que el dueño desee, pero lo mejor, es que si el dueño no esta en el pleno uso de sus facultades, por un hechizo, una poción, una enfermedad, e incluso si esta siendo coaccionado, no escribirá nada.  
  
- ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Solo sirven para escribir cartas? - Pregunto Harry sorprendido.  
  
- Ves como no estabas escuchando. - Dijo Ginny con aire triunfal. - Como ya havia dicho, los magos y las brujas las usan para administrar sus bienes, la mayoría están en bóvedas especiales en Gringots, donde los duendes se ocupan de cumplir las instrucciones que dan.  
  
- ¿Me permite, que interrumpa su excelente explicación, señorita Weasley? - Pregunto el profesor Dumblendore dando una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Ginny.  
  
- Por favor profesor, agregue lo que desee. - Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
- Fue gracias a la pluma de herencia de la familia Black, que Sirius, mientras estaba huyendo, pudo comprar y enviarle su Firebolt, Harry. - Explico Dumblendore. - Sirius envió la orden a los duendes a través de la pluma, y estos cogieron los galeones de la bóveda de su padrino, y le enviaron la escoba a cambio de una jugosa comisión.  
  
- ¿Pero como puede la pluma de mi familia, impedir que nadie entre en el numero 12 de Grimauld? - Pregunto Harry, mas interesado en las consecuencias, que en las plumas.  
  
- ¡Ah! Eso se debe, a otras dos características de las plumas. - Respondió Ginny. - Cuando el dueño de una pluma muere, sus últimos pensamientos y deseos, quedan gravados en la pluma.  
  
Harry, fue realmente sorprendido, por esta información.  
  
- Como la pluma, no puede ser influenciada de ninguna manera, son realmente, la verdadera ultima voluntad del difunto. - Continuo Ginny. - Se considera, una profunda muestra de desprecio al finado, el negarse a cumplir las instrucciones de la pluma, siempre que estas sean posibles.  
  
- La pluma de su familia estaba siguiendo los últimos deseos de su padre, cuando nombro a Sirius su guardián, y posteriormente a mí, como administrador de la bóveda personal de sus padres, o cuando bloqueo el resto de sus bienes hasta que usted fuera mayor de edad, Harry. - Continuo explicando el profesor Dumblendore.  
  
- Profesor, usted a mencionado en varias ocasiones, que mi bóveda es la bóveda personal de mis padres. - Interrogo al profesor Dumblendore, Harry. - ¿Hay mas de un tipo de bóveda?  
  
- Gringots tiene varios tipos de bóvedas, las personales son las mas corrientes, se usan para los gastos diarios, y basta la llave de la bóveda, para poder acceder a ellas. - Explico Ginny, adelantándose a la respuesta del profesor Dumblendore. - La mayor parte de familias adineradas, tienen también bóvedas familiares, donde están la mayoría de sus fortunas, para acceder a estas hay que pasar varias pruebas, incluyendo ser interrogado con Veritaserum.  
  
- ¿Eso no resulta poco practico? - Atino a preguntar Harry.  
  
- Bien, lo seria si no fuera por las plumas de herencia. - Contesto Ginny rápidamente. - Las familias, las usan para transferir sus bienes, de una bóveda a otra, sin tener que pasar ninguna prueba.  
  
- ¿Pero, no es demasiado complicado? - Pregunto Harry extrañado. - ¿No seria más sencillo tenerlo todo en una bóveda?  
  
- Es por protección, es muy fácil, robar una bóveda personal usando un metamorfomagus, una poción polijuice, una maldición Imperius,... O extorsionar a una familia, mediante un chantaje, o un secuestro. - Expuso Ginny. - Los duendes descubrirían cualquiera de esas circunstancias con las pruebas que realizan, e impedirían el acceso a las bóvedas a los afectados, y las plumas tampoco funcionan en esos casos.  
  
- Y como todo el mundo lo sabe, nadie lo intenta. - Concluyo Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Muy bien!!! Aun hay esperanzas para ti. - Dijo Ginny con aires de superioridad. - Sabia, que en tu cabeza había algo mas que aire.  
  
- Hermione. - Acuso Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Eeh!!! - Dijo Ginny, dándole un golpe amistoso a Harry en el brazo, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Tras pensar unos segundos, Harry se dirigió al profesor Dumblendore.  
  
- ¿Mis padres tenían una bóveda familiar? - Pregunto Harry, mientras Ginny, repentinamente conciente de la presencia del director de Hogwarts, se sonrojo profusamente.  
  
- Harry, su familia nunca ha hecho gran ostentación de su riqueza, y por eso es poco conocido, pero la familia Potter, junto a las familias Black y Malfoy, son las más ricas de Inglaterra. - Contesto Dumblendore. - Usted posee o poseerá cuando sea mayor de edad, un gran numero de bóvedas, propiedades y bienes, realmente, solo sus padres sabían la totalidad de bienes de su familia.  
  
Harry se quedo helado, mirando al profesor Dumblendore.   
  
- Merlín ¿Porque yo?¿Por que todo me pasa a mí? - Susurro Harry.  
  
- Harry, no es tan malo. - Dijo Ginny consoladoramente. - Piensa en Lucius Malfoy, y todo el daño que ha hecho con su influencia, y piensa el bien que podrías hacer tu.  
  
- Es cierto, su padre, y Sirius cuando heredo la fortuna Black, fueron de una ayuda inestimable en la ultima guerra contra Voldemort, Harry. - Afirmo Dumblendore.  
  
Harry pareció mas animado, ante las palabras del profesor Dumblendore y Ginny.  
  
- Pero no podré hacer nada, hasta que sea mayor de edad. - Dijo defraudado Harry.  
  
- No se preocupe por eso, Harry. - Dijo alegremente el profesor Dumblendore. - Solo queda un año hasta que sea mayor de edad, y tras ser arrestado, Lucius Malfoy a perdido la mayor parte de su influencia.  
  
Harry se quedo callado meditando unos instantes. El profesor Dumblendore respetando su retiro, se entretuvo escogiendo, que caramelo de limón, parecía más apetitoso. Ginny recuperada de su sonrojo, se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pareciendo algo alicaída.  
  
- Aun tengo algunas dudas. - Dijo finalmente Harry. - ¿Cómo supo la pluma de mi familia, que yo havia heredado de Sirius?¿Y como pudo impedir la entrada al numero 12 de Grimauld? Los Duendes no podrían encontrar la casa y cerrarla, debido al encanto fidelius. ¿No?  
  
- Unas preguntas interesantes, Señor Potter. - Dijo el director del colegio Hogwarts con una sonrisa. - A la muerte de Sirius, la pluma de la familia Black, notificó al profesor Lupin, A la señorita Nymphadora Tonks y a su madre, los legados que les havia dejado, y les transfirió las diferentes propiedades, de las bóvedas de Sirius, a las suyas, junto a un recipiente, con varias gotas de tinta de la pluma, para cada uno.  
  
El profesor Dumblendore se detuvo unos instantes, pensando la mejor manera de continuar.  
  
- Sirius sabia, que usted no podría heredad hasta que fuera mayor de edad, y que informándolo de su herencia inmediatamente después de su muerte, solo lo haría sufrir más, así que creemos que la pluma de Sirius envió la notificación de su legado, y el recipiente con las gotas de tinta, a su bóveda familiar. - Respondió el profesor Dumblendore. - Las bóvedas de Gringots, están vinculadas a las plumas de sus dueños, y están encantadas para conocer e identificar su contenido, incluso interpretar documentos y contratos, la pluma de su familia al recibir la notificación de su herencia, debió ordenar verter la tinta en su tintero, tomando el control de los bienes que Sirius le ha dejado, y bloqueándolos.  
  
- ¿Tomo control de los bienes de Sirius, vertiendo la tinta en el tintero? - Pregunto Harry extrañado. - ¿Para que sirven los recipientes de tinta?  
  
- En el caso de que el heredero ya tenga una pluma de herencia, como usted, o en el caso de los restantes beneficiarios, los recipientes de tinta sirven para transferir las propiedades vinculadas a la pluma. - Respondió el profesor Dumblendore. - Basta con verter las gotas de tinta en otra pluma, para transferir el vinculo a ella, o ingerir las gotas, para vincularlas las propiedades a uno mismo.  
  
Viendo la sorpresa de Harry, continuo.  
  
- Los magos nunca han usado documentos, para establecer la propiedad sobre un lugar o objeto. - Explico el profesor Dumblendore. - Antiguamente, se usaban complejos rituales de magia de sangre, para vincular una propiedad a su dueño.  
  
- Cuando el dueño moría, el heredero debía repetir el ritual, antes que la magia del difunto desapareciera, si no lo realizaba a tiempo, cualquiera podía quedarse con la propiedad. - Siguió el profesor Dumblendore. - Las plumas acabaron con esta situación, con un siempre encanto y unas gotas de tinta de una pluma de herencia, un lugar o un objeto queda vinculado a la pluma, y la muerte del dueño no termina el vinculo.   
  
- El heredero tiene que vincularse a la pluma. ¿No? - Pregunto Harry más interesado. - Cuando sea mayor de edad, yo tendré que vincularme a la pluma de mi familia, igual que tenia que haber hecho Sirius, al ser nombrado mi guardián.  
  
- Así es, aunque los herederos acostumbran a ya estar vinculados a la pluma, como es su caso, y Sirius debía realizar un vinculo parcial, y no uno completo. - Aclaro El profesor Dumblendore.  
  
- ¿Yo ya estoy vinculado a la pluma de mi familia? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? - Inquirió Harry desconcertado ante la nueva información.  
  
- La mayoría de familias vinculan a sus hijos al nacer, como hicieron sus padres, la pluma mantiene un vinculo latente con ellos, que le permite conocer su situación y estado general, igual que un reloj de mago, y se puede convertir en cualquier momento en un vinculo parcial o completo, en su caso, cuando sea mayor de edad se convertirá en un vinculó completo. - Respondió el profesor Dumblendore. - Para realizar un vinculo latente, basta con verter en el tintero de la pluma, tres gotas de sangre de la persona a vincular, y que esta ingiera tres gotas de la mezcla.  
  
- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un vinculo u otro? - Continuo preguntando Harry.  
  
- Un vinculo completo es el que tiene el dueño con la pluma, solo en muy raros casos, una pluma tiene mas de un vinculo completo. - Dijo el profesor Dumblendore. - Es una muestra de gran confianza, otorgar un vinculo completo a otra persona, su padre lo hizo a su madre tras su boda.  
  
Harry algo emocionado por este comentario, miro de reojo a Ginny esperando verla sonreír, pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, o no le havia dado importancia al comentario.  
  
- Un vinculo parcial funciona como uno completo con algunas limitaciones, el dueño de la pluma establece las limitaciones, y puede cambiarlas o anular el vinculo a voluntad. - Siguió el profesor Dumblendore. - Un ejemplo de este vinculo, es el que un mago suele otorgar a su esposa, permitiéndole exclusivamente, disponer de una cantidad fija de galeones al mes, y controlar la casa familiar.  
  
- ¿Cómo se puede controlar una casa? - Inquirió Harry. - ¿Es así como mi pluma, cerró el numero 12 de Grimauld?  
  
- Si, algunos lugares son mágicos y semi-sensibles, como el numero 12 de Grimauld, han sido encantados para dar mentalmente información al dueño, y cumplir las instrucciones de este. - Afirmo el profesor Dumblendore. - El dueño debe estar presente para percibir la información, y dar o cambiar las instrucciones de la casa, a menos que esta este vinculada a una pluma.   
  
Ante la cara sumamente desconcertada de Harry, el profesor Dumblendore intento clarificarlo un poco.  
  
- La mansión Black es una casa sumamente mágica, capaz de sentir la firma mágica de las personas, localizar su ubicación en la casa o su alrededor, e identificarlas si conoce su nombre. - Detallo el profesor Dumblendore. - Los pupilos defensivos de la casa pueden, limitar el acceso a algunas partes de la casa a determinadas personas, o dejar entrar en la casa a unas personas, e impedir el paso a otras.  
  
Viendo que Harry no acababa de entenderlo, agrego.  
  
- El invierno pasado después de cada reunión del orden, el profesor Snape tuvo que visitar la enfermería para una poción de pimienta, por que Sirius ordeno a su casa, que siempre esperara una hora para dejarlo entrar. - Explico el profesor Dumblendore, intentando aclarar las dudas de Harry. - Cuando el profesor Snape llamaba, la casa no abría la puerta hasta que havia pasado una hora, si intentaba entrar con otra persona, antes de que hubiera transcurrido el tiempo, un hechizo lo lanzaba al suelo a varios metros de la puerta.  
  
Harry empezó a reír descontroladamente, Ginny ensimismada en sus pensamientos, tardo unos minutos en revocar lo que havia dicho el profesor Dumblendore, y unir sus risas a las de Harry.  
  
- Niños por favor, no creo que sea cosa de risa. El pobre profesor Snape, de pie impávido bajo la lluvia y la nieve, durante una hora cada semana, es algo lamentable. - Con destellos en los ojos, el profesor Dumblendore reprendió suavemente, a Harry y Ginny.  
  
La ultima declaración, solo sirvió para avivar la hilaridad de Harry y Ginny. Viendo el profesor Dumblendore, que no iba conseguir nada, se dispuso ha esperar cómodamente, un largo rato. Finalmente, una vez recompuestos los dos adolescentes, Harry comento.  
  
- Realmente las plumas de herencia son muy útiles. - Dijo Harry con admiración. Tras una pausa, una idea le paso por la mente, y pregunto inquieto. - ¿Qué ocurriría si Voldemort destruyera las plumas de herencia?  
  
El profesor Dumblendore sonrió a Harry y contesto.  
  
- Realmente nada, una pluma puede ser reconstruida a partir de la sangre de alguien vinculada a ella, completamente intacta. - Contesto agradado por la pregunta el profesor Dumblendore.  
  
- Bien, han pensado en todo. - Dijo Harry aliviado.  
  
- Claro que han pensado en todo. ¿No te he dicho que las plumas de herencia las invento Merlín? -Dijo Ginny agriamente.  
  
El profesor Dumblendore y Harry, se volvieron hacia Ginny sorprendidos por la rudeza del comentario. Viendo Harry, a Ginny algo alterada, pregunto.  
  
- Ginny. ¿Qué pasa?¿Te encuentras Bien? - Dijo Harry claramente preocupado.  
  
Bajando la cabeza avergonzada de su arranque Ginny, contesto con voz suave.  
  
- Sí, perdona. Estoy algo nerviosa, solo... - Levantando la cabeza, y mirando al profesor Dumblendore visiblemente angustiada, pregunto. - Si no puedo ir con mis padres, ni al numero 12 de Grimauld. ¿Dónde voy a quedarme?  
  
- Yo esperaba, que se quedara aquí. - Afirmo el profesor Dumblendore, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, causando estupor en los dos adolescentes. 


	3. Rituales y ceremonias de matrimonio segú...

Capitulo 3º  
  
RITUALES Y CEREMONIAS DE MATRIMONIO SEGÚN ALBUS DUMBLENDORE.  
  
Transcurrieron unos instantes, hasta que los dos jóvenes se recuperaron de la sorpresa, y pudieron dar una respuesta inteligible a la declaración de Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Orden de merlín primera clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos del ministerio, Jefe Supremo de Confederación internacional de Magos.  
  
- Pero... ¿Dónde... ? ¿Dónde va a quedarse? - Logro tartamudear Harry. - Solo hay tres habitaciones, la de tío Vernon y tía Petunia, la de Dudley, y la mía.  
  
- Había pensado, que usted podría dormir con su primo, y la señorita Weasley en su habitación. - Respondió tranquilamente el profesor Dumbledore, causando un escalofrió a Harry, ante la idea de dormir con su primo.  
  
- Mis tíos no lo aceptaran nunca. - Dijo Harry rotundamente.  
  
  
  
- Sus tíos eran ciertamente reacios a la idea, pero finalmente hemos llegado a un acuerdo. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? - Casi grito Harry, completamente blanco.  
  
- Usted debe comprender que sus tíos no tienen la obligación de alojarlo, y mucho menos a la señorita Weasley. - Dijo con gran seriedad el profesor Dumbledore. - Si ellos decidieran, que no los quieren en su casa... No podríamos obligarlos, usar la magia contra ellos nos haría iguales a Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Ya lo sé. - Dijo Harry con desgana.  
  
- Espero que comprenda también, que en estos momentos no existe otro sitio, donde usted y la señorita Weasley estarían seguros. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry y Ginny. - Sus tíos pueden ser sumamente desagradables, y hacerles la vida imposible, pero por mucho que me duela el corazón tener que dejarlos aquí, por ahora es necesario.  
  
Tras una pausa para que ambos adolescentes asimilaran sus palabras, el profesor Dumbledore continuo con gran seriedad en el semblante.  
  
- Me he comprometido con sus tíos, que hasta que abandonen su casa, los dos quedaran bajo su responsabilidad exclusiva, sin ninguna interferencia, salvo que ustedes sean dañados. - Dijo lentamente el profesor Dumbledore. - También he estado de acuerdo, en que los dos han de ayudar a su tía, con los quehaceres domésticos de la casa.  
  
- Yo haré todos los trabajos que mis tíos quieran, estoy acostumbrado a ello, Ginny no tiene que hacer nada. - Acepto a disgusto Harry.  
  
- Ni hablar, no voy ha estar sin hacer nada, mientras tú haces todo el trabajo. - Dijo con gran convicción Ginny. - Si lo hacemos entre los dos, acabaremos antes.  
  
- Ginny, mis tíos no son como tu madre, si tu me ayudas nos darán mas tareas para hacer. - Explico Harry. - Se inventaran nuevos quehaceres, solo para mantenernos ocupados todo el día, y poder humillarnos.  
  
- No me importa, prefiero acabar agotada y estar contigo, que pasarme todo el día sola en esta habitación. - Dijo decidida Ginny, y añadió dedicando una sonrisa a Harry, que a este le recordó terriblemente a los gemelos. - Estoy segura que tus tíos no son tan malos, ya veras como con un poco de esfuerzo, conseguimos ablandarles el corazón.  
  
Harry busco con curiosidad los ojos de Ginny, cuando esta le hizo un guiño, Harry le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad, y se encogió de hombros en aparente derrota.  
  
- Me alegro, que se lo tome con tan buen talante, señorita Weasley. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, ajeno al mudo intercambio entre los dos jóvenes. - Pero aun queda un asunto que resolver, para que usted pueda quedarse aquí.  
  
- ¿Cuál es profesor? - Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Harry usted sabe, que la magia que le protege en esta casa, esta basada en el vinculó de sangre que comparte con su tía, y la protección que le dejo su madre al morir. - Explico el profesor Dumbledore. - Esa magia, solo protege a quienes comparten su sangre, usted, su tía y su primo.  
  
- ¿No protege a tío Vernon? - Pregunto Harry sorprendido.  
  
- No, él esta casado con su tía, pero no comparte su sangre, que es el requisito fundamental. - Afirmo el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Pero entonces, tan poco funcionaran para mí, estaré completamente indefensa. - Dijo Ginny desconcertada.  
  
- Eso seria exacto en un principio señorita Weasley, pero hay una solución, si los dos están de acuerdo. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, con destellos en los ojos. - Bastaría, con establecer un vinculo intimo entre los dos, para que usted estuviera protegida.  
  
Harry y Ginny se miraron desconcertados, y al empezar a alumbrar cual era la posible solución, apartaron sus miradas ruborizados. Finalmente Harry, se atrevió a expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.  
  
- ¿Usted esta sugiriendo que nos casemos? - Pregunto Harry con un hilo de voz. - Eso no funcionaría. ¿No? Quiero decir, tío Vernon y tía Petunia están casados, y usted dijo que tío Vernon no esta protegido.  
  
- Las ceremonias de matrimonio en el mundo mágico, crean lazos entre las parejas, mucho más fuertes, y más permanentes, que las muggles. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, con una picara sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Ante esta respuesta, la sangre de unos balbuceantes Harry y Ginny, se agolpo en su totalidad en las caras de ambos. Tras unos instantes de diversión a costa de los dos adolescentes, un sumamente risueño profesor Dumbledore, continuo.  
  
- Ustedes son mucho más maduros, que lo que su edad indicaría, los dos han superado mas situaciones difíciles, que muchos adultos a lo largo de toda su vida. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore ante unos temblorosos Harry y Ginny. Dirigiéndose a Harry continuo. - Harry, usted es amigo intimo de la mayoría de los hermanos de la señorita Weasley, y sus padres lo ven como un hijo mas, toda la familia, exceptuando quizás el joven Percival, vería con muy buenos ojos un compromiso entre los dos.  
  
A estas alturas Harry y Ginny tenían que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para continuar respirando. El profesor Dumbledore compadeciéndose finalmente de ellos, y algo preocupado por su salud, se apresuro a tranquilizarlos.  
  
- Pero, si quieren el consejo de un viejo mago, yo les diría que esperaran unos años. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reír. - Den tiempo a su relación a crecer y florecer, dense la oportunidad de conocerse y aprender a amar los pequeños defectos del otro, antes de dar el paso definitivo.  
  
Ante la declaración de Dumbledore, las caras de Harry y Ginny se convirtieron en un verdadero poema. Desconcierto, vergüenza, enojo, alivio, y algo de desilusión también, todos estaban presentes en sus ojos.  
  
- ¿No hace falta que nos casemos, para que Ginny este protegida aquí? - Consiguió preguntar Harry.  
  
- Claro que no. - Respondió el profesor Dumbledore, sacando su mejor aire de sorprendido. - ¿Que les ha hecho pensar eso?  
  
- Sí, realmente. ¿Que puede habernos hecho pensar en algo así? - Dijo Ginny fulminando con la mirada al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Realmente esa podría ser una solución, pero yo tenia en mente algo menos definitivo. - Contesto el profesor Dumbledore, riendo por lo bajo.  
  
- ¿Y cual es su idea? - Pregunto Harry irritado, mirando con muy malos ojos al profesor.  
  
- Yo había pensado en un hechizo antiguo y casi olvidado, anterior a la misma fundación de Hogwarts. - Respondió el profesor Dumbledore. - Cuando dos adversarios debían colaborar, se usaba este hechizo, para garantizar la buena conducta de ambos.  
  
Viendo como tenia la atención de los dos, el profesor Dumbledore continuo   
  
- Una vez realizado sobre dos sujetos voluntarios, solo el lanzador, generalmente alguien en quien los dos confían, puede quitar el hechizo. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore empezando a describir el hechizo. - Las personas afectadas por el hechizo, no pueden alejarse mas de veinte metros la una de la otra, y cualquier hechizo, herida, veneno,... que afecte una de ellas, afectara ambas por igual, llegando a causar la muerte de una, la muerte de la otra.  
  
Mostrándose repentinamente serio, el profesor Dumbledore continuo.  
  
- Si la situación no fuera tan seria, ni siquiera les habría hecho pensar en este hechizo, han pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que se uso, y existen muy pocos documentos escritos en que se mencione, hay mucho que desconocemos. - Dijo con gran gravedad el profesor Dumbledore. - Les pido que mediten cuidadosamente antes de aceptar, demasiadas cosas podría salir mal, a pesar de la magia protectora de esta casa, un accidente podría causar graves heridas o la muerte a ambos, o si algo me pasara, ustedes quedarían ligados juntos para siempre.  
  
- ¿Hay alguna alternativa? - Pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Usted podría quedarse igualmente, es improbable que Lord Voldemort, conozca el funcionamiento exacto de la magia que protege a Harry. - Respondió cuidadosamente el profesor Dumbledore. - Solo un ataque que la singularizase evitaría las protecciones en la casa, y en ese caso, aun Harry podría defenderla.  
  
- Yo no necesito que Harry me defienda. - Dijo indignada Ginny.  
  
- Estoy seguro de ello señorita Weasley, pero los atacantes deberían evitar activamente dañar a Harry, o activarían la magia protectora. - Contesto con una sonrisa apaciguadora. - Es difícil, por no decir imposible, batirse en duelo con alguien, al que no puedes intentar dañar tan siquiera.  
  
A esta respuesta Ginny pareció calmarse un poco. Mientras Harry, tras sopesar cuidadosamente los argumentos del profesor Dumbledore, llego a una conclusión.  
  
- Todo se reduce al conocimiento que Lord Voldemort tiene de las defensas de esta casa. - Afirmo Harry. - Si conoce como actúan, hay docenas de formas de matar a Ginny.  
  
- Tiene razón Harry, a pesar de ello, Ginny tiene mas posibilidades aquí que en otro sitio. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con tristeza. - Hasta donde yo sé, Voldemort no tiene, ni tiene forma de obtener esa información.  
  
- No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. - Dijo Harry rotundamente. - Cuando quiera puede realizar el hechizo.  
  
- ¿Mi opinión no importa? - Dijo Ginny algo molesta. - Yo no quiero que corras ningún riesgo innecesario.  
  
Harry se volvió a Ginny, le cogió las dos manos, y mirándola a los ojos, dijo en un susurro.  
  
- Ginny, yo no podría seguir si te pasase algo, sabiendo que había alguna posibilidad de evitarlo, y yo no lo había intentado. - Sujetando las manos de Ginny con firmeza, continuo. - Por favor Ginny, hazlo por mí, no puedo perder a otra de las personas que amo.  
  
Ante la suplica de Harry, una pequeña lagrima escapo de los ojos de Ginny, mientras un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Dando un suspiro Ginny se dirigió al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Estoy dispuesta, cuando usted lo este, profesor. - Dijo Ginny al tiempo que alumbraba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- No puedo decirles, que esta es la decisión correcta, ni puedo darles mas tiempo para decidirse, pero si puede decirles, que yo hubiera tomado la misma decisión de estar en su lugar. - Dijo solemnemente a los dos jóvenes el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Pasaron unos instantes de profundo silencio, hasta que el profesor Dumbledore continuo.  
  
- Antes de realizar el hechizo, hay otra cuestión que desearía discutir con usted Harry. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore. - Tenia previsto, venir a verlo dentro de unos días, pero no hay motivo para no hablarlo hoy.  
  
- ¿De que se trata? - Pregunto curioso Harry.  
  
- Han llegado a mi atención, varias informaciones sobre los resultados de los BUHOS de este año. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, con destellos en los ojos. - Principalmente de los resultados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, parecen ser sumamente curiosos, incluso históricos.  
  
Esta declaración, llamo la atención de Harry y Ginny, algo ansiosos por saber que quería decir el profesor Dumbledore, continuaron escuchando con gran atención.  
  
- Según estas informaciones, los resultados de siete estudiantes están entre los veinte mejores de la historia de Hogwarts. - Dijo sumamente orgulloso. - Incluyendo el primero, tercero, y quinto mejores resultados, para usted, la señorita Granger, y sorprendente el señor Longbotton.  
  
Dando un gran chillido, Ginny se arrojo sobre un boquiabierto Harry, haciéndole caer boca arriba en la cama, mientras le daba uno de los famosos abrazos aplastantes de la señora Weasley.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh!!! Harry, es maravilloso. - Grito Ginny llena de felicidad. - Estoy tan orgullosa. ¡¡Oh!! Merlín, estoy tan contenta.  
  
Un Harry extremadamente rojo, y extrañamente feliz, intento calmar a Ginny.  
  
- Ginny, no es nada extraordinario. - Dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.  
  
- No puedo estar de acuerdo con usted, Harry. - Dijo un sumamente divertido profesor Dumbledore. - Yo fui él ultimo en obtener esa posición, y la he mantenido por mas de ciento veinte años, y el segundo lugar ha correspondido por mas de cincuenta años a Tom Ryddle.  
  
Harry enrojeció aun más si es posible, mientras Ginny abrazo aun más fuerte a Harry. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Ginny se había calmado, y ambos jóvenes habían reasumido su posición sentada en la cama, el profesor Dumbledore continuo.  
  
- Lo sorprendente del caso, es que este año, también ha habido cuatro de los peores resultados de la historia de Hogwarts. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con un tono algo mas serio. - De hecho, con la excepción de un pequeño grupo de Slytherins, todos sus compañeros han obtenido, o Excelente, o Terrible, en sus BUHOS de DAO.  
  
Harry y Ginny parecían sumamente sorprendidos ante estas noticias.  
  
- Algo realmente desconcertante, hasta que se observa que los excelentes, corresponden a todos los miembros de quinto año del DA. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Eso es magnifico. - Dijo Harry alegrándose por sus amigos.  
  
- Cierto, pero también significa que la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts tienen una pésima preparación en DAO, justo cuando más falta les hace. - Dijo un pesaroso profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry y Ginny ponderaron cuidadosamente las palabras del profesor Dumbledore, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.  
  
- Hay que hacer algo al respecto. - Dijo Harry mortalmente serio. - Esa situación no puede continuar.  
  
- Eso es correcto Harry, esa es la razón por la que quería hablar con usted, quiero pedirle que convierta el DA en una clase Practica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, abierta a todos los cuartos años y superiores. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Es una gran idea. - Exclamo Ginny.  
  
- Es una idea terrible. - Dijo Harry simultáneamente.  
  
- ¿Por que? - Pregunto Ginny mirando a Harry algo confundida.  
  
- Yo solo soy un estudiante. - Respondió Harry. - Esto es muy importante, tiene que dar la clase alguien que sepa que hace.  
  
- Harry usted se subestima, su resultado en los BUHOS es extraordinario, pero el conjunto de los resultados de sus compañeros son absolutamente asombrosos. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con gran convicción. - Ningún maestro a conseguido nunca, lo que usted a hecho este año, si fuera posible que lo compaginase con sus estudios, yo le habría pedido que fuera el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
- Es absurdo, yo solo he acabado quinto año, como podría enseñar sexto y séptimo año. - Contesto Harry.  
  
- Un buen maestro debe conocer lo que esta enseñando, pero no siempre el que mejor conoce un tema, es el mejor maestro. - Respondió el profesor Dumbledore con destellos en los ojos. - Usted esta muy avanzado en DAO, hubiera podido aprender fácilmente, todo lo que necesitaría saber de los temarios de sexto y séptimo año, durante el verano.  
  
Harry medito las palabras de profesor Dumbledore, durante unos instantes, momento en que Ginny aprovecho para hacer unas preguntas, al director del colegio.  
  
- ¿Cómo seria la clase? - Inquirió entusiasmada Ginny. - ¿Que autoridad tendría Harry?  
  
- La clase seria cada día después de la cena, yo sugeriría en el gran vestíbulo, pero el lugar queda a la elección de Harry. - Explico con una gran sonrisa el profesor Dumbledore. - La asistencia seria voluntaria, enviaríamos los formularios para inscribirse con las cartas escolares.  
  
Harry levanto la cabeza con interés.  
  
- Las materias a enseñar, y la organización de la clase, quedan en las manos de Harry. - Continuo el profesor Dumbledore. - Harry seria un profesor asistente, tendría su propio despacho, la misma autoridad que cualquier profesor en su clase, y fuera de ella la autoridad y beneficios de un premio anual, sin sus responsabilidades.   
  
- ¿Esto es una compensación por no haber me nombrado prefecto? - Pregunto Harry haciendo una mueca.  
  
- ¿Por que debería compensarte por no haber sido nombrado prefecto? - Interrogo Ginny a Harry.  
  
- Como el señor Potter sabe, él debió ser nombrado prefecto en lugar de su hermano, pero yo considere que tenia demasiadas preocupaciones para añadirle más. - Respondió rápidamente el profesor Dumbledore. - Y no Harry, si yo quisiera compensarlo, lo hubiera nombrado prefecto este año, no es infrecuente nombrar un alumno, de sexto o séptimo año, prefecto en reconocimiento a logros excepcionales, y usted cualifica plenamente para ello.  
  
Adoptando un semblante mortalmente serio, el profesor Dumbledore continuo.  
  
- Si usted acepta, tendrá una gran responsabilidad, estará libre del toque de queda, podrá dar y quitar puntos de todas las casas, dar detenciones y asignaciones, firmar pases a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca,... - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore. - No es una responsabilidad que yo, o el resto de profesores nos tomemos a la ligera, ni usted debe hacerlo, tras lo ocurrido con la escuadra inquisitorial de Umbridge el año pasado, esta es una gran muestra de confianza, tómelo como tal.  
  
Harry se tranquilizo algo ante la declaración del profesor Dumbledore, mientras Ginny lo miraba orgullosa.  
  
- Harry, mi propuesta solo es en beneficio de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, se acercan tiempos muy oscuros, y usted es quien mejor puede prepararlos, no para aprobar un examen, si no parar sobrevivir. - Afirmo con contundencia el profesor Dumbledore.   
  
- Tiene razón Harry, otras personas nos han enseñado mas hechizos, mas avanzados, o más poderosos, pero tu nos enseñaste como usarlos para defendernos. - Dijo Ginny con gran convicción. - Cuantos más magos y brujas sean capaces de defenderse, más fácil será acabar con Voldemort, esto puede ser muy útil para detenerlo.  
  
Harry se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, durante unos instantes, permaneció mirando la luna mientras reflexionaba, finalmente viniendo a una decisión, se volvió y se dirigió al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Acepto, pero con algunas condiciones. - Dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Cuáles? - Pregunto sorprendido el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Primero, quiero que haga los arreglos para que Ginny, Ron, Hermione, yo, y si quieren Neville y Luna, recibamos entrenamiento especializado para el combate. - Pidió Harry.  
  
- Ya tenia previsto, cuando llegaran a Hogwarts, ofrecerles a usted, el señor y la señorita Weasley, y la señorita Granger, recibir clases extras. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa el profesor Dumbledore. - Serian dos horas diarias antes del desayuno, con varios profesores y miembros del Orden.  
  
- ¿Porque antes del desayuno? - Pregunto Ginny interrumpiendo al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Usted esta en quinto año, y su hermano, el señor Potter y la señorita Granger, tomaran probablemente diferentes TIMOS, los únicos momentos en que con seguridad sus horarios coincidirán, son antes del desayuno, o después de la cena cuando Harry dará su clase. - Tras responder a Ginny, el profesor Dumbledore pregunto dirigiéndose a Harry. - ¿Por que el señor Longbotton y la señorita Lovegood?  
  
- Su presencia en el ministerio los convirtió en blancos para Voldemort. - Respondió Harry, y tras una pausa. - Y se lo debo, si ellos quieren.  
  
- De acuerdo, ¿cuales son sus otras condiciones?. - Acepto el profesor Dumbledore con ojos chispateantes.   
  
- Quiero poder continuar con el DA, y que ellos me ayuden en las clases. - Prosiguió Harry.  
  
- ¿Por que? - Pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.   
  
- Si va haber tantos estudiantes, como para tener que usar el gran vestíbulo, voy a necesitar ayuda. - Contesto Harry. - Y como usted a dicho, los miembros del DA están mucho más avanzados que el resto de la escuela, no progresarían trabajando junto a los otros estudiantes.  
  
Tras una pausa, algo renuente Harry añadió.  
  
- Una vez hayan graduado, los miembros DA pueden ser excelentes candidatos a incorporarse al Orden del Fénix. - Afirmo Harry. - Y dependiendo de cuanto dure la guerra, harán falta magos y brujas preparados, y dispuestos a luchar contra Voldemort.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore medito la petición de Harry cuidadosamente, antes de dar la respuesta.  
  
- Todos los decretos de Umbridge se han anulado, nada le impide continuar el DA, fuera del tiempo de clase, si usted quiere, pero no puede mencionar el Orden de Fénix, sin mi permiso expreso. - Indico el profesor Dumbledore  
  
Cuando Harry cabeceo en acuerdo a sus palabras, el profesor Dumbledore continuo.  
  
- Cualquier estudiante que usted decida, puede ayudarle en sus lecciones, pero no recibirán ningún beneficio especial por ello, aunque usted puede otorgarles puntos de la casa, por su colaboración. - Especifico el profesor Dumbledore. - Durante las clases, usted puede distribuir a los asistentes en diferentes grupos, según le convenga, pero debe tratar por igual a todas las casas y estudiantes.   
  
- ¿Le ha dicho eso alguna vez al profesor Snape?. - Contesto Harry.  
  
- Puede que el profesor Snape sea algo parcial en su trato con los estudiantes, pero año tras año, Slytherin es la casa con las peores marcas en los BUHOS y TIMOS de pociones, y aun estas son magnificas. - Afirmo el profesor Dumbledore con gran seriosidad.  
  
- ¡¡¡Bromea!!! - Exclamo Ginny.  
  
- No, es cierto. - Aseguro el profesor Dumbledore. - Los estudiantes de las otras casas, dedican tantas horas a pociones, por miedo al profesor Snape, que sus resultados son excelentes.  
  
- ¡Increíble! - Dijo Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza. - ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?  
  
- ¿Hay alguna otra condición? - Pregunto el profesor Dumbledore a Harry.  
  
- Si, quiero que me envié lo antes posible, los temarios y los libros de los siete cursos de DAO, y los manuales del curso de entrenamiento para Auror. - Pidió Harry.  
  
- Puedo enviarle todo el material de DAO inmediatamente, pero los manuales del curso de Auror contienen información restringida. - Dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Voy a empezar las clases con cosas básicas, y ir avanzando poco a poco, podría enseñar algunas técnicas básicas de los manuales en el DA, pero principalmente quiero usarlos como referencia al planear las clases. - Explico Harry. - Las clases extras que recibiremos, seguramente incluirán parte de los manuales, el resto puede que no nos sea útil, ¿pero realmente hay algo que no podamos saber?  
  
- De acuerdo, se los enviare en breves días. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore tras reflexionar unos instantes. - ¿Hay alguna condición más?  
  
- No. - Respondió Harry, negando con la cabeza.  
  
- Sí. - Interrumpió rápidamente Ginny, sorprendiendo a Harry y al profesor Dumbledore. - También devolverá su Firebolt a Harry, y levantara las prohibiciones de por vida de jugar al quidditch, de él y los gemelos.  
  
- Las prohibiciones de jugar al quidditch, han sido levantadas con el resto de decretos. - Dijo un profesor Dumbledore sonriente, al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo, una miniatura de la escoba de Harry, y la agrandaba con su vara. - No se lo había devuelto ya, porque quería que lo examinaran cuidadosamente antes, Harry.  
  
Harry cogió reverentemente el Firebolt, de las manos del profesor Dumbledore, y lo deposito cuidadosamente en la cama. Bajo la atenta mirada, de una sonriente Ginny, Harry se arrodillo al lado de la escoba, y dedico varios minutos a examinarla cuidadosamente.  
  
De repente, respondiendo a un pensamiento súbito, Harry se levanto bruscamente y se dirigió al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Hay una ultima cosa que quisiera, el año anterior le deje, al falso profesor Moody, un viejo pergamino parecido a un mapa. - Explico Harry. - Parece estar vació, pero si se usa magia en él varias voces hablan desde el pergamino, es un recuerdo de mi padre y mi padrino, y me gustaría recuperarlo.  
  
- Creo que sé, a que pergamino se refiere. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirando fijamente los ojos de Harry. - Un objeto sumamente útil... Se lo haré llegar con los libros.  
  
- Muchas gracias. - Respondió Harry.  
  
- ¿Esta es su ultima condición? - Inquirió el profesor Dumbledore, sin apartar los ojos de Harry.  
  
- Sí. - Respondió Harry, apartando la vista, algo avergonzado, ante el escrutinio del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Maravilloso, estoy muy contento de, que hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo. - Afirmo el profesor Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa, y dirigiéndose a Harry y Ginny agrego. - Si están dispuestos, creo que es el momento para realizar el hechizo, del que hemos estado hablando. 


	4. Marido y bruja por Tom Ryddle

Capitulo 4º  
  
MARIDO Y BRUJA POR TOM RYDDLE   
  
- Yo estoy dispuesto - Afirmo Harry.  
  
- Yo también. - Añadió inmediatamente Ginny, poniéndose de pie al lado de Harry.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore realizo una ligera inclinación a ambos jóvenes, se levanto, y haciendo desaparecer con un movimiento de su vara, el sillón en que había estado sentado, se situó en una esquina de la habitación.  
  
- Arrodíllense en el centro de la habitación, uno frente al otro, mis muchachos. - Indico con un gesto de su mano el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sintiendo un impuso súbito, abrazo con firmeza a una emocionada Ginny, que apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry le devolvió el abrazo. Los dos adolescentes permanecieron unos instantes juntos, ajenos a todo, como si su vida dependiera del contacto físico con el otro. Finalmente con un suspiro Harry dejo caer los brazos a los lados, Ginny separándose ligeramente fijo su mirada en los ojos de Harry, y procedió a arrodillarse en el centro de la habitación, siendo imitada rápidamente por su amigo.  
  
Una vez, los dos jóvenes se hallaban en el lugar que les havia indicado, el profesor Dumbledore procedió a conjurar una daga de plata, con la empuñadura de marfil, en el suelo entre ambos, a su sorpresa.  
  
- Cuando estén listos, Harry debe coger la daga y realizar un corte profundo en su muñeca derecha, seguidamente en la muñeca derecha de la señorita Weasley, y darle la daga a ella. - Explico el profesor Dumbledore en un tono carente de emociones. - Señorita Weasley, cuando usted tenga la daga, debe realizar un corte en su muñeca izquierda, otro en la de Harry, y dejar la daga en el suelo.  
  
Harry y Ginny miraron la daga entre ellos con algo de aprensión, y continuaron escuchado al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Una vez hallan realizado los cortes, Harry debe colocar su muñeca derecha encima de la muñeca izquierda de la señorita Weasley, haciendo coincidir los cortes. - Impávido, continuo el profesor Dumbledore. - Señorita Weasley usted debe hacer lo mismo con su muñeca derecha, y la izquierda del señor Potter.  
  
Harry y Ginny se miraron con ansiedad, esperando a que el profesor Dumbledore continuara.  
  
- A partir de aquí, yo lanzare el encantamiento, y ustedes entraran en un profundo trance, algunos textos antiguos mención que ustedes tendrán diferentes visiones, pero no especifican la naturaleza de estas. - Detallo cuidadosamente el profesor Dumbledore. - Cuando salga del trance el vinculo se habrá completado, y las heridas estarán completamente curadas.   
  
El profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa, y espero por cualquier duda que pudiera surgir, cuando estas no vinieron, agrego.  
  
- Cuando estén preparados podemos empezar. - Dijo lacónicamente el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Con una ligera mirada a los ojos de Ginny, Harry tomo la daga. Indeciso, recorrió con sus dedos la empuñadura de la daga, apreciando los delicados gravados que la adornaban, el león, el águila, el tejon y la serpiente, los símbolos de los cuatro de Hogwarts.   
  
Reuniendo su coraje Harry miro intensamente a Ginny, cuando esta le ofreció su mano derecha, Harry con decisión corto su propia muñeca, y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Ginny, corto la muñeca de la chica. Una ligera mueca de dolor cruzó la cara de Ginny, pero no disminuyó su resolución, cogiendo la daga corto su mano izquierda, y la mano que le ofrecía Harry.  
  
Con la daga en el suelo entre los dos, Harry y Ginny se miraron por unos instantes, se cogieron por los antebrazos como habían hecho mas temprano, y mientras su sangre se mezclaba y el profesor realizaba el hechizo, en un susurro repitieron el juramento que habían realizado esa noche, hasta que perdieron la conciencia.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Cuando Harry recupero la conciencia, se encontró flotando en medio de una niebla plateada. Primero intento gritar, llamar a Ginny, al profesor Dumbledore, a sus tíos, pero ningún sonido saldría de su boca. Luego intento avanzar, para intentar encontrar alguien, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos sirvió de nada, continuo flotando inmóvil en medio de la niebla, completamente solo.   
  
Cuando casi había abandonado toda esperanza de poder salir de este lugar, un ligero viento empezó a soplar aclarando despacio la niebla. Lentamente Harry comenzó a flotar hacia adelante, empujado por la brisa.   
  
Pronto hizo un descubrimiento sobrecogedor, anteriormente oculto por la niebla, ahora era claramente visible, un cordón plateado salía del corazón de Harry para perderse rápidamente de vista en el ambiente circundante. Harry observando estrechamente el grueso hilo de plata, advirtió unos hechos fascinantes sobre él, el viento soplaba constantemente en la dirección de donde venia el cordón, y este se hacia más y más grueso, a medida que Harry avanzaba.   
  
También descubrió otras cuatro hebras de plata saliendo de su cuerpo, estas se extendían en diferentes direcciones, eran más pequeñas, y no parecían cambiar de tamaño. Harry había hallado una quinta, pero esta parecía carente de todo interés, ya que el extremo de ella, flotaba suelto a pocos metros.  
  
Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry vislumbro una figura en medio de la niebla, flotando despacio hacia él. Su corazón dio un salto de alegría, al reconocer a través de la niebla, la llameante cabellera de Ginny. Ella ondeo a Harry con obvia alegría, y este le devolvió el saludo, observando al mismo tiempo, como el cordón plateado que lo havia estado guiando, se originaba en Ginny, en su corazón.  
  
Repentinamente el estomago de Harry le dio un vuelco, aterrorizado observo como varios metros detrás de Ginny, aparecía una figura traslucida, una que él conocía bien de su segundo año a Hogwarts, un joven Tom Ryddle. Harry trato de advertir a Ginny mediante señales, infructuosamente en un principio, finalmente la muchacha se volvió. Sin ver su cara, Harry pudo comprender el profundo terror que sintió en ese momento, de inmediato, de común acuerdo, empezaron a tirar del cordón que los unía.  
  
Con gran esfuerzo, consiguieron acrecentar la distancia con la fantasmagórica figura, hasta que Ginny, fijando su mirada detrás de Harry, dejo de caer sus brazos a los lados con desesperación. Harry se giro intentando ver que había causado ese efecto en la muchacha, y fue su turno para sentir el terror atenazar su corazón. Flotando en la niebla, una imagen transparente, de un color verde jade, semejante a un adulto Lord Voldemort, se dirigía hacia él.   
  
Una vez pasado el sobresalto inicial, Harry pudo observar a su adversario detenidamente, un cordón esmeralda que surgía del fantasmal Lord Voldemort, y se perdía en la niebla, llamó su atención. Siguiendo con la vista la fina línea esmeralda trazada en el cielo, Harry hizo un nuevo descubrimiento, a varios metros tras el señor oscuro, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, flotaban nueve figuras, y a diferencia de las dos anteriores, estas parecían tan sólidas como los propios Harry y Ginny.  
  
Los dos jóvenes resumieron su trabajo, con el cordón plateado que los unía, solo para verlo truncado a los pocos minutos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y la creciente fuerza del viento, eran incapaces de acercarse a menos de veinte metros el uno del otro. Con desesperación, Harry y Ginny observaron incapaces de impedirlo, como las dos encarnaciones del señor oscuro se acercaban rápidamente, hasta que cuando parecía que ya no havia esperanza, bruscamente detuvieron su avance a pocos metros de ambos.   
  
Progresivamente el viento continuo aumentando su fuerza, y pronto las nueve figuras misteriosas se habían detenido cerca de Harry, a los lados de Lord Vordemort.   
  
A la derecha de Harry havia un anciano de edad insondable, una cuidada melena plateada le caía por encima de los hombros, mientras su larga barba descendía hasta la cintura. Llevaba una clásica túnica de mago, negra a primera vista, se rebelaba de un azul profundo cuando se observaba con atención, y se hallaba recubierta de centenares de puntos brillantes, que trazaban diferentes constelaciones en la tela. En su mano derecha, un largo báculo de ébano terminado con una garra, que sujetaba un rubí del tamaño de un corazón. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, eran sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda resplandeciente, daban la sensación a Harry, de estar mirándose en el espejo.  
  
Un poco mas alejados tres figuras permanecían juntas, un hombre y dos mujeres. La primera mujer, sobre sus años veinte, alta y delicada, llevaba su pelo oscuro recogido pulcramente en una cola, unas pequeñas gafas plateadas, y una sencilla túnica azul.   
  
A su lado, una cabeza mas alto, un apuesto pelirrojo con un pelo indomable como el de Harry, y una pequeña barba, vestido con unas botas de montar, unos pantalones de cuero rojos, y una camisa de seda dorada, con una larga espada colgada de su cinto, era la viva imagen de un guerrero.  
  
La ultima mujer, por algún motivo inexplicable, recordaba a Harry terriblemente a Ginny. Llevaba una larga falda amarilla, una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, con una diadema de flores decorando una larga melena castaña, que caía hasta su cintura, y enmarcando una alegre sonrisa, dos profundos ojos de chocolate.  
  
A la izquierda de Harry, una doncella de ojos azules y rubia cabellera, lucia una corta falda de seda, que apenas le cubría las rodillas, unas simples sandalias, y una elaborada coraza de bronce, junto a un casco, un escudo, y una larga lanza del mismo material.  
  
A su lado un hombre de piel rojiza, centelleantes ojos negros, y traviesa sonrisa, se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, vestido con un taparrabos de piel de jaguar, un tocado de plumas de águila en la cabeza, mientras fumaba una larga pipa.  
  
Unos pasos mas atrás residía una pareja de piel de ébano, rostros inmutables, y ojos dorados. Él llevaba la cabeza rasurada, una corona de oro y diamantes, una larga perilla, y como única vestimenta, un collar de placas de oro grabadas, recubriendo su pecho y hombros, y una falda blanca de lino. Ella tenia unos largos rizos negros, bajo una corona de plata y esmeraldas, llevaba un vestido sin mangas de lino blanco, ceñido a su cintura por una bonita cadena de pura plata, y adornando sus manos anillos y brazaletes, del mismo metal.  
  
En el extremo más alejado, havia un hombre de origen oriental, llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una cola, un kimono de seda rojo con dragones bordados en oro y plata, y dos espadas curvas en el cinto.  
  
A medida que Harry observaba los nueve desconocidos, el viento arreció acercándose a la fuerza de un huracán, y a la par que el viento, el hilo plateado entre los dos jóvenes, creció tan grueso como uno de los brazos de Harry, y el cordón esmeralda originado en Lord Voldemort, disminuyo de tamaño, hasta que finalmente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento, lo partió en dos.  
  
Zarandeado por el intenso viento, y aun unidos a Lord Voldemort, los restos del cordón golpearon adelante y atrás como un látigo. Solo los prodigiosos reflejos adquiridos con el Quiditch, salvaron a Harry del primer golpe, del segundo, e incluso del tercero, pero finalmente ni ellos bastaron, y como un arpón, acabó clavándose en su espalda.  
  
Harry sintió un frió helado penetrándolo desde atrás, hasta su corazón, y más allá, atravesándolo el fino hilo esmeralda se introdujo en el cordón plateado, que lo unía a Ginny, y extendiéndose a gran velocidad, termino hundiéndose en el pecho de ella. Ginny se puso rígida por unos instantes, y pudo verse de nuevo, saliendo desde su espalda, la hebra esmeralda zigzagueando a merced del viento huracanado, hasta alcanzar un nuevo blanco, la fantasmagórica versión de un joven Tom Ryddle.  
  
Inmediatamente empezó a crecer, convirtiéndose de una diminuta hebra, a un fino hilo, a un pequeño cordón, a una gruesa cuerda, a una enorme soga, y a su alrededor, el cordón plateado entre Harry y Ginny, duplico, triplico, cuadriplicó, y quintuplico su tamaño. Y pronto, dejando de crecer, el cordón empezó a contraerse lanzando, las dos encarnaciones del señor oscuro, contra los dos jóvenes, y más allá de ellos, hasta chocar entre sí, con un estallido de luz esmeralda.  
  
Harry tardo unos minutos en recuperarse, del entumecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, al atravesarlo Lord Voldemort, cuando finalmente pudo observar a su alrededor, vio flotando entre Ginny y él, una nueva figura, la de un adulto Tom Ryddle.  
  
Harry y Ginny apenas tuvieron tiempo de ponderar lo ocurrido, inmediatamente su atención se dirigió a otro evento, siguiendo la estela de sus enemigos, el cordón plateado que los unía estaba contrayéndose rápidamente, lanzándolos el uno contra el otro. Hubo un gran estallido de luz blanca, y una sensación calurosa recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, mientras revivía diferentes momentos de su vida.  
  
Su tercer cumpleaños cuando su madre le regalo su muñeca de Ginny Weasley, y su padre esa misma noche le contó la historia de la-niña-que-vivió, por primera vez, mientras él se agarraba su muchacha en la cama.  
  
A los seis años, cuando una travesura de los gemelos le havia echo caer todo su pelo, y Ron havia cortado el suyo, para hacerle sentir bien.  
  
Su onceavo cumpleaños, con solo sus padres en casa, llorando hasta altas horas de la noche echando en falta a sus hermanos.   
  
La primera vez que vio a Virginia Weasley, en la cocina de la madriguera, y su vergüenza cuando ella lo vio, en pijama y despeinado.  
  
En Hogwarts espiando con envidia, desde detrás de una armadura, a su hermano, Hermione Granger, y Virginia Weasley, mientras hablaban y reían juntos.  
  
Escribiendo en el diario de Tom Ryddle sobre sus condiscípulos, y recibiendo sus consejos, de como protegerse del odio y las envidias de ellos.  
  
Su felicidad y su terror al despertarse en los brazos de Virginia Weasley, después de que le salvarse la vida en la cámara de los secretos.  
  
Llorando en la biblioteca mientras estudiaba, en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade como sus compañeros, porque no tenía ningún amigo para ir.  
  
El verano pasado hablando con Sirius sobre su ahijada, y comprendiendo lo poco que la conocía.  
  
Su decepción tras su primer beso con Michael Corner, o su euforia al coger la snitch antes que Cho Chang, y ganar la copa de quidditch para Gryfindor.  
  
La ultima imagen de todas, esa misma noche cuando los mortifagos atacaron la madriguera, sus sentimientos de terror y culpa, al ver sus padres y hermanos heridos.  
  
Lentamente la sensación calurosa fue marchitándose, excepto en la mano que tenia entrelazada con Ginny, y Harry pudo clavar su mirada en ella. Los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, por lo que parecía una eternidad, tras apartar la vista pudieron contemplar, flotando en un aire en calma, a las nueve figuras misteriosas, y el adulto Tom Ryddle, formando circulo a su alrededor.  
  
Un fuerte tirón en sus manos unidas, les hizo fijar su mirada en ellas, o en donde debían ser, los brazos de los dos estaban unidos por las muñecas, donde empezaba uno terminaba el otro.   
  
Un segundo tirón, los arrastro hacia abajo, seguidos por las diez figuras que los rodeaban, descendieron a gran velocidad, para verse envueltos de nuevo por la niebla plateada, antes de perder la conciencia.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Harry despertó en el suelo, con Ginny encima, y todo el cuerpo dolorido, lentamente se giro boca arriba, y ayudo a Ginny a levantarse. Con paso inseguro se sentaron en la cama, y observaron al profesor Dumbledore, de pie junto a la puerta mirándolos.  
  
- ¿Cómo se encuentran? - Pregunto interesado el profesor.  
  
- Horrible. - Contesto Harry.  
  
- Me duele mucho la cabeza. - Fue la respuesta de Ginny, mientras se sujetaba la frente con las manos.  
  
- Haber, déjame ver, puede que te hayas golpeado la cabeza al caer al suelo. - Dijo Harry interesado, mientras apartaba las manos de Ginny para examinar su frente.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh, Merlín!!! - Atino a decir Harry boquiabierto, al examinar la frente de Ginny.  
  
- ¿Que pasa?¿Tengo una herida? - Pregunto Ginny inquieta ante la reacción de Harry.  
  
Harry se toco la frente, señalo a Ginny, y sin mucho éxito, intentó dar una respuesta coherente.  
  
- Mi, mi, mi... Cicatriz. - Tartamudeo Harry. - Tu, tu... Frente.  
  
Ginny se quedo sorprendida por unos instantes, seguidamente se palpo la frente.  
  
- ¿Dónde hay un espejo? - Pregunto angustiada.  
  
- En el baño, la puerta de enfrente. - Contesto aun aturdido Harry.  
  
Ginny se levanto como una exhalación, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero tras unos pasos, tropezó cayendo al suelo, inexplicablemente Harry cayo de la cama al mismo tiempo.   
  
Ginny se levanto irritada, se giro hacia Harry.  
  
- ¿Por que me has cogido? - Inquirió con una mirada helada.  
  
- Yo no te he cogido. - Negó Harry mientras intentaba a levantarse.  
  
Dando un resoplido Ginny se giro, pero apenas empezó a andar hacia la puerta, dio de nuevo un traspié, sin llegar a caerse esta vez, a medio levantarse, Harry fue menos afortunado, y volvió a dar con su cara en el suelo.  
  
Extremadamente enojada Ginny se volvió hacia Harry, para quedarse helada en el sitio, sumamente desconcertada, al verlo estirado a sus pies.  
  
- ¿Que esta pasando? - Pregunto Ginny, mientras ayudaba a Harry a levantarse.  
  
- No lo sé. - Contesto Harry, y con un segundo pensamiento añadió. - No te muevas.  
  
Harry retrocedió despacio, pero apenas se havia alejado unos pasos, noto una fuerza que tiraba de él, mirando a los ojos a Ginny vio como ella también lo sentía, tomando aire, retrocedió con un fuerte impulso, inmediatamente Ginny trastabilló hacia delante, y él tuvo que cogerla para evitar que cayera al suelo.  
  
Pronto la realización amaneció en sus ojos, y se volvieron hacia el profesor Dumbledore asustados.  
  
- Usted dijo que no podríamos alejarnos mas de veinte metros, no apenas un metro. - Dijeron a coro.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore los miro con ojos apagados, y la preocupación en el rostro.   
  
- Esto no debería haber ocurrido. - Afirmo despacio. - Por favor siéntense en la cama, y permítanme examinarlos.  
  
Renuentemente ambos jóvenes obedecieron, y durante media hora esperaron pacientemente mientras el profesor Dumbledore realizaba hechizo tras hechizo.  
  
Con un estallido de luz plateada final, termino el ultimo hechizo, dejando un envejecido profesor Dumbledore, con una mirada de profunda tristeza. Sintiendo repentinamente el peso de la edad, conjuro un sillón, y se sentó en él, mientras miraba detenidamente a los dos jóvenes frente a él.  
  
- ¿Que pueden recordar de lo ocurrido durante el hechizo? - Pregunto un angustiado profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Hicimos lo que nos dijo, usted empezó a lanzar el hechizo, y debí caer inconsciente, porque todo lo que recuerdo es un extraño sueño, hasta que desperté hace unos minutos. - Respondió Harry.  
  
- Lo mismo que yo. - Afirmo Ginny, tras unos segundos añadió. - Hay algo mas... Yo creo que soñé con lo que esta pasando.   
  
- ¿A que se refiere señorita Weasley? - Pregunto el profesor Dumbledore, mientras Harry daba una mirada curiosa a Ginny.  
  
- Bien... Estábamos Harry y yo, y havia un cordón plateado que nos unía. - Explico Ginny. - De repente algo nos lanzo el uno contra el otro, hubo un estallido de luz blanca, y cuando volví ha ver...  
  
- Nuestras manos se habían fundido, y estábamos unidos por las muñecas, como dos hermanos siameses. - Concluyo Harry. - Yo también soñé eso.  
  
- ¿Pueden explicarme el sueño detalladamente? - Pidió el profesor Dumbledore muy interesado. - ¿Cualquier detalle podría ser importante?  
  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron angustiados, y con un asentimiento de Ginny, Harry relato meticulosamente su sueño al profesor Dumbledore. Por algún motivo desconocido, Harry omitió las nueve figuras extrañas que habían aparecido, y las visiones que tuvo al tocar a Ginny, esta le dio una mirada extrañada pero no dijo nada.  
  
- ¿Hay algo mas que usted quiera añadir señorita Weasley? - Pregunto el profesor Dumbledore, cuando Harry havia terminado su relato.  
  
- No sé si será importante, pero cuando vi a Harry, él estaba rodeado de un aura de luz blanca, pero después de que... Nos uniéramos, la luz desapareció. - Añadió Ginny.  
  
- Yo no vi ninguna luz blanca. - Dijo sorprendido Harry.  
  
- Yo creo que la luz que vio la señorita Weasley era la protección que le dejo su madre. - Dijo pensativo el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Pero, desapareció después que nos uniéramos. - Dijo preocupada Ginny. - ¿Eso significa que la protección esta rota?  
  
  
  
- ¡Oh! No. La protección es tan fuerte como antes, si no más. - Dijo con una sonrisa el profesor Dumbledore. - Usted dejó de verla, por la misma razón que Harry, no la vio desde un principio, por que es parte de usted.  
  
- ¿Entonces el hechizo funcionó bien? - Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Me temo, que el problema no es que funcionara mal, sino que funcionó demasiado bien. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con un suspiro. - El hechizo no creó un vinculo entre ustedes, fue mucho más allá, fundió sus espíritus.  
  
- ¿Fundió nuestros espíritus? - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny. - ¿Que quiere decir?  
  
- Los seres humanos estamos compuestos de tres extractos diferentes, el cuerpo físico, el espíritu, y el alma. - Explico el profesor Dumbledore. - La mayoría de las plantas sólo poseen el cuerpo físico, los animales y algunas plantas, como el sauce boxeador, tienen también espíritu, y solo los seres sensibles tienen alma y espíritu.  
  
Observando atentamente a Harry y Ginny, continuo el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- El alma es donde residen las emociones, la conciencia, y el libre albedrío. - El profesor Dumbledore, tras una pequeña pausa siguió. - El espíritu actúa de puente entre el alma y el cuerpo físico, y es la fuente del pensamiento, la memoria, y la magia.   
  
- Pero... Pero si nuestros espíritus se han fundido... ¿Significa que nuestras mentes se han fundido? - Dijeron con una sola voz, Harry y Ginny. - Yo no me siento distinto.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a los dos asustados adolescentes, y respondió.  
  
- Ustedes aun poseen dos almas separadas, así que son capaces de emociones, y pensamientos independientes. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore intentando calmar a los dos jóvenes. - A pesar de compartir una sola mente, no creo que afecte a sus personalidades realmente, mas bien pienso, en un caso de mente dividida, o personalidad múltiple, como lo llaman los muggles.  
  
- ¿Quiere decir que estamos locos? - Preguntaron simultáneamente Harry y Ginny.  
  
- No, aunque pueden acabar volviendo a mas de uno loco, a este paso. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore ligeramente divertido. - Ustedes son dos personas diferentes, con actitudes y recuerdos diferentes, lo normal es que tengan dos personalidades separadas, simplemente quería recalcar, que es posible para una mente mantener diferentes identidades.  
  
- ¿Que quiere decir con que podemos volver a mas de uno loco? - Preguntaron ligeramente molestos ambos jóvenes.  
  
- Parece que los dos, tienen una conexión parecida a la de dos gemelos, pero mucho mas fuerte. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, riendo disimuladamente. - Llevan varios minutos hablando a coro.  
  
- ¡Oh! No me havia dado cuenta. - Dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron por unos instantes, y se echaron a reír, rompiendo la tensión acumulada en los últimos minutos. Cuando se calmaron el profesor Dumbledore continuo.  
  
- Ustedes no tuvieron ningún sueño, el hechizo hizo que pudieran ver lo que ocurría en el plano espiritual. - Explico el profesor Dumbledore. - El viento era la magia del hechizo, y los cordones plateados eran conexiones con otros espíritus, deudas de vida.  
  
- No puede ser, yo solo he salvado la vida a Ginny y Pettigrew, y havia seis cordones, contando el roto. - Respondió Harry extrañado.   
  
- Si no recuerdo mal, en su tercer año, usted salvo a Sirius y la señorita Granger, del beso del dementor, y el año pasado a su primo, de ser besado también, y el señor Weasley de morir en el ministerio. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, y con tristeza agrego. - El cordón que lo unía a Sirius, debió romperse tras su muerte.  
  
Ginny cogió las manos de Harry entre las suyas, y le dio un suave apretón, él le dio una mirada agradecida, y continuo escuchando al Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Tom Ryddle, uso un fragmento de su espíritu para crear su diario, después de que Harry lo destruyo, usted debió absorber ese fragmento señorita Weasley, esa era la imagen fantasmal de Tom Ryddle que ustedes vieron. - Expuso el profesor Dumbledore mirando a Ginny. - La imagen parecía un fantasma, porque era el fragmento de un espíritu, y no un espíritu completo como ustedes.  
  
Ginny se puso pálida, pero afronto con valentía la explicación del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- La imagen de Lord Voldemort, eran los restos de la Avada Kewada que lo golpeo de pequeño Harry, de ahí que fuera de color esmeralda. - Siguió el profesor Dumbledore. - El cordón esmeralda que salía de ella, era su conexión al verdadero Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Pero, si el cordón se rompió. ¿Significa que mi conexión a Lord Voldemort esta rota? - Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Esa es mi suposición. - Contesto el profesor Dumbledore. - O más exactamente, que ahora la conexión existe entre usted y la señorita Weasley, de ahí la aparición de la saeta de relámpago en su frente.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore se recostó en el sillón, donde estaba sentado, mientras los dos jóvenes reflexionaban sobre lo que les havia dicho.  
  
- Profesor, ¿Porque el hechizo funcionó mal?¿O demasiado bien? - Pregunto de repente Ginny.  
  
- El hechizo fue creado para que dos adversarios trabajaran juntos, nadie previó que pudiera existiera un vinculo previo entre ellos. - Respondió despacio el profesor Dumbledore. - Por lo que me han contado y he podido observar, el hechizo en lugar de crear un nuevo vinculo, amplifico la deuda de vida existente entre los dos, hasta que la conexión fue lo bastante fuerte para que el hechizo trasfiriera el vinculo, entre Harry y lord Voldemort, al fragmento del espíritu de Tom Ryddle que usted tenia, esto reforzó aun más la conexión, permitiendo que las dos encarnaciones del Lord oscuro se fundieran, incrementando una vez mas la conexión entre ustedes, y permitiendo finalmente al hechizo fundir sus espíritus.  
  
- ¿Que vamos hacer? - Pregunto Harry. - No podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo, hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo dormiríamos?¿O nos bañaríamos?  
  
Harry y Ginny miraron al profesor, ansiosos por oír su respuesta, este bajo su intenso escrutinio, parecía envejecer por segundos.  
  
- Creo que no lo han entendido, el ultimo conjuro que lancé, era el contrahechizo para el vinculo... Y no funciono. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con voz temblorosa. - Hasta donde yo sé, no hay forma de deshacer los efectos del hechizo, son permanentes.  
  
Un silencio mortal recorrió la habitación, mientras dos sumamente pálidos jóvenes reflexionaban sobre su situación, finalmente al borde del histerismo, increparon al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Cómo vamos a vivir así? - Gritaron con una sola voz. - Es peor, que haber tenido que casarnos.  
  
El director de Hogwarts miró a los dos desolado, y con un suspiro añadió.  
  
- En el mundo mágico, se considera un matrimonio, una pareja que voluntariamente comparten un vinculo mágico permanente. - Dijo con un hilo de voz. - Ustedes están legalmente casados.  
  
Harry y Ginny se levantaron de golpe y se encararon al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Que?¿Cómo puede decir que es voluntario si no sabíamos que nos íbamos a casar? - Gritaron simultáneamente Harry y Ginny, completamente fuera de sí. - ¿Nosotros somos menores?¿No necesitamos el consentimiento de nuestros padres?   
  
- Sus padres y sus tutores, estaban informados, y dieron su consentimiento para realizar el hechizo. - Dijo lúgubremente el profesor Dumbledore. - Y ustedes sabían, que el hechizo no era totalmente seguro, y que en determinadas circunstancias podía ser permanente.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se quedaron helados ante las palabras de profesor Dumbledore, agobiados por el peso de los acontecimientos, se desplomaron en la cama.  
  
- Lo siento niños, no saben cuanto lamento haberlos colocado en esta situación. - Dijo lentamente el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Que va ser de nosotros? - Murmuro Ginny, apoyando la cara en sus manos. - ¿Que voy a decirle a mis padres?... ¿Y mis hermanos?... ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Que voy a decirle a Dean?  
  
- La profecía... ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a Lord Voldemort? - Murmuro Harry en un deslumbramiento.   
  
- ¡¡¡Hogwarts!!! ¿Cómo vamos a volver a Hogwarts? - Dijo aterrada Ginny, levantado la cabeza, y mirando al profesor Dumbledore. - Y aunque podamos ir estamos en cursos diferentes. Yo tengo que tomar mis BUHOS, si no nunca podré volver a realizar magia.  
  
- No se preocupen, no es tan malo como parece. - Les interrumpió el profesor Dumbledore. - Todo tiene solución.  
  
Los dos adolescentes miraron al profesor Dumbledore esperanzados.  
  
- ¿Quiere decir que se puede deshacer el hechizo? - Preguntaron a coro.  
  
- Como les he dicho, no he podido hacerlo, pero eso no significa que no haya una manera. - Intento darles ánimos el profesor Dumbledore. - Les prometo, que voy a dedicar todos mis esfuerzos, a buscar una solución.  
  
Con una pequeña sonrisa, el profesor observo como los dos jóvenes se tranquilizaban un poco.  
  
- Pero hay un problema. - Agrego el profesor Dumbledore. - Aun con el consentimiento de la pareja, romper el vinculo mágico de un matrimonio es un grave delito... A menos que aun no se haya consumado el matrimonio.  
  
Harry y Ginny se ruborizaron profundamente, y bajaron la vista al suelo, mientras murmuraban algo inteligible.  
  
- ¿Que decían, no los oigo bien? - Pregunto el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa.  
  
- Eso no será ningún problema. - Repitieron algo mas fuerte ambos jóvenes.  
  
- Bien, me alegro de oírlo. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore. - Informare de la situación a sus tíos, Harry.   
  
Tras meditarlo unos segundos, el profesor Dumbledore añadió.  
  
- Me temo, que sus tíos insistirán en que usted, y la señorita Weasley... La señora Potter, duerman en esta habitación, aunque sea más pequeña que la de su primo. - Comento el profesor Dumbledore. - Cuando regresen a Hogwarts, y van a regresar señora Potter, pueden usar las habitaciones de los Premios Anuales de la torre de Gryfindor.  
  
Ante la cara de sorpresa de los recién casados, el profesor Dumbledore explico.  
  
- Si recuerda, como profesor asistente señor Potter, usted se titula a todos los beneficios de un premio anual, y eso incluye unas habitaciones privadas. - Con una sonrisa, el profesor Dumbledore empezó a describir las habitaciones. - Sus habitaciones incluyen una gran alcoba, un magnifico baño privado, un practico estudio con su propia biblioteca, y una espaciosa sala común, que tendrán que compartir con la señorita Bell, que será uno de los premios anuales este año.  
  
- Pero, ¿no va a buscar una forma de romper el vinculo? - Pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Por supuesto, señora Potter, pero va a ser difícil lograrlo, puede tardar mucho tiempo, varios años incluso. - Contesto el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Cómo vamos a estudiar dos cursos diferentes? - Pregunto resignada Ginny.  
  
- Realmente no van a poder, serian demasiadas clases, aun usando un tiempotornero. - Afirmo el profesor Dumbledore. - Usted va a tener que realizar sus BUHOS, con su curso al final del año, señora Potter, pero tomara las clases de sexto año con el señor Potter.  
  
- ¿Pero como voy a pasar los BUHOS sin estudiar para ellos? - Pregunto horrorizada Ginny.  
  
- Usted es la cima de su año en todas las asignaturas, podría haberse presentado a los BUHOS este año, y aun hubiese obtenido una marca por encima de la media. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, y guiñándole un ojo a Ginny confeso. - Quizás le gustaría saber, que los profesores han realizado una apuesta sobre quien obtendrá mas BUHOS, usted o la señorita Granger.  
  
Ginny se ruborizo, mientras Harry le daba una mirada apreciativa.  
  
- Con la ayuda de Harry durante el verano, usted debería poder seguir las clases de sexto año sin problema. - Continuo el profesor Dumbledore. - Los BUHOS, de las asignaturas que usted curse en sexto año, deberían ser sumamente fáciles, y estoy seguro que el señor Potter y la señorita Granger, estarán encantados de ayudarla a prepararse para el resto de asignaturas.  
  
- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que haga falta. - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y guiñándole un ojo a Ginny añadió. - Aun que, parece más fácil que yo necesite tu ayuda, que al revés.   
  
Ginny notablemente avergonzada, se esforzó en pensar en una forma de desviar la atención de ella.  
  
- ¿Pero como voy a escoger las clases para los TIMOS, sin el resultado de los BUHOS? - Pregunto una ruborizada Ginny, mirando al suelo.  
  
- Desgraciadamente, ustedes tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo para tomar los mismos TIMOS, por razones obvias. - Instruyo el profesor Dumbledore. - Dadas sus marcas anteriores señora Potter, no tengo ninguna duda, que obtendrá las notas necesarias en sus BUHOS para tomar cualquier TIMO que quiera, y el señor Potter tampoco debería tener ningún problema al respecto, pero dadas las circunstancias especiales, les concederé una dispensa para cursar cualquier TIMO que deseen, independientemente de sus marcas.  
  
Rápidamente el profesor Dumbledore levanto sus manos, para acallar cualquier protesta de los dos adolescentes, y agrego.  
  
- No es ninguna muestra de favoritismo, haríamos lo mismo por cualquier estudiante en sus circunstancias, de hecho se han concedido dispensas similares en otras ocasiones. -Cuando vio mas calmados a Harry y Ginny, el profesor Dumbledore pregunto. - ¿Señora Potter usted tenia alguna idea sobre lo que quería hacer después de Hogwarts?  
  
- Por favor profesor Dumbledore, no me llame señora Potter. - Dándole una mirada de soslayo a Harry agrego. - Me hace sentir muy mayor, llámeme Ginny como todo el mundo.  
  
- Por supuesto, estaré encantado de llamarla Ginny en privado. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa. - Pero debería acostumbrase a que la llamen señora Potter, la van a llamar así en muchas ocasiones.  
  
- Gracias profesor, intentare seguir su consejo. - Dijo Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa al profesor Dumbledore, tras una pausa ligeramente avergonzada admitió. - Yo havia pensado ser un Auror, cuando dejara Hogwarts.  
  
- ¡Magnifico! Los dos podrán tomar los TIMOS que querían. - Exclamo el profesor Dumbledore, pareciendo aliviado. - La profesora McGonagall me dijo, que esa también era su elección de carrera, Harry. ¿No ha cambiado de opinión?¿No?  
  
- No, profesor. - Dijo Harry rotundamente. - Quiero ser Auror.  
  
- Profesor. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando usted pueda invertir el hechizo? - Pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Quedara a su elección, usted podrá tomar sus TIMOS un año antes con Harry, o regresar a las clases con sus compañeros de año. - Respondió el profesor Dumbledore alegremente, pero su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente, cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente. - Hay una cosa más.  
  
- ¿Que es profesor? - Preguntaron a dúo Harry y Ginny.  
  
- Ginny, usted ha sido propuesta como uno de los Prefectos de Gryfindor. - Informo el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- ¡¡¡Es maravilloso!!! Estoy muy orgulloso. - Exclamo Harry interrumpiendo al profesor Dumbledore, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Ginny, guiñándole un ojo añadió. - Mi esposa es un prefecto.  
  
Ginny con la cara a juego con su pelo, le dio un golpe amistoso a Harry en el brazo. Palideciendo ante este despliegue, el director de Hogwarts se apresuro a terminar su explicación.  
  
- Lamentablemente, la situación actual le impediría cumplir los deberes de un prefecto. - Dijo tristemente el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry soltó a Ginny visiblemente disgustada, y se volvió al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Eso es injusto. - Dijo Harry en un tono helado. - Si Ginny merece serlo, debe nombrarla a ella.  
  
- Harry, seria injusto para el resto de prefectos, nombrar a alguien que no puede realizar el trabajo. - Replico el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Ella puede realizar el trabajo. - Afirmo Harry.  
  
- Harry, usted va a tener que ir donde Ginny vaya, y hacer lo que ella haga, y va estar demasiado ocupado con sus estudios, y sus clases como profesor, para realizar también los deberes de prefecto de Ginny. - Indico el profesor Dumbledore. - Por no mencionar que Ginny, no asistirá a clase con los alumnos de quinto año, y no puede entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas, mientras usted vaya con ella.  
  
- Harry. - Dijo Ginny con voz triste, mientras cogía la mano al muchacho. - Yo lo entiendo, no pasa nada, para mí es suficiente saber que habían pensado en mi.  
  
- Su comprensibilidad la honra, hubiera sido un excelente prefecto. - Dijo despacio el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se callo visiblemente irritado por unos instantes. De repente una picara sonrisa cruzo su cara.  
  
- Ginny va tener que ir a todos los sitios donde yo vaya, y hacer todo lo que yo haga. ¿No? - Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Sí, eso es correcto. - Respondió confundido el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Si estoy fuera del toque de queda, ella va a tener que estar fuera del toque de queda. - Dijo Harry.  
  
- Sí. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Si tengo que quedarme preparando mis clases, en lugar de estar en la sala común jugando a los ajedreces o bromeando con los amigos, ella va tener que quedarse conmigo. - Continuo Harry.  
  
- Sí. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Si estoy dando clases, ella tendrá que estar conmigo enseñando, en lugar de estar practicando o estudiando. - Añadió Harry.  
  
- Sí. - Concedió el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Si ella tiene una detención, aunque yo no la tenga, voy a tener que ir con ella. - Dijo Harry.  
  
- Bien... Sí. - Estuvo de acuerdo el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Si ella ve alguien que merece, que le dé o le quite puntos, o le asigne una detención, puede decírmelo para que lo haga. - Planteo Harry.  
  
- Sí. - Contesto el profesor Dumbledore sin mucha convicción.  
  
- En otras palabras, Ginny va a tener extraoficialmente los mismos deberes, privilegios, y obligaciones, que yo. - Expuso Harry.   
  
- Sí. - Admitió renuentemente el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Bien, hágalo oficial, nómbrela profesora auxiliar como a mí. - Exigió Harry.  
  
- Harry no es necesario, a mi no me importa ayudarte. - Se apresuro a decir Ginny.  
  
- Quizás no sea necesario, pero es justo. - Afirmo Harry. - Y podrás ayudarme con mis clases.  
  
- Harry, no hace falta que me nombren profesora para que te ayude. - Exclamo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- Ya lo sé, pero te será mucho más fácil enseñar, si eres una profesora, que si eres la novia del profesor. - Replico Harry.  
  
- ¿Harry James Potter desde cuando soy su novia? - Pregunto Ginny con los brazos en las caderas y frunciendo las cejas. Cuando un Harry completamente ruborizado intento balbucear una disculpa, lo interrumpió con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. - Yo creía que era tu esposa.  
  
Aprovechando el momento de turbación de Harry, el profesor Dumbledore intento zanjar el tema.  
  
- Ginny no esta preparada, como ya le he explicado, su nombramiento no es una compensación por no haberlo nombrado prefecto, si no que se debe a circunstancias muy especiales. - Argumento el profesor Dumbledore. - Ella apenas acaba de terminar cuarto año, y estaría enseñando a alumnos de séptimo año.  
  
- Ginny estará haciendo sexto año como yo, y usted mismo ha dicho, que es tan buena estudiante como Hermione, la cima de su curso en todas sus clases, y a pesar de ser de los mas jóvenes, era una de los mejores en el DA. - Rebatió rápidamente Harry. - Hermione me ayudo mucho el año pasado con el DA, y este año las clases exigirán mucho mas dedicación, si Ginny me ayuda beneficiara a los estudiantes.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore se quedo cayado meditando las palabras de Harry, este viendo que no lo contradecía continuo.  
  
- Nombrarla profesora, ayudara a que los estudiantes mayores la respeten y la escuchen, hasta que ella se gane su confianza. - Insistió Harry. - Y si vamos a estar juntos todo el tiempo, realmente es como si solo nombrara un profesor asistente.  
  
Clavando su mirada en los ojos del director de Hogwarts, Harry concluyo.  
  
- Ginny no tiene ninguna obligación de ayudarme, o incluso venir a mis clases, merece que se le reconozca su esfuerzo y dedicación. - Afirmo rotundamente Harry.  
  
Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, sin que ninguno estuviera dispuesto a ceder, finalmente el profesor Dumbledore con un suspiro, fijo su mirada en Ginny.  
  
- Señora Potter, nadie discutirá el nombramiento como profesor del señor Potter, pero en su caso seria muy polémico, incluso mas de lo que cabria esperar, debido a su matrimonio. - Dijo en un tono formal el director de Hogwarts. - ¿Usted esta dispuesta ha aceptar semejante presión, mas la responsabilidad, dedicación, y esfuerzo que comporta el cargo de profesor?  
  
Ginny dio una ligera mirada a Harry, y contesto.  
  
- Harry ha demostrado, una y otra vez, que esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio por mí, o por mi familia, si ahora necesita mi ayuda, es en primer lugar, por querer protegerme. - Dijo solemnemente Ginny. - Yo lo ayudare en todo lo que este en mi mano, si él quiere que yo asuma esta responsabilidad, daré lo mejor de mí para llevarlo a termino.  
  
Dándole una sonrisa traviesa a Harry, añadió.  
  
- Además, va a ser muy divertido ver la cara de mis hermanos cuando sepan que voy a ser profesora. - Dijo alegremente Ginny.  
  
- Sobretodo Ron. - Añadió Harry con una risita, y con un pensamiento súbito pidió. - Profesor, no habría alguna forma de evitar, que Ron y Hermione, sepan que vamos ha ser profesores, hasta que los veamos.  
  
- No van a poder mantener correspondencia con nadie durante el verano, por razones de seguridad, si ustedes quieren enviarles una carta tendrán que mandármela a Hogwarts, y yo se la haré llegar. - Reflexiono en voz alta el profesor Dumbledore, y con un destello en los ojos añadió. - Si casualmente se cayesen unas gotas de tinta, donde están sus nombres, en las solicitudes que les enviaremos para inscribirse en su clase, como estarán en Hogsmeade, y no tomaran el expreso de Hogwarts, no lo sabrían hasta el banquete de bienvenida.  
  
- Eso seria perfecto. - Dijeron a dúo Harry y Ginny, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
El profesor les devolvió la sonrisa, y tras observarlos detenidamente, empezó a levantarse lentamente.  
  
- Será mejor que vaya a hablar de nuevo con sus tíos, tengo que informarlos de lo ocurrido. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore. - Les enviare los libros que me han pedido en unos días, y sus cartas de Hogwarts llevaran sus insignias de profesores asistentes.  
  
- ¿Insignias?¿Por que? - Preguntaron Harry y Ginny a la vez.  
  
- Aun cuando no les den clases, los estudiantes pueden reconocer fácilmente a todo los profesores, son prácticamente los únicos adultos en la escuela, y los pueden ver en las comidas en la mesa del personal. - Explico el profesor Dumbledore, mientras hacia desaparecer el sillón donde se havia sentado. - En su caso, como en el de los prefectos, y premios anuales, algunos estudiantes, sobre todo los mas jóvenes, podrían no saber quienes son, y eso podría traer algunos problemas, las insignias los evitan.  
  
El profesor saco de un bolsillo el baúl de Ginny, y dejándolo en el suelo lo restauro a su tamaño normal, mientras continuo con su explicación.  
  
- Es por un motivo similar, que les asigne las mismas atribuciones que los premios anuales, en lugar de definir unas específicamente para ustedes. - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, al tiempo que deshacía los hechizos protectores alrededor de la habitación. - Los alumnos, e incluso los profesores, tendrán mucho mas claro, lo que los dos pueden o no pueden hacer, o como comportase con ustedes, si tienen la referencia de un modelo conocido, como son los premios anuales.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore lanzo un hechizo de limpieza en la habitación, y echando una mirada a los dos jóvenes cubiertos de su propia sangre, se dispuso a lanzarles otro, cuando la idea de una pequeña travesura cruzó su mente, con una picara sonrisa y destellos en los ojos, se dirigió a Harry y Ginny.  
  
- Deberían aprovechar mientras estoy hablando con sus tíos, para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, les hace mucha falta. - Y dejando unos atónitos recién casados, el profesor Dumbledore abandono la habitación. 


	5. Baño a medianoche por los Merodeadores

Capitulo 5º  
  
BAÑO A MEDIANOCHE POR LOS MERODEADORES   
  
Era un día lluvioso en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, havia empezado a llover antes de la salida del sol, y havia continuado a lo largo de toda la mañana, solo ahora, cerca del mediodía, se habían calmado un poco los cielos, y unos tímidos primeros rayos de sol se habían atrevido a cruzar las nubes.  
  
Uno de estos aventureros rayos, se había lanzado a través de una de las ventanas del segundo piso, para ir a bailar insistentemente en los ojos de un dormido quinceañero.   
  
Despacio, Harry Potter se cubrió los ojos con una mano, tras unos momentos volvió apartarla confundido, mirando hacia abajo vio la fuente de su desconcierto, una tupida mata de pelo pelirrojo se apoyaba en su pecho, pronto los recuerdos de la ultima noche vinieron aliviar el perplejo joven, esta era Virginia Weasley Potter, su esposa.  
  
Contemplando a su esposa dormida, Harry medito sobre los eventos de la noche anterior, hasta que un pequeño gruñido en su estomago, le dio otras cosas en que pensar.  
  
Cuidadosamente aparto los suaves rizos de Ginny, hasta dejar al descubierto una de sus orejas, y lentamente empezó a soplar en ella.  
  
- Fred, George, dejarme dormir, o le diré a mama donde guardáis el Firewhisky. - Murmuro Ginny soñolienta, empezando a revolverse.  
  
Harry con una sonrisa, soplo un poco mas fuerte en su oreja, finalmente Ginny levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, en un primer momento la muchacha pareció desconcertada, pero pronto, la luz del reconocimiento amaneció en sus ojos.  
  
- Mi peluche se a despertado travieso esta mañana, ¿Eh? - Dijo con una sonrisa Ginny.  
  
- Es mediodía, y estoy hambriento. - Dijo Harry. - Si te levantas, podríamos ir a buscar algo de comer.  
  
- Mas tarde, estoy muy cómoda aquí, voy a dormir un ratito más. - Dijo Ginny apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.  
  
Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Harry a punto su mano a Ginny.  
  
- Wingardum leviosa. - Murmuro Harry, mientras ondeaba su mano, e inmediatamente la chica froto despacio hasta el techo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! Bájame ahora mismo. - Grito Ginny, ignorándola el aludido aprovecho para levantarse.  
  
- ¡Ummm! ¿Sabes que aun no he podido verte apropiadamente? - Dijo Harry con una mirada traviesa.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! No te atrevas, bájame de aquí inmediatamente. - Grito Ginny.  
  
- Accio sabanas. - Dijo Harry, y cogiendo al vuelo las sabanas que cubrían a Ginny, las dejó a los pies de la cama.  
  
Con un grito, Ginny se esforzó en mantener su corto camisón en su sitio, al tiempo que dedicaba todo tipo de improperios a Harry. Mientras, el objetivo de sus atenciones, se paseaba lentamente examinándola con atención.  
  
- ¡¡¡Umm!!! ¿Sabes que no llevas ropa interior? - Pregunto inocentemente Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! Bájame inmediatamente. - Grito Ginny ruborizada, mientras se cubría los pechos con una mano, y sujetaba el camisón con la otra.   
  
Harry con una sonrisa afectada, cogió una punta del camisón, y tiro despacio hacia arriba, Ginny inmediatamente volvió a sujetar el camisón con las dos manos, y Harry rápidamente se inclino para ver a través de su escote, pero ella fue aun más rápida, y volvió a cubrirse con una mano.   
  
- ¡¡¡Harry James Potter!!! - Grito echando fuego por los dientes. - Como no me bajes en el acto, te vas arrepentir el resto de tu vida.  
  
Harry retrocedió unos pasos, y por unos instantes, se entretuvo a contemplar las largas piernas de Ginny.  
  
- Tienes unas piernas muy bonitas. - Afirmo Harry.  
  
- Basta, ya te has vengado, bájame de aquí, por favor. - Suplico una Ginny completamente carmesí.  
  
Dando una ultima mirada a sus piernas, Harry volvió a ondear su mano, y lentamente la floto de vuelta a la cama. Tan pronto como la deposito en la cama, Ginny salto de pie, y se encaro a Harry.  
  
- ¡¡Nunca!! Nunca en la vida vuelvas hacer algo así. - Exigió Ginny, golpeando con un dedo el pecho de Harry.  
  
- Venga no asido tan malo, y me la debías, ya te advertí, no debiste burlarte de mí anoche. - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa conciliadora. - Al fin y al cabo, tu empezaste, no te quejes ahora de las consecuencias.  
  
- ¡¡Gruggg!! - Gruño Ginny. - Bien ¿donde esta esa comida que decías?  
  
- Espera un momento- Dijo Harry con un guiño.  
  
Arrodillándose en el suelo, Harry saco la tabla suelta bajo la cama, donde guarda sus más preciadas posesiones, y cogió su capa de invisibilidad.  
  
- Es... Es... Una capa de invisibilidad. - Exclamo Ginny maravillada.  
  
- Si era de mi padre. - Explico Harry orgulloso. - Dumbledore me la dio en mi primer año a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry echo la capa encima de los dos, mientras Ginny, con un gesto de su mano, deshizo el hechizo que mantenía cerrada la puerta, y cuidadosamente atisbaron fuera.  
  
Cuando comprobaron que no havia nadie fuera, abrieron la puerta y se deslizaron en el descansillo cerrándola detrás de ellos, y volviéndola a sellar mágicamente con un rápido encanto.  
  
Una vez habían bajado al vestíbulo, vigilando cuidadosamente que ningún escalón crujiera, Harry y Ginny echaron una mirada al armario bajo la escalera, y tras comprobar que la puerta aun estaba cerrada con un grueso candado, esbozaron una sonrisa recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, después de la salida del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Harry y Ginny se quedaron mudos durante unos minutos, tras la sorprendente declaración del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿Ginny? - Pregunto Harry sin apartar la vista del suelo.  
  
- ¿Sí? - Contesto Ginny en un murmullo, sin mirarlo.  
  
Tras una incomoda pausa, Harry intento continuar sin mucho éxito.  
  
- Yo... Bien yo... ¡Oh Merlín! - Balbuceo Harry. - Creo que tenemos que hacer lo.  
  
- ¿Tenemos que hacer que? - Pregunto Ginny con la cara completamente roja.  
  
- ¡¡¡Tomar un baño!!! - Casi Grito Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh!!! - Exclamo Ginny, y pregunto tras una pausa. - ¿Quieres decir los dos juntos?  
  
A Harry le sobrevino un súbito ataque de tos.  
  
- No es como haya muchas opciones, o nos bañamos juntos, o no nos bañamos. - Una vez recuperado, Harry contesto completamente ruborizado.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh!!! - Volvió a preguntar Ginny, ocultando su cara. - ¿Y como nos vamos a bañar?¿Desnudos?  
  
A Harry le sobrevino otro ataque de tos.  
  
- Normalmente la gente se baña desnudos. - Consiguió responder Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh!!! - Volvió a decir Ginny, y con una voz suave como la miel pregunto. - ¿Y cuanto me vas a pagar?  
  
Harry se atraganto, y estuvo apunto de ahogarse, al escuchar la pregunta de Ginny.  
  
- No te voy a pagar nada. - Contesto asustado Harry.  
  
Ginny se giro, y dio a Harry una mirada digna del profesor Snape.   
  
- Si no vas a pagarme. ¿Por que me tratas como una prostituta? - Inquirió con voz de acero.  
  
- Yo no... Yo no te trataría nunca como una prostituta. - Tartamudeo.  
  
- ¿Crees que todas las mujeres se bañan desnudas con el primero que conocen? - Insistió Ginny.  
  
- ¿Que? No, no lo creo. - Se apresuro a decir Harry. - Ginny, me conoces desde hace años, tus padres y tus hermanos me conocen, he estado viviendo en tu casa.  
  
- Si, y nunca me has hecho el más mínimo caso. ¿Crees que soy una chica fácil? - Siguió Ginny. - ¿Crees que bastan un par de sonrisas y abrazos para que me derrita en tus brazos?  
  
- No... Ginny... ¡¡Merlín!! Estamos casados. - Respondió Harry.  
  
- No es que fuera por mi elección, y no llevamos ni una hora casados. - Afirmo Ginny. - Y yo tengo novio.  
  
- Pero... No podemos separarnos... No hay otra solución. - Trato de argumentar Harry.   
  
Levantándose y enfrentando a Harry, Ginny se inclino para mirarlo a los ojos, y apuntándole con un dedo entre ceja y ceja, le dijo.  
  
- Claro que hay otra solución, si eres capaz de pensar con la cabeza, por un momento. - Dijo Ginny con voz letal. - Tu, te vas a quedar despaldas, fuera de la ducha, con los ojos vendados, mientras yo me baño, y cuando haya terminado, tu te ducharas, y yo me quedare fuera. ¿Queda claro?  
  
- Si... Ginny, yo no... No havia pensado... - Intento hilvanar una disculpa Harry, completamente ruborizado.  
  
- No, tu solo estabas pensando en poder verme desnuda. - Lo interrumpió Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! Ginny te aseguro que yo no quiero verte desnuda. - Se apresuro a decir Harry. - Lo ultimo que querría es verte desnuda, créeme Ginny.  
  
- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Te doy asco?¿O Que? - Dijo con irritación fingida Ginny. - ¿No soy suficiente bonita para que el gran Harry Potter quiera ver me desnuda?   
  
- Ginny, no... Eres muy bonita... Una de las chicas más bonitas que conozco... - Dijo sumamente avergonzado Harry.  
  
- ¿Pero no soy Cho Chang? - Concluyo Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡No!!! Cho no me gusta. - Dijo completamente desconcertado Harry. - No hay ninguna chica que me gustaría más ver desnuda, que a ti.  
  
- Vez como tenia razón, tu solo quieres ver me desnuda. - Exclamo triunfante Ginny, y echando a Harry una mirada más letal que la de un basilisco, añadió. - Como intentes tan siquiera atisbar un poco, vas a tener que pensar con la cabeza para el resto de tu vida. ¿Queda claro?  
  
- ¡¡¡Sí!!! Ginny yo te aseguro... - Intento decir Harry, pero sin escucharlo Ginny se giro, y empezó a andar. Cuando noto que no podía continuar se volvió, y enarcando las cejas pregunto.  
  
- ¿Vienes o no? - Dijo con impaciencia, mientras golpeaba repetidamente el suelo con un pie.  
  
Harry se levanto en el acto, y siguió a Ginny, que se dirigió a su baúl, y abriéndolo saco tres toallas, un bote de champú, y una gruesa bufanda de lana.  
  
-No hace falta que cojas nada. - Dijo Ginny, ocultando una sonrisa, cuando Harry fue abrir su armario. - Ya traigo una toalla para ti.  
  
Harry no queriéndola irritar más, desistió de su intento, y siguió a Ginny, fuera de su habitación, al baño. Una vez los dos habían entrado, cerraron la puerta y corrieron el pestillo.  
  
Ginny se dirigió ala ducha, y dejo la botella de jabón en el suelo, colgó las toallas, y con la bufanda en la mano se volvió hacia Harry.  
  
- Gírate. - Ordeno Ginny.  
  
- No hace falta que me vendes los ojos, te prometo que no voy a mirar. - Dijo Harry.  
  
- Esperas que confié en alguien, que hace unos minutos ha intentado engañarme, para que me duchara con él. - Respondió Ginny. - Por no mencionar, que has reconocido que te gustaría ver me desnuda.  
  
- Ginny... - Sin saber que decir, Harry dio un suspiro y se giro.  
  
Conteniendo a duras penas la risa, Ginny procedió a vendar los ojos a Harry con la bufanda, cuando estuvo segura que no veía nada, lo cogió por el hombro, y lo hizo retroceder hasta tocar la ducha.  
  
- Ahora quédate quieto. - Exigió Ginny.  
  
Tras comprobar que Harry le hacia caso, Ginny se quito la túnica, la falda, la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines, dejo su ropa bien plegada sobre el lavabo, entro en la ducha, y con las cortinas corridas, termino de desnudarse.  
  
Con los ojos cubiertos, Harry pudo oír con entretenimiento, a Ginny tatarear una dulce melodía, mientras corría el agua y una fresca fragancia a lilas llenaba el baño.   
  
Un cuarto de hora mas tarde, Ginny cerro el grifo del agua, y tras secarse, enrolló una toalla pequeña alrededor de su cabeza, y se envolvió cuidadosamente con una gran toalla de baño.  
  
- Ya puedes sacarte la bufanda Harry. - Dijo Ginny mientras salía de la ducha con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Harry se apresuro a quitarse la bufanda, y observo con detenimiento a la muchacha a su lado.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunto, tras unos segundos, Ginny tímidamente. - ¿Por que me estas mirando fijamente?  
  
- Estoy esperando que te gires, para vendarte los ojos. - Respondió Harry con la bufanda en la mano.  
  
Ginny herida, se llevo las manos al corazón, y dio una mirada de profunda tristeza a Harry.  
  
- ¿No confías en mi? - Pregunto Ginny en un hilo de voz. - ¿crees que voy a intentar mirarte mientras te duchas?  
  
- No, Ginny yo confío en ti. - Respondió Harry, cada vez mas desconcertado ante los rápidos cambios de humor de Ginny. - Fuiste tú quien dijo que nos vendáramos los ojos.  
  
- Pero... Yo te pedí que tu, te vendaras los ojos. - Respondió Ginny decepcionada. - No quería que tuvieras ninguna tentación.  
  
- Pero Ginny. ¿No es lo mismo? - Pregunto despacio Harry. - ¿Yo tampoco quiero que tengas ninguna tentación?  
  
- Piensas que soy una cualquiera. - Exclamo Ginny apunto de llorar. - Tu habías dicho que te gustaría verme desnuda, y habías intentado engañarme para que nos ducháramos juntos.  
  
- Ginny no es así.. - Comenzó a decir Harry, mientras pensaba, si debía o no, enviarle un búho al profesor Dumbledore para explicarle el extraño comportamiento de Ginny.  
  
- Da igual Harry, lo entiendo. - Susurro Ginny girándose con la cabeza gacha, y dando un sorbido añadió. - Hazlo si quieres.  
  
- No, Ginny. - Dijo Harry acongojado. - No hace falta, yo confió en ti.  
  
Ginny se giro rápidamente, y con una sonrisa radiante, le ofreció su bote Champú a Harry.  
  
- Ten usa mi Champú. - Dijo Ginny dulcemente.  
  
- Gracias Ginny, tu champú tiene un aroma maravilloso, pero no creo que sea el más adecuado para mí. - Dijo Harry cada vez más desconcertado.  
  
- De verdad te gusta su olor. - Dijo una excitada Ginny, ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Sí, creo que mi madre debió usarlo, me recuerda a ella. - Dijo Harry con voz melancólica.  
  
Ante la perplejidad de Harry, Ginny enrojeció aun más notablemente, a sus palabras.  
  
- Ten úsalo. - Insistió Ginny. - Es un champú mágico, mi papá me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños, el olor es único para cada persona.  
  
- Definitivamente Ginny no puedo aceptar, es tu regalo de cumpleaños, debes gastarlo tu. - Respondió Harry, pensando en lo que le habría costado al señor Weasley, comprar un champú mágico a su hija.  
  
- Oh, venga Harry. - Dijo con voz melosa Ginny. - La Botella dura un año por mucho que gastes, y si tenemos que estar todo el tiempo juntos, es en mi beneficio, que huelas bien.  
  
- Bien, si es para ti, acepto. - Claudico Harry, sonriendo a Ginny y cogiendo el Champú.  
  
Ginny se giro alegremente dándole la espalda a Harry, este dejo el champú en la ducha, se saco los zapatos, los calcetines, y los pantalones, y tras entrar, y cerrar la cortina, termino de quitarse la ropa.  
  
- Tenías razón, el olor del champú es diferente. - Dijo Harry tras unos minutos. - Me recuerda algo, no sé que es, pero me gusta.  
  
- Huele como el bosque detrás de la madriguera, después de una tormenta. -Casi susurro Ginny, completamente roja de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, mientras mentalmente daba gracias de que Harry no podía verla.  
  
- ¡Es verdad! Tienes razón Ginny. - Exclamo Harry alegremente. - Me gusta mucho, gracias por dejármelo.  
  
- No tienes que agradecérmelo. - Respondió Ginny, y con voz inaudible añadió. - Ese es mi olor preferido.  
  
- Igualmente, gracias Ginny. - Insistió Harry.  
  
Ginny no respondió, y Harry continuo duchándose en silencio, finalmente tras unos minutos anuncio.  
  
- Ya he terminado. - Dijo Harry, y mientras estaba girado cerrando el grifo del agua, oyó descorrer las cortinas, y la voz de Ginny detrás de él, decir.  
  
- Bonito trasero. - Exclamo alegremente Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ginny!!! - Grito un Harry completamente ruborizado, intentando simultáneamente, girarse, cubrirse con una mano, y cerrar la cortina con la otra, y consiguiendo resbalar, y acabar en el suelo con la cortina encima.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ouchhh!!! - Se quejaron ambos jóvenes simultáneamente, para seguidamente, a la mortificación de Harry, Ginny empezará a reír a carcajadas.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh, Merlín!!! Si pudiera tomar una foto de tu cara. - Exclamo Ginny sin parar de reírse.  
  
- ¡¡¡Cómo has podido!!! Yo havia confiado en ti. - Grito Harry ultrajado.  
  
- ¡Oh, venga Harry!. Estamos atados juntos, algún día u otro, tenía que verte desnudo. - Exclamo Ginny entre carcajada y carcajada. - Además, no es como haya podido ver mucho.  
  
- Y que hay de todo lo que has dicho antes. - Replico enojado Harry. - Que no eras una chica fácil, y que no te desnudabas delante de cualquiera.  
  
- Realmente no me has visto desnuda, yo te he visto desnudo a ti, así que no puedes decir que soy una chica fácil. - Contesto Ginny riendo entre dientes, y dándole una sonrisa añadió. - Estabas tan avergonzado después de que se fuera el profesor Dumbledore, que no he podido resistirme, soy la hermana de Fred y George, llevo las travesuras en la sangre.  
  
Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Harry le dio una mirada diabólica a Ginny, y agrego.  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?¿No? - Pregunto Harry. - Voy a tener que vengarme.  
  
- ¿Quieres empezar una guerra de travesuras con un Weasley? - Pregunto Ginny haciéndose la asombrada.  
  
- Dame la toalla y gírate. - Ordeno Harry. - Y no hagas ninguna tontería, o no respondo de las consecuencias.  
  
Ginny le dio la toalla que havia traído a Harry, y le dio otro ataque de risa al ver la cara que ponía.   
  
- Es una toalla para las manos. - Exclamo indignado Harry, al ver la pequeña toalla.  
  
- Lo siento, pero no tenía otra toalla grande. - Dijo Ginny intentando parecer seria sin lograrlo.  
  
- No va a cubrirme nada. - Dijo Harry avergonzado. - ¿Porque no me dejaste coger una, sino tenias?  
  
- ¿Y perder me la vista? - Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa. - No te preocupes, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte.  
  
- ¡¡¡Gírate de una vez!!! - Dijo Harry exasperado, y mientras se secaba sin apartar los ojos de Ginny, añadió. - Vas a lamentar haberte burlado de mí.  
  
- ¿Un Potter contra una Weasley? -Contesto irónicamente Ginny. - No tienes ninguna oportunidad.  
  
Tras envolverse con la toalla, Harry volvió a colgar la cortina.  
  
- ¿Sabes quienes son los ídolos de Fred y George? - Pregunto inocentemente Harry.  
  
- ¿Los Merodeadores? - Pregunto Ginny sorprendida. - He oído sus aventuras desde pequeña, me hubiera encantado conocerlos.  
  
- Realmente, se podría decir que has conocido a los cuatro. - Respondió Harry, con destellos en los ojos.  
  
- ¿Que?¿Cuando? - Pregunto Ginny asombrada. - ¿Tu sabes quienes son?  
  
- Sí. - Respondió escuetamente Harry, saliendo de la ducha tras terminar de poner la cortina.  
  
- Dime quienes son, por favor. - Pidió Ginny con voz zalamera, dándole una sonrisa a Harry.  
  
- El primero Colagusano, era un traidor, un animagus con la forma de una rata, llamado Peter Pettigrew, aun que tú lo has conocido como Scabbers. - Explico Harry.  
  
- ¿Pettigrew era la rata de Percy? - Murmuro Ginny.   
  
- El segundo Lunático, era el cerebro tras los Merodeadores, un hombre lobo llamado Remus Lupin. - Siguió Harry.  
  
- ¿El profesor Lupin? - Dijo Ginny no saliendo de su asombro.  
  
- El tercero Canuto, era el corazón de los Merodeadores, un animagus con la forma de un gran perro negro, llamado Sirius Black. - Dijo Harry con orgullo.  
  
- ¿Tu padrino? - Susurro Ginny anonadada.  
  
- Y el ultimo Cornamenta, el líder de los Merodeadores, el mayor bromista en la historia de Hogwarts, un animagus con forma de ciervo, concretamente la forma que toma mi patronus, era mi padre, James Potter. - Dijo Harry triunfalmente.  
  
Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, Harry dándole una sonrisa, que prometía mil torturas, continuo.   
  
- Ahora. ¿Quién crees que lleva mas las travesuras en la sangre, la hermana de los gemelos Weasley, o el hijo y ahijado de los Merodeadores? - Pregunto con ironía Harry. - ¿Quién crees que ganara una guerra de travesuras, una Weasley, o un Potter?  
  
Ginny se giro sin responder, recogió su ropa y el bote de champú, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguida por Harry que la imito. Antes de correr el pestillo, Ginny se volvió, y le dio una dulce sonrisa a Harry.  
  
- Has olvidado un pequeño detalle. - Dijo suavemente Ginny.  
  
- ¿Que detalle? - Pregunto curioso Harry.  
  
- Ahora, yo soy una Potter. - Respondió Ginny triunfalmente. 


	6. La noche de bodas por Vernon Dursley

Capitulo 6º  
  
LA NOCHE DE BODAS POR VERNON DURSLEY  
  
(ATENCIÓN: Hay abundantes avances del quinto libro en este capitulo.)  
  
Harry y Ginny se hallaban en su habitación, sentados en el suelo encima de una vieja manta, en un improvisado picnic. Acababan de comer lo poco, que se habían podido coger de la nevera sin levantar sospechas, y estaban riendo satisfecho de ellos mismos.  
  
El viaje a la cocina havia sido fácil, Tía Petunia estaba en la salita espiando a sus vecinos con unos prismáticos, y en ningún momento havia sospechado de su presencia bajo la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
Solo durante el viaje de vuelta, ya cargados con la comida, tía Petunia había interrumpido su vigilancia, ellos se habían quedado helados, temiendo que hubiera oído algún ruido, pero se limito a sacar un pequeño cuaderno y lápiz, y tomar algunas notas mientras murmuraba sobre sus vecinos.  
  
Harry y Ginny esperaron hasta que reasumiera su vigilancia, para continuar aliviados, la noche anterior habían decidido extremar las precauciones alrededor de la mujer, si alguien podía descubrir que habían escapado del armario, era una bruja, sobre todo una Slytherin, aun que hubieran quebrado su vara hace años.  
  
De camino a su habitación, se habían detenido en el dormitorio de Dudley, atraídos por sus ronquidos, atisbando por la puerta pudieron contemplar la enorme mole, que Harry tenia como primo, echada boca arriba, durmiendo a pierna suelta, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior.  
  
Con una simple mirada, Harry y Ginny decidieron dar inicio a su venganza, tras dejar la comida, se dirigieron al baño, donde recogieron unas tijeras, espuma de afeitar, y una navaja.  
  
Entrando sigilosamente en el cuarto del primo de Harry, se acercaron cuidadosamente al ebrio muchacho, observando con satisfacción, como convenientemente la cabeza le colgaba de la cama.  
  
Harry havia contado a Ginny, ante la hilaridad de esta, como su primo havia teñido su pelo de rubio, y empezado a peinarlo hacia tras con abundante gomina, después de haber quedado prendado de la apariencia de Draco Malfoy, cuando el y sus tíos lo habían ido a recoger a la estación King Cross, al final del curso.  
  
Vigilando atentamente a Dudley, Ginny empezó a cortarle todo el pelo por encima de las orejas, imitando las calvas de los monjes del medioevo.  
  
Una vez hubo terminado, Harry extendió la espuma de afeitar, y procedió a terminar con la navaja el trabajo que Ginny havia empezado, finalmente la chica limpio la reluciente calva de Dudley con un paño, y los dos se alejaron para contemplar su obra maestra.  
  
Un apresurado encanto de silencio lanzado por Harry, impidió que su primo despertara cuando los dos estallaron en carcajadas, la imagen de la reluciente coronilla rodeada de una corta melena, no era para menos.  
  
Tras varios minutos de risa incontrolable, Ginny desvaneció los restos de su trabajo, y los risueños adolescentes regresaron a su habitación, tras haber devuelto las herramientas del crimen al baño.  
  
Dudley havia sido el primero en empezar a pagar por los actos de la ultima noche, recordando lo ocurrido, Harry y Ginny se prometieron, que el resto de los Dursleys le seguirían pronto.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Ginny salió del baño, para chocar con una enorme y maloliente masa de carne. Tambaleándose a causa del alcohol ingerido, Dudley Dursley se giro enfurismado, para quedarse con la boca abierta al contemplar a la esposa de su primo, cubierta únicamente con una toalla.  
  
- Hola... ¿Has venido a ver al gran D pimpollo?. - Murmuro Dudley, y cogiendo a Ginny por la cintura con una mano, y acariciando la cara de la chica con la otra, añadió. -Voy a darte la mejor noche de tu vida, conejito.  
  
- ¡¡¡Suéltame imbecil!!! - Grito Ginny propinándole una bofetada, e intentando escapar de sus garras.  
  
Harry soltó su ropa, y se arrojo sobre su primo rojo de furia, dándole un empujón, le grito.  
  
- ¡¡¡Déjala Dudley!!! O te prometo que vas a pasar el resto de tu miserable vida como un cerdo. - Lo amenazo Harry.  
  
Dudley aparto bruscamente a un lado a Ginny, causando que Harry diera un traspié, y aprovechando la inesperada ventaja, estampo su enorme puño en la cara de su primo, arrancándole un gemido de dolor, y arrojándolo violentamente contra la pared. Ginny dio un gemido gemelo al de Harry, y sintiendo un fuerte tirón siguió la estela de su marido, para acabar tropezando, y cayendo al suelo entre los dos muchachos.   
  
- Como te atreves a amenazarme monstruo. - Grito a pleno pulmón Dudley. - No eres nada mas que un animal, tu y todos los de tu especie deberíais estar encerrados en un parque zoológico.  
  
Apartando a un lado a Ginny con una patada, Dudley clavo su puño en el estomago de su primo por dos veces, hasta que atontado, Harry se deslizo por la pared hasta al suelo, al lado de Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡Levanta y pelea, Cobarde!! ¿No querías convertirme en un cerdo?¿Venga a que esperas?¿Que ocurre, te expulsarían de tu precioso colegio de monstruos? - Increpo Dudley a Harry, a voz en grito. - ¿No eres tan valiente cuando tienes que pelear como un hombre?¿Ehhh?¿No eres nada sin tus amigos anormales?  
  
Dudley Dursley, púgil federado, campeón regional por dos años consecutivos, orgulloso de haber derribado a un oponente con cuatro veces menos peso, y dos cabezas mas bajo, fijo su mirada en Ginny, que rizada en el suelo al lado de Harry, gemía sujetándose el estomago con ambas manos.  
  
Dudley la cogió por los hombros, y levantándola en vilo, la empujo contra la pared, y empezó recorrer lentamente con una mano la espalda de Ginny, mientras con la otra acariciaba su hombro desnudo.  
  
- Ven muñeca, el gran D te va enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad. - Dijo Dudley mirando con ojos hambrientos a Ginny. - Después de esta noche no volverás posar tus ojos en ese anormal.  
  
- ¡¡¡No, suéltala!!! - Grito Harry, intentando con todas sus fuerzas levantarse.  
  
Pero antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Ginny usando los años de experiencia luchando con seis hermanos mayores, clavo sus dientes en la mano de Dudley, y cuando este retrocedía gimiendo, avanzo un paso, y aprovechando el impulso, le golpeo con la rodilla en la entrepierna, con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Dudley cubriéndose con ambas manos la zona agredida, emitió un prolongado aullido de dolor, hasta que con sendos puñetazos, Harry y Ginny lo enviaron al suelo, noqueado y con la nariz rota.  
  
- ¡¡¡Dudleyyy!!! - Oyeron gritar a pleno pulmón, a sus espaldas, Harry y Ginny. - ¿Que le habéis hecho a mi pobre niño?  
  
Pasando como una exhalación entre ambos adolescentes, Petunia Dursley se arrodillo al lado de su hijo, y cogiendo su cabeza coloco un pañuelo en su cara, intentando detener la hemorragia de su nariz.  
  
- No te preocupes Dunleicito, mama esta aquí, y te protegerá de esos monstruos. - Dijo entre sollozos la tía de Harry. - Van apagar lo que le han hecho al pequeñito de mama.  
  
- Tía... - Empezó a decir Harry intentando aclarar lo ocurrido, cuando dos gruesas manos lo cogieron a él y Ginny por el cuello ahogándolos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Desagradecido!!! Después de haberte acogido bajo nuestro techo, haberte vestido, y dado de comer todos estos años, no tienes suficiente con traer, esta anormal muerta de hambre, para practicar vuestras depravadaciones en esta casa, no, tenias que intentar corromper a tu primo. - Vocifero Vernon Dursley, mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Harry y Ginny. - ¿Que ocurrió? Dudley era demasiado hombre para dejarse seducir por este desecho que te acompaña, tuvisteis que recurrir a la violencia, y usar vuestras anormalidades en un pobre muchacho indefenso.  
  
Vernon aflojo ligeramente su presa en los cuellos de unos morados Harry y Ginny, permitiéndoles respirar momentáneamente, y los arrastro escaleras abajo sin contemplaciones.  
  
- ¿Pesáis que podéis hacer lo que queráis?¿Que esos monstruos que tenéis por amigos os protegerán? - Continuo increpándolos tío Vernon. - No sabéis como de equivocados estáis, vais aprender de una vez cual es vuestro lugar, no voy a tolerar vuestro comportamiento degenerado en esta casa.  
  
Vernon Dursley arrastro a los recién casados, hasta el armario bajo las escaleras, que havia sido el hogar de Harry durante mas de la mitad de su vida, y soltando a la muchacha por un momento, abrió la puerta, y tras echar al suelo todos los cachivaches que había dentro, arrojo a su sobrino en el interior. Ginny arrastrada por la caída de Harry, consiguió efímeramente cogerse en el marco de la puerta, evitando desplomarse en el interior del armario, hasta que propinándole un fuerte empujón, Vernon Dursley la arrojo encima de su marido.  
  
- Os vais a quedar allí el resto de la semana, sin comida, ni agua, ya veremos si cuando salgáis tenéis ganas de seguir con vuestras perversiones. - Grito Vernon Dursley, y antes que los dos adolescentes pudieran hacer algo, agarro sus piernas, aun colgando fuera del armario, y violentamente las introdujo dentro, cerrando la puerta, y asegurándola con un grueso candado. - ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Se me olvidaba, disfruten de la noche de bodas, y la luna de miel.  
  
Harry y Ginny se quedaron callados en la oscuridad del armario, mientras oía a Tío Vernon alejándose entre carcajadas. Poco a poco, con la experiencia del que lo a hecho en innumerables ocasiones, Harry se sentó apoyando su espalda en uno de los lados del armario, y tras estirar a duras penas sus piernas contra el otro, ayudo a Ginny a sentarse en su falda.  
  
- Yo, lo siento... Perdóname Ginny... - Murmuro Harry rompiendo finalmente el incomodo silencio.  
  
- ¿Perdón?¿Porque? - Pregunto Ginny con la voz alterada.  
  
- Por... Lo que hizo mi primo... Y mi tío. - Respondió débilmente Harry. - Yo debí haberte...  
  
- ¡¡¡Basta Harry!!! - Interrumpió Ginny alzando la voz. - No tienes que disculparte por esos... Monstruos.  
  
Ginny busco a tientas la mano de Harry, y apretándola con las suyas continuo.  
  
- Soy yo quien debería disculparme, yo y todo el mundo mágico. - Afirmo Ginny rotundamente. - Tu que nos diste la libertad, y la posibilidad de ser felices a los demás, has tenido que soportar esto toda tu vida, a pesar de haberlo visto, yo no había llegado a comprender realmente, por lo que has tenido que pasar.  
  
- ¿Lo has visto? - Pregunto con un deje de terror en su voz.  
  
- Sí... En el sueño, cuando nos fundimos, yo reviví algunos fragmentos de tu vida. - Contesto inseguro Ginny.  
  
- Esperaba que no hubiera ocurrido. - Dijo Harry con tono abatido.  
  
- ¿Tu también lo viste? - Interrogo Ginny inquieta.  
  
- Sí. - Dijo escuetamente Harry.  
  
- Supongo que es un intercambio justo. - Dijo lentamente Ginny.  
  
Un tenso silencio siguió a la respuesta, pronto Ginny noto como Harry estaba empezando a temblar y su respiración se hacia más rápida.  
  
- ¿Harry?¿Que ocurre te sientes mal? - Inquirió Ginny preocupada.  
  
- No me ocurre nada, estoy bien. - Respondió con voz temblorosa Harry.  
  
Esta respuesta no hizo mas que aumentar la preocupación de la chica, que nerviosa acerco la mano a la frente de Harry, para ver si tenia fiebre, pero a oscuras, Ginny alcanzo sus mejillas. Harry aparto rápidamente la cara, pero no antes de que la chica las notara ligeramente humedecidas.  
  
- ¿Harry que ocurre?¿Por favor confía en mi? - Pregunto asustada Ginny.  
  
- Ahora lo sabes. - Respondió lacónicamente Harry.  
  
- ¿Que sé? - Pregunto cada vez más asustada Ginny.  
  
- Que soy un fraude. - Respondió despacio Harry.  
  
- ¿¿¿Que??? - Dijo incrédula Ginny. - Tu no eres un fraude, como puedes pensar eso.  
  
- Es la verdad, tú lo has visto. - Respondió Harry, mientras una profunda tristeza se deslizaba por su voz. - Todo el mundo cofia en mi, piensan que soy un héroe, que puedo salvarlos, que soy alguien especial, el niño-que-vivió, pero no es verdad, todo es un fraude.  
  
- Harry, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? - Pregunto tristemente Ginny.  
  
- Por que es verdad. ¿Que he hecho para merecer esa confianza? Yo no detuve a Voldemort cuando era pequeño, fue mi madre. - Dijo lúgubremente Harry. - Nunca he podido hacer frente a mis tíos o mi primo, nunca he sido capaz de defenderme, me he pasado la vida escondiéndome o huyendo, en Hogwarts todos me quieren por que soy el niño-que-vivió, pero aquí, donde no me juzgaban por lo que hizo mi madre, sino por mi mismo, todos me rehuían y despreciaban, nunca tuve ningún amigo.  
  
- Oh Harry... - Murmuro Ginny acongojada por el profundo dolor que destilaba la voz de Harry.  
  
- Cuando me ordené yo estaba aterrado, estaba seguro que el sombrero diría que se habían cometido un error, que yo no merecía estar allí, y me enviarían de regreso con los Dursley. - Confeso con tristeza Harry. - Quizás hubiese sido mejor que me hubiera devuelto aquí.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - Dijo Ginny angustiada.  
  
- ¿Por que no?¿Que he hecho realmente yo?¿Impedir que Voldemort robara la piedra filosofal? Fueron Ron y Hermione quienes superaron las pruebas, Dumbledore me enseño como conseguir la piedra, y otra vez fue la protección que me dejo mi madre lo que detuvo a Voldemort. - Siguió Harry vertiendo sus miedos y inseguridades. - ¿Salvarte en la cámara de los secretos?¿Matar un Basilisco de mas de mil años? Solo fue pura suerte, incluso deje que Tom Ryddle me cogiera la vara, sin Fawkes y el sombrero seleccionador no lo hubiera conseguido.  
  
Ginny sintió su corazón romperse mientras escuchaba a Harry vaciar su alma.  
  
- ¿Ganar el torneo de los tres magos? Aun con todas las trampas del falso Ojoloco, y la ayuda de Hermione, acabó ganando Cedric, simplemente era demasiado noble para aceptarlo, y con Voldemort no tuve ninguna oportunidad, podría haberme matado fácilmente, solo conseguí escapar por que, por azar nuestras varas eran hermanas. - Continuo con desesperación creciente. - Otra vez escape por pura suerte, quizás ese es el poder que tengo y Voldemort no conoce, la suerte, pero no fue suficiente para salvar a Cedric... O a Sirius. Caí en todas las trampas que me tendió Umbridge, fui incapaz de aprender Occlumency... Para lo único que sirvo es para volar, y no puedo derrotar a Voldemort con una escoba.  
  
- Pero Harry la profecía... - Intento argumentar Ginny.  
  
-La profecía, solo dice que Voldemort me eligió, que me transfirió parte de su poder, no dice que yo sepa usar ese poder, no dice que sea la persona adecuada, no dice que yo ganare. ¿Que ocurre si eligió al más débil?¿Qué ocurre si no soy capaz de hacerlo? - Harry concluyo completamente desanimado.   
  
Despacio Ginny se giro, doblando las piernas se sentó de lado, y cogiendo a Harry por los hombros le dijo.  
  
- Cuando yo era pequeña me enamore de la leyenda del niño-que-vivió, me enamore del poderoso mago, que con solo un año, había detenido al más poderoso lord oscuro de todos los tiempos, admiraba al héroe que me salvo en la cámara de los secretos, al campeón del torneo de los tres magos, al niño-que-vivió. - Dijo Ginny con voz suave y pausada. - Finalmente el verano pasado me di cuenta, que la persona que yo admiraba no existía, que solo era una leyenda, y encontré una persona real que admirar, no una leyenda, no un fraude, sino un verdadero héroe, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, pero un verdadero héroe, leal, valiente, honrado, sensible, altruista, y sobre todo humano.  
  
Harry sintió su corazón caérsele a los pies con cada palabra de Ginny.  
  
- ¿Sabes quien es esa persona, la persona que más admiro en el mundo?¿Quién es mi héroe? - Pregunto Ginny tras una larga pausa. - Mi héroe es Harry Potter, no el niño-que-vivió, no el buscador mas joven en cien años, no el héroe que me salvo la vida, no el campeón del torneo de los tres magos, sino Harry Potter, simplemente Harry Potter.  
  
Harry se sintió completamente desconcertado, aunque sin darse cuenta extrañamente aliviado, por las palabras de Ginny.  
  
- El muchacho que después de vivir diez años en el infierno, de ser humillado, maltratado, despreciado, durante diez años, cuando Draco Malfoy le ofreció ser parte de los opresores en lugar de los oprimidos, prefirió defender a otro muchacho que apenas acababa de conocer. - Continuo Ginny con vehemencia. - Al muchacho que cuando el sobrero seleccionador le ofreció el poder y la grandeza, Eligio seguir su corazón y sus principios.  
  
Harry siguió escuchando a la muchacha hipnotizado por sus palabras, pero sin llegar a creerla del todo.  
  
- Harry crees que Ron, Hermione, Neville, o yo misma, hubiéramos podido superar todo lo que tú has pasado, crees que nosotros o cualquiera, podría haber sufrido todo lo que tú has sufrido, y aun seguir adelante como tu. - Dijo con gran convicción Ginny. - Recuerda a Hermione en vuestro primer año, como lo afecto encontrarse sola y sin amigos, mira a Neville, piensa como solo ahora a empezado a superar lo ocurrido con sus padres, a pesar de, por muy estrictos que sean, tener una abuela y una familia que lo quieren, piensa en lo que me ha costado a mi, superar lo ocurrido en la cámara de los secretos.  
  
Ginny soltó a Harry, y con suavidad le acaricio una mejilla.  
  
- Si no piensa en Tom Ryddle, el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, su infancia fue similar a la tuya, pero cuando llego a Hogwarts, todo el mundo le respetaba y le admiraba, en cambio tu tuviste que luchar por tu vida cada año, soportar las burlas, el desprecio, y la desconfianza en innumerables ocasiones, y cual fue el resultado, en su sexto año Tom despertó el basilisco de la cámara de los secretos, para matar a los estudiantes con padres mugles como él, y tu estas preocupado de no poder salvar a los mismos magos y brujas, que se han burlado de ti. - Argumento Ginny con dulzura. - Harry James Potter tú eres una persona muy especial, y no por sobrevivir a Lord Voldemort con un año de edad, o por una profecía, sino por sobrevivir en esta casa, por aguantar la desconfianza, las burlas, y el desprecio, casi cada año en Hogwarts, y aun estar dispuesto a luchar y sacrificarte por los demás.  
  
Ginny le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry, y separándose tras unos instantes le dijo.  
  
- Si yo pudiera escoger quien tiene que derrotar a Lord Voldemort, no escogería a nadie mas, ni al profesor Dumbledore, ni al mismísimo Merlín. - Dijo Ginny lentamente remarcando cada una de sus palabras. - No sé si vas a vencer o no, pero si sé que si tu no vences a Lord Voldemort nadie mas lo podría hacer, eres muy especial Harry James Potter, nunca lo olvides.  
  
Siguió a las palabras de Ginny un largo silencio, hasta que finalmente Harry lo rompió.  
  
- Ginny, no sé si ya tengo fuerzas para luchar, no sé si tengo un motivo para continuar luchando, Sirius esta muerto... Estoy solo, ya no me queda nada. - Dijo con tristeza Harry.  
  
- Harry, tienes a Ron, a Hermione, a mi familia, al profesor Dumbledore, al Orden... A mí. - Dijo Ginny, mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por su mejilla.   
  
- Cuando eras pequeña soñabas con casarte conmigo, y correr grandes aventuras, yo soñaba con tener una familia, tener padres, hermanos, abuelos, y en Hogwarts los encontré, Sirius era mi padre, Ron y Hermione mi hermano y mi hermana, y el profesor Dumbledore mi abuelo, por un tiempo por lo menos. - Dijo Harry lentamente. - Sirius esta muerto, ya no sé si puedo confiar en el profesor Dumbledore, si puedo perdonarlo por lo que a ocurrido este año, o por todo lo que me a ocultado.  
  
Harry hizo una pausa, reticente a continuar, como si temiese que diciendo en voz alta sus más profundos miedos estos se hicieran realidad.  
  
- ¿Y Ron y Hermione? Ya no lo sé... Estas semanas, después de... La muerte de Sirius, todo parece volver a ser como antes. - Dijo Harry desanimado. - Pero durante el año, todo ha sido diferente, ya no teníamos tiempo de hacer nada juntos, cuando no tenían que cumplir sus deberes de prefectos, o Ron tenia entrenamientos de quidditch, o Hermione quería estudiar para los TIMOS, yo tenia clases de Occlumency, o estaba en una detención con Umbridge.  
  
Ginny apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y lo abrazo con fuerza.  
  
- Oh, había el D.A., y las clases, pero apenas pasábamos tiempo los tres solos, y las pocas oportunidades que había... Era diferente... Desde el verano pasado... Ya no existía esa confianza, esa complicidad que siempre habíamos tenido. - Confeso abatido Harry. - Ron iba siempre con pies de plomo a mí alrededor, vigilando lo que decía, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a estallar, y Hermione, siempre havia sido un poco estricta, pero este año parecía que desaprobaba todo lo que yo hacia, he tenido mas peleas con ella este curso, que los cuatro anteriores juntos.   
  
- Harry, no fue nada fácil para ellos. - Dijo Ginny intentando justificar a su hermano y su amiga. - El año pasado no era muy fácil ser tu amigo.  
  
- Sé que fue difícil tratar conmigo, que perdí los nervios en numerosas ocasiones, que mi reacción cuando llegue al numero doce de Grimauld fue muy dura. - Admitió Harry. - Pero no puedes imaginar lo que fue estar un mes aquí, sin ninguna noticia, sin saber que estaba pasando, temiendo lo que podría hacer Voldemort, con pesadillas sobre la muerte de Cedric cada noche, y todo con la única compañía de mis tíos y mi primo.  
  
Harry hizo una pausa luchando con las lagrimas, mientras Ginny empezó a llorar silenciosamente.  
  
- Tras el ataque de los dementores, las cartas mas largas y cordiales que recibí, eran las del ministerio expulsándome primero, y notificándome que me juzgarían, antes de expulsarme, después. - Explico Harry con voz entrecortada. - El resto de las cartas, solo decían que no hiciera ninguna tontería mas, todas parecían recriminarme que no hubiera dejado que los Dementores me besaran.  
  
Lentamente Harry revoco sus sentimientos esa triste noche.  
  
- Yo estaba aterrado, ¿Qué ocurriría si me expulsaban?¿Tendría que vivir el resto de mi vida con los Dursleys?¿Lejos del mundo mágico?¿Lejos de mis amigos? - Harry fue desgranando lentamente sus miedos. - Esa misma noche envié cartas a Ron y Hermione explicándoles lo ocurrido... Me fui a dormir convencido que la mañana siguiente recibiría largas cartas de ellos, consolándome, prometiéndome su ayuda, asegurándome que estarían a mi lado, que todo iría bien, animándome...   
  
Harry hizo una larga pausa, como sino se atreviese a bucear mas profundo en sus recuerdos.  
  
- Pase tres días en la más absoluta ignorancia, consumiéndome por la ansiedad sin una sola palabra de nadie, sin una sola palabra de mis mejores amigos. - Un gran dolor traslucía detrás de cada una de las palabras de Harry. - Yo había compartido todo con ellos, todas las aventuras, todos los secretos, incluso aquellos que havia jurado no decirlos, habíamos roto todas las reglas juntos, ni siquiera recuerdo en cuantas ocasiones podríamos haber sido expulsados...   
  
Ginny abrazo a Harry aun más fuerte sin poder dejar de llorar, temiendo lo que venia continuación.  
  
- Cuando yo mas los necesitaba, era más importante cumplir las reglas, ni siquiera lo intentaron, lo habían prometido a Dumbledore... - Ginny asustada, sintió como Harry temblaba de dolor a cada palabra que pronunciaba.   
  
Fueron necesarios unos instantes, para que Harry se tranquilizara lo suficiente para continuar.  
  
- Una vez en Hogwarts todo fue a peor... Ver la incredulidad, la desconfianza, el desprecio, en la cara de mis compañeros... Algunos dirían que debería estar acostumbrado... Pero esta vez era diferente, incluso había arrastrado al profesor Dumbledore en la infamia... - Dijo Harry con un hondo pesar. - Por mi culpa Voldemort tomaría al mundo mágico por sorpresa. ¿Cuantos magos y brujas morirían, por mí incapacidad de convencerlos, que había vuelto?.  
  
- Harry no era tu culpa que no te creyeran, Fudge hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para difamarte, y a pesar todo tú no te diste por vencido, seguiste luchando, y conseguiste convencer a muchas personas. - Dijo rotundamente Ginny.  
  
- Aun así... Y solo había empezado el año, luego vino las detenciones con Umbridge... - Dijo Harry mientras instintivamente reseguía las cicatrices de su mano con los dedos. - La prohibición de jugar a quidditch, el ataque a tu padre, las clases de Occlumency con el profesor Snape... Las clases de Occlumency...   
  
Harry tomo aire profunda y repetidamente antes de Continuar.  
  
- Imagina revivir los peores momentos de tu vida, los más dolorosos, los más humillantes, lo que no quieres que nadie sepa, todos a la vez. - Explico Harry con voz temblorosa. - Imagina a tu peor enemigo allí viéndolos, riéndose, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos, burlándose de ti, humillándote... Si puedes imaginarlo, entonces sabes como eran las clases de occlumency, con el profesor Snape.  
  
Perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry empezó a acariciar los sedosos cabellos de Ginny.  
  
- Sé que no fue fácil convivir conmigo, y especialmente para Ron y Hermione, sé que siempre estaba irritable, y me enfadaba por cualquier cosa. - Concluyo con un hilo de voz Harry. - Pero el año pasado fue el peor año de mi vida, peor que los diez años con los Dursleys, peor que cualquiera de los anteriores años en Hogwarts, y por primera vez desde que fui a Hogwarts, me encontré solo.  
  
- Harry, no es la primera vez que habéis tenido una pelea, y en cada ocasión vuestra amistad a salido reforzada, esta vez no será diferente. - Dijo con convicción Ginny. - Es la primera vez que tú te has peleado con los dos a la vez, y sé que asido especialmente duro para ti, sobre todo este año, pero piensa que también debió ser duro para Ron o Hermione, en su momento.  
  
- Tengo miedo Ginny, este año con los ÉXTASIS tendremos clases diferentes, y están creciendo más íntimos, pronto descubrirán que tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro, y cuando lo hagan... - Un fuerte nudo en su estomago impidió continuar a Harry momentáneamente. - Ginny no sé que voy hacer si los pierdo, son lo ultimo que me queda.  
  
- No los vas a perder Harry, pase lo que pase, significas demasiado para ellos, para todos. - Intento confortarlo Ginny. - Todos los que hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, al verdadero Harry Potter, no la leyenda, hemos llegado a amarte, y vamos a estar allí para ti.  
  
Con suavidad Ginny acaricio la mejilla de Harry y continuo.  
  
- Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, mis padres, Neville, Luna, todos los miembros del D.A., los miembros del Orden del Fénix, incluso el profesor Dumbledore, van estar allí para ti. - Tras una pequeña pausa añadió con gran vehemencia. - Yo voy a estar aquí para ti, y no por los sueños locos de una niña pequeña, ni por que me salvases la vida, ni por la profecía, ni por el vinculo que hay entre nosotros, voy a estar aquí por que eres muy importante para mí, por que a pesar de lo poco que te conozco realmente, te has metido en mi corazón, porque quiero conocerte mejor, quiero ser tu amiga, quiero...  
  
Ginny se quedo callada por un momento asustada de lo que iba a decir, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Harry la tiro en un fuerte abrazo. Apoyando su cabeza contra la de Harry, Ginny sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían con las lagrimas de gratitud del muchacho, que tanto significo a ella, aun cuando no podía traerse a admitirlo ni a ella misma, y sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se havia sentido en mucho tiempo, le devolvió el abrazo con pasión. 


	7. Regalos de boda por los hermanos Weasley

Capitulo 7º  
  
REGALOS DE BODA POR LOS HERMANOS WEASLEY  
  
Harry y Ginny habían pasado varias horas, desde su exiguo comida, hablando y intercambiando historias, Harry le contaría a Ginny sobre sus aventuras a Hogwarts con Ron y Hermione, mientras ella le narraría como havia sido crecer con seis hermanos mayores, y especialmente sobre todas las travesuras que tirarían los gemelos.  
  
Repentinamente la conversación fue interrumpida, cuando un gran búho de rojo plumaje entro por la ventana, y tras dar varias vueltas chillando por la habitación, dejo caer un grueso sobre frente a Harry.   
  
- ¿Merodeador? - Exclamo sorprendida Ginny, y viendo que Harry iba a recoger el sobre le grito. - ¡¡¡No lo toques!!!  
  
- ¿Que?¿Porque? - Inquirió Harry tras retirar la mano, y observando el sobre con detalle añadió. - El sobre esta dirigido a mí, y pone que es importante.  
  
- Ese es Merodeador, el nuevo Búho de los gemelos. - Respondió Ginny señalando al Búho que se hallaba descansando junto a Hedwig.  
  
- Esa es una buena razón para no abrirlo. - Convino Harry, mirando ahora con suspicacias el sobre. - ¿Crees...?¿Crees que ya saben lo de nuestro matrimonio?  
  
- ¿Por que otra razón te escribirían una carta justo después del ataque? - Pregunto a su vez Ginny, y examinando cuidadosamente la carta sin tocarla, leyó. - Muy importante. Exclusivo para James Evans... ¿Qué otra cosa pueden ser tan importante, justamente ahora?¿Y porque exclusivamente para ti?¿Piensan que si interceptan la carta no van abrirla por que ponga eso?¿O saben que habrá alguien contigo cuando la abras?  
  
- Tienes razón. - Reconoció Harry dándole una sonrisa a Ginny. - Supongo que es una buena noticia que hayan enviado una carta y no un aullador.  
  
- Yo hubiera preferido un aullador. - Dijo Ginny preocupada.  
  
Harry miro a Ginny con curiosidad, y con ojos centelleantes le pregunto.  
  
- ¿Que te he hecho yo? Ya no me quieres como antes. - Dijo Harry llevándose las manos al pecho, y haciéndose el herido. - Hay otro ¿no?   
  
- Es verdad, ya no puedo ocultártelo mas, estoy viendo a Dean Thomas. - Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa afectada. - Él me hace experimentar cosas que nunca havia sentido antes, por primera vez en mi vida me siento una mujer de verdad.   
  
- ¿Todo lo que hemos compartido no significa nada para ti? Me dejas por unos simples instantes de placer. - Inquirió Harry siguiendo el juego de Ginny.  
  
- Si tu cumplieras tus obligaciones como un hombre, no tendría que satisfacer mis necesidades en otra parte. - Respondió Ginny irónicamente.  
  
Harry la miro herido durante unos instantes, y seguidamente le saco la lengua a Ginny, esta sin ningún problema le devolvió el gesto, antes de que los dos jóvenes estallaran en risas.  
  
- ¿Por que piensas que seria mejor un aullador? - Pregunto un risueño Harry, al cabo de un rato.  
  
- No se puede poner una maldición en un aullador. - Respondió Ginny aun sujetándose el estomago.  
  
- ¿Realmente crees que me enviarían una maldición? - Inquirió Harry mortalmente serio. - ¿No es un poco drástico?  
  
- ¡Oh! No enviarían algo mortal. - Respondió Ginny, y con una picara sonrisa añadió. - Creo.  
  
- Gracias por los ánimos. - Replico Harry irónicamente, y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Ginny añadió. - Creo recodar, que el profesor Dumbledore menciono algo sobre, que los dos sufriríamos los efectos plenos, de cualquier hechizo que golpee a uno de los dos.   
  
Ginny palideció notablemente al comentario de Harry, y exclamo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Merlín!!! No me acordaba. - Dijo Ginny ligeramente asustada.  
  
- Venga, no es tan malo. - Dijo Harry con tranquilidad. - Tus hermanos no van a enviar ninguna maldición peligrosa, sabiendo que te afectaría a ti también.  
  
Ginny miro a Harry con cara de incredulidad por unos instantes.  
  
- Conociendo a mis hermanos, eso significa que puede ser cualquier cosa, exceptuando una de las imperdonables. - Afirmo tétricamente Ginny. - Y eso suponiendo que lo sepan.  
  
- El profesor Dumbledore debe habérselo dicho. ¿No? - Dijo Harry con un atisbo de inquietud.  
  
- El profesor Dumbledore tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar. - Respondió Ginny categóricamente. - Si sabían que la maldición nos afectaría a los dos. ¿Por que enviar la carta exclusivamente para ti?  
  
- ¿Quizás no han enviado una maldición? - Sugirió Harry. - Al fin y al cabo, yo me llevo bien con todos tus hermanos, bien exceptuando Percy, pero nadie se lleva bien con Percy, y no a sido culpa nuestra que hayamos acabado casados.  
  
- Si no me crees abre la carta. - Dijo Ginny. - Venga adelante.  
  
La mirada de Harry fue de Ginny al sobre, y del sobre a Ginny, y bajando la cabeza en señal de rendición dijo.  
  
- Han enviado una maldición. - Admitió Harry resignado. - ¿Que vamos hacer?   
  
- No podemos dejarla sin abrir. - Explico Ginny, y al ver la mirada incrédula de Harry añadió. - Seguro, que los gemelos han hechizado la carta, para saber si la hemos abierto o no.  
  
- Y si saben que no la hemos abierto volverán a intentarlo. - Dedujo Harry.  
  
- Sí. - Convino Ginny. - Y la próxima ocasión será mucho peor.  
  
Harry y Ginny se miraron durante unos instantes, mientras intentaban pensar en una posible solución.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Que crees que ara tu primo cuando despierte? - Pregunto Ginny con una mueca traviesa.  
  
- Me temo que ya no estará interesado en ti, no creo sepa apreciar tus técnicas de masaje con la rodilla. - Respondió Harry divertido.  
  
- Me alegra que tu sepas apreciarlas en cambio, cuando quieras que te dé un masaje, no tienes mas que decirlo, estaré encantada de hacerlo. - Le ofreció Ginny con cara de inocente.  
  
- Estaría encantado de aceptar tu oferta, sobre todo sabiendo que a ti te causaría tanto placer como a mí. - Replico Harry con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
- ¡Gruuu! Odio este hechizo. - Afirmo Ginny dándole una mirada asesina a Harry, que intentaba inútilmente contener la risa. Tras unos segundos Ginny volvió a insistir en su pregunta. - En serio. ¿Que piensas que será lo primero que ara gran D. cuando despierte?   
  
- Bien. ¿Venir aquí para intentar matarnos? - Respondió Harry. - Tendremos que mantenernos alejados de Dudley durante unos días, o vamos a tener que usar la magia para defendernos.  
  
- No lo hicimos tan mal anoche sin la magia. - Dijo con un deje de orgullo Ginny.   
  
- Anoche Gran D. estaba borracho, puede que Dudley tenga el cerebro de una hormiga, pero no ha ganado el campeonato regional de boxeo durante dos años seguidos por nada. - Explico Harry. - Sin la magia, es como si un primer año de Hogwarts intentara batirse en duelo con Beatrixe Lestrange, no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad.  
  
- Así que, en realidad tu tío nos hizo un favor encerrándonos en el armario. - Contesto irónicamente Ginny.   
  
- Ese es tío Vernon, siempre preocupándose de mi bienestar. - Replico Harry, con una sonrisa. - ¿Por que te preocupa lo que ara Dudley? Con la puerta sellada mágicamente, no podrá entrar aquí.  
  
- ¿Y si entrara? - Pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa maligna. - Y si encontrara la carta de mis hermanos. ¿Que crees que haría?  
  
- ¡Abrirla! - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa gemela a la de Ginny. - Si conozco a Dudley, no se podría resistir.  
  
- Eso pensaba yo. - Afirmo Ginny.  
  
Sin decir nada mas Ginny se levanto, y con dos ligeros movimientos de muñeca, levitó la carta y la envió encima del escritorio, seguidamente mirado a Harry le dijo.  
  
- No tengo ganas de esperar a que Dudley despierte. - Dijo Ginny, con un gesto convoco una pluma de la jaula Hedwig, y mostrándosela a Harry añadió. - ¿Que te parece si lo despertamos?  
  
Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se levanto y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Ginny, la levanto en vilo y la hizo hilar alrededor de la habitación.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harryyyyyyy!!! - Grito Ginny en sorpresa, mientras una mueca de felicidad aparecía en su cara.  
  
Tras un par de vueltas Harry dejo a Ginny en el suelo, y sin soltarla la miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo.  
  
- Gracias. -Susurro con dulzura Harry, y despacio, inclinó su cabeza, y beso a Ginny en la frente.  
  
- ¿Gracias por que? - Atino a preguntar una Ginny completamente carmesí.  
  
- Por ser tan maravillosa. - Afirmo Harry con una gran sonrisa. - Por ser mi amiga, llevas menos de un día aquí, y ya no puedo imaginar estar sin ti.  
  
- Yo... Harry... Yo... - Tartamudeo completamente aturdida Ginny.  
  
- ¿Vamos a despertar a mi primo? - Pregunto Harry, y sin esperar contestación, se giro y recogiendo su capa de invisibilidad, se dedico a alisarla durante unos instantes, dando tiempo a la chica para recomponerse.  
  
- Deberíamos recoger la habitación primero. - Dijo tras unos minutos Ginny, aun con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. - Seria mejor si guardamos todo en los baúles y los sellamos mágicamente.  
  
- Si, será mejor que tengamos todo bajo llave, antes de dejar entrar a Dudley. - Convino Harry.  
  
Harry y Ginny trabajaron rápidamente, y pronto todas sus pertenencias estaban guardadas en los baúles, y protegidas por varios encantos. Satisfechos, se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad, y dejando la puerta abierta, se dirigieron a la habitación del primo de Harry.  
  
Entrando lentamente en la habitación, los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la durmiente figura, y con gran cuidado Ginny saco la pluma de Hedwig de debajo la capa, y empezó a hacer cosquillas a Dudley en la nariz.  
  
Primero arrugo la nariz, después ladeo la cabeza aun lado, luego a otro, y finalmente con una fuerte palmada en la nariz, Dudley Dursley dio inicio una frenética danza por la habitación, saltando de un lado a otro sin control, mientras se sujetaba la nariz con las manos, y profería un agudo aullido de dolor.  
  
- ¡¡¡Aaaahh!!! Lo van a pagar muy caro, nadie se burla del gran D. - Chillo Dudley completamente consumido por la furia, una vez el dolor havia remitido ligeramente. - Voy a romperles todos los huesos.  
  
Y sin mas, Dudley salió corriendo, con los puños cerrados, hacia su antigua segunda habitación, seguido de unos invisibles Harry y Ginny. Una larga retahíla de maldiciones abandonaron la boca de Dudley, cuando este descubrió, como por primera vez desde su regreso de Hogwarts, Harry había abandonado su habitación, por otra razón, que las comidas.  
  
Dejándose llevar por su frustración, Dudley la emprendió a patadas con los baúles de Harry y Ginny, para su desgracia, ambos estaban protegidos por varios hechizos. Sujetándose el pie con ambas mano, Dudley reedito el frenético baile de unos minutos antes, saltando por la habitación siguiendo el ritmo de sus gemidos.  
  
Emitiendo un fuerte crujido, la silla junto al escritorio de Harry, expreso su queja a tener que soportar el descomunal peso del primo de Harry, cuando este finalmente interrumpió su danza y se sentó en ella resoplando.  
  
Pronto Dudley fijo su vista en el escritorio, y en el sobre encima de él.  
  
- Importante. Exclusivo para James Evans. - Cogiendo el sobre, leyó en voz alta Dudley. - ¡Ummm! ¿Quién es James Evans?... El padre del muerto de hambre se llamaba James, y el apellido de soltera de mama es Evans...   
  
Levantándose excitado Dudley, examino con atención el sobre, mientras una sonrisa maligna aparecía en su cara.  
  
- ¿Esa escoria cree que puede engañarme? Esta carta es suya. - Dijo triunfalmente Dudley. - Que descuidado de su parte, no debería haber dejado la carta aquí encima, podría perderse o romperse accidentalmente, incluso peor, alguien podría abrirla, y descubrir algún oscuro secreto.  
  
Relamiéndose de anticipación, Dudley rasgo abierto el sobre, inmediatamente la carta salió flotando del sobre, y se desplegó ante los ojos asustados del muchacho. Si Dudley Dursley estaba asustado, sintió verdadero terror, cuando descubrió que sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo, y las voces de los hermanos de Ginny, empezaron asonar en la habitación.  
  
- ¡¡¡Bien venido a la familia Weasley!!! - Gritaron a la vez las voces de los gemelos y Ron.   
  
- El profesor Dumbledore nos dio la gran noticia. - Explico la voz de Ron.  
  
- No quiso darnos muchos detalles. - Se quejo George.  
  
- Quería hablar primero con mama y papá. - Continuo Fred.  
  
Dudley se quedo completamente blanco, y con la boca abierta ante la declaración de Ron y los gemelos, mientras Harry y Ginny, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, observaban algo sorprendidos desde la puerta de la habitación.  
  
- No parece que se lo hayan tomado muy mal. - Comento Harry a la oreja de Ginny.  
  
- Veremos. - Le respondió Ginny, continuando escuchando.   
  
- Nos contó, como habías insistido en convertir a Ginny en una señora, a pesar que ella era bastante reacia. - Sonó por primera vez la voz de Charlie.  
  
- Yo... Yo no... - Tartamudeo Dursley sin poder articular una respuesta.  
  
- Un detalle que te honra, y te agradecemos en extremo. - Añadió la voz de Ron de nuevo.  
  
- No estaría bien que durmierais juntos sin estar casados. - Añadió la voz de Fred.  
  
- ¡¡¡Era una broma!!! - Grito Dursley temblando de los pies a la cabeza. - ¡¡¡Yo nunca la tocaría!!!  
  
- O que os bañarais juntos, para el caso. - Siguió la voz de George.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo no me bañe con ella!!! - Grito Dudley desesperado. - ¡¡¡Fue Harry!!!¡¡¡Fue Harry!!!  
  
- Sabemos que no quieres llegar hasta el final. - Explico la voz de Charlie.  
  
- Al fin y al cabo, no quieres quedarte atado a la pequeña Ginny ¿No?. - Dijo la voz de Ron.  
  
- Tu puedes tener cualquier chica que quieras. - Convino la voz de George.  
  
- ¿Pudiendo escoger, quien se quedaría con la pequeña Ginny? - Pregunto retóricamente Fred.  
  
- Nadie puede culparte compañero. - Añadió Ron.  
  
- Ella realmente tiene un temple terrible. - Indico Charlie.  
  
- Y claro después de haber salido con Cho Chang... - Empezó a decir Fred.  
  
- ...Ginny es tan poca cosa. - Acabo George.  
  
Harry sintió como Ginny empezaba a temblar bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y la abrazo con fuerza mientras le susurraba en la oreja.  
  
- Ginny, sabes que no hay nadie mas, a quien yo escogería quedarme atado el resto de vida. - Dijo con firmeza Harry. - Eres la chica más bonita y maravillosa que conozco, cada minuto que paso contigo descubro algo nuevo y sorprendente sobre ti.  
  
- Gracias. - Susurro Ginny devolviendo el abrazo a Harry, y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. - Pero voy a matar a mis hermanos.  
  
- Yo voy a matar al profesor Dumbledore. - Exclamo claramente irritado Harry. - ¿Que demonios les dijo a tus hermanos?  
  
- Todos somos hombres. ¿Cómo podemos reprocharte que te diviertas un poco con la pequeña Ginny? - Siguió la voz de Charlie.  
  
- Cierto, debemos estarte agradecidos, que hayas aceptado que se quede en tu casa, todo el verano. - Indico George.  
  
- Si, que son unas pocas caricias y besos en la cama, o algunas duchas desnudos, a cambio de que la protejas de Tu-sabes-quien. - Añadió Fred.  
  
- Y aun tuviste la delicadeza de casarte con Ginny antes, para que nadie pudiera hablar mal de ella. - Dijo con voz agradecida Charlie.  
  
En este punto Dudley havia dejado de escuchar la carta, y estaba tirando difícilmente de sus pies con ambas manos, en un vano esfuerzo para conseguir huir.  
  
- Pero estamos preocupados, compañero. - Dijo la voz de Fred.  
  
- Tú eres un hombre, y a pesar de todo, Ginny es una mujer. - Declaro George.  
  
- ¿A pesar de todo? - Repitió Ginny con irritación, mientras Harry la abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
- Si, y todos sabemos como ella a estado obsesionada contigo durante años. - Convino Charlie.  
  
- Este es un sueño hecho realidad para ella. - Afirmo Ron, y tras una pausa artística añadió. - Y una gran oportunidad.  
  
- Créenos ara cualquier cosa para seducirte. - Dijo Fred.  
  
- Y conociendo a nuestra hermana, eso es decir mucho. - Siguió George.  
  
Harry noto como a su lado, Ginny se tensaba y cerraba los puños con furia apenas contenida.  
  
- ¿Que se han creído? - Murmuro Ginny con una voz helada. - Voy a cortarlos en pedazos bien pequeños, y darlos de comer a uno de los animalitos de Hagrid.  
  
- Tenemos miedo que Ginny, intente aprovecharse de un momento de debilidad. - Dijo Ron con voz fúnebre.  
  
- Al fin al cabo eres un hombre. - Dijo Fred apoyando la declaración de Ron.  
  
- No puedes esperar resistir los avances de Ginny para siempre. - Añadió George.  
  
- Esta mañana, cuando hemos visitado a Bill al hospital, le hemos pedido consejo. - Explico Charlie. - Él nos ha indicado una antigua maldición egipcia, que podría serte de gran ayuda.  
  
Dudley renunciando a sus infructuosos esfuerzos para escapar, cayo de rodillas ante la carta flotante, y juntando las manos en señal de suplica, pidió clemencia desesperado.  
  
- Por favor... Yo no quería hacerle nada... No volveré acercarme a ella.. - Gimoteo Dudley. - Tener piedad... Are lo que queráis, pero no me maldigáis... Por favor... Por favor...  
  
- Realmente no sabemos porque la llaman una maldición, es completamente inofensiva. - Se apresuro ha añadir Fred  
  
- Si, simplemente confunde los impulsos nerviosos un poco. - Detallo George.  
  
- Básicamente, cuando te sientas atraído por una chica... - Siguió Ron.  
  
- Lo sentimos pero no puede ser solo Ginny, tiene que ser cualquier chica. - Interrumpió George.  
  
- Bien, cuando te sientas atraído por una chica... - Volvió intentar Ron.  
  
- Bill esta seguro, que recordara el anti-hechizo, antes de que vayáis a Hogwarts. - Declaro Charlie. - Después del banquete de bienvenida Ron te quitara la maldición, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.  
  
- Como iba diciendo, cuando te sientas atraído por una chica... - Intento de nuevo Ron.  
  
- Como no puedes usar la magia durante el verano, hemos atado la maldición a esta carta, para que no tengas que hacer nada. - Dijo George cortando de nuevo a Ron.  
  
- ¡¡¡Vais a dejar que termine de una vez, o no!!! - Grito irritado Ron.  
  
- Disculpa. - Contestaron a coro Fred, George, y Charlie.  
  
- Como estaba intentando explicarte antes de todas estas interrupciones, cuando te sientas atraído por una chica... - Dijo Ron en un tono irritado.  
  
- No le hagas demasiado caso, esta irritado por que su Mione no ha venido a verlo al hospital. - Afirmo Fred.  
  
- ¡¡¡No es mi Mione!!! ¡¡¡Y no estoy irritado porque no haya venido ha verme al hospital.!!! - Grito Ron. - ¡¡¡ Solo quiero decirle de una vez a Harry, lo que hace la maldita maldición!!!  
  
- Bien, entonces, ¿porque no se lo dices en lugar de perderle tiempo gritándome? - Inquirió Fred.  
  
- Por ultima vez, cuando te sientas atraído por una chica... - Volvió a decir Ron.  
  
- Te entraran unas ganas irresistibles de ir al baño. - Gritaron a coro los gemelos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Aaaagh!!! Venir aquí os voy a dar una lección... - Grito completamente fuera de si Ron, para de repente añadir con voz asustada. - No, un momento... Con la varita no, no se vale...   
  
Harry y Ginny pudieron oír divertidos, primero como los gemelos murmuraban una encantación desconocida, seguido inmediatamente por un fuerte estallido, y finalmente lo que parecían ser los balidos desesperados de una oveja.  
  
- Ya que mis hermanos están ocupados en este momento, permíteme que me despida por ellos, repitiéndote lo agradecidos que estamos de que hayas aceptado cuidar de nuestra hermana, y deseándote que pases un verano muy divertido con Ginny. - Dijo la voz de Charlie. - Hasta pronto Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Hasta la vista Harry!!! - Se oyó la voz de los gemelos gritar a lo lejos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Beeeeeeee!!! - Sonó de fondo.  
  
- ¿Harry? Un momento, yo no soy Harry, yo no soy Harry,... - Grito Dudley levantándose horrorizado, cuando comprendió que habían estado refiriéndose a Harry todo el tiempo.  
  
Con un destello segador y un fuerte crujido, la carta estalló en llamas, convirtiéndose en cenizas inmediatamente. En el mismo instante, mientras la carta era consumida por el fuego, Dudley Dursley sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Completamente aterrado Dudley retrocedió un paso tentativamente, al ver que nada se lo impedía, retrocedió otro paso, seguido de otros dos, antes de girarse y salir de la habitación corriendo y chillando a pleno pulmón.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Mamaaaaaaaaa!!!!! - Grito Dudley Dursley, mientras se perdía escaleras abajo.  
  
Harry y Ginny entraron rápidamente en la habitación, cerrando la puerta y sellándola mágicamente. Harry quitando la capa de invisibilidad de encima los dos, la deposito encima de la cama, y mirando un charco de un liquido amarillo, en el lugar donde havia estado de pie su primo, exclamo.  
  
- Definitivamente si Dudley hubiera ido a Hogwarts, no hubiera estado en Gryfindor. - Dijo Harry, mientras con un gesto de su mano hacia desaparecer la mancha en el suelo.  
  
- Harry... ¿Tu crees que mis hermanos tienen razón? - Pregunto angustiada Ginny.  
  
- ¿Razón?¿Razón en que? - Inquirió confundido Harry.  
  
- ¿En?... ¿En que voy hacer cualquier cosa para seducirte? - Pregunto Ginny bajando la cabeza.  
  
- Si hubieras querido seducirme a cualquier precio, ayer no hubieras dudado de ducharte conmigo. - Afirmo Harry, mientras levantaba la barbilla de Ginny para que lo mirara a los ojos. - Ginny, si alguna vez ocurre entre nosotros, algo de lo que tus hermanos han insinuado, estoy convencido que será porque los dos lo queremos y estamos seguros de ello, yo no lo querría de otra forma, y sé que tu tampoco.  
  
- Gracias. - Exclamo Ginny dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry.  
  
- ¿Para que están los amigos, sino? - Respondió Harry devolviéndole el abrazo a Ginny con una gran sonrisa. 


	8. Confesiones de alcoba por Ginny Weasley

Capitulo 8º  
  
CONFESIONES DE ALCOBA POR GINNY WEASLEY  
  
Los dos adolescentes permanecieron abrazados por algunos minutos, hasta que lentamente Harry cogió a Ginny por los hombros y la hizo retroceder unos pasos. Cuidadosamente el chico busco en el rostro de su amiga, esperando encontrar restos de abatimiento en él, pero la única emoción que destilaba su cara era el enojo, enojo con sus hermanos, enojo con el profesor Dumbledore, enojo con Voldemort, enojo con los Dursley, enojo con todo el mundo, con todo el mundo excepto él.   
  
Por una extraña razón, Harry sintió su animo levantar el vuelo, por primera vez en la vida sabia que no volvería a estar solo, había una persona con la que podía compartirlo todo, sus alegrías y sus pesares, maravillado comprendió como en pocas horas todo su mundo havia empezado a girar en torno a ella, todo se havia convertido en él y Ginny, Ginny y él, no importa lo que les deparara el futuro, Harry estaba convencido que juntos, lo superarían.   
  
Despacio, a cámara lenta, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, Harry cepillo unas rebeldes cuerdas de pelo pelirrojo, que caían descuidadamente sobre la frente de Ginny, y mientras una gran sonrisa nacía en su rostro, busco las palabras correctas para animarla.  
  
- No permitas que te afecten esos descerebrados que tienes por hermanos. - Afirmo con contundencia Harry. - Tú eres cien veces mejor, que todos ellos juntos.  
  
- Aun no puedo creer que dijeran todas esas cosas... Y lo que intentaron hacer. - Respondió agitadamente Ginny. - ¿Quién se creen que son?¿Quién creen que soy yo?  
  
- Simplemente actuaron sin pensar, estoy seguro que ya se están arrepintiendo. - Dijo Harry, y con una sonrisa endiablada añadió. - Y mucho mas que van arrepentirse.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer?¿Quieres vengarte? - Pregunto Ginny con los ojos brillantes.  
  
- Intentaron maldecidme, y lo que es mucho peor insultaron a mi esposa. - Dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ginny. - Claro que voy a vengarme, mi padre y mi padrino se retorcerían en sus tumbas si no lo hiciera.  
  
- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - pregunto con una sonrisa Ginny.  
  
- No puedes ayudarme... - Respondió Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa a Ginny. - Debes ayudarme, como dijiste anoche, ahora eres una Potter, y un Potter no dejaría nunca semejante afrenta sin vengar.  
  
- ¿Y cómo propone que lo hagamos, señor Potter? - Inquirió Ginny con una mirada traviesa.  
  
- Bien, tus hermanos no saben que podemos hacer magia, sin que el ministerio nos descubra. - Explico Harry, con una mirada gemela de la de Ginny en su cara. - Así que no sospecharan, si les pagamos con la misma moneda.  
  
Ginny se quedo pensativa por unos instantes, pronto su faz mostró tal grado de malicia, que de verla sus hermanos hubieran arrodillado suplicando por sus vidas desesperados.  
  
- Mi querido esposo, habías mencionado antes, que quería agradecerle su inestimable colaboración en el asunto, al profesor Dumbledore. - Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Es cierto. - Convino Harry. - ¿Por qué lo dice señora Potter?  
  
- Paso por saber, que el profesor Dumbledore intercedió con el ministerio, para que Fred y George a pesar de haber abandonado la escuela, pudieran tomar sus ÉXTASIS. - Dijo Ginny. - También paso, por imitar con gran habilidad la letra de mis dos hermanos.  
  
Harry dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Ginny, y espero que continuara.  
  
- Aprovechando que tenemos su búho aquí, podríamos agradecer en nombre de Fred y George, su generosa ayuda al profesor Dumbledore. - Sugirió Ginny cuidadosamente. - ¿Quizás enviándole una bolsita de caramelos? Estoy segura que el profesor Dumbledore se conmovería ante semejante muestra de gratitud, y no dudaría en hacerlo saber a Fred y George.  
  
- En momentos como este, comprendo por que me case contigo. - Exclamo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
- Y yo que creía que era por que mi cuerpo te volvía loco. - Afirmo Ginny, irguiéndose y sacando pecho, mientras ladeaba su cabeza y le daba una sonrisa deslumbrante a Harry.   
  
- Realmente me alegro, de no haber recibido la maldición de tus hermanos. - Afirmo Harry haciendo ruborizar a Ginny.  
  
- Fred y George me enseñaron un encanto, para hacer que cualquier comida, que ingiera la victima durante dos días, tenga el mismo gusto. - Se apresuro a explicar Ginny cambiando de conversación. - ¿Que sabor crees que preferiría el profesor Dumbledore?  
  
- Recuerdo, que una vez el profesor Dumbledore me contó, como no le gustaban las Granjeas Bertie Botts de Todos los Sabores, por que en una ocasión de pequeño encontró una que sabia a vómitos. - Dijo Harry con destellos en los ojos.  
  
- Es fijo entonces. - Acepto Ginny, haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse. - ¿Tienes alguna bolsa de caramelos?  
  
- Sí, en mi baúl. - Respondió Harry.  
  
Inmediatamente los dos jóvenes se acercaron al baúl de Harry, y tras quitar los encantos protectores que habían puesto anteriormente, Harry saco una bolsa de caramelos de su interior.  
  
- ¿El profesor Dumbledore no descubrirá el encantamiento en los dulces? - Pregunto repentinamente angustiado Harry.  
  
- Recuerdas lo que te explique anoche, la magia sin una varita es muy difícil de descubrir, y hay muy pocos magos con suficiente poder para poder usarla. - Dijo cansinamente Ginny.  
  
- Y los gemelos son de los pocos magos que pueden. - Interrumpió Harry excitado. - Si enviamos la carta con el nombre clave del profesor Dumbledore, escrita con la letra de los gemelos, y con su búho, el profesor Dumbledore no será demasiado suspicaz.  
  
- Exactamente. - Exclamo Ginny.  
  
Con dos traviesas sonrisas gemelas en sus rostros, Harry y Ginny procedieron a redactar la carta, y hechizar los caramelos. Una vez terminado, después de darle la carta a Merodeador, y instruirlo cuidadosamente, observaron juntos, con la mano de uno en las espaldas del otro, como el búho de los gemelos, se perdía mas allá del horizonte.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Los segundos se hicieron minutos, y los minutos se hicieron horas, mientras Harry y Ginny seguían abrazados. Pronto la excitación dio paso al cansancio, y los dos jóvenes fueron vencidos por el sueño, cayendo en un inquieto letargo, aferrados él uno al otro, hasta que...  
  
- ¡¡¡Atchissss!!! - Harry estornudo ruidosamente, despertando a Ginny en el proceso.  
  
Ginny despertó bruscamente, desorientada, sin saber donde estaba, sobresaltada al encontrarse en los brazos de un hombre desconocido, reacciono instintivamente.  
  
- ¡¡¡Plassssh!!! - Una fuerte bofetada sacudió la cara de un desconcertado Harry Potter.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ginny!!!... ¡¡¡Aaaatchis!!! - Exclamo sorprendido Harry.  
  
- ¿¿¿Harry??? - Inquirió asombrada Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡Aaaatchis!!! Sí. ¡¡¡Aaaatchis!!! Soy yo. - Respondió inseguro Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡OH!!!... - Dijo desconcertada Ginny, e inmediatamente cuando empezó a recordar añadió. - ¡¡¡OH, Merlín!!! ¡¡¡Harry!!! Lo siento, no me acordaba, lo siento.  
  
- No pasa... ¡¡¡Aaatchis!!... Nada. - Dijo compresivamente Harry.  
  
Sin saber como disculparse, Ginny acaricio suavemente la cara de Harry, en un intento fútil, de aliviar el golpe que le había propinado.   
  
- ¡¡¡Estas temblando!!! Te vas a congelar con solo esa toalla pequeña. - Exclamo repentinamente Ginny. - ¡¡¡Oh!!! Harry, lo siento es mi culpa.  
  
- Ginny... ¡¡¡Aaatchis!!!... No es tu culpa. - Afirmo Harry entre estornudos. - Tu no nos... ¡¡¡Aaatchis!!!... Encerraste aquí.  
  
- No te atrevas a decir que no es mi culpa. - Dijo Ginny. - Si no te hubiera gastado esa absurda broma, no llevarías esa toalla tan pequeña.  
  
- Tu no... ¡¡¡Aaatchis!!!... Lo sabias. ¡¡¡Aaaatchis!!! - Intento responder Harry.  
  
- No importa Harry, no debí burlarme de ti, tú has sido tan bueno conmigo, y yo... - Ginny argumento compungida.  
  
- ¡¡¡Aaaatchis!!! - Harry la interrumpió con un nuevo estornudo.   
  
- ¡¡¡Oh Merlín!!! Mírate no puedes dejar de estornudar. - Se lamento Ginny.  
  
- No... ¡¡¡Aaaatchis!!! Es... ¡¡¡Aaaatchis!!! Nada. ¡¡¡Aaatchis!!! - Dijo Harry entre estornudo y estornudo, trato de sacarle importancia, sin demasiado éxito.  
  
Ginny se quedo callada durante unos instantes, finalmente tomo una resolución, y agradeciendo profundamente que Harry no pudiera ver su cara carmesí, le dio una orden inusual.  
  
- Quítate la toalla. - Exigió Ginny.  
  
- ¿¿¿Que??? ¡¡¡Aaatchis!!! - Inquirió voz en grito Harry. - ¡¡¡Te has vuelto loca!!! ¡¡¡Aaaatchis!!! No llevo... ¡¡¡Aaatchis!!! Nada debajo.  
  
- Quítatela o te la quito yo. - Amenazo contundentemente Ginny. - No voy a permitir que te enfermes, para ahorrarte algo de vergüenza.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ginny!!! ¡¡¡Aaaatchis!!! No... ¡¡¡Aaatchis!!! Te... ¡¡¡Aaatchis!!! - Entre estornudos, Harry intento razonar con Ginny, pero la chica no dispuesta a ceder, aprovecho del momento de desconcierto de Harry, para arrancarle la toalla de un tirón. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ginnyyyyyyy!!!!!! ¡¡¡Aaatchis!!!  
  
- Ahora estate quieto, a menos que quieras que tenga que arranque otra cosa. - Dijo Ginny con un amago de risa, ante la incomodidad de Harry.  
  
Harry se cubrió inmediatamente con las manos, e igual que un ciervo deslumbrado por las luces de un coche, se quedo completamente inmóvil, entre estornudo y estornudo, aterrado de la chica que se sentaba en sus rodillas.  
  
Aprovechando el momento de indecisión de Harry, Ginny desenrolló la toalla que llevaba, dejando al desnudo sus pechos, e inmediatamente procedió a envolverse con la toalla de Harry. Sin detenerse cogió la toalla que llevaba en su cabeza, y soltando su sedosa melena, procedió a atarla alrededor de su cintura.  
  
- Hecha un poco la espalda para delante. - Ordeno a Harry, una vez había terminado de atar la toalla, y con un segundo pensamiento añadió. - No te preocupes, no voy a violarte.  
  
Harry sin saber exactamente que hacer, opto por obedecer, Ginny no perdió un segundo, paso la toalla grande que había estado llevando, por detrás de la espada de Harry, hasta que este levantándose un poco pudo sentarse encima de un extremo.  
  
Satisfecha Ginny se sentó en la falda de Harry, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho, y su cabeza en su hombro, poniéndose cómoda le dio una ultima indicación a su compañero.  
  
- Ahora abrázame. - Indico Ginny a Harry, y cuando este obedeció con timidez, ella cogió las puntas de la toalla, y acabo de envolverla alrededor de los dos.  
  
Ginny acaricio suavemente las manos de Harry, y girando su cara, hasta que su boca quedo a escasos centímetros de las mejillas de él, le hablo en susurros.  
  
- Vez, ahora los dos estamos calientes. - Dijo con voz seductora Ginny. - No es tan malo ¿No?  
  
- Estoy... ¡¡¡Aaaatchis!!! Desnudo, debajo la toalla. - Respondió avergonzado Harry.  
  
-Venga, yo llevo una toalla, no es como si los dos estuviéramos desnudos. - Argumento con dulzura Ginny, y con un impulso repentino, le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, y añadió. - Te prometo que no voy a propasarme.  
  
Harry completamente ruborizado, no sabiendo que contestar se quedo callado durante unos minutos, durante los cuales empezó a dejar de estornudar, a medida que iba entrando en calor.  
  
- Eres la chica más sorprendente, inteligente, y bonita que he conocido en toda mi vida. - Exclamo repentinamente Harry, sobresaltando a Ginny.  
  
- ¿Más sorprendente que Luna?¿Más inteligente que Hermione? - Pregunto Ginny ligeramente divertida, una vez se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, y tras una pequeña pausa, añadió con un deje de dolor en su voz. - ¿Más bonita que Cho Chang?  
  
- Realmente, creo que no hay nadie más sorprendente que luna, y hasta esta noche no hubiera creído que había alguien más inteligente que Hermione, ahora tengo mis dudas. - Respondió Harry repentinamente acalorado. - Pero definitivamente, ni Cho Chang ni ninguna otra chica que conozco, son tan bonitas como tú.  
  
- ¿Si eso es vedad porque invitaste a Cho Chang al baile del torneo de los tres magos? - Pregunto tímidamente Ginny.  
  
- Ginny, tú eras la niña más bonita de Hogwarts. - Afirmo Harry con voz triste. - Pero Cho es dos años mayor que tu, e incluso parece mayor que las chicas de su edad.  
  
- Así que la invitaste a ella por que yo era una niña, y Cho era una mujer. - Concluyo con dolor Ginny.  
  
- Ginny tú eras la niña más bonita de Hogwarts, y has crecido para ser la mujer más bella de Hogwarts. - Afirmo con convicción Harry. - Tu no tienes nada que envidiar a Cho, ni en belleza, ni en ningún otro aspecto.  
  
Tras una leve pausa, Harry continuo con voz soñadora, olvidado que no estaba solo, como si estuviera reconociendo una verdad largamente negada.  
  
- Cho era solo un sueño, yo la convertí en la mujer ideal antes de conocerla. - Confeso Harry. - Ella era una muchacha muy bonita y popular, un Ravencraw, y cuando la vi jugando al quidditch... Yo imagine como seria... Bonita, inteligente, atrevida, divertida,... La mujer ideal.  
  
- Encontrar a la mujer o al hombre ideal, es difícil. - Convino Ginny.  
  
- Cho no lo era, no era nada como yo havia imaginado. - Afirmo Harry, y se quedo callado durante unos segundos perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que dando un profundo suspiro continuo. - A veces es mucho más difícil, darse cuenta que has encontrado la persona ideal, que encontrarla.   
  
- ¿Así que has encontrado la mujer ideal? - Pregunto Ginny, sintiendo una fuerte sacudida en el estomago.  
  
- ¡¡¡Yo!!!... No... Si... Quiero decir... - Tartamudeo Harry repentinamente conciente de la presencia de Ginny. - Y tú, ¿cómo te va con Dean?  
  
- Realmente no hay mucho que decir de Dean. - Respondió una Ginny risueña, plenamente conciente del deseo de Harry, de evitar contestar a su pregunta. - Sabes que me separe de Michael, después de que ganáramos el ultimo partido de quidditch con Ravenclaw.  
  
- No supo encajar que cogieras la snitch, antes que Cho. - Dijo Harry con orgullo.  
  
- Sí, exactamente, y inmediatamente teníamos encima los exámenes, luego vino la lucha en el ministerio, seguido por las vacaciones. - Explico Ginny. - Realmente Dean hablo conmigo, antes de que cogiéramos el expreso de Hogwarts, me pregunto si me importaba que me escribiera durante el verano, dijo que le gustaba mucho y quería conocerme mejor, que si nos llevábamos bien quizás podría ser su novia.  
  
- ¿Entonces no sois novios? - Pregunto con alegría Harry.  
  
- No, solo quedamos de escribirnos, y ver como iba. - Respondió Ginny tímidamente. - Solo lo dije en el tren para molestar a Ron.  
  
- ¿Lamentas haber dejado a Michael Cornner? - Preguntó con algo de angustia Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh, no!!! Si soy sincera, nunca estuve enamorada de Michael. - Explico rápidamente Ginny. - El año pasado, cuando Luna y yo nos hicimos amigas, fue la primera vez en mi vida que tenia una amiga, antes de ella nadie me había hecho caso en todos mis años a Hogwarts, incluso cuando fui al baile con Neville, fue porque él creía que nadie mas le diría que si... Cuando Michael me pidió salir... El es simpático, popular, bien parecido... Decir que me sentí halagada, es decir poco.  
  
- ¿Le dijiste si, por que te sentiste adulada? - Pregunto Harry con un deje de desaprobación.  
  
- No, decidir seguir el consejo de Sirius, darle una oportunidad, e intentar conocerlo, quien sabe, podría ser el amor de mi vida. - Dijo ligeramente avergonzada. - No siempre uno se enamora a primera vista.  
  
- Si, a veces puedes acabar enamorándote de la persona más insospechada. - Estuvo de acuerdo Harry. - ¿No te fue bien con Michael?  
  
- Michael es muy orgulloso, pero no puedo decir que lo pasara mal, simplemente... No era él.- Ginny contesto lentamente, esforzándose para expresar con palabras sus sentimientos. - Yo siempre había imaginado que mi primer beso seria algo maravilloso, único...   
  
- No siempre es así. - Dijo con amargura Harry.  
  
- Yo sabia que no seria como había soñado, yo no estaba enamorada de él, y por eso me resistía a besar a Michael, pero él era muy insistente, y finalmente accedí. - Explico Ginny, y tras un profundo suspiro continuo. - Yo esperaba, que a pesar de todo, fuera una experiencia agradable... Pero Michael era tan ávido, tan ansioso, incluso voraz, no lo disfrute en lo mas mínimo, hasta fue... Desagradable.  
  
- Sé lo que es. - Dijo Harry compresivamente. - Yo havia fantaseado con como seria mi primer beso, pero nunca imagine que la chica estaría llorando por otro chico.  
  
- Somos tal para cual ¿No? - Dijo Ginny con una risita.  
  
- La verdad, hasta ahora no hemos tenido mucha suerte en nuestra vida amorosa. - Respondió riendo a su vez Harry.  
  
- ¿Hasta ahora? Espera que corra la voz de que estamos casados. - Dijo tristemente Ginny. - Ya me imagino a Dean: "Harry gírate un momento compañero, que voy a besar a tu esposa".  
  
- Y Cho: "¿Cómo puedes traer a tu esposa a nuestra cita y decirme que me quieres?" - Dijo Harry imitando la voz de Cho. - "Cedric no me trataría así. ¡¡¡Buuuahhh!!!"  
  
Harry y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas, y estuvieron riendo durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente se calmaron.  
  
  
  
- ¿Ginny puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? - Inquirió Harry.  
  
- No sé Harry, creo que deberías preguntarle a tu tía. - Respondió Ginny con voz seria.  
  
- ¿¿¿A mi tía??? - Pregunto sorprendido Harry.  
  
- Si, yo realmente no entendí muy bien lo de los Gnomos sin sombrero, y los jardines sin puertas. - Respondió Ginny haciendo esfuerzos para no reír.  
  
- ¿¿¿Los Gnomos y los jardines??? - Repitió extrañado Harry.  
  
- Si, querías preguntarme como se hacen los niños ¿No? - Pregunto inocentemente Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡Eughhh!!! ¿Querías que le pregunte como se hacen los niños a mi tía? - Exclamo asqueado Harry.- Creo que voy a vomitar de solo pensarlo.  
  
- No te atrevas. - advirtió Ginny entre risas. - Además, no creo que fuera peor, que aguantar la charla de mama.  
  
- ¿Gnomos sin sombrero y jardines sin puerta? No hace falta que lo digas. - Replico Harry, riéndose a su vez.  
  
- Yo que tú no me reiría. - Advirtió Ginny con un deje de malicia en su voz. - Ahora que tu y yo estamos casado, no creo que tarde mucho en dártela a ti.  
  
- Eres una aguafiestas ¿Eh? - Acuso Harry a Ginny. - Pero si a mí me da la charla, sé de alguien que volverá a oírla.  
  
- ¡¡¡Merlín!!! Y dices que yo soy una aguafiestas, me pongo enferma de solo pensarlo. - Contesto Ginny. - Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Que querías preguntarme?  
  
- ¿Estas segura que no te importa? - Pregunto repentinamente serio Harry.  
  
- ¿No? Pregunta lo que sea Harry. - Dijo Ginny.  
  
Harry tomo aire y recogiendo sus ideas, empezó a hablar despacio.  
  
- Has dicho que Luna es la primera amiga que has tenido. ¿Cómo es posible? - Pregunto extrañado Harry. - Eres inteligente, divertida, ingeniosa, cualquiera querría ser tu amigo.  
  
- Reservada, distante, peligrosa, loca... - recito con acritud Ginny.  
  
- Ginny, nadie puede pensar eso de ti. - Exclamo indignado Harry.  
  
- Pero lo hacen, o lo hacían hasta este año. - Dijo melancólicamente Ginny.   
  
-¿Pero porque?¿Cómo podría alguien pensar semejante locura? - Inquirió Harry.  
  
- Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió en la cámara de los secretos, pero eso no les ha impedido hablar. - Respondió tristemente Ginny. - La-niña-que-vivió, realmente esa he sido yo desde mi primer año.  
  
- ¿Que?¿Por que te llaman así? - Pregunto sorprendido Harry.  
  
- No es tan extraño, todo el mundo me dio por muerta cuando desaparecí, y cuando me rescataste... - Explico Ginny. - Realmente solo seria una anécdota, si no fuera por los rumores.  
  
- ¿Los Rumores?¿Que rumores? - Interrogo Harry. - ¿Que dicen?  
  
- ¡Oh! Principalmente que yo lo prepare todo, para que tu me rescataras, y cayeras rendido a mis pies. - Confeso avergonzada Ginny.  
  
- Pero tu no lo preparaste para que me enamorara de ti. - La contradijo Harry.  
  
- Recuerdas las victimas, todo el mundo pensaban que habías sido tu, porque tenias algo contra ellas. - Dijo Ginny suavemente. - Bien hay gente que dice, que yo las ataque por que te habían incomodado, quien sabe incluso podría ser verdad, puede que mis sentimientos influyeran en la elección de victimas del basilisco, no lo sé.  
  
- Ginny eso es absurdo, si fuera verdad. ¿Por que habrías atacado a Hermione? - Insistió Harry.  
  
- Por celos naturalmente, esa es la prueba definitiva para muchos. - Explico ruborizada Ginny.  
  
- Voldemort te poseyó, y estuviste apunto de morir, yo estuve apunto de morir. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que tú lo planeaste? - Dijo Harry.  
  
- Yo lo sé, y tú lo sabes, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes no saben que ocurrió. - Respondió Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡Pero no tienen ninguna prueba!!! - Exclamo Harry, sintiendo su corazón sublevarse ante semejante injusticia.  
  
- Harry, tú de todas las personas, deberías saber que no hace falta ninguna prueba. - Lo reprendió amistosamente Ginny. - Cuantas veces te han difamado sin motivos, un día eres el gran héroe del mundo mágico, y el siguiente el próximo señor oscuro.  
  
Harry se quedo sin palabras durante unos instantes, y Ginny aprovecho su desconcierto, para ahondar en su argumentación.  
  
- Ni siquiera puedo decir que son acusaciones sin fundamento, tú has demostrado una y otra vez donde esta tu corazón, pero yo, solo he dado motivos para que desconfíen de mí. - Dijo desanimada Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ginny!!! - Exclamo indignado Harry. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
  
- No lo comprendes Harry. - Ginny respondió entre lagrimas. - Tom hizo mucho mas que poseerme, me hizo desconfiar de todo el mundo, hizo que me aislara, que me alejara de todos.  
  
Harry conmovido apoyo la cabeza de Ginny contra su hombro, y delicadamente empezó a besar su pelo, mientras le susurraba palabras consoladoras, y le acariciaba la cara con una mano.  
  
- Cuando volví en mi segundo año, todo empeoro, Percy era el premio anual, y él y los gemelos se aseguraron que nadie hablara conmigo de lo que había pasado, pero solo sirvió para acrecentar los rumores, y conseguir que todos los estudiantes me rehuyeran. - Explico amargamente Ginny. - Yo estaba tan avergonzada, y tan asustada de que alguien descubriera lo que havia pasado, que apenas lo note, simplemente me encerré en mis estudios, y en mi vigilancia del trío de Gryfindor.  
  
- Ginny lo siento, yo sé lo que es que todos te ignoren, debí haberme dado cuenta, debí haber hecho algo. - Dijo tristemente Harry.  
  
- No te culpes, tú tenias tus propios problemas, y yo hice todo lo que pude para que ni tu, ni mis hermanos, notarais algo. - Dijo Ginny intentando quitarle importancia, y sonar alegre. - Además todo a cambiando este año, y en cierto modo te lo debo a ti.  
  
- ¿A mí?¿Cómo es eso? - Pregunto Harry con curiosidad.  
  
- Bien realmente no sé si te lo debo a ti, o a Malfoy y Umbridge. - afirmo misteriosamente Ginny.  
  
- ¿Cómo que Malfoy y Umbridge? - Pregunto indignado Harry.  
  
- Quizás sea mejor que no te lo diga. - Insinuó Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡A no!!! Ahora me lo dices. - Exigió Harry.  
  
- Definitivamente, creo que es mejor que no te lo diga. - Dijo Ginny mucho más animada.  
  
- Como no me lo digas lo vas a lamentar. - Dijo con voz intimidadora Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Así!!! ¿Y que vas hacer si no quiero decírtelo? - Inquirió Ginny riendo entre dientes.  
  
- Te voy hacer cosquillas hasta que me lo digas. - La amenazo Harry.  
  
- No, te atreverás. - Lo desafió Ginny.  
  
- ¿Que no? - Pregunto con malicia Harry. - Vas ha ver como me atrevo.  
  
Sin mas Harry empezó hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a Ginny, y esta desesperada se retorció y se contorsiono intentando zafarse, pero con él, que la tenia cogida entre sus brazos, era una lucha inútil, hasta que bruscamente Harry se quedo inmóvil.  
  
- ¿Harry? - Pregunto extrañada Ginny, una vez hubo recuperado el aliento.  
  
- No hace falta que me lo expliques. - Respondió Harry con un hilo de voz. - Da igual.  
  
- ¿Que ocurre Harry? Solo era una broma. - Insistió Ginny confundida. - Sabes que confió en ti.  
  
- Ya lo sé... Simplemente estoy cansado. - Dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.  
  
- ¿No te encuentras bien? Parece que te cueste respirar. - Pregunto Ginny inquieta, mientras se volvía para tocar la frente de Harry. - Estas caliente.  
  
- ¡¡¡No te muevas!!! - Casi grito Harry.  
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Por que no puedo moverme? - Inquirió Ginny angustiada.  
  
- No pasa nada, simplemente no te muevas. - Insistió Harry.  
  
- No puedes seguir aquí dentro, vas enfermarte. - Exclamo Ginny angustiada, girándose hacia la puerta empezó golpeándola esperando llamar la atención de los Dursley.  
  
- Ginnyyyyy. - Gimió con voz ahogada Harry, y rápidamente la cogió por los brazos, e intento evitar que se moviera, fijándola contra su pecho. - Por favor no te muevas.  
  
- Estas delirando Harry, confía en mí, tenemos que sacarte de aquí. - Afirmo Ginny muy preocupada.  
  
- ¡¡¡No estoy delirando!!! Estoy bien, por favor simplemente no te muevas. - Pidió Harry.  
  
- ¿Pero porque no puedo moverme? - Exigió saber Ginny cada vez mas preocupada, al tiempo que intentaba que Harry la soltara. - ¿Que relación tienes con que te cueste respirar?¿O que tengas fiebre?  
  
- ¡¡¡Ginnyyyy!!! - Gimió Harry con voz alterada. - ¡¡¡Estoy desnudo!!!  
  
- ¿Que?¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? - Inquirió Ginny completamente desconcertada.  
  
- Es... Estas sentada... Sobre... Cuando... Cuando te... Te mue... Mueves. - Tartamudeo completamente avergonzado Harry.  
  
- ¡OH!... Quieres decir... Que tu... Que yo... ¡¡Oh!!... ¡¡¡OH!!! - Tartamudeo a su vez Ginny, finalmente al comprender lo que Harry quería decir, absolutamente avergonzada se quedo paralizada, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, o decir una palabra.  
  
Trascurrieron varios minutos en que los dos jóvenes no se atrevieron a decir nada, finalmente Ginny consiguió reunir su valor, y respondió a la pregunta que havia iniciado todo, en un intento de aliviar la tensión.  
  
- Fue el unirme al equipo de quidditch. - Dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
- ¿Que? - Pregunto sobresaltado Harry.  
  
- Fue el unirme al equipo de quidditch, el que hizo que los otros estudiantes empezaran tratarme diferente. - Explico Ginny. - Harry, siento lo de tu suspensión, sabes que si yo hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto, lo hubiera hecho sin dudar un momento.  
  
- ¡Shisttttttt! No te disculpes, me siento mucho mejor sabiendo, que mi suspensión sirvió para algo bueno. - Dijo Harry con voz relajada.  
  
- Gracias Harry, no sabes cuanto significa para mí, que no te moleste. - Dijo dulcemente Ginny.  
  
- Tu fuiste quien tuvo el valor de presentarte a las pruebas del equipo, y ganaste tu posición en el equipo justamente, no tienes nada que agradecerme. - Afirmo Harry con gran convicción, y con un segundo pensamiento añadió. - Soy yo el que te tiene que estar agradecido, por dejarme recuperar mi plaza en el equipo.  
  
- Si que tengo que agradecértelo, si reuní el valor para presentarme a las pruebas fue gracias a Sirius, y si no hubiera sido por ti, nunca hubiera ocurrido. - Respondió en un murmullo.  
  
- ¿Como?¿Que tiene que ver Sirius en esto? - Pregunto sorprendido Harry.  
  
- El verano pasado, cuando fuimos a los cuarteles generales, pase mucho tiempo hablando con Sirius. - Respondió Ginny insegura. - Ron y Hermione se pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, Fred y George dedicaban todos sus esfuerzos a sus inventos, y los miembros del Orden, incluso mama y papa, estaban muy ocupados... Todos excepto Sirius.  
  
Ginny hizo una pausa, para ver si Harry tenia algo que decir, tras unos instantes de silencio, continuo.  
  
- Descubrimos que teníamos una afición en común, y a partir de ese momento, me pase la mayor parte del tiempo con él. - Confeso Ginny.  
  
- ¿Que afición teníais en común? - Pregunto Harry con curiosidad.  
  
- Tú. - Contesto Ginny avergonzada.  
  
- ¿Yo? - Pregunto Harry completamente desconcertado.  
  
- Sí, tú eras el principal tema de conversación de Sirius, hablaba de ti en todo momento. - Explico Ginny, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo añadió. -Y durante tres años mi única afición, havia sido observarte.  
  
- Así que fue amor a primera vista. - Dijo Harry riendo entre dientes.  
  
- ¡No te rías! - Exigió Ginny, dándole con el codo en las costillas.   
  
- ¡Ughhhh! De acuerdo, de acuerdo no me rió, pero hubiera sido suficiente que me lo pidieras. - Se quejo Harry, ligeramente dolorido.  
  
- Lo tienes merecido por reírte de nosotros, hablar con Sirius me ayudo mucho, él me hizo reflexionar, me ayudo a madurar, me dio valor para caviar, para luchar por mis sueños. - Lo reprendió Ginny.  
  
- No creo que nunca nadie haya acusado a Sirius de algo semejante. - Replico Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
- Hablo en serio, él me hizo comprender que estaba renunciando a mis sueños, a mi vida. - Explico avergonzada Ginny. - Él me hizo ver, que no podía pasarme la vida observándote embobada, esperado que algún día ocurriría algo, que haría que te enamoraras de mí, y se cumplieran mis sueños.  
  
- No es como el profesor Dumbledore nos fuera a casar un día, sin nosotros saberlo. ¿No? - Pregunto irónicamente Harry  
  
- No sé. ¿Quieres decir que te has enamorado de mí, por que el profesor Dumbledore nos ha casado? - Pregunto con picardía Ginny.   
  
- ¡Emmm! No decías que os pasasteis el verano hablando de mí. ¿Como eso te hizo reflexionar y madurar? - Pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.  
  
- Bien, realmente estuvimos hablando de ti al principio, una noche Ron hizo un comentario sobre que yo había estado enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te había visto, y desde ese momento, Sirius quiso saber todo sobre mi vida. - Explico Ginny incomoda. - Primero pase mucha vergüenza, Sirius me hizo pasar su examen para las novias de Harry Potter.   
  
- Venga no seria tan malo. - Exclamo Harry divertido.  
  
- ¿No? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubieras tenido que contestar un cuestionario de mas de mil preguntas de índole personal? - Pregunto irritada Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡ Bromeas!!! No te hizo pasar un examen realmente. - Dijo con incredulidad Harry.  
  
- Claro que si, y solo fue el principio, se paso toda una semana cuestionándome sobre mis respuestas. - Respondió ligeramente molesta Ginny.  
  
- ¿Fue por eso que dijiste que ya no estabas enamorada de mí?¿Sirius te dijo que no eras suficientemente buena para mí? - Inquirió Harry irritado.  
  
- Emmm... Realmente... Veras... Sirius... Pensaba que realmente lo era. - Dijo sumamente nerviosa Ginny. - Él estaba convencido que... Éramos el uno para el otro.  
  
- Pero si él pensaba que lo eras. ¿Por que cambiaste de opinión? - Pregunto Harry vehementemente.  
  
- Sirius me hizo ver que yo no te conocía realmente, que te havia idealizado, que havia proyectado mis deseos y esperanzas en ti, que estaba enamorada de una fantasía, pero me aseguro que si intentaba conocerte de verdad, ser tu amiga, descubrir como eras realmente, no defraudarías mis expectativas. - Confeso avergonzada Ginny.   
  
Harry sintió su corazón calentarse con las palabras de Ginny, y suavemente cogió las manos de la chica entre las suyas, animándola silenciosamente a continuar.  
  
- Sirius me pidió que no me obsesionara, decía que éramos muy jóvenes, y teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, que aun nos quedaba mucho para vivir y experimentar, que cuando fuera el momento adecuado, si realmente éramos el uno para el otro, los dos lo sabríamos. - Dijo Ginny en un susurro. - Me aconsejo que mientras tanto no me preocupara, que sacara provecho a cada situación, que luchara por mis sueños, me divirtiera, hiciera amigos, y saliera con otras personas, que disfrutara de la vida.  
  
- Sirius era muy sabio. - Dijo Harry en un susurro.  
  
- Era una gran persona. - Afirmo Ginny. - En el poco tiempo que lo conocí, se convirtió en alguien muy especial para mí, lo hecho mucho de menos.  
  
- Todos lo echamos de menos. - Dijo Harry emocionado. 


	9. Planes de futuro por Harry y Ginny Potte...

Capitulo 9º  
  
PLANES DE FUTURO POR HARRY Y GINNY POTTER  
  
Harry y Ginny se sentaron en la cama, y se miraron sonriendo.  
  
- Me gustaría ver la cara de profesor Dumbledore cuando pruebe uno de esos caramelos. - Exclamo Harry entre risas.  
  
- Yo quisiera ver la cara de los gemelos, cuando el profesor Dumbledore les agradezca el regalo. - Dijo Ginny entre carcajadas. - Casi siento compasión por ellos.  
  
- ¿Ya estas satisfecha? - Pregunto Harry inquieto. - ¿Ha sido suficiente venganza?  
  
- ¡Bromeas! - Dijo con fingido asombro Ginny. - He dicho que casi siento compasión por ellos, quiero que recuerden por años lo que han hecho, además aun quedan tres.  
  
- Bien en ese caso parece que tenemos muchos planes para hacer. - Afirmo Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Oh! Y no solo sobre mis hermanos, también tenemos que pensar que hacemos con los Dursleys. - Añadió Ginny.  
  
- ¿Los Dursley? - Inquirió Harry.  
  
- ¿No pensarías seriamente, que iba a pasarme el verano siendo la criada de esos hipopótamos? - Pregunto Ginny con destellos en los ojos. - Si fueran personas normales, no me importaría ayudarlos con las tareas de la casa, pero esos... Esos... Monstruos no merecen el más mínimo respecto.  
  
- Ginny, aunque no hay nada que me gustaría mas, no podemos usar la magia contra ellos. - Dijo Harry ligeramente abatido.  
  
- Ellos lo merecen, después de todo lo que te han hecho, de lo que nos hicieron, encerrarnos en ese armario, medio desnudos, sin comida y bebida, podríamos habernos puesto enfermos. - Grito indignada Ginny. - ¿Cómo puedes defenderlos?  
  
- Aun así, usar la magia contra alguien que no puede defenderse, nos haría igual a ellos. - Insistió Harry. - Y podría traernos muchos problemas, a pesar que haya reconocido el regreso de Voldemort, no creo que Cornelius Fudge perdiera la oportunidad de llevarme ante un tribunal de nuevo.  
  
- Pero el ministerio no puede detectar cuando hacemos magia sin las varas. - Argumento Ginny no dispuesta a ceder. - Y aun cuando lo descubrieran, la prohibición para el uso de magia en menores de edad, solo se aplica a la magia echa con una vara, ya te lo dije.  
  
- Los Dursley podrían denunciarnos, y hay leyes contra el uso de la magia en mugles. - Replico Harry contundentemente. - Imagínate este titular en El Profeta, el-niño-que-vivió acusado de torturar mugles.  
  
Ginny se quedo callada durante unos instantes, y rápidamente pregunto.  
  
- ¿Y la carta?¿No vamos a tener problemas por ella? - Pregunto inquieta Ginny.  
  
- No, no pueden acusarnos de nada, la Carta iba dirigida a mí, y aunque supiéramos que Dudley la abriría, mi primo no tenia ningún derecho a hacerlo, incluso havia una advertencia de no abrirla en el sobre. - Explico Harry, repentinamente se quedo callado, y tras unos segundos añadió con una sonrisa traviesa. - Se me acaba de ocurrir una pequeña travesura para hacer a tus hermanos.  
  
- ¡Dime! ¿Cuál es? - Pregunto excitada Ginny.  
  
- Noooo. - Dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.  
  
- Vengaaaa. Dímelo por favor. - Pidió Ginny haciendo pucheros.  
  
- No, déjame planearlo un poco, y te lo contare todo. - Accedió con una sonrisa Harry.  
  
- ¿Me lo prometes? - Ronroneo Ginny, mientras pestañeaba sugestivamente.  
  
- Te lo prometo. - Dijo riendo Harry. - Como puedo negarme, si me lo pides tan amablemente.  
  
- Bien, pero aun vamos a darle su merecido a los Dursleys. - Exclamo alegremente Ginny.  
  
- Ginnyyy. - Dijo cansadamente Harry.  
  
- Has dicho que no podíamos usar magia, no que no podamos hacerlo. - Afirmo Ginny guiñándole un ojo. - Si no podemos usar la magia, usaremos la inteligencia, eso aun lo hará un reto más interesante.  
  
Harry se echo a reír durante unos instantes, y dándole una mirada de franca admiración a Ginny, añadió.  
  
- Te he dicho alguna vez lo maravillosa que eres. -Exclamo Harry.  
  
- Si, pero no importa, puedes volver a decírmelo. - Contesto Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Ginny? - Llamo suavemente Harry.  
  
- ¿Sí? - Respondió con curiosidad Ginny.  
  
- Eres maravillosa. - Afirmo Harry, causando que ambos jóvenes se sonrojarán al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿Harry? - Inquirió descuidadamente Ginny, tras unos instantes.  
  
- ¿Sí? - Respondió Harry.  
  
- Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta. - Exclamo Ginny con falsa indignación. - Te a costado cinco años, eres un poco lento ¿No?  
  
- ¡¡¡Serás!!!... - Exclamo Harry indignado. - Vas aprender a no reírte de mí.  
  
Cogiendo la almohada de la cama, Harry empezó a golpear con ella a Ginny, con un chillido la chica intento saltar de la cama, pero a su desgracia, el vinculo mágico que los unía lo impidió, atrapada y sin ningún medio para contraatacar, a Ginny no le quedo mas opción, que limitarse a cubrirse como mejor pudo con las manos, mientras clamaba para que Harry tuviera piedad, hasta que tras varios almohadazos.  
  
- ¡Reducto! - Grito Ginny apuntando a la almohada, que Harry sostenía sobre su cabeza, preparándose para dar un golpe devastador.  
  
Perdiendo el equilibrio, ante el repentino estallido de la almohada, Harry se cayo sobre Ginny en medio de una lluvia de plumas.   
  
Un tenso silencio se hizo en la habitación, mientras ninguno de los dos jóvenes se atrevía a mover un músculo, sus caras a escasos centímetros, los ojos clavados en los del otro, sus labios repentinamente secos, inseguros y ansiosos, tímidamente cruzaron el corto espacio que los separaba...  
  
Repentinamente cuatro búhos entraron ruidosamente por la ventana, haciendo saltar de pie dos ruborizados adolescentes, completamente avergonzados, incapaces de mirarse el uno al otro.  
  
Tras unos minutos de estupor, y ante las quejas insistentes de los búhos, Harry y Ginny se apresuraron a liberarlos de su carga.   
  
Inmediatamente con un ultimo chillido de desaprobación, los cuatro búhos desconocidos tomaron el vuelo, dejando tras de sí, un paquete y tres misteriosas cartas dirigidos a Harry y Virginia Potter.  
  
- ¿Crees que debemos abrirlos? - Pregunto Harry sin atreverse a mirar a Ginny.  
  
- No creo que mis hermanos hayan enviado otra maldición. - Dijo después de pensarlo por unos minutos, tras examinar los sobres añadió. - No reconozco la letra, no es de alguien de mi familia.  
  
- ¿Quién puede saber que estamos casados, aparte de tu familia y el profesor Dumbledore? - Inquirió Harry, mirando por primera vez a Ginny, después del incidente en la cama.  
  
Sin contestar la pregunta de Harry, Ginny cogió la primera carta, y la giro para ver el remitente.  
  
- Es del ministerio de la magia. - Exclamo Ginny reconociendo el sello en la carta. - El profesor Dumbledore debe haberles comunicado nuestro matrimonio.  
  
Harry siguiendo la iniciativa cogió las otras dos cartas, y procedió a mirar quien las havia enviado, inmediatamente se quedo completamente pálido, al tiempo que unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar de sus ojos.   
  
- El paquete es de Gringots. - Informo alegremente Ginny dándose la vuelta, ignorante del efecto que las cartas habían tenido en Harry. - ¿Harry? ¿Que ocurre Harry?  
  
Sin perder un instante, Ginny cogió las cartas de las manos de Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh, Merlín!!! - Exclamo asustada al leer los remitentes. - Sirius Black, y James y Lily Potter.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Durante varios minutos no se oyó ningún sonido, mientras los dos adolescentes se hallaban perdidos en el mar de sus recuerdos, hasta que finalmente revolviéndose incomoda, Ginny rompió el silencio.  
  
- ¡Merlín! Me duelen músculos que ni siquiera sabia, que existían. - Exclamo Ginny, mientras intentaba encontrar una posición más cómoda. - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que vamos a estar aquí?  
  
Harry dio un profundo suspiro, y tras pensar unos segundos respondió.  
  
- De tres a cinco días, Tío Vernon dijo que nos quedaríamos aquí el resto de la semana, y suele cumplir sus amenazas. - Dijo Harry tristemente. - hoy es martes, con suerte nos dejara salir el viernes, sino... El domingo.  
  
- ¡Tres días! Sin comer y beber. ¿Esta loco? - Inquirió asustada Ginny. - ¿Cómo vamos hacer nuestras necesidades?  
  
- Eso nunca le a importado. - Respondió abatido Harry.  
  
- ¿Lo ha hecho otras veces? - Pregunto angustiada Ginny.  
  
- Muchas Veces antes de que fuera a Hogwarts, aunque solo solía ser un día o dos. - Explico Harry con voz mortecina. - En una ocasión fueron seis días, pero no lo volvió hacer, me puse enfermo, y tía Petunia tuvo que estar cuidándome durante varias semanas.  
  
- Eso es horrible. - Murmuro Ginny.  
  
- Esa palabra describe muy bien a los Dursleys. - Dijo Harry con amargura.  
  
Permanecieron callados durante unos instantes, hasta que Ginny reemprendió la conversación.  
  
- En momentos como estos, es cuando envidio a Fred y George. - Afirmo Ginny.  
  
- ¿Por que? - Pregunto Harry desconcertado por el súbito cambio de conversación.  
  
- Porque ellos podrían salir de aquí en un instante. - Respondió Ginny.  
  
- Siento desilusionarte, pero ni ellos podrían abrir el candado desde aquí dentro, sin usar la magia. - Rebatió Harry con voz fúnebre.  
  
- Pero esa es la cuestión, ellos podrían abrir la puerta usando la magia. - Exclamo Ginny.  
  
- Nosotros también, si tuviéramos nuestras varitas, y fuéramos mayores de edad. - Argumento confundido Harry.  
  
- ¡Ah! Pero los gemelos podrían hacerlo sin las varitas, y sin que el ministerio los descubriera, aunque aun fueran menores de edad. - Replico orgullosa Ginny.  
  
- ¿Que? - Pregunto asombrado Harry. - ¿Como?  
  
- Tú has estado en la madriguera Harry, seguro que has oído las explosiones en el cuarto de los gemelos cuando trabajan en sus inventos. - Interrogo Ginny ligeramente divertida. - ¿Cómo pensabas que lo hacían sino usaban la magia?   
  
- Bien, nunca me detuve a pensar mucho en ello. - Confeso Harry. - Supongo que siempre creí que solo hacían pociones.  
  
- Fred y George siempre han podido hacer magia sin que el ministerio los descubrieran, tiene algo que ver con que son gemelos. - Explico Ginny. - Según Papa, realizar un hechizo sin una vara exige mucho poder, solo esta al alcance de los magos más formidables, sin embargo mis hermanos, al ser gemelos, pueden combinar su poder mágico y lanzar hechizos sin una vara.  
  
- ¿Pero que diferencia hay entre hacer magia con una vara, y sin una vara? - Pregunto extrañado Harry.  
  
- Una vara sirve para proyectar la magia a un punto concreto, el blanco del hechizo, cuando un mago intenta hacer un hechizo sin una vara, proyecta la magia en todas direcciones. - Respondió Ginny. - El principal inconveniente esto, es que el blanco aun debe recibir la misma cantidad de energía mágica para que el hechizo funcione, lo que hace necesario usar mucha mas energía, que con el mismo hechizo hecho con una vara, porque la mayor parte de la magia usada no llega al blanco.   
  
- Pero entonces debe ser prácticamente imposible hacer magia sin una vara, hasta los hechizos más débiles exigirían una cantidad enorme de poder. - Dijo Harry asombrado.  
  
- Realmente solo los magos más poderosos pueden hacer magia sin una vara, y solamente los hechizos más sencillos. - Respondió Ginny orgullosa. - Fred y George solo lo pueden hacer porque combinan su magia gracias a que son gemelos, y aun así tienen que ser muy poderosos para poder hacerlo desde tan jóvenes.  
  
- ¿Porque alguien querría hacer magia sin una vara? - Inquirió Harry. - No parece muy útil.  
  
- Bien, puede ser muy útil cuando estas encerrado en un armario sin una vara. - Sugirió Ginny irónicamente. - Aparte, un hechizo hecho sin una vara solo se puede esquivar apareciéndote o ocultándote detrás de un objeto que te cubra completamente, incluso hay algunos escudos mágicos que son inútiles contra este tipo de magia.  
  
- Definitivamente eso puede ser muy útil en un duelo. - Concedió Harry.  
  
- Y eso no es todo, con la suficiente practica, es posible afectar a varios blancos con un solo hechizo, y los verdaderos maestros en la magia sin vara, son capaces de hacer que el hechizo tenga efectos diferentes para cada blanco. - Explico entusiasmada Ginny. - Por ejemplo, una vez Godrig Gryfindor se vio rodeado por una docena de magos oscuros, y los aturdió a todos con único hechizo, en otra ocasión un mago oscuro havia levitado un bebe encima de un barranco, y amenazaba de dejarlo caer si Gryfindor no se rendía, este lanzo un hechizo sin la vara convocando al niño, y aturdiendo a su adversario al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - Pregunto extrañado Harry. - En clase el profesor Binns nunca habla de nada que no sean las guerras de los duendes.  
  
- Cuando era pequeña mi Papa, se sentaba al lado de mi cama cada noche, y me explicaba historias sobre el mundo mágico hasta que me durmiera. - Respondió ligeramente avergonzada Ginny.  
  
- ¿Solo son cuentos para dormir? - Pregunto con un tono divertido Harry.  
  
- ¡No te rías! Se basan en hechos reales, estas historias han pasado de padres a hijos durante generaciones, son una parte muy importante de la cultura del mundo mágico. - Advirtió Ginny, al tiempo que le daba un codazo a Harry en las costillas.  
  
Harry pareció pensativo durante unos instantes, hasta que con un suspiro afirmo.  
  
- A mí nunca me explicaron cuentos antes de ir a dormir. - Dijo con voz melancólica Harry. - Supongo que por eso hay tanto que desconozco del mundo mágico.  
  
- ¡Oh! Harry lo siento, yo no quería... - Empezó a decir Ginny.  
  
- No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya que yo tuviera que crecer con mugles. - Interrumpió Harry. - Simplemente... Yo era conciente de lo que havia perdido al crecer sin padres, pero nunca havia pensado en el precio de haber crecido fuera del mundo mágico.  
  
- Lo siento Harry. - Murmuro Ginny, y con voz amable añadió. - Si quieres, cada noche antes de ir a dormir, puedo explicarte una de las historias que me contaba Papa.  
  
- Gracias Ginny, pero no tienes... - Intento decir Harry.  
  
- Por favor Harry, me encantaría hacerlo, siempre me han gustado esas historias, seria muy divertido poder compartirlas con alguien. - Insistió Ginny. - Además piensa en ello, Tommy se crió entre mugles, seria una ventaja que tendrías sobre él.  
  
Ginny espero esperanzadamente a que Harry aceptara.  
  
- De acuerdo Ginny, me encantaría oír esas historias. - Contesto Harry. - No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.  
  
- No tienes nada que agradecerme, me hace muy feliz poder compartirlas contigo. - Afirmo Ginny, mientras apretaba confortadoramente las manos de Harry entre las suyas.  
  
Sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, Harry apoyo su cabeza en la de Ginny, y inhalando su dulce aroma, depositó un beso en su pelo.  
  
- A pesar de todo, gracias. - Susurro al oído de la chica.  
  
Los dos adolescentes permanecieron callados disfrutando de su mutua compañía durante unos minutos.  
  
- Es bastante injusto, estoy seguro que ninguno de los estudiantes de origen mugle a oído hablar de hacer magia sin una vara, o de las plumas de herencia, quizá con la excepción de Hermione. - Dijo Harry reflexionando en voz alta. - Mientras que los hijos de padres mágicos pueden tomar estudios mugles, no hay nada parecido para los hijos de mugles, y en historia de la magia, solo aprendemos datos inútiles sobre las guerras con los duendes.  
  
- Supongo que tienes razón. - Admitió Ginny sin saber donde quería llegar Harry.  
  
- Es una desventaja importante, mira lo que paso a Hermione en el ministerio, no sabia que se podía lanzar un conjuro sin decir la encantación, y casi le costo la vida. - Harry siguió con su argumentación - Estoy seguro que tu o Ron lo sabíais. ¿No?  
  
- Si, no es ningún secreto. - Respondió ligeramente incomoda. - Realmente me extraña que Hermione no lo supiera, después de todo ella estudia Aritmancia.  
  
- ¿Que tiene que ver la Aritmancia con conjurar en silencio? - Pregunto extrañado Harry.  
  
- Esa es otra de las historias que me contó Papa. - Confeso Ginny. - Hace milenios los magos no usaban encantaciones o gestos con las varas para hacer magia, simplemente se concentraban en lo que querían que ocurriera, y ocurría.  
  
- Eso es increíble. - Exclamo Harry sorprendido.  
  
- Si lo piensas no es muy diferente de la magia accidental, cuando un niño hace este tipo de magia, no usa una vara, ni pronuncia ningún conjuro, solo tiene un fuerte deseo de que algo pase, y pasa. - Explico Ginny. - Pero no era fácil, exigía mucha concentración y esfuerzo, los magos antiguos empezaron usando pequeños trucos mnemotécnicos para facilitar el uso de la magia, si cada vez que querían obtener un resultado determinado realizaban los mismos movimientos con la varita y decían las mismas palabras, les era más fácil concentrarse en lo que querían que ocurriera.  
  
- Eso explica como Dolohov pudo lanzar el hechizo sin una encantación, y porque el hechizo era más débil. - Dijo Harry. - ¿Pero que tiene que ver con la Aritmancia?  
  
- Los magos descubrieron, que si varias personas usaban los mismos movimientos y encantaciones para lograr los mismos efectos, era más fácil realizarlos, la magia parecía reconocer los movimientos y encantaciones requiriendo menos esfuerzos por parte de los magos, para obtener los resultados deseados, así nacieron los hechizos. - Continuo explicando Ginny. - Con la llegada del imperio romano, el latín se convirtió en la lengua principal para los magos, y a medida que más y más personas usaban los mismo hechizos, era más y más fácil realizarlos, y cada vez había menos magos que aprendían hacer magia sin ellos.  
  
Ginny hizo una pausa para ver si Harry tenia una duda, cuando este no pregunto nada siguió.  
  
- Pronto se hizo evidente un problema, cuantas más veces se usaba un hechizo mas fácil era realizarlo, pero el contrario también era cierto, paradójicamente solo los magos arcanos, que es como se conocían los magos que no necesitaban los hechizos para realizar la magia, podían crear nuevos hechizos, o usar los nuevos hechizos. - Dijo Ginny animadamente. - En la practica significo el estancamiento de la magia, hasta el nacimiento de la Aritmancia, varios siglos antes Aristóteles había postulado que si se usaban encantaciones y movimientos de la vara parecidos para obtener resultados semejantes, los hechizos serian mas fáciles de usar, usando este mismo principio, la Aritmancia intenta encontrar elementos comunes entre varios hechizos, y combinarlos para crear nuevos hechizos.   
  
- No lo entiendo. - Dijo perplejo Harry.  
  
- Imagina que todos los hechizos que emiten una luz verde empiezan por "av", y todos los hechizos que empiezan por "lu" emiten una luz blanca, podrías decir "luada Kewada" para realizar una maldición asesina en la que el rayo fuera blanco, o podrías decir "avmos" para crear una luz verde. - Expuso Ginny. - Realmente es un poco mas complicado, las relaciones entre los diferentes hechizos se almacenan en tablas, las tablas básicas tienen alrededor de diez mil entradas, y las avanzadas cerca de un millón, y luego hay reglas, modelos, formulas matemáticas,...  
  
- ¿Solo un poco mas complicado? - Pregunto irónicamente Harry.  
  
- Oh, es bastante fácil modificar o crear hechizos sencillos. - Explico Ginny entusiasmada. - Por otro lado los hechizos más complejos pueden ser un verdadero desafió, los expertos en Aritmancia llevan siglos intentando establecer el modelo de la "Avada Kewada" sin resultado.  
  
- ¿Que es un modelo? - Inquirió Harry curiosamente ante la referencia a la maldición asesina.  
  
- Un modelo es el conjunto de elementos de las tablas que se combinan para realizar un hechizo. - Recito Ginny con voz monótona.  
  
- Claro, no se como no lo havia imaginado. - Dijo Harry con una risita.  
  
- ¡Eh! Si no lo querías saber no hubieras preguntado. - Replico Ginny dándole un codazo en las costillas. - Además ya sabes lo que se dice, los inteligentes toman Aritmancia, y los tontos Adivinación.  
  
- ¡Ughh! - Se quejo Harry. - Yo lo havia oído decirlo al revés.  
  
- A algún tonto estudiante de adivinación, seguro. -Agrego alegremente Ginny.  
  
- ¡Ehh! Yo hago adivinación. - Exigió ligeramente molesto Harry.  
  
- No hace falta que me des la razón, Harry. - Respondió humildemente Ginny, mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para no reír.  
  
- ¡¡¡Aghhh!!! Eres imposible. - Exclamo Harry, provocando que Ginny empezara a reírse ingobernablemente, seguida rápidamente por el propio muchacho.   
  
Los dos jóvenes continuaron riendo durante varios minutos, cuando se tranquilizaron Harry se dirigió a Ginny inquieto.  
  
- Ginny. ¿Podría ser que mi madre hubiera realizado magia Arcana cuando me protegió de Voldemort? - Pregunto Harry con un ligero toque de emoción en la voz. - ¿Que por eso pudiera bloquear la "Avada Kewada"?  
  
- No creo Harry, se supone que ya nadie es capaz de usar ese tipo de magia, ni siquiera Dumbledore o Voldemort. - Contesto con gran seriedad Ginny. - ¿Si tu madre fuera capaz de hacerlo, no hubiera destruido a Voldemort en lugar de protegerte del hechizo?  
  
- Pero Dolohov lo hizo en el ministerio. - Argumento Harry.  
  
- Dolohov realizo un hechizo sin decir la encantación, probablemente uso los movimientos de la vara apropiados. - Afirmo Ginny, y tras pensar durante unos instantes añadió. - Dumbledore y Voldemort pueden que sean capaces de lanzar un hechizo sin usar los movimientos de la vara y las encantaciones, incluso usando las de un hechizo diferente, pero están limitados a los hechizos existentes, y esto es lo más próximo a la magia arcana que es posible hoy día, nadie puede controlar el efecto de su magia a voluntad, no desde Merlín.   
  
- ¿Cómo es que pueden lanzar un hechizo con la encantación y el movimiento de la varita de otro? - Cuestionó Harry. - ¿No debería ser más difícil que la magia arcana?  
  
- Es más difícil que lanzar un hechizo sin la encantación o el movimiento de la vara, pero aun es más difícil el hacer que ocurra algo que nadie a hecho antes, la magia no sólo reconoce los gestos y las palabras de un hechizo, sino que también los efectos de este. - Aclaro Ginny. - Hay muchas historias sobre como Rowena Ravenclaw consiguió derrotar a mas de un mago oscuro, sorprendiéndoles usando la encantación de un escudo, mientras realmente lanzaba un Expediarmus o otro hechizo ofensivo.  
  
Tras la ultima declaración de Ginny, Harry se quedo callado durante unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Tu padre también le contó a Ron las historias sobre el mundo mágico? - Pregunto Harry sorprendiendo a Ginny con el súbito cambio de conversación.  
  
- Si... Bien... Papa me las explicaba a mí, y mama a Ron. - Respondió Ginny desconcertada. - ¿Por que?   
  
- Nosotros vamos a estar muy ocupados dando clases, así que esta pensando, devolverles a Ron y Hermione el favor que me hicieron el año pasado, convenciéndome que organizara el DA. - Contesto Harry.  
  
- ¿Exactamente en que esta pensando entrar a mi hermano, señor Potter? - Inquirió una Ginny sumamente curiosa.  
  
- Como he dicho antes, creo que los magos y brujas de origen mugle tienen un gran desconocimiento de la cultura del mundo mágico, y que esto representa una seria desventaja para ellos. - Afirmo Harry contundentemente. - Estaba pensando que podríamos organizar un club de intercambio cultural magomugle, no solo ayudaría a conocer la cultura del mundo mágico a los magos con padres mugle, si no que podría ayudar a mejorar su relación con los estudiantes con padres mágicos.  
  
- ¡Es una idea genial! - Exclamo Ginny entusiasmada. - ¿Cómo lo haríamos?  
  
- podríamos explicar historias sobre el mundo mágico, y después ver algunas películas mugles. - Propuso Harry.  
  
- ¿Pero los aparatos mugles no funcionan en Hogwarts? - Objeto Ginny.   
  
- Quizás podríamos usar el cuarto del requisito, o un pensieve. - Sugirió Harry. - también podríamos probar algunos platos de comida mugle, y enseñar como cocinar sin magia y con magia, algunos juegos y algo de historia mugle, y si pudiéramos conseguir un pensive podríamos pedir a algunas personas que compartieran algunos recuerdos, como la final de la taza del mundo de quiditch, y otros grandes acontecimientos del mundo mágico, o mugle.  
  
- Suena fascinante. ¿Pero estas seguro que Ron y Hermione son las personas adecuadas para hacerlo? - Pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Según me has dicho Ron conoce las historias del mundo mágico, y puede ser divertido cuando quiere, tendrá mucha vergüenza al principio, pero puede ayudarlo a tener mas confianza en sí mismo. - Dijo reflexivamente Harry. - Hermione conoce el mundo mugle perfectamente, y puede aportar información complementaria a lo que explique Ron, si tiene tiempo de prepararse, y es perfectamente capaz de organizarlo todo.  
  
- Parece que lo tienes todo pensado. - Dijo con admiración Ginny.  
  
- No realmente, simplemente a encajado todo de golpe. - Explico Harry tímidamente. - Incluso podría ser útil para detener a Lord Voldemort, recuerdas lo que dijo el sombrero seleccionador el año pasado, si queremos derrotarlo debemos unirnos todas las casas, el DA ayudo a lograrlo con los estudiantes mayores, y este club puede hacer el trabajo con los mas jóvenes.  
  
- Puede que tengas razón. - Respondió pensativa Ginny. - Pero no había ningún Slyterin en el DA, y no creo que ninguno se una a un club que trate sobre la cultura mugle.  
  
- Ese es un problema que tendremos que solucionar. - Afirmo con convicción Harry. - Mientras tanto conseguir unir las otras tres casas es un primer paso.  
  
- ¿Realmente crees que es posible unir las cuatro casas? - Pregunto Ginny. - ¿Que podemos trabajar juntos con los Slyterins?  
  
- No todos pueden ser tan malos como Malfoy y sus esbirros. - Contesto Harry. - Además, tu y yo estuvimos apunto de ordenarnos en Slyterin, y se puede confiar en nosotros. ¿No?  
  
- No sé. ¿Estas seguro que puedes confiar en que no voy hacerte nada malo? - Inquirió Ginny con vos seductora, mientras acariciaba el brazo de Harry sensualmente.  
  
- Estoy seguro que no intentaras traicionarme a Voldemort, y estoy seguro que intentaras burlarte de mí siempre que puedas. - Dijo con gran seriedad Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! - Exclamo Ginny golpeado a Harry en el brazo, y con voz llorosa añadió. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí?  
  
- ¡Umm! ¿Quizás lo ocurrido en la ducha puede haber ayudado? - Dijo Harry con tono pensativo, y adoptando un tono más serio añadió. - Necesitaremos todas las ventajas que podamos conseguir contra Lord Voldemort, y contar con los Slyterin seria de gran ayuda, tenemos que intentarlo.  
  
Harry pudo sentir como Ginny se tensaba incomoda tras su ultima declaración.  
  
- ¿Ginny?¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunto Harry interesado. - ¿Estas bien?  
  
- Antes en tu habitación dijiste que yo sabia algo que podía perjudicar a Lord Voldemort. - Dado un suspiro, Ginny contesto con voz angustiada. - Pero yo no sé que es, por mucho que me esfuerzo, no puedo recordad nada, no se me ocurre nada que pudiera ser útil.  
  
- No tienes que preocuparte, te he dicho que te ayudare averiguar que es, y pienso hacerlo. - Afirmo contundentemente Harry, al tiempo que le cogía las manos consoladoramente.  
  
- ¿Pero como puedes ayudarme? ¿Que puedes hacer si yo no puedo recordarlo? - Inquirió desanimada. - Tu mismo lo has dicho, necesitaremos todas las ventajas posibles, y yo sé algo que Voldemort teme que descubramos, y soy incapaz de recordarlo.  
  
- ¿Te a contado alguna vez Ron, como en segundo año entramos en el cuarto común de Slyterin para averiguar si era Malfoy, quien había abierto la cámara de los secretos? - Dijo despacio Harry.  
  
- ¿Que hicisteis que? - Exclamo asombrada Ginny. - ¿Como?  
  
- Usamos la poción multijugos para adoptar la forma de Crabbe y Goyle. - Explico Harry. - Hermione consiguió que Lockhart nos firmara un permiso, para sacar el Moste Potente Potions de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.  
  
- ¡Merlín! Ese libro contiene algunas de las pociones más poderosas conocidas. - Dijo cada vez más sorprendida Ginny.  
  
- La poción multijugos tarda un mes en realizarse, y como podrás imaginar, Hermione no paso un mes con semejante libro en su poder, sin echarle un vistazo. - Dijo alegremente Harry.  
  
- Por supuesto. - Convino Ginny.  
  
- Lo que tal vez no sepas, es que Hermione a estado tomado apuntes, de la elaboración de todas las pociones que ha visto, desde que empezó Hogwarts, incluyendo muchas de las pociones del Moste Potente Potions. - Continuo Harry. - El año pasado, para ayudarme a estudiar para mi TIMO de pociones, Hermione me dio una copia de sus apuntes, y aun la tengo.  
  
- ¡Hay una poción que puede ayudarme a recordar! - Exclamo entusiasmada Ginny. - ¿No?  
  
- ¡Sí! - Dijo Harry, sintiendo una agradable sensación recorrer su cuerpo, al oír a Ginny tan animada. - Se llama Sapiens Totalis, es muy poderosa, y muy peligrosa, solo puede usarse una vez cada cincuenta años o corres el riesgo de volverte loco, pero es la responsable de muchos de los grandes descubrimientos del mundo mágico.  
  
- ¿Cómo funciona? - Inquirió ansiosa Ginny.  
  
- Nuestros cerebros son capaces de almacenar mucha información, pero somos capaces de recordad solo una pequeña parte de ella, durante una hora después de tomar la poción, una persona puede recordar todo lo que ha visto, oído, o experimentado a lo largo de su vida, aunque tras este tiempo olvidara todo lo que a recordado. - Detallo Harry.  
  
- ¿Pero si lo olvidas después de una hora de que sirve? - Pregunto desilusionada Ginny.  
  
- Nada te impide escribir lo que recuerdas, o decírselo a otra persona. - Contesto amablemente. - No podrás conservar toda la información, pero deberías ser suficiente para responder a cualesquiera preguntas que tuvieras cuando tomaste la poción.  
  
- Eso es perfecto. - Exclamo Ginny sumamente ilusionada. - ¿Cuándo podemos hacerla?  
  
- Me temo que tendremos que esperar a regresar a Hogwarts, tengo que consultar las notas de Hermione, pero estoy seguro que no tendremos muchos de los ingredientes, y aquí no hay forma de conseguirlos. - Informo Harry un poco decepcionado.  
  
- No importa, por lo menos sé que vamos averiguar que es lo que sé, que Voldemort teme que recuerde. - Dijo Ginny animada. - ¿Pero por que dices que esta poción es responsable de muchos de los grandes descubrimientos del mundo mágico?  
  
- La poción se usa principalmente para, tras muchos años de investigación en un proyecto complejo, poner todas las piezas juntas y encontrar una solución. - Aclaro Harry. - Hay pociones menos poderosas, y más seguras, para solucionar los problemas de memoria convencionales.  
  
- Comprendo, yo realmente no he olvidado nada, hay algo que yo no le di importancia, y necesitamos saber que es. - Reflexiono Ginny en voz alta.  
  
- Quizás sea más complejo, si recuerdas lo ocurrido cuando el profesor Dumbledore nos unió... havia una parte de Tom Ryddle en ti, puede que el diario transfiriera la información directamente a tu mente, si lo piensas, para abrir la cámara y controlar el basilisco, debías tener que hablar Parsel, y eso no es algo que puedas aprender leyendo. - Sugirió Harry. - Si ese es el caso, es muy probable que solo esta poción funcione.  
  
- Supongo que tienes razón. - Dijo Ginny incomoda. - Odio pensar que hay una parte Tom Ryddle dentro de mí.  
  
- Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo, pero no dejes que eso te afecte, el no puede influenciarte, tú eres mucho mas fuerte que él. - Afirmo lúgubremente Harry, y con gran convicción continuo. - Y algún día, nosotros le haremos pagar todo lo que ha hecho, te lo prometo.  
  
- Gracias Harry. - Susurro Ginny, mientras se giraba, y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, lo abrazo.  
  
Harry devolvió el abrazo a Ginny, y espero pacientemente a que la chica se recuperara, para hacer una pregunta que havia estado dando vueltas por su mente desde hacia un rato.  
  
- Ginny, antes dijiste que la magia hecha sin una vara no puede detectarse por el ministerio. ¿No? - Dijo lentamente Harry.  
  
- Si, es muy difícil descubrir el uso de la magia hecha sin una vara, incluso los objetos encantados de esta forma son difíciles de detectar. - Respondió Ginny levantado la cabeza, pero sin romper el abrazo de Harry. - Esa es una de las razones por la que los gemelos son tan peligrosos, la mayoría de los hechizos para descubrir si un objeto esta encantado, fallan si no se ha usado una vara.  
  
- ¿Por que ocurre eso? - Continuo interrogando Harry. - ¿Lo sabes?  
  
- Si, cuando Papa descubrió que los gemelos podían hacer magia sin una vara, consulto con el profesor Dumbledore, y luego nos lo explico a todos. - Explico Ginny. - Es un poco complicado, primero tienes que entender que estamos rodeados por la magia por todas partes, no sólo los magos tienen magia, sino que también la tienen los mugles, los animales, las plantas, las piedras, incluso el aire tiene magia, pero igual que las dunas de arena en un desierto que cambian de volumen y forma con el viento, la cantidad de magia en un sitio concreto varia constantemente.  
  
- !Umm! - Murmuro Harry pensativo. - ¿Si eso es correcto, como pueden descubrir el uso de la magia con una vara, para empezar?  
  
- Cuando haces magia con una vara, la energía se concentra en un solo punto, mientras si no usas una vara esta se reparte en una amplia área alrededor del lanzador. - Dijo Ginny. - ¿Recuerdas cuando viniste a la madriguera antes del torneo de los tres magos?   
  
- Sí. - Pregunto sorprendido Harry. - ¿Porque?  
  
- ¿Recuerdas el día que estábamos en el jardín, y mama les pidió a los gemelos regaran las flores? - Continuo Ginny. - Conectaron una manguera al baño, y empezaron a mojarnos a todos desde la ventana de su habitación.  
  
- Si, nosotros usamos la manguera del jardín para defendernos, pero ellos cerraron su ventana dejando solo el espacio justo para la manguera. - Recordó con alegría Harry. - Acabamos empapados, aun que los gemelos también recibieron lo suyo.   
  
- Mas tarde cuando Percy volvió del trabajo, y nos vio completamente mojados, nos estuvo disertando sobre quedarnos bajo la lluvia. - siguió Ginny.  
  
- Si lo recuerdo. - Dijo Harry riendo. - Percy no nos creyó hasta que los gemelos, que aun estaban en la habitación, lo mojaron con la manguera, creo que nunca lo he visto tan alterado como esa noche.  
  
- Si, fue muy divertido, pero a lo importante, si los gemelos hubieran cogido la manguera del jardín, y hubieran ido regando parterre por parterre, en lugar de mojar todo el jardín, Percy nunca hubiera pensado que había llovido. - Argumento Ginny. - Con la magia ocurre lo mismo, si usas una vara, la magia se concentra en un solo punto y es fácil de descubrir, pero si no usas una vara, la magia se distribuye por una extensa área alrededor del lanzador, y es imposible de distinguir un hechizo de una fluctuación natural de la magia.  
  
- ¿Cómo descubre la magia accidental el ministerio entonces? - Inquirió curiosamente Harry. - ¿Es magia realizada sin una vara?¿No?  
  
- Si, pero es un caso especial, cuando haces magia normalmente liberas una pequeña cantidad de energía, aun con los conjuros más poderosos, cuando realizas magia accidental, tus emociones son tan fuertes que rompen la barrera que contiene tu magia, y la liberan toda de golpe. - Clarifico Ginny. - Es como si todos los Gryfindor nos reuniéramos para lanzar un hechizo al mismo tiempo, la energía liberada es enorme, y muy fácil de descubrir.  
  
- Si tus padres saben que los gemelos hacen magia sin una vara. ¿Por que se lo permite? - Dijo Harry continuando con su interrogatorio. - Aun cuando el ministerio no pueda detectarlo, si alguien lo descubriera los gemelos estarían en muchos problemas.  
  
- Realmente no tendrían ningún problema, no hay ninguna ley que prohibía a los menores el uso de magia sin una vara. - Respondió con aire triunfal Ginny.  
  
- ¿Que...? - Exclamo sorprendido. - ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
- La ley no prohíbe el uso de la magia a los menores de edad, sino no podríamos volar con una escoba por ejemplo, solo prohíbe el uso de algunos tipos de magia, mas específicamente la magia accidental, y la magia realizada con una vara. - Informo con aire divertido Ginny. - El uso de la magia sin una vara solo esta al alcance de los magos más poderosos, y solamente tras muchos años de practica, como te he dicho antes los gemelos son un caso único, así que nadie se ha molestado a prohibir su uso por los menores de edad, y por consiguiente es legal.  
  
- Muy interesante. - Dijo pensativo Harry.  
  
- Bien, seria más interesante si nosotros pudiéramos hacerlo. - Se quejo Ginny, mientras Harry perdido en sus pensamientos la ignoro.   
  
Tras unos minutos Ginny empezó a agitarse inquieta, el encierro en el armario estaba empezando a pasar factura a sus nervios, y el silencio de Harry la estaba enervando.   
  
- ¿Realmente nos van a dejar aquí encerrados tres días? - Pregunto repentinamente Ginny. - ¿No es una broma?  
  
Harry continuo ensimismado, ignorante de la pregunta de Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! - Grito Ginny, golpeando con dureza el brazo del chico.  
  
- ¿¿¿Que??? - Inquirió sobresaltado Harry.  
  
- Te he preguntado, si realmente van a dejarnos encerrados aquí tres días. - Pregunto malhumoradamente Ginny.  
  
- ¡Umm! Si, creo que esa es su intención. - Respondió ligeramente divertido Harry.  
  
- ¿De que te ríes? No hay nada cómico en esto. - Reprendió irritada Ginny.  
  
- ¡Umm! Realmente quieres salir de aquí. - Afirmo Harry, intentando esconder una risita.  
  
- Claro que quiero salir de aquí. - Respondió sulfurada Ginny.  
  
- Bien. ¿Que estarías dispuesta a hacer para salir de aquí? - Cuestiono alegremente Harry.  
  
- ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí? - Inquirió repentinamente animada Ginny.  
  
- No, no,... ¿No sabes que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta? - Dijo pareciendo decepcionado Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Harryyyy!!! - Exclamo Ginny enojada, al tiempo que intentaba darle otra palmada en el brazo, desafortunadamente para ella, Harry estaba esperándolo en esta ocasión y cogió sus muñecas.   
  
- ¡Umm!¡Umm! Eres demasiado violenta. - Comento con desaprobación Harry. - Deberías contestar mi pregunta.  
  
Ginny se esforzó inútilmente contra Harry, mientras murmuraba entre dientes, finalmente vino a la conclusión de que no podría soltarse y cedió.  
  
- Cualquier cosa. - Dijo Ginny.  
  
- ¿Que has dicho? - Inquirió con un tono alegre Harry. - No te oído bien.  
  
- Haré cualquier cosa que quieras, si puedes sacarme de aquí. - Concedió mortificada Ginny.  
  
- Excelente. - Afirmo divertido Harry. - ¿Sabes? Tus explicaciones sobre hacer magia sin una vara me han recordado una cosa.  
  
- ¿El que? - Pregunto Ginny, mitad curiosa, mitad irritada.  
  
Sin contestar Harry soltó las muñecas de Ginny, y apuntando al techo murmuro.  
  
- Lumos. - A la sorpresa de Ginny una brillante luz iluminó el armario.  
  
- ¿¿¿Como??? - Apenas pudo decir Ginny, completamente sin palabras.  
  
Harry se quedo callado contemplando con gran alegría la cara de asombro de Ginny.  
  
- ¡Merlín! Fred y George solo podían hacerlo tan jóvenes porque combinaban su poder, tu tienes solo quince años, es imposible, tendrías que ser increíblemente poderoso. - Pensó en voz alta Ginny. - ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
- No lo sé, el año pasado cuando me atacaron los dementores perdí mi vara, estaba muy oscuro y no podía encontrarla, así que pensé que si podía conseguir que se iluminase la vería, y funciono. - Dijo finalmente Harry. - Cuando hoy me has hablado de la magia sin vara he comprendido que eso es lo que hice, y bien, ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera.  
  
- Me has engañado. - Acuso Ginny.  
  
- No realmente. - Se defendió Harry. - Y más atrás lo de la ducha, no creo que puedas quejarte.  
  
Ginny dio una mirada asesina a Harry, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por una picara sonrisa, cuando lentamente sin apartar la vista de su cara, apunto con su mano a la puerta.  
  
- Alohomora - Dijo suavemente Ginny, y con un fuerte crick, la puerta giro abierta.  
  
- ¿¿¿Que??? - Murmuro asombrado a su vez Harry. - ¿¿¿Como???  
  
- El profesor Dumbledore dijo que al unirse nuestros espíritus, compartiríamos todos nuestros poderes. - Explico Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Y bien, parece que no tengo que hacer lo que quieras. ¿No?  
  
- ¡¡¡Ughhhh!!! - Exclamo Harry mientras apoyaba su frente contra la pared, causando que Ginny estallara en carcajadas. 


	10. Recuerdos del pasado por Petunia Evans

Capitulo 10º  
  
RECUERDOS DEL PASADO POR PETUNIA EVANS  
  
Ligeramente agarrotados tras pasar varias horas encerrados, Harry y Ginny salieron lentamente del armario, y empezaron a estirar los músculos.  
  
Tras unos instantes, Harry termino la luz mágica que había creado, y volvió a cerrar el armario con el candado, y ante la mirada curiosa de Ginny, acabo de sellarlo con un hechizo.  
  
Antes de que Ginny pudiera preguntar, Harry le tapo la boca con un dedo, seguidamente Harry le cogió la mano y haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera, la guió a través de las escaleras evitando que los escalones crujieran.  
  
Una vez en el descansillo recogieron silenciosamente su ropa, que permanecía tirada en el suelo, y entraron rápidamente en la habitación de Harry, inmediatamente el joven mago sello la puerta mágicamente, y lazo un encanto de silencio alrededor de la habitación.  
  
- ¡Lo conseguimos! - Afirmo Harry aliviado, mientras él y Ginny se dejaban caer en la cama agotados. - Si somos cuidadosos, no descubrirán que hemos conseguido salir del armario hasta el viernes, posiblemente.  
  
Ginny le dio una mirada extrañada, pero prefirió dejar caer el tema por otro más importante en este momento.  
  
- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Inquirió Ginny con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Sí, claro. - Respondió Harry un poco inquieto, y con una sonrisa añadió. - No tienes que pedir permiso, tú siempre puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.  
  
- ¿Co... Como vamos a dormir? - Pregunto Ginny enrojeciendo profundamente.  
  
- ¡Oh! - Atino a decir Harry con una cara a juego con la de su esposa.  
  
El silenció se hizo entre los dos jóvenes, mientras Harry, sin atreverse a mirar a su esposa, intentaba formular una solución aceptable.  
  
- Creo que en el armario hay algunas mantas viejas para el invierno. - Planteo Harry. - Puedo ponerlas en el suelo al lado de la cama, y puedo dormir en ellas.  
  
- No, esa es tu cama, yo dormiré en las mantas. - Exclamo Ginny, pareciendo ligeramente defraudada.  
  
- Donde has visto que se haga dormir en el suelo a los invitados. - Cuestiono Harry con falsa indignación.  
  
- Yo no soy tú invitada, soy tú esposa. - Corrigió Ginny.  
  
- Más razón para que tú duermas en la cama. - Insistió Harry.  
  
- No, esa seria razón para que los dos durmiéramos en la cama. - Dijo en un murmullo Ginny, sin levantar la vista del suelo.  
  
- ¡Ginny! No puedes hablar en serio.  
  
- Exclamo Harry completamente rojo. - ¿Que dirían tus padres?¿Y tus hermanos?  
  
- Estamos casados, no pueden decir nada. - Insistió Ginny con voz entrecortada por la vergüenza.  
  
- No... No puedes decirlo en serio. - Afirmo Harry aturdido.  
  
- Harry, creo que después de esta noche soy la persona que mejor te conoce en el mundo. - Afirmo Ginny, mirando a los ojos a Harry por primera vez durante la conversación. - Estoy convencida... Sé, que puedo confiar en ti, sé que no aras nada que pueda incomodarme, por favor, me sentiré horrible si tienes que dormir en el suelo, si estamos en esta situación es porque querías ayudarme.  
  
- Ginny, yo no podría mirar a la cara a tus hermanos, a tus padres, si durmiera contigo. - Respondió Harry emocionado por la confianza que tenia la muchacha en él. - Yo dormiré en las mantas hoy, y mañana podemos buscar una solución mejor, te lo prometo, pero por favor, acepta.  
  
- De acuerdo. - A regañadientes, Ginny acepto con un suspiro.  
  
- Gracias. - Le respondió cariñosamente Harry.  
  
Los dos adolescentes se levantaron, y cogieron varias mantas viejas y un par de sabanas, que había en armario como había dicho Harry, y prepararon un lecho lo más confortable posible.  
  
Una vez terminado, los dos recién casados se cubrieron con las sabanas, y procedieron a despojarse de las tollas y ponerse sus pijamas.  
  
- ¿Estas listo? - Pregunto Ginny, echada bocabajo, con la cabeza en el borde de la cama, mirando a Harry.  
  
- ¿Listo para que? - Cuestiono Harry mientras apagaba la luz, y se introducía en su improvisado lecho.  
  
- Para que te cuente una historia antes de ir a dormir. - Respondió Ginny con fingida sorpresa.  
  
- ¡Clarooo! - Afirmo Harry con una risita. - Realmente estoy esperando mi primer cuento para dormir.  
  
- Bien, que podamos contarte hoy... Quizás la... No, ese no... ¡Uhmm! Déjame ver... Ya esta, esa es... Voy a contarte la historia de la creación de las plumas de herencia. - Dijo Ginny pensando en voz alta.   
  
Harry observo fascinado como los ojos de Ginny brillaban de felicidad, mientras ella empezaba su relato.  
  
- Era sé una vez hace dos mil años, en una época de caballeros de brillante armadura, y frágiles doncellas, en las legendarias tierras de Camelot, vivía el mago más sabio y poderoso de todos los tiempos, Ambrocius Mefisteles Amadeus Merlín. - Narro Ginny con voz melodramática. - La fama de Merlín era grande, y magos y brujas de todos los rincones de la tierra acudieron a Camelot para convertirse en sus aprendices, pero Merlín nunca acepto a ninguno.   
  
Ginny hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.  
  
- Finalmente un día después de muchos años, cuando todos habían perdido la esperaza de que Merlín trasmitiera sus conocimientos, un joven mago y una joven bruja llegaron a Camelot con una carta para el gran mago. - Dijo Ginny continuando el relato. - Para asombro y desconcierto de la mayoría, Merlín los acepto inmediatamente como sus aprendices, muy pronto los dos jóvenes se ganaron el corazón de todos los habitantes de Camelot, por su sencillez, bondad, y valor.  
  
Ginny se giro despacio, y echándose boca arriba en la cama, continuo el relato con voz soñadora.  
  
- habían trascurrido tres meses desde su llegada, cuando ante la indignación general, los dos jóvenes anunciaron su marcha, los habitantes de Camelot consideraron un gran insulto, que habiendo recibido el honor de ser escogidos como aprendices por el gran Merlín, abandonaran su tutelaje, solo tras tres meses. - Ginny siguió con su narración. - El día de su marcha, mientras los dos jóvenes abandonaban Camelot, el mismísimo rey Arturo expreso su malestar a Merlín, el cual respondió con estas misteriosas palabras "Allí, siguiendo su senda a través de la historia, van los que algún día serán considerados lo mayores magos de todos los tiempos, por mi parte me siento sumamente honrado de haber sido su maestro durante estos tres meses, y haré todo lo que este en mi mano para ayudarlos a cumplir su destino".   
  
Ginny cerro sus ojos imaginándose la escena entre el sabio Merlín y el noble Arturo, como había hecho cientos de veces cuando era una niña.  
  
- Inmediatamente Merlín se encerró en su laboratorio durante tres semanas, cuando salió llevaba la primera pluma de herencia. - Dijo terminando su relato Ginny. - Merlín nombro a los dos jóvenes sus herederos, y encomendó el cuidado de la inmensa riqueza, y los valiosos objetos y propiedades, que había acumulado a lo largo de su extensa vida, a la pluma hasta el regreso de los dos jóvenes.  
  
El cuarto se sumió en el silencio una vez Ginny había terminado de relatar su historia, hasta que Harry lo rompió con una pregunta.  
  
- ¿Que ocurrió con los dos jóvenes? - Inquirió Harry con voz soñadora.  
  
- Nadie lo sabe, nunca mas se los volvió a ver. - Explico lentamente Ginny. - Aunque cuentan que Merlín hasta el mismo día de su muerte, continuo afirmando que un día regresarían.  
  
Harry y Ginny se quedaron callados meditando sobre la misteriosa historia, hasta que poco a poco fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Una asustada Petunia Evans, atravesó las grandes puertas de roble junto a sus compañeros, solo para contemplar, la que siempre consideraría una de las visiones más sobrecogedoras de su vida.  
  
Ante ella se extendía un gran salón con cuatro largas mesas donde se sentaban todos los alumnos de la escuela, encima de las mesas suspendidas en el aire centenares de velas iluminaban la escena bajo un cielo estrellado, una veintena de fantasmas flotaban lentamente entre las mesas, y frente a todos en una tarima sentados en una larga mesa se hallaban los adultos que formaban la facultad de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando Petunia salió de su asombro, se percato de como toda la atención se dirigía a un viejo sobrero, situado encima de un taburete enfrente la mesa de profesores.  
  
Fascinada la joven bruja escucho la canción del sombrero seleccionador, y observo como sus compañeros fueron ordenados uno por uno.  
  
- Evans, Petunia. - Grito finalmente el profesor McGonagall.  
  
Petunia salió rápidamente de la fila de los primeros años, y sentándose en el taburete, se puso con avidez el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
- ¡¡¡Slytherin!!! - Proclamo alegremente el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahiiiii!!! - Gritaron al unísono Harry y Ginny.  
  
Ginny se incorporo, y se quedó sentada en el suelo junto a Harry.  
  
- ¿No podías estarte quieto? - Inquirió irritada Ginny.  
  
- ¿Yo? - Replico de mal humor Harry. - Eres tú la que te has caído de la cama.  
  
- ¡Oh! Claro, yo me he caído de la cama. - Exclamo Ginny levantando las manos al cielo. - Y el gran Harry Potter usando sus prodigioso reflejos de buscador, se aparto a un lado y evito que le cayera encima. ¡¡¡A pesar de estar dormido!!!  
  
Poniéndose de rodillas, y encarando a Harry con los brazos en las caderas, Ginny continuo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh!!! - Acuso Ginny voz en grito. - ¿Quizás el gran Harry Potter rodó fuera de su lecho, y me tiro de mi cama, gracias al vinculo que compartimos?  
  
Sin decir mas, Ginny se levanto y intento sin éxito intento entrar en la cama.  
  
- ¿Quieres moverte, y volver a meterte en tu cama, para que yo pueda volver a la mía? - Pregunto con voz amenazadora Ginny.  
  
Harry rápidamente sin decir nada, se metió entre las mantas, y Ginny ignorando a su marido se volvió a meter en la cama, tras unos minutos los dos agotados jóvenes volvieron a dormirse.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Petunia Evans se hallaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin mirando como los primeros años eran introducidos en el gran comedor.  
  
Tras la habitual canción del sombrero ordenador, la profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a los nuevos alumnos.  
  
- Black, Andrómeda. - Llamo la profesora McGonagall, mientras Petunia reconocía el nombre como el de la hermana pequeña de su compañera de habitación Narcisa Black.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ravenclaw!!! - Grito el sombrero ordenador ante el desconcierto de toda la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Petunia observó con diversión la cara de turbación de su compañera de habitación, para inmediatamente dirigir su vista a la sumamente irritada prefecta de quinto año de Slytherin, Beatrix Black, la hermana mayor de Narcisa y Andrómeda, a la cual trataba de calmar sin mucho éxito, su novio de toda la vida, el otro prefecto de quinto año, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Black, Sirius - Grito la profesora McGonagall, ajena al pequeño drama que se desarrollaba en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
- ¡¡¡Gryffindor!!! - Grito el sombrero ordenador dejando mudo a todo el gran vestíbulo.  
  
Petunia tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, si la reacción de las hermanas Black a la casa en que se había ordenado su hermana pequeña havia sido interesante, su reacción a la casa de su primo, era apoteósica.  
  
Narcisa había ido completamente blanca, parecía apunto de desmayarse, la reacción de su hermana havia sido incluso mejor, se había vuelto completamente roja, y su novio que estaba sujetándola, había tenido que arrebatarle la vara para evitar maldijera a su primo en el olvido, delante de toda la escuela.  
  
Mientras Petunia seguía observando a las hermanas Black, el ordenando siguió, y pronto fue el turno su hermana pequeña, Lily.  
  
- Evans, Lily. - Llamo la profesora McGonagall, tomando toda la atención de Petunia.  
  
- ¡¡¡Gryffindor!!! - volvió a gritar el sombrero ordenador, causando por segunda vez que el gran vestíbulo quedara mudo.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahiiiii!!! - Gritaron al unísono Harry y Ginny.  
  
- ¿Por que?¿Por que? ¿Por que?¿Por que?... - Murmuraba Ginny al tiempo que golpeaba su cabeza contra la almohada de Harry.  
  
- Ginny... Yo... Lo siento. - Tartamudeo Harry. - Yo no sé que pasa, yo nunca me muevo en la cama.  
  
Ginny levanto la cabeza, y mirando a Harry durante unos instantes, pregunto irritada.  
  
- ¿No podrías levantar toda la casa con tus ronquidos como mis hermanos? Ya estoy acostumbrada, y se puede solucionar con un siempre encanto de silencio. - Dijo Ginny echando chispas por los ojos. - ¡¡¡Pero no!!! Eso no es suficiente para Harry Potter.  
  
- Ginny... Yo no... Yo... - Dijo intentando disculparse Harry.  
  
- No digas nada. - Lo corto agriamente Ginny. - Metete en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ginny!!! Ya lo hemos discutido. - Argumento Harry.  
  
- Te aseguro que voy a dormir mejor en el suelo, que cayendo de la cama cada media hora. - Replico malhumoradamente Ginny. - Ahora metete en la cama, y no quiero oírte decir nada más.  
  
Harry suspiro, y con gesto cansino se metió en la cama, sin decir una palabra.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Petunia Evans entro hecha una furia, en el salón común de Slytherin, inmediatamente descubrió a sus compañeras de habitación Narcisa Black, Amanda Bloodworst, y Sally Alen-Werdeby, sentadas junto al fuego jugando una partida de ajedrez de mago.  
  
- ¿Quién asido? - Grito completamente fuera de sí. - ¿Quién lo ha hecho?  
  
- ¿Quién ha hecho que exactamente? - Inquirió Narcisa sin dignarse a mirar a Petunia.  
  
Perdiendo la paciencia ante la actitud pomposa de su compañera, Petunia volcó la mesa donde estaban jugando al ajedrez de una patada, enviando las piezas rodando por toda la habitación.  
  
- ¿Quién... A... Convertido... Mi... Cama... En... Barro? - Pregunto palabra por palabra Petunia.  
  
- ¿No abras sido tu misma? - Pregunto Sally Alen-Werddby. - ¿Un hechizo erróneo quizás?  
  
- ¿Y cual es el problema "Sangre sucia"? - Inquirió Narcisa Black, levantándose y encarando a Petunia. - Yo pensaría que estarías acostumbrada a dormir en el barro.  
  
Con un gruñido, Petunia sacó su vara de la túnica, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada.  
  
- ¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Furnunculus! - Se oyó gritar a Lucius Malfoy y Beatrix Black, desde el otro lado de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves "Sangre Sucia"? Primero intentas hacerte pasar por lo que no eres, y ahora intentas atacar a tus superiores. - Increpo Lucius Malfoy a una paralizada Petunia. - Mañana voy hablar personalmente con el profesor Demberdy, vas a pasarte las próximas semanas en detención con Hurte por esto.  
  
- ¿Pensabas que no averiguaríamos lo que eras? ¿No? ¿Pensaste que te podías hacer pasar por una "Sangre Limpia"? - Acuso a Petunia una sonriente Beatrix Black. - Te vas a quedar ahí hasta mañana por la mañana, así aprenderás cual es tu lugar "Sangre Sucia"   
  
- Que lastima que tengas que quedarte aquí Dunia. - Dijo con falsa tristeza Narcisa Black. - No, podrás disfrutar de tu cama de barro.  
  
Pronto los Slytherin se retiraron, dejando a Petunia en medio de cuarto común, paralizada y bajo la influencia del hechizo de hervores durante toda la noche.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahiiiii!!! - Gritaron al unísono Harry y Ginny.  
  
- ¿No podrías levantar toda la casa con tus ronquidos como tus hermanos? Ya estoy acostumbrado a Ron, y se puede solucionar con un siempre encanto de silencio. - Dijo riendo por lo bajo Harry. - ¡¡¡Pero no!!! Eso no es suficiente para Ginny Weasley.  
  
- ¡¡¡No te burles!!! - Dijo Ginny dándole un puñetazo en el brazo a Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahiiiii!!! - Se quejaron inmediatamente Harry y Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡Merlín!!! Eres una sádica. - Exclamo Harry, escondiendo una sonrisa, mientras se frotaba el brazo. - ¿Tienes que golpearme cada vez que algo no te gusta?  
  
- Venga no te enfades bonito, eres mi maridito. ¿Nooo? - Respondió Ginny hablándole lentamente, al tiempo que acariciaba el pelo de Harry. - Tengo que enseñarte a comportarte correctamente. ¿No querrás avergonzarme delante de otras personas?¿Verdad?  
  
- ¿Que crees? - Inquirió indignado Harry. - ¿Que soy un perro?   
  
- ¡¡¡Merlín, no!!! - Afirmo escandalizada Ginny, añadió con una traviesa sonrisa en la boca. - Los perros son muy listos.  
  
- Genial mi esposa cree que soy más tonto que un perro. - Se quejo Harry levantando las manos al cielo.   
  
Ginny se tapo la boca con una mano intentando contener la risa.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ummm!!! ¿O quizás es que quieres que me comporte como un perrito? - Dijo Harry con voz seductora, al tiempo que sujetaba por los hombros a Ginny, fijándola en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Harry? - Atino a murmurar Ginny sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Quizás es que quieres que te muerda un poquito? - Susurro Harry en la oreja a Ginny. - ¡Ummm! ¿Quizás en esas preciosa orejitas redonditas que tienes?  
  
Moviendo la cabeza a escasos centímetros de la cara completamente carmesí de Ginny, Harry fijo su mirada en sus ojos, y continuo.  
  
- ¿Quizás en esa encantadora nariz respingona tuya? - siguió despacio Harry. - ¿O quizás esos labios...?  
  
Harry se quedo callado mirando los labios de Ginny durante unos instantes.  
  
- Será... Será mejor que... volvamos a dormir... - Tartamudeo Harry con una cara a juego con la de Ginny, mientras se levantaba bruscamente.- Es muy tarde, pronto va ha salir el sol.  
  
- Si - Gimió mas que respondió Ginny, sin atreverse a mirar a Harry a la cara. - Es mejor que intentemos dormir un poco.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Petunia Evans corría feliz por las tierras de Hogwarts, pronto localizo su objetivo, sentada entre un grupo de Gryffindors estudiando para sus TIMOS estaba su hermana pequeña, Lily.  
  
- ¡¡¡Lily!!! ¡¡¡Lily!!! - Grito Petunia ondeando la mano.  
  
- ¿Petunia? - Exclamo Lily Evans, levantándose sorprendida.  
  
- ¡Ven! - Pidió Petunia, mientras cogía a Lily de la mano y tiraba de ella. - Tengo que contarte algo.  
  
Petunia arrastró a Lily en una carrera hacia el lago, una vez llegaron a la orilla, tras asegurarse que no havia nadie a la vista, se giro a su sorprendida hermana, y empezó hablar con gran excitación.  
  
- ¡¡¡Lo he conseguido!!! ¡¡¡Ha funcionado!!! Yo tenia razón, mis teorías eran correctas. - Exclamo Petunia, mientras abrazaba a su hermana. - Voy a conseguir un excelente en el EXTACIS de historia de la magia, voy a ser famosa, y todos lo que sean burlado de mí por ser de origen mugle, van atener que tragarse sus palabras.  
  
Petunia cogió a su hermana y empezó a girarla a su alrededor, mientras reía de felicidad.  
  
- ¡Merlín! Esto incluso va acabar con las aspiraciones de ese nuevo señor oscuro y sus seguidores. - Afirmo Petunia con lagrimas en los ojos. - Soy tan feliz, el mundo es maravilloso, solo falta que todo salga bien en la final de quidditch, y todos mis sueños se hablan echo realidad.  
  
- Yo no sabia que fueras una fan del quidditch. - Dijo entre risas Lily.  
  
Inmediatamente Petunia dejo de reírse, y se quedo quieta, mientras unas arrugas de preocupación surcaron su cara.  
  
- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? - Pregunto con gran seriedad Petunia.  
  
- Soy tu hermana, claro que puedes confiar en mi. - Respondió Lily inquieta por el cambio de actitud de Petunia.  
  
- No, me gusta el quidditch - Afirmo lentamente Petunia, y levantando una mano para acallar las preguntas de Lily, continuo. - Lucius Malfoy, Beatrix Black y Rodolfo Lestrange, vendrán a ver la final de quidditch, los siete gusanos que me han hecho la vida imposible desde tercer año, volverán a estar juntos, y yo podré vengarme finalmente.  
  
Lily se quedo sin palabras, aterrada de la frialdad y el odio que rezumaban las palabras de Petunia.  
  
- Lo tengo todo preparado, descubrir un antiguo ritual en la biblioteca, que permite que varios magos y brujas trasfieran su poder temporalmente a uno de ellos. - Explico Petunia con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. - He conseguido la ayuda otros estudiantes que también ansían vengarse de ellos, nunca sabrán que los golpeo, solo tengo que provocarlos para que me sigan detrás de las gradas, y una vez allí,... Primero dejare que se confíen un poco, y cuando menos se lo esperen, pagaran por todo el dolor que me han causado estos años.  
  
- Petunia, es demasiado peligroso, son siete magos, tres de ellos totalmente especializados. - Exclamo Lily aterrada. - Hay rumores que están metidos en las artes oscuras, algunos dicen que... Que se relacionan con los seguidores del nuevo señor oscuro, es demasiado peligroso.  
  
- Lo tengo todo previsto, no es por mí que tienes que estar preocupada. - Respondió contundentemente Petunia.  
  
- Petunia, esto no es una broma entre colegiales. - Advirtió aterrada Lily. - Si los provocas pueden dañarte de verdad.  
  
- No estoy bromeando Lily. - Dijo con voz helada Petunia. - Ellos son los que van a ser dañados.  
  
- Aun que todo salga bien, ellos van a querer vengarse, y no van a tener que contenerse por causa de los profesores, vas a tener que estar vigilando tus espaldas toda la vida. - Continuo insistiendo Lily. - Estas a punto de graduarte, puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras, no lo eches a perder todo, no lo estropees por una simple venganza.  
  
- Ellos no sabrán de la trasferencia de poder, van a pensar que soy más poderosa que el profesor Dumbledore. - Afirmo Petunia con orgullo. - No se atreverán a intentar nada contra mí, van a estar demasiado asustados.   
  
- No lo van a creer, no es posible. - Discrepo Lily preocupada por su hermana. - Nadie puede ganar tanto poder tan rápidamente.  
  
- Pero yo soy una Slytherin, la mayoría de nosotros oculta su poder real. - Dijo triunfalmente Petunia. - Después de haber experimentado mi poder personalmente no tendrán ningún motivo para dudar de él, sobretodo cuando mis descubrimientos sean hechos públicos.  
  
-Petunia, por favor... - Suplico desesperadamente Lily.  
  
- ¡¡¡No, Lily!!! Van apagar por lo que me han hecho, y nada, ni nadie va a detenerme. - Concluyo Petunia con voz mortal.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahiiiii!!! - Gritaron al unísono Harry y Ginny.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se giraron boca arriba, y tras un pequeño suspiro se quedaron callados mirando al techo durante unos instantes, finalmente Ginny rompió el silencio.  
  
- No podemos seguir así, no vamos a dormir nada. - Dijo Ginny con voz cansina.  
  
- Lo sé.- Respondió sin muchos ánimos Harry. - ¿Pero que quieres que hagamos?  
  
Ginny se quedo callada durante unos instantes recogiendo su valor, y finalmente propuso una solución, sin atreverse a mirar a Harry.  
  
- Podríamos dormir en la cama, juntos. - Dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa.  
  
- Ginny, ya lo hemos hablado. - Dijo taxativamente Harry.  
  
- En ese caso lo mejor que podemos hacer es levantarnos, por que esta claro que hoy no vamos a dormir. - Contesto Ginny con un deje de irritación, luego un poco más calmada siguió. - Harry sé que no te parece correcto, pero míralo objetivamente. ¿Realmente vamos a ser más íntimos que lo hemos sido en el armario?  
  
Ginny espero a que Harry replicara, pero viendo que no decía nada continuo.  
  
- Yo no propondría esto en otras circunstancias, me moriría de vergüenza, me muero de vergüenza ahora mismo. - Confeso Ginny con voz insegura. - Pero nos guste o no estamos juntos en esto, y debemos cubrir con ello lo mejor que podamos.  
  
- Ginny... Yo no sé... - Murmuro Harry ligeramente asustado.  
  
Ginny se giro mirando a Harry, y con una mano cogió su barbilla, y hizo que se girara a mirarlo.  
  
- Harry, has tenido muchas oportunidades esta noche de abusar de mí, y no lo has hecho. - Afirmo Ginny clavando su mirada en los ojos de Harry. - El que no quieras que durmamos juntos, solo refuerza este echo, si yo no confiara en ti antes de esta noche, que hacia, ahora no tendría ningún motivo para no hacerlo.   
  
Harry trago difícilmente, y mirando en la profundidad de los ojos de la chica, tomo una resolución.  
  
- Si estas segura... Lo haré. - Susurro Harry.  
  
- Claro que estoy segura Harry James Potter. - Dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry. - Siempre he confiado en ti, y siempre lo haré, sé que nunca me harás hacer algo que yo no quiera.   
  
- Gracias por confiar en mi. - Murmuro Harry, mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su cara. - Te prometo que nunca te defraudare.  
  
- Lo sé. - Respondió simplemente Ginny.  
  
Ginny se levanto y ofreció su mano a Harry, que este acepto, y dos sonrojados adolescentes se introdujeron en la cama.  
  
- ¡Ummm! No sabes como había echado en falta dormir con mi peluche. - Susurro Ginny, mientras abrazaba a Harry, y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.  
  
- ¿Tu peluche? - Inquirió Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
- Sí, cuando cumplir dos años me regalaron un peluche de Harry Potter, siempre dormía con él, era mi mejor amigo, y mi confidente. - Explico melancólicamente Ginny. - Cuando viniste a la madriguera, el verano después de tu primer año, mama me lo cogió y lo guardo, pensaba que era impropio que yo durmiera con él, viendo como Ron era tu mejor amigo, y tú estabas durmiendo en la puerta de al lado.  
  
Con gesto inseguro, Harry acerco su mano a la cabeza de Ginny, y acaricio su larga melena, mientras ella continuaba hablando.  
  
- Si lo piensas, realmente es una tontería, pero yo lo había tenido conmigo prácticamente toda mi vida, estuve llorando por la noche durante varias semanas, a veces aun lo encuentro a faltar. - Confeso Ginny con tristeza, levantando la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa radiante a Harry, añadió alegremente. - Pero ahora tengo el original todo solo para mí.  
  
- Me encartaría ser tu peluche, si eso significa que ser tu mejor amigo y tu confidente. - Respondió Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa a Ginny.  
  
- Ya lo eres. - Susurro Ginny, volviendo apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.   
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Petunia Evans estaba sentada en la estación de Hogsmeade esperando el Expreso de Hogwarts, bajo la atenta mirada de Hagrid.   
  
Su cabeza en cogida se levanto orgullosa, cuando el sonido de unos pasos a la carrera resonó por la por otra parte silenciosa estación.  
  
- ¡¡¡Petunia!!! ¡¡¡Petunia!!! - Grito Lily Evans, mientras se acercaba corriendo a su hermana.  
  
Petunia se levanto, y se giro para enfrentar a su hermana.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh, Petunia!!! Lo siento, lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento. - Exclamo Lily Evans entre sollozos, mientras abrazaba a su hermana desesperadamente. - El profesor Dumbledore me lo ha contado todo.  
  
Petunia Evans continuo fría e imperturbable, ante el despliegue de afecto de su hermana.  
  
- ¿Petunia? - Pregunto Lily, tras unos minutos, al notar la falta de reacción de su hermana.  
  
- ¿Que esperas? - Inquirió con una voz carente de emociones Petunia. - ¿Crees que bastan unas pocas lagrimas y gimoteos para conseguir mi perdón?   
  
- Petunia yo solo quería ayudarte. - Exclamo entre lagrimas Lily.  
  
- ¡¡¡Ayudarme!!! ¿Ayudarme avisando a los profesores? - Exigió Petunia en un ataque de furia.  
  
- Yo tenia miedo que te hirieran, eran siete magos contra ti. - Intento justificarse Lily, sin poder dejar de llorar. - El profesor Dumbledore me prometió que no te pasaría nada.  
  
- ¡¡¡No me pasaría nada!!! - Grito completamente fuera de sí Petunia. - Llamas no pasarme nada, que me expulsen, quiebren mi vara, y me quiten mi magia.  
  
- Yo no quería que pasara esto. - Dijo una temblorosa Lily Evans, mientras lloraba desconsolada. - ¿Cómo iba a saber que los colocarías bajo la maldición cruciatus?¿Y que los profesores te cogerían haciéndolo?  
  
- ¿Y que esperabas? - Contesto con desprecio Petunia. - ¿Que les diera unos cachetes en el trasero?  
  
- Es una imperdonable Petunia. - Insistió aterrada Lily. - El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho, que si los hubieras mantenido mas tiempo bajo la maldición, habrían ido completamente locos.  
  
- Eso es lo que merecían. - Afirmo llena de odio Petunia.  
  
- Nadie merece eso. - Corrigió Lily.  
  
- ¡Oh! Santa Lily al rescate. - Respondió ácidamente Petunia. - La buena y virtuosa Lily Evans se preocupa siempre de todos, de todos menos su hermana.  
  
- Eso no es verdad, yo te quiero Petunia. - Exigió Lily, y cayendo de rodillas en el suelo susurro en un hilo de voz. - Yo solo quería que no te pasara nada.  
  
- Tienes una bonita forma de demostrarlo. - Acuso Petunia amargamente. - Desde que has viniste a Hogwarts lo único que has hecho es estropear mi vida.  
  
Lily bajo la cabeza llorando amargamente, mientras Petunia continuaba con su diatriba.  
  
- Te advertí que no dijeras que nuestros padres eran mugles. - Continuo Petunia increpando a su hermana. - ¿Pero lo hiciste? ¡¡¡No!!!  
  
- Yo no me avergüenzo de mis padres, como tu. - Respondió en un estallido de furia Lily.  
  
- Yo no me avergüenzo de mama y Papa. - Rebatió Petunia voz en grito. - Simplemente era más conveniente que no se supiera que eran mugles.  
  
Mientras Petunia gritaba a su hermana el Expreso de Hogwarts entro en la estación.  
  
- Y ahora, a pesar de que te dije que lo tenia todo previsto, tenias que entrometerte. - siguió acusando Petunia. - Tenias que acudir a ese viejo senil, y creer sus promesas de que no me ocurriría nada, como si él fuera a mover un dedo por mí.  
  
- Si el profesor Dumbledore no hubiera intercedido por ti, te hubieran condenado a Azkaban para el resto de tu vida. - Defendió Lily.  
  
- ¡¡¡Y esto es mucho mejor!!! - Dijo Petunia gritando a todo pulmón, a su hermana. - Condenada a ser un mugle para el resto de mi vida.  
  
Petunia hizo una pausa, y se quedo mirando a su hermana llorando en  
  
el suelo, con los puños fijados y una mueca de odio en la cara.  
  
- Ya no eres mi hermana, te odio. - Dijo Petunia, con voz fría, carente de emociones. - No se como, ni cuando, pero escúchame bien, algún día te haré pagar con creces todo el daño que me has causado.  
  
Sin decir una palabra mas, Petunia Evans recogió su baúl y subió al Expreso de Hogwarts, sin volverse a mirar atrás.   
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
A Harry lo despertó el sonido de una persona llorando, asustado encendió la luz y examino a Ginny, la muchacha estaba llorando desconsolada, aferrada a él.  
  
- ¡Ginny! ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto Harry sintiendo su corazón escogerse. - ¿Te duele algo?  
  
- ¡No! Era solo una pesadilla. - Gimoteo Ginny. - Pero parecía tan real.  
  
- ¿Que era? - Inquirió Harry preocupado. - ¿La... La cámara?   
  
- ¡No! No. - Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza. - Era otra cosa.  
  
- ¿Que era Ginny? - Insistió Harry. - Te sentirás mejor si lo cuentas, confía en mi.  
  
- Era... Era tu tía. - Murmuro Ginny.  
  
- ¿Mi tía? - Exclamo Harry, palideciendo repentinamente.  
  
- Si, soñé que ella iba a Hogwarts... - empezó a explicar Ginny.  
  
- Y se ordeno en Slytherin. - Continuo Harry interrumpiendo a Ginny.  
  
Ginny levanto la cabeza asustada, y mirando a Harry a los ojos siguió.  
  
- Cuando tu madre se ordeno, los Slytherin descubrieron que era de origen mugle. - Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Ginny.  
  
- Y los Slytherin le hicieron la vida imposible. - Continuo con  
  
Voz monótona Harry. - Hasta que finalmente ella decidió vengarse.  
  
- Ella les colocó bajo la maldición cruciatus. - Acabo Ginny con voz temblorosa. - Los profesores lo descubrieron, la expulsaron y quebraron su vara.  
  
- Si, yo también he soñado lo mismo. - Murmuro Harry.  
  
- ¿Pero como? - Inquirió Ginny.  
  
- Supongo es debido a nuestra unión. - Conjeturo Harry.  
  
- parecía tan real. - Comento Ginny volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. - No parecía un sueño.  
  
- Quizás no era un sueño. - Dijo lentamente.  
  
- ¿¿¿Que??? - Exclamo Ginny, levantando bruscamente la cabeza.  
  
Harry suspiro, y fijo su mirada durante unos segundos en Ginny.  
  
- parecía... Una de mis visiones, pero no me duele la cicatriz. - Explico Harry inseguro. - A mí me recordó mas a... Cuando accidentalmente vi los recuerdos de Snape en una sección de oclumancia.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que hicimos legeremancia? - Pregunto Ginny asustada. - ¿Creía que necesitabas mirar a los ojos de una persona y lanzar un conjuro para hacerlo?  
  
- El profesor Dumbledore puede hacerlo sin lanzar un hechizo, aun que creo que todavía necesita mirar a los ojos de la otra persona. - Aclaro Harry. - podría ser que nosotros pudiéramos hacerlo sin el hechizo y el contacto ocular, nuestra unión parece haber aumentado nuestros poderes.  
  
- Pero lo que vimos no puede ser verdad. - Objeto incrédulamente Ginny. - Tu tía es una mugle. ¿No?  
  
- El año pasado... Cuando me atacaron los Dementores, yo trate de explicar lo ocurrido a tío Vernon... Cuando él pregunto que eran los Dementores, tía Petunia respondió... Dijo que eran los guardianes de la prisión de los magos, Azkaban. - Explico despacio Harry. - Yo le pregunte como lo sabia, ella dijo que había oído como mi padre se lo contaba a mi madre... Yo encontré muy extraño que tras tantos años lo recordara, quizás lo que eran los dementores, pero el nombre exacto de la prisión.  
  
Harry hizo una pausa perdido en sus recuerdos, para tras unos segundos romper el silencio irritado.  
  
- ¡¡¡Es absurdo!!! Mis padres no se enamoraron hasta finales del sexto curso o principios de séptimo, eso significa que con toda seguridad, tía Petunia no pudo conocer a mi padre, hasta que se graduara de Hogwarts. - Exclamo exasperado Harry. - Siempre me han dicho que mi madre era tan estudiosa como Hermione, la mejor estudiante de encantos en mas de cincuenta años, los dementores se estudian en tercer año, y el encanto patronus en séptimo, tu puedes creer que mi madre no sabia que eran los Dementores, y que estaban en Azkaban.  
  
- Harry, no puede ser. - Objeto angustiada Ginny. - Si fuera verdad, si tu tía fuera capaz de usar de forma premeditada la maldición cruciatus, solo por venganza...  
  
- No me es difícil de creer que tía Petunia sea capaz de hacer algo así. - Dijo amargamente Harry.  
  
- Pero... Ella culpaba a tu madre de haber perdido su magia, juro Vengarse. - Insistió asustada Ginny.  
  
- Bien, parece que finalmente la consiguió. ¿No? - Respondió irónicamente Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡Dumbledore lo sabia!!! - Afirmo Ginny llorando de nuevo. - El no te habría dejado a su merced, es demasiado cruel.  
  
- A Dumbledore solo le importaba que yo llegara vivo a Hogwarts. - Murmuro agriamente Harry. - Él me tenia vigilado, el siempre supo por todo lo que yo tenia que pasar, y tía Petunia era demasiado lista, para hacer algo que pudiera dañarme seriamente, por lo menos físicamente.  
  
- ¡¡¡Eso es horrible!!! - Se lamento Ginny, entre lagrimas.  
  
- Esa es mi vida. - Respondió tristemente Harry.  
  
Ginny oculto su cara en el hombro de Harry, y continuo llorando hasta que los dos se durmieron, cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por el horizonte. 


	11. Los padres del novio por James y Lyly Po...

MATRIMONIO Y MORTIFAGOS  
  
Capitulo 11°  
  
LOS PADRES DEL NOVIO POR JAMES Y LYLY POTTER  
  
Ginny guió a su marido hasta la cama, y lo ayudo a sentarse, visiblemente afectado Harry no mostró ninguna reacción a las acciones de su amiga, limitándose a dejase llevar.  
  
Preocupada por Harry, y sin saber que decir Ginny abrazo fuertemente al muchacho, intentando consolarlo y mostrarle su apoyo.  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible? - Pregunto con voz insegura Harry, tras varios minutos. - Están muertos.  
  
- Yo... Yo no lo sé Harry. - Dijo con voz suave Ginny. - ¿Quizás deberías abrirlas?  
  
- No sé si puedo hacerlo aquí... Ahora. - Murmuro Harry, mirando por primera vez a Ginny, desde que vio los nombres en las cartas.  
  
- Yo te ofrecería dejarte solo, pero no puedo. - Dijo cabizbaja Ginny, malinterpretando los sentimientos de Harry. - Pero si quieres puedo volverme de espaldas...  
  
Harry cogió delicadamente la barbilla de Ginny, y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.  
  
- Ginny, yo... No puedo hacerlo... Solo. - Dijo Harry, dándole una mirada suplicante a Ginny. - Por favor.  
  
Ginny sintió su hincharse su corazón al escuchar las palabras de Harry, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, Ginny abrazo con fiereza a Harry.  
  
- Yo nunca voy a dejarte solo, si tu no quieres. - Exclamo emocionada Ginny.  
  
- Gracias - Tartamudeo Harry, abrazando repentinamente a Ginny y besándola en la cabeza, y con un pensamiento posterior añadió. - Además la carta esta dirigida a los dos.  
  
- ¿Abrimos las cartas? - Pregunto una sonrojada Ginny intentando cambiar de tema desesperadamente.  
  
Harry sumido en el caos sentimental que le habían provocado las cartas, no se percato de la reacción de Ginny a su abrazo, se limito a suspirar, y soltando a la muchacha, cogió la carta de Sirius, y se quedo mirándola sin atreverse a abrirla.  
  
- Esta bien Harry, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. - Afirmo con voz suave Ginny.  
  
Deseando confortar a Harry, Ginny paso su brazo por encima de sus hombros, y le dio un ligero apretón en la pierna a Harry, con su otra mano.  
  
- Las ultimas veinticuatro horas, has... Hemos pasado por muchas cosas. - Dijo lentamente Ginny. - !Merlín! Este año has tenido que soportar mas de lo que una persona debería tener que soportar en toda su vida, quizás no es el mejor momento para abrirlo, puede esperar a que estés listo.  
  
- No... quiero abrirla ahora. - Afirmo con resolución Harry.  
  
Sin un segundo pensamiento, Harry rasgo abierto el sobre, extrajo cuidadosamente el pergamino que contenía, y los sostuvo entre él y Ginny, para que los dos pudieran leerlos juntos.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Queridos Harry y Ginny.  
  
Parece como que habéis estado ocultando algo al viejo tío hocicos. ¿Eh?  
  
¿Habéis estado siendo niños malos? Asiendo algo mas que estudiar en la escuela. ¿No?  
  
¿Bien? ¿Para cuando esperáis a mi sobrinito? ¿O es sobrinita?  
  
Sabia que acabaríais juntos, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido.  
  
Yo preocupado por tus clases con Quejiquis, y esa bruja de Umbridge, y tu Harry divirtiéndote con esta señorita joven adorable.  
  
¿Bien? ¿Que es lo que te gusta de ella? ¿Su maravillosa sonrisa? ¿Su carácter explosivo? ¿O esas magnificas curvas que ha desarrollado el ultimo año? Con la velocidad que os habéis casado, no es difícil suponer que es lo ultimo.  
  
¡Oh! No te avergüences Harry, puedo asegurarte que ella también aprecia tus atributos físicos, si las miraras quemasen, no habrías podido sentarte hasta mucho tiempo después de Navidad.  
  
Vas a tener que contarme con todo lujo de detalles como ocurrió todo, no puedo esperar a saberlo, y no creo que tenga que esperar mucho, solo hasta que los hermanos de Ginny te cojan...  
  
Permitidme ser serio por una vez.  
  
¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!! Me habéis hecho muy feliz, sois dos de mis personas favoritas, realmente, prometedme que no se lo diréis a Remus, Ron, y Hermione, pero sois mis dos personas favoritas.  
  
Yo estaba seguro que erais el uno para el otro, un Potter y una pelirroja, como podía ser de otra manera, los dos sois unas extraordinarias personas, los dos sois extremadamente apasionados en vuestras ideas y extremadamente fieles a vuestros amigos, los dos habéis sufrido mucho, y los dos tenéis un carácter endemoniado que nadie mas podría aguantar.  
  
En otro orden de cosas tengo que volver a felicitaros, Harry desde mi muerte, y Ginny desde tu matrimonio con mi ahijado, os habéis convertido en los herederos de la fortuna y el nombre, de la ancestral y noble familia Black, hacedme orgulloso de vosotros, y haced que mis antepasados se remuevan en sus tumbas.  
  
Si, si, si, sé que tus padres te dejaron mas dinero del que podrías necesitar en la vida Harry, y que lo daríais todo para devolverme a mí o tus padres a la vida, pero no puede ser, ¿Y no harás el desprecio de rechazar la ultima voluntad de un difunto?  
  
Gastarlo, tirarlo, despilfarrarlo, bañaros con galeones si queréis, una vez leí una novela mugle de un pato muy rico que lo hacia, disfrutarlo y disfrutar de la vida como yo hice de joven, no hay nadie que lo merezca mas que vosotros.  
  
Si queréis honrar mi memoria, no me traigáis flores o lloréis por mí, realizar alguna travesura en honor de Lunático, Cornamenta y Canuto.  
  
Pero si realmente lo tenéis en vuestros corazones, si anheláis seguir por la ilustre senda de la broma y la travesura, yo Canuto, en común acuerdo con Cornamenta, y con la certeza de la aprobación de Lunático, os nombro por la presente Merodeadores, con el nombre de LLAMA y RELAMPAGO, honrar el espíritu de vuestros antecesores en la travesura, y levantar a nuevas cotas nuestro ilustre nombre, que todos vuelvan a temer a los mayores bromistas de la historia.  
  
Si habéis elegido seguir nuestro camino, encontrareis en mi bóveda personal, el extraordinario y maravilloso baúl del Merodeador, pronunciar nuestro lema, y tendréis acceso a todos los secretos y recursos de vuestros insignes precursores.  
  
Con una reverencia final, antes de saltar del gran escenario de la vida, solo me queda decir unas palabras.  
  
Yo, Sirius Orión Black, ultimo descendiente de la noble y ancestral familia Black, miembro de los Merodeadores y el Orden del Fénix, ex-Auror, ex-orden de Merlín segunda clase, ex-preso de Azkaban, confidente de Ginny Weasley y padrino de Harry Potter.  
  
Creo poder asegurar sin lugar a dudas, que he vivido mas, he experimentado mas, y he sacado mas provecho a mi tiempo en este mundo, que la gran mayoría de las personas que conocido, aun cuando hayan vivido, vidas diez veces mas largas que la mía.  
  
Durante mi juventud realice todas las locuras posibles, cometí todos los errores imaginables, y definitivamente disfrute mi vida de la forma más intensa y completa que cualquier persona podría hacer.  
  
Mas atrás la muerte de James y Lily, viví durante doce años en el infierno, sufrir hasta casi olvidad quien era, y me hundí en los pozos más hondos de la desesperación y la amargura.  
  
Pero sin lugar a dudas los más intensos y maravillosos momentos de mi vida, han ocurrido durante los dos últimos años.  
  
Harry, a pesar del poco tiempo que he podido compartir contigo, has llenado mi corazón de amor, admiración, y orgullo, y me has hecho pasar las noches en vela, preocupado y aterrado de que te pudiera pasar algo, gracias a ti he podido conocer lo que significa ser padre, y no podría haber en el mundo, un hijo mejor que tu.  
  
En mi primer año en Hogwarts Harry, tu padre me pregunto en una ocasión, como desearía que fuera mi vida, yo le respondí que quería ser como una estrella fugaz, vivir rápido y intensamente, causando la admiración de todos los que me vieran.  
  
No hay palabras que describan mejor mi vida, aun cuando los últimos años haya despertado mas el miedo que la admiración, tengo la certeza de morir con el respeto de los que realmente me han conocido.  
  
Siempre temí que mi vida terminaría en algún acto de locura sin sentido, acudiendo a Hogwarts para tocar una travesura en ese sapo de Umbridge, o al ministerio a convencer a mordiscos al ministro de la magia de lo erróneo de su política, o en cualquiera de las mil locuras, que pasaron por mi mente mientras permanecía encerrado, en la casa de mis padres.  
  
No puedo decir que estoy contento por haber muerto, pero si estoy contento de como he muerto, la vara en la mano, un chiste en la boca, luchando por lo que creo y por los que quiero, orgulloso de ver a mi ahijado luchar y resistir frente una docena de mortifagos, y con la certeza de que me ama, al punto de no dudar de acudir a enfrentarse a Voldemort, solo para salvarme la vida.  
  
A lo largo de mi vida he cometido muchos errores, y hay muchas cosas que cambiaria si pudiera, pero en el momento de mi muerte solo tengo dos pesares, el haber convencido a tus padres de cambiar de guardianes confidenciales, y el no haber podido darte la familia y el amor que mereces Harry.  
  
Saber de tu matrimonio con Ginny, me ha hecho muy feliz, y aliviado gran parte de mi pesar, ella es una persona maravillosa, que ara muy feliz al hombre que ella ame, durante el ultimo verano llegue a conocerla íntimamente, y la quiero como una hija.  
  
Cuidaros el uno al otro, siempre confiar en vosotros, amaros y disfrutar de la vida, y cuando sea el momento crear la gran familia que los dos ansiáis y merecéis, sois dos de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido, y pertenecéis el uno al otro, nunca lo olvidéis.  
  
Un amigo, hermano, padre, confidente y padrino, con amor para siempre, Sirius Orión Black  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Una vez habían terminado de leer la carta, Ginny abrazo inmediatamente a Harry conmovida por la evidente angustia que consumía su alma, solo para ver como su marido le devolvía el abrazo fuertemente emocionado.  
  
Durante unos minutos los dos adolescentes permanecieron unidos, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus rostros.  
  
Finalmente, transcurrida la mitad de una hora, los dos jóvenes rompieron separados, y Harry reverentemente deposito la carta de Sirius en cima de la cama, y tomo la carta de sus padres.  
  
Con manos temblorosas, Harry intento ineficazmente sacar el contenido del sobre, apiadándose de su marido, Ginny cogió el sobre de sus manos, y extrayendo varios documentos de su interior, los sostuvo para que los dos los pudieran leer.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Mis queridos Harry y Ginny (Permítenos expresemos nuestro amor por ti Ginny, aun cuando nunca nos hayamos encontrado, nosotros te consideramos como una hija, y ocupas un lugar muy especial en nuestros corazones.)  
  
Primero de todo Harry, queremos decirte que te queremos con todo nuestro corazón, tú eras nuestra razón para vivir, y estamos muy orgullosos de ti, de la persona en que te has convertido.  
  
Nuestro mayor pesar, es que debido a nuestra muerte, no hayas podido crecer con la familia que mereces, y hayas tenido que sufrir, todo lo que has sufrido a manos de mi hermana.  
  
Ginny no podemos estar más contentos, de que Harry haya escogido compartir su vida contigo, y tu con él, estamos convencidos que eres la esposa ideal para nuestro hijo, como que Harry es el marido ideal para ti, y solo podemos desearos que seáis muy felices, y nos deis muchos nietos.  
  
Supongo que os estaréis preguntando, como es posible que recibáis una carta de nosotros, después de catorce años de nuestra muerte, y conozcamos a Ginny, vuestro matrimonio, y vuestras vidas.  
  
Realmente esta carta asido escrita por la pluma de herencia de la familia Potter, en cumplimiento de nuestra ultima voluntad, el poder despedirnos de ti Harry, y darte los consejos y guía que unos padres dan a sus hijos, aun que solo sea una vez.  
  
(Al final de la carta hay una descripción detallada de las características y propiedades de las plumas de herencia, así como un pequeño resumen de las propiedades controladas por la pluma de la familia, si queréis información mas detallada sobre vuestra herencia, junto a la carta debéis haber recibido una caja con los de registro de todas las propiedades y activos de familia.)  
  
Las plumas de herencia retienen la conciencia de su ultimo dueño tras su muerte, así no dudéis ni por un momento que esta carta, aun que no escrita con nuestras manos, esta escrita con nuestro corazón.  
  
Como no, el responsable que conozcamos por todas partes de vuestras vidas, no es otro que tu padrino Harry, Sirius Orión Black que aun después de muerto, ha sido capaz de romper las reglas, y realizar una ultima gran travesura.  
  
Como puede que no sepas Harry, eres el principal heredero de Sirius, como tal el control de la mayoría de sus propiedades se a transferido a la pluma de herencia de nuestra familia, pero junto con él, siguiendo los deseos de tu padrino, también se transfirió su conciencia a nuestra pluma, dándonos acceso a todo lo que Sirius sabia antes de su muerte.  
  
Por otra parte, Harry hasta esta noche tenias una conexión latente a la pluma familiar, la vinculación que decidisteis usar cuando os casasteis era tan fuerte, que estableció una conexión entre Ginny y la pluma, gracias a lo cual averiguamos que os habíais casado, y la identidad de la novia.  
  
Una vez explicado esto, quiero repetiros como orgullosos que estamos de los dos, los dos habéis sufrido mucho, y a pesar de todo habéis crecido para convertiros en dos personas excelentes.  
  
Mientras estaba embarazada de ti Harry, tu padre y yo solíamos fantasear sobre como serias, como seria tu vida, quienes serian tus amigos, con quien te casarías... Puedo asegurarte, que a pesar de que no pudimos darte la infancia llena de cariño y amor, que habíamos imaginado, has superado todos nuestros sueños y expectativas.  
  
Los dos sois valientes, honrados, inteligentes, aun que no estaría de mas que te aplicases un poco mas en tus estudios Harry, y los dos tenéis un gran corazón, siempre dispuestos a luchar y sacrificaros por lo que creéis, o los que amáis.  
  
Harry no sabes como llena de felicidad mi corazón de madre, el ver como a pesar del poco cariño y amor, que te dio mi hermana, y la fama que te a rodeado desde que entraste en el mundo mágico, eres una persona sencilla, y humilde, que se preocupa mas por los demás que por si mismo, y es capaz de inspirar el cariño, la lealtad, el respeto y la admiración, de aquellos que llegan a conocerte.  
  
La única sombra que entristece mi felicidad, mas allá de no haber podido estar ahí, para ti mientras crecías, es haber sido responsable en parte, del dolor que te a causado mi hermana.  
  
Si hay algo que lamente a lo largo de toda mi vida, aun cuando lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones, es lo que ocurrió a mi hermana por mi culpa.  
  
Si, por mi culpa, yo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, a pesar de todas las veces que tu padre, y todos nuestros amigos, han intentado convencerme que no es mi culpa, yo aun me siento responsable, supongo que eso es algo, en lo que nos parecemos hijo.  
  
Veras tu tía es realmente una bruja, pero no puede hacer magia, por que le fue prohibido después de que fuera expulsada de Hogwarts a finales de su séptimo año, y ella siempre me culpó a mí de ello.  
  
Tu tía fue ordenada en Slytherin, debido al odio de los miembros de su casa a los mugles, ella fingió provenir de una familia mágica que vivía en el extranjero.  
  
Pero cuando yo fui a Hogwarts, me negué a mentir sobre mi origen, quizás debí haberlo hecho, pero la realidad es que los Slytherin descubrieron las mentidas de Petunia, y todos se volvieron contra ella.  
  
A finales de su séptimo año, tu tía elaboro un plan para vengarse del grupo de estudiantes, que más daño le habían causado durante su estancia a Hogwarts.  
  
Eran siete, todos séptimos años, o recientemente graduados, todos vinculados con las artes oscuras, y como sabemos ahora, todos Mortifagos, y Petunia iba a confrontarlos sola.  
  
Yo estaba muy asustada de que le pasara algo a Petunia, el profesor Dumbledore me encontró llorando, y después de mucho insistir, y de prometerme que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger a mi hermana, se lo conté todo.  
  
Por desgracia el plan de mi hermana funcionó perfectamente, y cuando los profesores llegaron, Petunia estaba torturándolos con la maldición Cruciatus.  
  
Los siete provenían de familias muy influyentes en el ministerio, y lo único que impidió que Petunia fuera besada por los Dementores, o fuera encerrada de por vida en Azkaban, fue la promesa que me había hecho el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Pero ni él pudo evitar, que fuera expulsada y se le prohibiera hacer magia, ella siempre me culpó a mí, y juro vengarse.  
  
Sospecho que el único motivo por el que te a acogido todos estos años, es por que se lo pidió el profesor Dumbledore, y ella sabe que le debe la vida, pero obviamente eso no la a privado de hacerte pagar todo el rencor que me tenia.  
  
Hijo rompe mi corazón saber, que tú has tenido que pagar por mi error, y solo puedo esperar que algún día puedas encontrar en ti, el perdonarme por todo el daño que has sufrido, por mi causa.  
  
Harry como tu padre, no puedo estar mas de acuerdo con todo lo que a dicho tu madre, con respecto a ti y tu esposa, y me gustaría añadir que me hace tremendamente orgulloso que mi hijo, no sea solamente el buscador mas joven por un siglo a Hogwarts, si no uno endiabladamente bueno.  
  
El único pesar que tengo, es que el único descendiente de los merodeadores, sea incapaz de apreciar la belleza de una buena travesura, esperanzadamente la encantadora esposa que has escogido, podrá enseñarte a apreciar la maravillosa satisfacción de una broma bien hecha.  
  
Hay todavía una cuestión, que debo explicarte, sé que el ultimo año descubriste algunos hechos de mi pasado, que te han llevado a avergonzarte de mí.  
  
No quiero justificar esos hechos, pues yo también estoy avergonzado de ellos, pero si quiero que entiendas las razones tras de ellos.  
  
Nuestra familia, los Potter, es una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, durante los siglos invariablemente nosotros hemos estado al lado de la luz, y hemos luchado por ella, yo fui educado en esa tradición, y siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ella.  
  
Cuando yo fui a Hogwarts, me sentí compelido a levantar el honor de nuestra familia, y luchar contra la oscuridad, y el mayor representante de la oscuridad en la escuela, para nosotros por lo menos, era sin lugar a dudas Severus Snape.  
  
Snape había sido levantado en las artes oscuras desde pequeño, y no dudaba en mostrarlo, aun en su primer año muchos estudiantes de otros cursos lo temían.  
  
Así cuando Snape, empezó a meterse con algunos de nuestros compañeros de origen mugle, yo me sentí compelido una y otra vez a salir en su defensa, arrastrando a mis amigos conmigo.  
  
Durante los primeros años, pagamos muy caro nuestro posicionamiento, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts Snape sabia mas de la magia que muchos cuartos o incluso quintos año, nosotros aun siendo cuatro no éramos rival para él.  
  
Los Merodeadores nacieron como una forma de volver las tornas, donde el enfrentamiento directo no funcionaba, usamos la astucia y el subterfugio, y así aunque nadie escapo a nuestras bromas, Snape siempre fue nuestro principal blanco, como nosotros fuimos el suyo.  
  
A finales de nuestro cuarto año y principios de quinto año, finalmente la situación se invirtió, los años de esfuerzo y estudio pagaron, y nuestro conocimiento de la magia igualo y supero el de Snape.  
  
Nunca estaré orgulloso de lo que hicimos, de lo que hice, pero nosotros teníamos años de deudas pendientes para cobrar, y lo hicimos en exceso.  
  
Durante el verano después de quinto año, mi padre averiguo lo que había estado pasando, nunca en mi vida me he sentido mas avergonzado, no, hasta que supe que tú lo habías descubierto, mi padre me hizo ver lo erróneo de mis actos, me hizo comprender que la venganza solo sirve para perpetuar la situación, en ese momento yo me prometí aprender de mis errores y cambiar.  
  
Como tu madre puede atestiguar, me esforcé en cumplir mi promesa, y eso me gano el mayor premio de todos, el corazón de la mujer que más amo en el mundo, Lily.  
  
Desgraciadamente nunca pude arreglar la situación con Snape, los Merodeadores dejamos de convertidlo en el blanco de nuestras bromas, yo incluso intente disculparme, pero él lo tomó como una muestra de menosprecio, y solo aumento su odio.  
  
Hijo yo no puedo decir nada mas, que me avergüenzo profundamente de mis acciones durante el periodo de cuarto a quito año, y siempre lo haré, solo espero que encuentres en tu corazón, comprenderme y perdonar el daño que mis errores te ha causado.  
  
Ginny cuando Lily acepto casarse conmigo, me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, ella no era solamente la mujer mas maravillosa que yo había conocido a lo largo de toda mi vida, si no que también estaba convencido que nunca conocería otra igual, solo podía imaginar dos cosas que podían hacerla aun mejor, que le gustase el quidditch y las travesuras.  
  
Tras todos estos años, finalmente tengo que reconocer que estaba equivocado, hay otra mujer tan maravillosa como ella, una mujer con una belleza, carácter, valor, inteligencia, generosidad, y bondad que emparejan las de mi Lily, una mujer que mas a mas, lleva el quidditch y las travesuras en la sangre como los merodeadores, una mujer que es la esposa de mi hijo.  
  
Solo me cabe pediros dos cosas.  
  
Harry, cuida, respeta y ama con todo tu corazón a la mujer que esta a tu lado, por que si la pierdes te puedo asegurar que lo lamentaras toda tu vida, como yo habría hecho si hubiera perdido a Lily.  
  
Ginny, no te pediré que ames o cuides de mi hijo, por que sé que nada te impediría hacerlo, a ti te pido, que le muestres la grandeza de la travesura y la broma, ayuda a mi hijo a divertirse, enséñale a ser feliz y honrar el nombre de los merodeadores.  
  
Hay dos cosas mas que debéis saber, la primera es la razón por que sobreviviste cuando Voldemort intento matarte hace quince años.  
  
Durante varios años antes de quedar embarazada, y después en menor medida, dedique gran parte de mi tiempo, a intentar encontrar una forma de bloquear las maldiciones imperdonables, y finalmente descubrí porque nadie lo había logrado nunca.  
  
Veréis, el motivo es que no son realmente maldiciones, si no encantos realizados sobre el propio lanzador, de hecho son variaciones del encanto Patronus usado contra los dementores.  
  
El encanto Patronus recoge los sentimientos de felicidad de una persona, y los proyecta contra los dementores, creando una manifestación física de esos mismos sentimientos.  
  
La maldición Imperio en cambio, recoge los sentimientos de inseguridad de una persona, y los proyecta a un blanco, haciendo que pierda toda la confianza en sí mismo, y se sienta compelido a seguir las instrucciones del lanzador, antes que su propio juicio.  
  
Se a conjeturado, que las personas capaces de resistirse a la maldición Imperio poseen una gran fuerza de voluntad, pero en realidad, generalmente son personas que han tenido que superar fuertes sentimientos de inseguridad a lo largo de su vida.  
  
La maldición Cruciatus, recoge sufrimiento y el dolor que ha experimentado una persona, y lo proyecta al blanco, y aun que este sufrimiento es básicamente de índole mental, la propia victima produce involuntariamente los espasmos y convulsiones, que producen el daño físico asociado a la maldición.  
  
La Avada Kewada es la más compleja, concentra todo el odio que siente el lazador, y lo proyecta asía la victima, el alma de esta abrumada repentinamente por el fuerte sentimiento de odio, se separa instintivamente de su cuerpo físico, igual que una persona que coge un objeto caliente, y lo deja caer por un acto reflejo al quemarse, causando la muerte instantánea del blanco.  
  
El único punto que no he podido explicar, es porque cuando la Avada Kewada golpea a un objeto lo hace estallar, pero si consideramos que cuando golpea un ser vivo lo mata sin causar el más ligero daño físico, esto no tendría por que contradecir mi teoría necesariamente, es posible que los objetos sean susceptibles a las emociones en algún grado, la aula de maldad y tristeza que se puede percibir en algunos lugares donde se a producido un crimen, o el aura de tranquilidad y paz en una biblioteca, avalarían claramente esta posibilidad.  
  
Naturalmente el hecho que sobrevivieras a la maldición asesina hace 15 años, por si solo confirma totalmente mis teorías, respecto a como lo hiciste, existe un hechizo muy antiguo que sirve para crear un escudo alrededor de una persona que lo protege de los dementores, su principal ventaja era que no solo protege de estas criaturas, si no también de los efectos de estar en la presencia de ellas, la desventaja que presenta frente al encanto Patronus, y el motivo por que se dejo de usar, es que es extremadamente mas difícil de realizar, debido a que no solamente necesita un memoria de una gran felicidad, si no que esta emoción tiene que haberla originado la persona que el hechizo debe proteger.  
  
Cuando el señor oscuro nos acorralo aquella noche, después de matar a tu padre Harry, yo sabia que no podía derrotarlo, y que él usaría la Avada Kewada para intentar matarte, así que con mí ultimo aliento lance una versión modificada, para que trabajara con el amor, del encanto de escudo, y espere contra toda esperanza, que mis teorías fueran correctas, y que si sobrevivías, el hechizo tranquilizante que havia puesto en ti cuando lord Voldemort había llegado, evitara que atrajeras su atención, y te dejara por muerto.  
  
Respecto a como el señor oscuro fue destruido, solo puede suponer que el contacto de la maldición con el escudo, provoco algún tipo de retroceso, que fue el que daño a Lord Voldemort.  
  
(Al final de la carta he añadido una explicación en profundidad de mis teorías, investigaciones, y los hechizos involucrados, espero que os ayude en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort.)  
  
En otro ámbito de cosas, también debéis saber, es que en el momento que os casasteis, los dos devinisteis mayores de edad a todos los aspectos, según las leyes del mundo mágico y mugle.  
  
Debido a esto, y a la certeza que los dos sois lo suficiente responsables y maduros para cuidar de vosotros mismos, hemos decidido que debéis disponer de los medios para manteneros.  
  
Harry, nuestra intención originalmente era entregarte tu herencia por partes, de forma de que tuvieras oportunidad de aprender a administrarla poco a poco, pero debido a la próxima guerra hemos cambiado de opinión.  
  
Desde las doce de la noche el vinculo latente que los dos teníais con la pluma familiar, se han convertido en vínculos completos.  
  
Los Potter han utilizado nuestra enorme fortuna, para hacer el bien común durante siglos, y es nuestra esperanza que continúen haciéndolo, durante muchos siglos más.  
  
Por tanto, solo os pedimos que seáis cuidadosos, no despilfarréis vuestra fortuna, usarla en beneficio del mundo mágico y mugle, puede ser un gran recurso para ganar esta guerra, pero no olvidéis conservarla y acrecentarla para vuestros descendientes, y sobretodo no dudéis de disfrutar del dinero vosotros mismos.  
  
Como ultimo pensamiento, solo nos queda insistir en lo orgullosos que estamos de los dos, recordad esto siempre, ser vosotros mismos, luchar por lo que creéis y por los que amáis, y no olvidéis disfrutar de la vida y ser felices.  
  
Renunciar a la felicidad y a cumplir vuestros sueños, por la guerra, solo es darle la victoria al señor oscuro, recordad siempre esto, vosotros fuisteis concebidos en los peores momentos de la ultima guerra, si nosotros o los padres de Ginny hubiéramos decidido poner nuestros sueños en espera de tiempos mejores, ninguno de los dos hubierais nacido.  
  
Vivir, soñar, reír, llorar, luchar, amar, y sobretodo y ante todo disfrutar la vida, esa es la mayor victoria posible.  
  
Con amor y admiración eterna, James y Lily Potter.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Una vez havia terminado de leer la Carta de sus padres, Harry se levanto, y lentamente con pasos inseguros se dirigió asía la ventana.  
  
Ginny dejo cuidadosamente la carta de los padres de Harry, junto a la de Sirius, y siguió rápidamente a su esposo, sumamente angustiada.  
  
Harry se apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana, y por unos instantes contemplo como en un cielo en llamas, el astro rey se hundían mas allá del horizonte, empujado por las ultimas brisas de la tarde.  
  
Levantando la cabeza, Harry vio como siguiendo la primacía de una traviesa luna nueva, las primeras estrellas empezaban aparecer en el cielo, y pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia la más brillante de todas, Sirius la estrella del perro.  
  
A través de las lagrimas que anegaban sus ojos, Harry vio como dos luces pequeñas bailaba alrededor de la estrella homónima de su padrino, y con un susurro les hizo una promesa a las tres almas, que él vio reflejadas en las luces del firmamento.  
  
- Mama, Papa, Sirius,... Siempre viviréis en mi corazón, nunca os olvidare... Estoy orgulloso de ser vuestro hijo y ahijado, os amo con todo mi corazón, y ni el tiempo, ni nada, ni nadie, podrá cambiar mis sentimientos por vosotros. - Murmuro Harry con profunda tristeza. - Yo os prometo que estaréis orgullosos de mí... Are todo lo que este en mi mano, para honrar los sacrificios que habéis hecho por mí... Ya no permitiré que nadie ni nada gobierne mi vida... Disfrutare de cada momento como vosotros habríais deseado, y no me dejare vencer por miedos o pesares... Y cuando llegue el momento, vengare vuestra muerte, y librare al mundo del azote del señor oscuro, aun que me coste la vida.  
  
Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar las palabras, y con el corazón oprimido por el dolor del chico que poseía su alma, puso inseguramente una mano en su hombro, para retirarla rápidamente, cuando lo sintió tensarse a su toque.  
  
Con el toque de Ginny, Harry se tenso y se volvió lentamente, mientras su corazón palpitaba desbocado, y miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, asustado de cual podía ser la reacción de Ginny a las palabras que habían escrito sus padres.  
  
Tan pronto como Harry fijo sus ojos en Ginny, sus temores fueron inveterados para él, atribuyendo la angustia y inseguridad, que traslucía el rostro de la muchacha, al contenido de las cartas que acababan de leer, intento tranquilizarla desesperadamente.  
  
- Ginny... Sirius y mis padres no sabían que realmente no nos habíamos casado. - Bajando los ojos, afirmo con voz temblorosa Harry, ante la sorpresa de su amiga. - Sé que tu no te sientes... Pero compréndelos, no puedes culparles para querer lo mejor para su hijo...  
  
- ¿Lo mejor? - Inquirió con un hilo de voz Ginny.  
  
- Si... Claro, eres inteligente, ingeniosa, divertida, generosa, con un gran corazón, te gusta el quidditch, y increíblemente bonita. - Dijo rápidamente Harry. - ¿Que más se podría pedir?  
  
- ¿De Verdad piensas eso? - volvió a preguntar Ginny, con el pelo y la cara a juego.  
  
- Si... Si, por supuesto Ginny, estoy seguro que todos los chicos de Hogwarts piensan lo mismo. - Contesto Harry ruborizado de la cabeza a los pies. - Pero no te preocupes, yo sé que solo somos amigos,... Y yo respeto eso.  
  
Ginny busco con los ojos al chico con la cabeza gacha que había ante ella, y con un repentino impulso se hecho en sus brazos, y lo beso en la boca, con toda la pasión que pudo reunir.  
  
Decir que Harry fue sorprendido, es decir poco, pero pronto la pasión con la que lo besaba Ginny lavó todas sus preocupaciones, y respondió al beso de la chica con igual intensidad.  
  
Los dos adolescentes permanecieron abrazados besándose, por lo que parecía una eternidad, hasta que con la desaparición de las ultimas luces del día, rompieron en beso y se quedaron abrazados perdidos en las profundidades de sus ojos. 


	12. Agradecimientos y retribuciones I por se...

Capitulo 12° 

AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RETRIBUCIONES I POR SEÑOR Y SEÑORA POTTER

Nº 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Viernes, 4'50 de la madrugada.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Un terrible aullido resonó a través de la casa en medio de la noche.

En la alcoba principal Vernon Dursley se despertó sobresaltado, su mano se dirigió a la pequeña lámpara situada en la mesita al lado de la cama, pero inmediatamente la retiro, cuando esta entro en contacto con algo frió y resbaladizo.

¡Aaahhh! - Grito Vernon uniendo su voz al aterrador gemido que recorría la casa.

Tras unos instantes, una vez recompuesto se giro y empezó a sacudir a su esposa intentando despertarla.

Petunia, Petunia, despierta... - Murmuro Vernon al oído de su esposa. - ¡Petunia!

Petunia Dursley siguió dormida impasiblemente ajena a todos los esfuerzos de su marido, bruscamente el angustioso gemido terminó, y unos suaves siseos que llenaron la habitación, Vernon horrorizado desistió de su empeño y gateo muy lentamente hacia a los pies de la cama.

¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! - Vernon Dursley oyó a su hijo, Dudley Dursley, gritar fuera de la habitación, y en un sorprendente estallido de valor, salto de la cama y se dirigió a la carrera hacia la puerta, justo en el preciso instante que su hijo entraba gritando por ella, con tan mala fortuna que ambos Dursleys chocaron y cayeron al suelo tan largo como ellos eran.

La luz se filtró a través de la puerta abierta, y finalmente Vernon Dursley pudo observar a su alrededor, lo que vio le hizo quedarse helado en el sitio, arrastrándose y siseando furiosamente por toda la habitación, había varias docenas de serpientes de todos los tamaños y formas.

Dudley se sentó frotándose la nariz, e inmediatamente sus ojos se ensancharon hasta proporciones monstruosas, con una cara de puro terror se arrastro rápidamente por el suelo, hasta que su espalda se apoyó contra la pared enfrente la habitación de sus progenitores.

Mientras su padre temblando de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de vigilar por un instante a las serpientes con los ojos llenos de pavor, se giró lentamente y desplazándose hacia atrás a cuatro patas, salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe.

¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! - Grito Vernon apoyándose contra la puerta asustado, cuando al girarse pudo contemplar finalmente lo que había asustado a su hijo en un principio.

Distribuidas lo largo de todo el pasillo, una docena de columnas de crepitante fuego verde, se elevaban del suelo hasta alcanzar el techo.

Vernon Dursley, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, permaneció inmóvil durante varios segundos, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo, finalmente tras asumir que no iba a encontrarla, agarro a su hijo por la mano, y sin decir nada lo arrastro hacia las escaleras, pero tan pronto como llegaron a ellas, padre y hijo se quedaron clavados en el sitio.

Rezumando por la pared a lo largo de toda la escalera, había lo que no se podía describir de otra manera que sangre, tragando varias veces, el mayor de los Dursley recogió su escaso valor, y cuidadosamente empezó a bajar los escalones pegando su espalda a la barandilla todo lo humanamente posible, mientras tiraba tras de sí, a un extremadamente reticente Dudley Dursley.

Una vez los dos llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada, se apartaron rápidamente de las escaleras suspirando aliviados, aun que el alivio les duró de forma efímeramente, por que tan pronto como ambos fueron concientes de su entorno, el sentimiento de terror regresó con mas fuerza si es posible, una niebla plateada luminiscente recubría el suelo hasta la altura de la cintura de los Dursleys, pero lo que realmente les aterro fue lo que vieron a través de la puerta de la salita.

Realmente no había nada fuera de lo normal en la salita, eso es, si obviamos algunos retazos de niebla que se extendían en la habitación a través de la puerta abierta, no había serpientes, ni columnas de llamas, o sangre rezumando de las paredes, simplemente, todos los muebles, desde las mesas, hasta las sillas, pasando por los armarios, y sofás, colgaban de techo, mientras el gran candelabro, orgullo de Petunia Dursley, se elevaba del suelo hacia el techo, desafiando a todas luces la ley de la gravedad.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH. - El aullido volvió a sonar mucho más cercano esta vez, haciendo que los dos Dursleys varones giraran sus cabezas hacia el armario bajo las escaleras.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del armario estalló en pedazos, y una aterradora criatura salió de él, ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad, el pelo meciéndose por una brisa inexistente, enormes colmillos sobresaliendo de la boca, manos como garras, con uñas de varios centímetros, toda cubierta de sangre, y con una pequeña toalla como única ropa, Ginny Weasley encaro a los Dursley con una aterradora sonrisa.

Carne fresca. - Dijo con voz siseante Ginny, causado que imperceptible bajo la niebla plateada, dos charcos gemelos se formaran en el suelo de vestíbulo.

No... No, déjalos. - Pidió una débil voz dentro del armario.

Sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta con su brazo izquierdo, Harry Potter salio despacio del armario, y Dudley Dursley se abrazo aterrado a su padre, la pequeña toalla que llevaba atada a su cintura permitía ver con claridad el cuerpo del muchacho, o lo que quedaba de él, en parte del brazo derecho y la mayoría del tórax la carne había sido arrancada, permitiendo ver claramente los huesos y las costillas.

déjalos por favor. - Suplico Harry mientras se acercaba tambaleante a Ginny y le ofrecía su brazo izquierdo. - Toma come,... Déjalos a ellos no son buenos, tienen demasiada grasa.

Ginny miro a Harry a los ojos por un momento, y sujetando el brazo que le ofrecía con ambas manos, clavo sus colmillos en él y arranco un gran pedazo de carne, inmediatamente Harry, con una profunda mueca de dolor, cayo de rodillas a sus pies, mientras Vernon y Dudley contemplaban la escena completamente horrorizados.

Huir... Ir a casa de tía Margen... Allí estaréis seguros... - Dijo Harry entre gemidos de dolor. - ¡Huir mientras aun podéis, o seréis los próximos!

¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! - Gritaron aterrados Vernon y Dudley, y sin un segundo pensamiento para Harry o Petunia, que seguía durmiendo ignorantemente en el piso superior, se giraron se lanzaron hacia la puerta.

Tras corto forcejeo con el pestillo, los dos Dursleys salieron de la casa a la carrera, para tras varios segundos volver abrir la puerta, y asomar ligeramente la cabeza, para una vez seguros que Ginny seguía distraída, comiendo el pedazo de carne que había arrancado del brazo de Harry, agarrar las llaves del coche de encima de la mesilla del vestíbulo, y salir corriendo de nuevo.

Una vez los dos Dursleys habían salido, Harry se levanto rápidamente, y con paso seguro se acerco a la puerta y la cerró, mientras Ginny que lo havia seguido, aparto la cortina que cubría la vidriera situada al lado de la puerta, y observo con diversión como Vernon y Dudley, vestidos exclusivamente con sus pijamas, subían al coche y huían a toda velocidad.

Parece que los hemos asustado un poco. ¿No? - Dijo Harry apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Ginny, y la rodearla con sus brazos titubeantemente.

Si... - Murmuro Ginny ruborizándose, mientras sentía como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Sabes, ya sean ido. - Comunico Harry a su esposa, que seguía comiendo la carne que había arrancado del brazo de Harry. - No hace falta que sigas comiendo eso.

¡Oh! Pero esta tan bueno. - Afirmo dulcemente Ginny. - ¿Crees que podría coger un poco mas?

¡Una caníbal! Me he casado con una caníbal. - Exclamo Harry soltando a Ginny, y levantando los brazos al aire. - Yo no era suficientemente flaco con la poca comida que me daban los Dursley, no, ahora mi propia esposa va acabar de dejarme en los huesos, ahora entiendo porque tu madre siempre insiste tanto en que coma, solo estaba cebándome para ti.

¡Harry! - Grito con falsa indignación Ginny, al tiempo que golpeaba festivamente a Harry en el brazo. - Toma, pruébalo, realmente esta muy bueno.

Harry cogió el pedazo de carne que le paso Ginny, y con una mueca de asco, se lo acerco a la boca y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Esta bueno. - Afirmo sorprendido Harry, dándole otro mordisco.

¿Que te dije? - Exclamo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios, y sin esperar permiso arranco otro pedazo de carne del pecho de Harry.

¡Eh! Déjame un poco. - Exigió Harry. - Yo también quiero.

Toma, no llores. - Dijo Ginny partiendo en dos el pedazo que havia cogido, y dándole la mitad a Harry. - Me pregunto de que esta hecho, realmente es muy bueno.

No lo sé. - Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero podemos preguntarles cuando vengan a limpiar, si quieres.

¿Crees que nos lo dirían? - Pregunto esperanzada Ginny. - Es realmente muy bueno, incluso podríamos comercializarlo como un nuevo dulce, llamarlos delicias de caníbal o algo así, y venderlos con la forma de pies o manos, seria todo un éxito.

Bien, yo creo con el millón y medio de libras que les hemos pagado, no es mucho pedir que nos den la formula de esta carne sintética. - Respondió Harry pensativo. - No es tan mala idea, podríamos recuperar algo de lo que nos ha costado todo esto, no es que no valiera la pena, o que lo vallamos a notar en nuestros bolsillos en lo mas mínimo, pero me siento un poco incomodo con gastar tanto dinero en una broma.

¡Ehhh! No era una broma, era una cuestión de supervivencia, o nosotros o los Dursleys. - Afirmo rotundamente Ginny. - Y a merecido la pena hasta el ultimo Knut, yo aun no puedo creer que hayan hecho todo esto sin usar una gota de magia, es increíble.

A decir verdad no era tan increíble, considerando que son uno de los mejores equipos de efectos especiales del mundo, han hecho cosas mucho más espectaculares en el cine, pero debo admitir que ha sido un trabajo muy bueno, considerando el poco tiempo que han tenido. - Informo Harry ligeramente divertido con la cara de incredulidad de su joven esposa

Como sea, yo creo que hemos conseguido lo que queríamos de sobras. -Afirmo Ginny tras unos segundos. - Los Dursleys se lo van a pensar dos veces antes de volver a incomodarnos, y el profesor Dumbledore no puede decir nada, por que no usamos magia en ningún momento.

Yo diría mas bien, que los Dursleys se lo van a pensar dos veces antes de volver. - Corrigió Harry apenas conteniendo la risa.

¡Oh Merlín¿Viste su cara cuando arranque el pedazo de carne de tú brazo? - Pregunto Ginny entre risas. - Eso no tenía precio.

Eso si que fue espectacular. - Convino Harry mirando a Ginny con admiración. - Voy acordarme de ello toda mi vida.

La joven siguió riendo durante varios minutos, hasta que Harry empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella, con una picara sonrisa en los labios, Ginny dejo de reírse inmediatamente, y sobresaltada trato de mantener la distancia entre los dos, aun que por desgracia para ella, rápidamente acabo con su espalda contra la puerta y su esposo sujetándola por los hombros.

¿Sabes? He estado pensando, y no me parece justo que tú hayas probado mi carne, y yo no haya probar la tuya. - Susurro suavemente Harry a la oreja de Ginny.

Pero Harry a mi no me han puesto carne sintética. - Objeto Ginny con falsa inocencia.

Detalles, detalles... - Contesto Harry mientras lentamente reseguía el cuello de Ginny con su nariz aspirando el dulce aroma de la muchacha. - Solo seria un mordisquillo muy pequeño, solamente un mordisquillo para probar.

Ginny sintió su cuerpo recorrido por fuertes corrientes eléctricas y sus piernas temblar ingobernablemente, mientras Harry seguía su camino abajo hacia sus pechos.

Harry... Tenemos... Tía Petunia puede despertarse... - Dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada. - Hemos de avisar que vengan a limpiar.

¿Estas segura? El medico dijo que los somníferos la mantendrían dormida hasta esta tarde. - Pregunto Harry con voz suave, entretenido en intentar apartar con la nariz la toalla que cubría el seno izquierdo de Ginny.- Solo unos mordisquillos antes de avisarlos.

Umm... No... Yo... - Intento articular una respuesta Ginny, apoyada fláccidamente contra la puerta, completamente ruborizada, con los ojos cerrados, y respirando con dificultad. - Ohh... No sé... Yo...

Bien sino hay tiempo, tendrá que ser en otro momento. - Afirmo Harry soltando a Ginny y apartándose unos pasos con sonrisa en los labios. - Es una lastima. ¿No crees?

¿Harryyy? - Balbuceo Ginny, trastabillando, y agarrándose mesita junto la puerta intentando no caerse, cuando Harry la soltó repentinamente. - ¡Harry!

¿Queeeee? - Pregunto Harry con la voz más inocente pudo pasar revista, mientras cogía el teléfono, y tras marcar un numero, lo ofrecía a Ginny. - ¿Quieres hablar tu con ellos.

¡Ughhh! - Gruño frustrada Ginny, con los puños cerrados y una mirada que haría avergonzar de envidia a un basilisco.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nº 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Viernes, 5'20 de la tarde.

Petunia Dursley estaba de muy mal humor, extrañamente había dormido hasta bien entrada la tarde, y se acababa de despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, de hecho si no supiera bien pensaría que tenia una fuerte resaca, pero claro ella no había tomado nada de alcohol la noche anterior, así que no podía ser.

Quejándose entre dientes, Petunia se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y una aspirina, tan pronto como atravesó la puerta no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido, sin lugar a dudas, su día acaba de empeorar notablemente, y no parecía que iba a mejorar en un futuro próximo.

Sentados a la mesa de la cocina estaban su sobrino, y ese monstruo con que se había casado, los dos vestidos impecablemente, Harry vestía un traje azul marino, camisa y corbata a juego, unas nuevas gafas de alambre y un reloj de oro en la muñeca, Ginny lucia un exquisito traje chaqueta en tonos pastel, y llevaba un fino collar de esmeraldas y un reloj de oro como su marido, todo en ellos gritaba dinero, no solo la ropa que llevaban probablemente costaba mas de lo que Vernon podría ganar en un año, que no era poco, si no que los relojes y el collar debían valer claramente una fortuna.

Petunia Eloisa Evans Dursley, nacida el 13 de abril del 1957 de John y Margarita Evans, hermana de Lily Mary Evans Potter, casada con Vernon Osvaldo Dursley, y madre de Dudley Dominicus Dursley. ¿Correcto? - Inquirió Ginny con tono profesional, mientras examinaba los documentos de una elegante carpeta de cuero. - Por favor tome asiento, tenemos varios asuntos que tratar.

¿Qué broma es esta¿Dónde habéis conseguido esa ropa y esas joyas? Las habéis robado ¿No? - Exclamo indignada Petunia. - Así es como pagáis nuestra generosidad. ¿Que van a decir los vecinos cuando la policía venga a buscaros?

Nadie a robado nada. - Dijo rotundamente Harry. - Según las leyes mágicas y mugles, cuando nos casamos nos volvimos legalmente adultos, y yo entre en posesión de las herencias que me dejaron mis padres y padrino.

Si claro, y yo voy a creer eso. - Respondió sarcásticamente Petunia. - Como si los muertos de hambre buenos para nada de tus padres y sus amigos, hubiesen tenido tan siquiera un lugar donde caerse muertos, mucho menos algo para dejarte.

A pesar del hecho, que usted no tuvo apenas contacto con el marido de su hermana, y los amigos de ambos, yo hubiera esperado, que con su anterior relación con las hermanas Black, usted hubiera reconocido el nombre del padrino de Harry. - Replico fríamente Ginny, haciendo palidecer notablemente a Petunia con la referencia a su pasado en Hogwarts. - Sirius Orión Black, era de hecho el ultimo heredero directo de la familia Black, y Harry como el principal beneficiario de su testamento, a heredado la practica totalidad de la legendaria fortuna de la familia.

Y la fortuna de la familia del muerto de hambre de mi padre, aun que menos conocida que las de las familias Black o Malfoy, principalmente debido a que mis antepasados nunca hicieron la ostentación de su riqueza como hicieron ellos, no tiene nada que envidiar a las suyas. - Añadió con aire de superioridad Harry. - De hecho, después de entrar en posesión de ambas herencias, yo estoy entre los diez magos o mugles más ricos del mundo.

Petunia Dursley palideció aun más si cabe, mientras su dolor de cabeza aumentaba hasta nuevas cotas, sin decir palabra se giro, y tras buscar febrilmente un bote de aspirinas en el armario, tomó varias píldoras de golpe, y se sentó en la mesa frente a su sobrino y esposa.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron divertidos, el medico que les había recetado el somnífero que habían dado a Petunia, les había advertido que tendría una fuerte jaqueca cuando despertara, y obviamente las noticias que le habían dado, no habían servido para aliviar su condición.

Bien una vez hemos aclarada la situación, podemos pasar al negocio que nos ocupa. - Declaro impasible Ginny.

¿Que negocio? - Inquirió Petunia levantando la cabeza de golpe.

Por motivos que usted conoce perfectamente, mi marido aquí presente y yo, debemos permanecer durante este verano, y posiblemente el próximo, en esta casa en su compañía. - Siguió Ginny ignorando el comentario de Petunia. - Creemos que en beneficio de la buena convivencia, es necesario establecer unas normas para nuestra estancia en esta casa.

Petunia se irguió pomposamente ante el comentario de Ginny, y dirigió una sádica sonrisa a los dos jóvenes.

Mi habitación actual es demasiado pequeña para nuestras necesidades, por consiguiente mañana nos trasladaremos a la alcoba principal, usted y tío Vernon pueden ocupar la habitación de Dursley, y él puede pasar a la que nosotros dejamos libre. - Dijo rápidamente Harry antes de que Petunia pudiera decir algo.

¿Que...? - Murmuro Petunia mientras negaba incrédulamente con la cabeza.

El próximo curso aparte de nuestros estudios, vamos ha estar dando clases en Hogwarts, y yo voy a pasar de cuarto a sexto curso. - Informo Ginny a una iracunda señora Dursley. - En consecuencia necesitaremos un lugar donde poder estudiar, y preparar nuestros planos de las lecciones.

La salita es la habitación que se adecua mas a lo que queremos, aun que el mobiliario no es él más idóneo, tiene fácil solución. - Siguió Harry sin dejar tiempo a su tía a reaccionar.

Mañana a las diez traerán los nuevos muebles para nuestra habitación, y el estudio. - Continuo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios. - Asegurese de estar aquí para pagarlos.

¿Pagarlos...? - Exclamo Petunia absolutamente desconcertada.

Cada mañana incluido los fines de semanas bajaremos a las siete al jardín a hacer algo de ejercicio. - Dijo Harry haciendo caso omiso a su tía. - Esperamos que de siete a ocho usted limpie nuestra habitación y haga la cama.

Tía Petunia resoplo indignada a la ultima declaración, y saliendo de su estupor se dispuso a poner en su lugar a su sobrino y la desvergonzada de su esposa.  
- A las nueve desayunaremos en el comedor con la vajilla de plata, usted preparara la comida y su hijo la servirá. - Indico altivamente Ginny, antes que Petunia pudiera decir algo. - Junto a los muebles, mañana también le entregaran los uniformes, que usted y su hijo deben llevar en todo momento en la casa.

¡Uniformes! - Grito escandalizada Petunia.

La madre de Ginny es una excelente cocinera, así que espero que usted haga lo mejor para estar a la altura de las circunstancias. - Advirtió Harry a una Petunia completamente desbordada por los acontecimientos.

Petunia frunció el entrecejo, y le dio una mirada de puro odio a Harry.

Después del desayuno nos retiraremos al estudio, ninguno de ustedes entrara allí a menos que los requiramos expresamente. - Ordeno tajantemente Ginny. - De hecho, usted y su familia permanecerán en la cocina o sus habitaciones, siempre que no tengan trabajo que hacer.

Petunia golpeó con ambas manos la mesa, y se levanto con la cara roja de furia.

La comida será a la una, tres platos y postres, a las cinco nos servirán té con pastas en el jardín, y a las ocho una cena ligera en el comedor, tras la cual nos retiraremos a nuestra habitación. - Detallo metódicamente Harry, ignorando el estallido de Petunia. - Aparte de las comidas, usted y Dudley se encargaran de limpiar la casa, ir de compras, y lavar la ropa.

Tu... Tu... Tu... - Tartamudeo Petunia, señalando a Harry con un dedo tembloroso, completamente falta de palabras.

Yo soy una bruja, y no confió en esas andróminas que los mugles usan para lavar la ropa, así que lavara la nuestra a mano. - Añadió Ginny en su mejor imitación de Malfoy. - Y será mejor que lo haga con cuidado, si estropea alguna prenda la pagara de su bolsillo, y nuestra ropa no es precisamente barata.

¡Bastante! Ahora vais a escucharme muchacho... - Exigió voz en grito Petunia.

¡Oh! Y partir de ahora, usted y su familia se dirigirán a mí y mí esposa, como Lord y Lady Potter, como corresponde a los treinta y dozavos duques de Nessex. - La interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa afectada.

¿Lord¿Lord¿Lord? - Repitió Petunia levantando la voz con cada palabra. - ¡Gusano! Eso es lo que eres, un gusano, todos estos años manteniéndote, y así es como nos lo pagas.

Harry y Ginny esperaron, sonriendo tranquilamente, a que Petunia acabara su delirio.

No me importa lo que hayas heredado de los indeseables de tus padres y tú padrino, no me importa el dinero que tengáis, no me importa los títulos que tengáis, no tenéis mas remedio de quedaros en esta casa para vuestra protección, y mientras estéis en mi casa haréis lo que yo diga. - Declaro triunfalmente Petunia. - ¿Creíais que porque de repente tengáis algo de dinero las cosas iban a cambiar? Sois unos monstruos y no importa lo que hagáis, siempre lo seréis.

Petunia hizo una pausa, y observo detenidamente a los dos jóvenes ante ella, antes de continua con una voz mas calmada.

¿Vais a aprender a respetar a las personas decentes¿No habéis tenido suficiente con una semana encerrados en ese armario sin comida? - Dijo Petunia con una sonrisa sádica, y señalando con la mano asía la puerta dijo. - Arriba a vuestra habitación inmediatamente, os vais a quedar allí encerrados sin comer el resto del día, y mañana empezareis pagar la generosidad que Vernon y yo os hemos mostrado, acogiendo os en nuestra casa.

En primer lugar tía Petunia, dado que Ginny y yo somos ahora adultos, no puedes decirnos que podemos o no podemos hacer, y en segundo lugar, siento tener que corregirte, pero no nos estáis acogiendo en vuestra casa, ya que esta casa es mía. - Respondió tranquilamente Harry, mientras encendía el ordenador portátil situado en la mesa frente a él. - Si me permites la sugerencia, seria mejor que te sientes y escuches lo que tenemos que decir, a menos que quieras discutirlo ante un tribunal, aun que yo no te lo recomendaría.

¿Adultos? No me hagas reír, aun no tienes dieciséis años, y eso con lo que te has casado aun tienen que cambiarle los pañales. - Grito Petunia señalando con una mano a Ginny. - No sé que te has creído, pero esta es mí casa, mía y de Vernon, y nada de lo que digas o hagas va a cambiar eso.

Señora Dursley, como ya le he dicho, tanto en el mundo mugle como en el mundo mágico, al contraer matrimonio una pareja, independientemente de la edad de los cónyuges, son considerados legalmente adultos. - Replico impasible Ginny. - Y esta casa no es suya, tanto ella como el coche de su marido pertenecen a Grunnings, su uso es parte de los beneficios que su esposo percibe por su trabajo.

Bien¿si la casa pertenece a Grunnings como viene que el loco de mi sobrino dice que es suya? - Dijo Petunia con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mirando fijamente a Ginny.

Grunnings es propiedad del Banco Industrial de Surrey, que a su vez es una filial de Industrias Potter, que da la casualidad de que yo soy el propietario. - Respondió Harry con una sonrisa irónica. - Así que yo soy de hecho el dueño de Grunnings, y consecuentemente de esta casa.

Petunia Dursleys sintió como el mundo se desplomaba sobre su cabeza, y temblorosamente volvió a sentarse en la silla.

Mi madre se sentía culpable de que usted fuera expulsada de Hogwarts, y por eso cuando Grunnings estuvo al borde de la bancarrota hace años, le pidió a mi padre que comprara Grunnings en secreto, y mantuviera a tío Vernon como gerente. - Afirmo Harry, haciendo palidecer notablemente a su tía. - Pero yo no me siento culpable, usted no actuó en un momento de furia, usted calculó y planeo meticulosamente su venganza, justificada o no, no tenía ninguna necesidad de usar maldiciones imperdonables, pero las uso a pesar de saber los riesgos, y aun salió bien librada gracias a la promesa que Dumbledore le hizo a mí madre.

Usted y su familia han vivido durante los últimos veinte años en la abundancia gracias a los padres de Harry, y durante todo este tiempo han tratado a su hijo como un esclavo. - Acuso Ginny con voz ácida. - La lista de agravios es tan larga, que ni siquiera no sé por donde empezar.

Nosotros no lo sabíamos. - Dijo Petunia intentando defenderse. - Él esta vivo por que nosotros lo acogimos.

Quizás, y es un quizás muy grande, se podría justificar la falta de aprecio o cariño para un niño pequeño, pero los abusos y malos tratos son injustificables. - Replico con ferocidad Ginny.

El nunca a recibido malos tratos. - Objeto rudamente Petunia. - Nosotros lo hemos mantenido, y alimentado toda su vida, puede que no lo hayamos mimado y consentido, pero no tiene nada de que quejarse.

Nuestros abogados no piensan igual. - Contradijo Harry a su tía, mientras giraba el ordenador para que viera las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla. - De hecho, ellos me aseguran una condena de cinco a diez años, por abusos y malos tratos, si decido llevar el caso a los tribunales.

¿Cómo...¿Cómo han conseguido estas imágenes? - Pregunto sorprendida Petunia mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

Hay que ver lo que se puede conseguir con un pensieve y una cámara de video. ¿No? - Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

¡Oh! Antes de que lo piense tía Petunia, hemos hecho examinar las grabaciones por varios laboratorios, y no hay forma de demostrar que no son reales. - Agrego Harry con una sonrisa. - Que por otra parte es perfectamente lógico, ya que a pesar del método especial usado para gravarlas, los hechos son totalmente ciertos.

Y esto no es lo mejor. ¿Harry? - Dijo alegremente Ginny, mirando como con una sonrisa, Harry presiono un botón del ordenador, y un nuevo juego de imágenes apareció en la pantalla. - Tras lo ocurrido el otro día, podemos demandar a Dudley por intento de Violación, y dado que es un púgil federado, por agresión con arma letal.

Los abogados aseguran una condena de entre cinco y diez años, mas si demostramos precedentes. - Informo Harry impasible. - Y créame tía Petunia, seria extremadamente fácil encontrar precedentes, bastaría con preguntar a cualquier niño pequeño del barrio.

Y dado que acabábamos de casarnos, y permítame repetirme, éramos adultos legalmente cuando su marido nos encerrara en el armario, cometió un delito de privación de libertad, secuestro si lo prefiere, con la agravante de torturas, por mantenernos encerrados durante una semana sin comida y agua. - Añadió Ginny sin dejar decir nada a Petunia. - Eso representa de diez a veinte años para él, y de tres a ocho años para usted y Dudley por encubrimiento.

En resumen, podemos despedir a tío Vernon, poneros de patitas en la calle, enviaros a ti y a Dudley a la cárcel de ocho a dieciocho años, y a tío Vernon de quince a treinta años. - Dijo Harry volviendo a girar el ordenador hacia él y apagándolo.

Harry y Ginny esperaron pacientemente, hasta que tía Petunia absorbiera sus palabras.

Es un farol, aun me necesitáis para seguir vivos, si me enviáis a la cárcel las protecciones de esta casa desaparecerán. - Exigió Petunia, dándoles una mirada desafiante.

Debido al sacrificio de mi madre, y a su vinculo de sangre contigo, esta casa es el lugar mas seguro en el mundo para mí, incluso más que el propio Hogwarts. - Reconoció tranquilamente Harry ignorando la sonrisa de triunfo que apareció en los labios de Petunia. - Pero que sea él más seguro, no significa que sea el único, hay varios lugares que son casi tan seguros como este.

Si eso es cierto. - Objeto Petunia, no queriendo ceder sin una pelea. - ¿Por que Dumbledore te dejo aquí de pequeño, y exige que regreses cada verano?

Porque este es el lugar más seguro, y Dumbledore nunca a querido correr riesgos, yo soy demasiado importante. - Respondió amargamente Harry. - Pero la decisión ya no esta en sus manos.

Los lugares con salvaguardas suficientemente fuertes para resistir el asalto de Lord Voldemort, o contenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que los ocupantes puedan escapar, son sumamente raros. - Explico con una sonrisa Ginny. - Básicamente se tratan de algunas instituciones antiguas como Hogwarts, o los hogares ancestrales de algunas de las familias más antiguas y poderosas del mundo mágico, como los Potter o los Black.

Yo poseo varias propiedades pesadamente protegidos, donde estaríamos seguros durante el verano. - Afirmo rotundamente Harry.

¿Si realmente posees esas propiedades tan seguras, por que no las usaron tus padres para esconderse, en lugar de esa cabaña perdida en ninguna parte donde fueron asesinados? - Exigió sarcásticamente Petunia.

Realmente la cabaña del valle de Godric había sido un lugar de refugio para mi familia, en tiempos de necesidad, durante siglos, sus salvaguardas eran algunas de las más fuertes del mundo, y mis padres añadieron protecciones adicionales. - Declaro con tristeza Harry. - Desgraciadamente ni las protecciones, ni las salvaguardas, resultaron lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir la traición de un amigo.

¡Esta discusión es inútil! Tal como yo lo entiendo, según las leyes mugles los delitos no prescriben hasta pasados quince años, así que no importa que los llevemos a juicio ahora o dentro de cinco años. - Corto contundentemente Ginny, y levantándose bruscamente, apoyo sus manos en la mesa, y se inclino hasta que su cara estuviera a escasos centímetros de la cara de Petunia. - Harry solo tiene dos años más antes de terminar Hogwarts, y usted no puede esperar que cuando termine se pase el resto de su vida encerrado en esta casa, la protección solo es necesaria hasta que haya completado sus estudios y sea capaz de usar libremente la magia, Harry es uno de los magos más poderosos vivos, una vez deje Hogwarts será más que capaz de defenderse por si mismo.

Petunia retrocedió contra el respaldo de la silla, y le dirigió una mirada de puro odio a la pelirroja, mientras Harry miraba con admiración a su temperamental esposa.

Usted debería considerarse agradecida que su sobrino no haya decidido usar la magia en usted y su familia, Harry no solamente a obtenido el mejor resultado en el Timo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de la historia de Hogwarts, mejor que el propio Lord Voldemort o el profesor Dumbledore, si no que los resultados de varios estudiantes que él enseñó el año pasado están entre los veinte mejores, dos de ellos incluso entre los cinco mejores. - Advirtió furiosa Ginny. - Y Harry no estaría solo, hay una larga lista de personas dispuestas a ayudarlo, para empezar mis hermanos, el mayor Bill trabaja en Egipto rompiendo maldiciones antiguas para Gringots, los gemelos no solamente son los mayores bromistas que ha visto Hogwarts desde los Merodeadores, sino que han hecho de su afición un exitoso negocio gracias a la ayuda financiera de Harry, nuestra mejor amiga Hermione es considerada por todo el mundo como la bruja más inteligente que ha asistido a Hogwarts en este siglo, y la lista sigue y sigue.

Ginny sostuvo la mirada de Petunia en silencio durante lo que parecía una eternidad, finalmente se incorporo y tranquilamente volvió a sentarse en su silla.

Sabe, estoy dispuesta a apostar que Harry podría convertirla a usted y su familia en lagartijas, ponerlos en un terrario en el sótano, y la protección de la sangre en esta casa continuaría funcionando. - Dijo suavemente Ginny, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Petunia.

Harry y Ginny pensaron por unos instantes que habían ido demasiado lejos, y tía petunia iba a tener un infarto allí mismo en la cocina, la mujer estaba completamente pálida, con los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta intentando desesperadamente respirar, y las manos sujetándose temblorosamente el pecho.

Po... Po... ¿Podríamos...¿Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo? - Suplico Petunia tras unos minutos.

Ya le hemos ofrecido un acuerdo sumamente generoso. - Respondió con dureza Ginny. - Tómelo o déjelo.

¿Y si yo pudiese ofreceros algo a cambio? - Pregunto Petunia

¿Y que podrías ofrecernos que nos pudiera interesar tía Petunia? - Inquirió incrédulamente Harry.

Un arma para derrotar a Tu-sabes-quien. - Respondió con seguridad Petunia.

Sinceramente no esperara, que nosotros creamos que usted de todas las personas, tiene un arma capaz de vencer a Lord Voldemort. - Respondió con una sonrisa irónica Ginny. - Sobretodo cuando usted es incapaz de tan siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

NO... No un arma exactamente... Información, información que podría restarle muchos de sus apoyos a Tu-sabes-quien... Incluso dejarlo solo. - Corrigió insegura Petunia. - Yo era muy buena en la historia de la magia... Hice algunos descubrimientos sobre el mundo mágico que... Que podrían cambiarlo todo.

Harry y Ginny cruzaron sus miradas durante unos instantes, recordando sus sueños sobre Petunia, y rápidamente llegaron a un acuerdo silenciosamente.

Usted y su familia no van a salir bien librados de esto tan fácilmente, van apagar por lo que han hecho a Harry durante todos estos años, de una manera o otra. - Dijo lentamente Ginny marcando cada palabra, mientras clavaba a Petunia en la silla con una mirada de puro desprecio. - Pero si esa información es realmente valiosa, podemos ofrecerles algo a cambio.

Grunnings a estado perdiendo dinero continuadamente durante los últimos veinte años, el único motivo por el que tío Vernon no ha sido despedido, es por las instrucciones que dejo mi padre, instrucciones que ya no existen. - Informo impasiblemente Harry. - El banco va ha nombrar un nuevo gerente para Grunnings, tío Vernon iba a serle ofrecido escoger entre aceptar una posición inferior con una muy importante reducción de sueldo, o ser despedido, eso aun va ocurrir, pero si esa información vale la pena, estoy dispuesto a mantenerle el sueldo actual, siempre y cuando el nuevo gerente este satisfecho con su trabajo.

Petunia dio una boqueada asustada ante la nueva información, y se esforzó desesperadamente en pensar una forma de escapar de esta pesadilla.

Las perdidas de Grunnings han sido del dominio publico durante años, hubo una época donde havia apuestas sobre cuando acabarían echando a la calle a tío Vernon, si deja Grunnings nunca encontrara un trabajo con un sueldo semejante al que iban a ofrecerle, mucho menos como el que esta percibiendo en la actualidad. - Añadió Harry sin dejar recuperarse a su tía.

Por otra parte, Dudley entro en el cuarto de Harry hace cuatro días, y abrió una carta de mis hermanos dirigida exclusivamente Harry, su hijo ignoró las advertencias de que nadie mas que Harry debía abrir la carta. - Explico Ginny con una sonrisa.

¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi hijo? - Grito aterrada Petunia levantándose de golpe.

Nada realmente demasiado grave, la maldición era destinada para Harry, y mis hermanos lo tienen en gran aprecio. - Respondió con un tono casual Ginny.

¿Y muestran su aprecio maldiciéndolo? - Inquirió histérica Petunia.

Normalmente nunca habrían soñado con hacer algo así, pero siempre han sido muy proteccionistas conmigo, y no están muy contentos con Harry y yo casándonos tan jóvenes. - Siguió tranquilamente Ginny. - La maldición se significo para impedir que Harry y yo nos pusiéramos demasiado íntimos, si usted me entiende.

¡Oh! Bien. - Dijo Petunia dando un suspiro de alivio, y volviéndose a sentar en la silla. - Yo no tengo ningún interés en que mi Dudleysito se ponga intimo con... Con... Usted.

Harry y Ginny cruzaron las miradas durante unos segundos, y estallaron en carcajadas ante la mirada indignada de Petunia.

Crea me, yo tampoco tengo ningún interés en ponerme demasiado intima con su Dudleysito. - Respondió entre risas Ginny. - Pero aun que no hacia falta para Harry, la maldición no era tan especifica, Dudley va a ser célibe hasta que alguien le quite la maldición.

¡Cómo se atreven! Exijo que le quiten inmediatamente esa maldición. - Grito una sulfurada Petunia Dursley.

Bien, hay un pequeño problema, nosotros no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. - Objeto con una sonrisa Harry. - Por lo menos hasta que yo cumpla diecisiete años el próximo verano.

Pero un año de abstinencia no es algo tan malo, incluso podría ayudar a forjar el carácter de Dudleysito. - Añadió rápidamente Ginny, conteniendo a duras penas la risa.

¡Hacer venir alguien y que la quite! Unos de esos monstruos de la estación, decirles que vengan a quitarla. - Exigió echando chispas por los dientes Petunia.

Pero si pedimos que alguien venga, mis hermanos sabrán que su plan a fallado. - Dijo inocentemente Ginny, y añadió cogiendo el brazo de Harry aparentemente asustada. - Podrían volver a intentar hacerle algo a Harry.

¡No me importa lo que le puedan hacer a Harry! - Afirmo Petunia golpeando con los puños la mesa. - ¡Hacer que le quiten la maldición a Dudley!

De acuerdo, nos da la información que tiene, y usted, su marido y su hijo nos sirven mientras estemos en esta casa durante los próximos dos años, y nosotros a cambio nos encargaremos de que le quiten la maldición a Dudley, que su marido conserve su sueldo actual, y no exigiremos ninguna retribución adicional, por como me ha tratado su familia durante toda mi vida. - Declaro fríamente Harry.

Petunia Dursley parecía desinflarse por instantes, la imagen de furia de hace segundos se convirtió rápidamente en la verdadera estampa del abatimiento, con los hombros caídos, la cabeza gacha, y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, en un susurro la tía de Harry aceptó renuentemente el ultimátum de su sobrino.

Yo... Yo acepto. - Dijo Petunia en un murmullo, y levantando la cabeza para mirar a los dos jóvenes frente a ella, hizo una ultima suplica. - Pero... Pero Vernon y Dudley no estarán de acuerdo... Son demasiado orgullosos... Ellos no lo entenderán...

No tiene que preocuparse de ellos tía Petunia, después de su charla con Ginny esta mañana, no pondrán ninguna objeción. - Dijo con una sonrisa Harry.

¿Qué les ha hecho? - Pregunto aterrada Petunia. - No... No los ha maldito... ¿Verdad?

Nada de magia fuera de la escuela, recuerda tía Petunia. - Dijo tranquilizadoramente Harry. - Simplemente han tenido una pequeña conversación, Ginny no era muy feliz después de pasarse toda la semana en el armario, y ya sabe lo que se dice del temperamento de los pelirrojos, me temo que los asusto un poco.

Bien, yo diría que un millón y medio de libras en maquillaje mugle, ayudo un poco a asustarlos. - Añadió Ginny ante la mirada de desconcierto de Petunia Dursley.

Tío Vernon y Dudley pensaron que lo mejor seria dejar que Ginny se tranquilizara un poco, y decidieron ir a visitar a tía Marge durante unos días. - Siguió Harry ignorando el comentario de Ginny. - Probablemente debería llamarlos, y decidles que ya pueden regresar.

Si dígales que no voy a morderlos, si no se portan mal, claro. - Recomendó Ginny, y tras levantarse, abrazar a Harry desde detrás de la silla en que estaba sentado, y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, miro a Petunia dijo. - Yo prefiero morder a mi maridito.

Yo creía que preferías que yo te mordiera. - Objeto Harry dándole una sonrisa picara.

Ginny soltó a inmediatamente Harry, y le dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo derecho, los dos adolescentes se miraron intensamente durante unos instantes, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y los dos estallaron en carcajadas, ante la mirada atónita de Petunia Dursley.


	13. El reportaje de la boda por Rita Skeeter

Capitulo 13  
  
EL REPORTAJE DE LA BODA POR RITA SKEETER  
  
Nº 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.  
  
Dos semanas mas tarde.  
  
Harry y Ginny estaban desayunando en comedor, intercambiando alegremente bromas cuando Dudley Dursley, vestido con el uniforme tradicional de un mayordomo, entro en la habitación llevando una bandeja de plata con un periódico en ella.  
  
- Lord Potter, Lady Potter. - Llamo Dudley, sin poder contener una mueca de asco al tener que darles este tratamiento, aun después de dos semanas. - Su periódico a llegado.  
  
Sin esperar la contestación Dudley dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa, y rápidamente trato de abandonar la habitación.  
  
- ¿Dudy? - Dijo con tono dulce Ginny.  
  
- Sí, Lady Potter. - Respondió rápidamente Dudley, retrocediendo hacia la mesa temblando de pies a cabeza.  
  
Ginny continuo comiendo durante unos instantes ignorando a Dudley, mientras este fue enrojeciendo por momentos hasta alcanzar una tonalidad púrpura.  
  
- Felicite a la cocinera de mi parte, el desayuno estaba exquisito. - Pidió finalmente Ginny, sin mirar a Dudley.  
  
- Si Lady Potter, se ara como desea. - Respondió Dudley con una inclinación.  
  
Dudley retrocedió apresuradamente hacia la puerta y salio de la habitación, inmediatamente Harry y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas, al oír como Dudley soltaba ruidosamente la respiración, que había estado conteniendo desde que entrara en la habitación.  
  
- Eres muy mala. - Dijo Harry acusadoramente a su esposa. - Pensé que iba a darle un infarto cuando lo volviste a llamar, nunca lo havia visto tan rojo.  
  
- ¡Oh! Venga cualquiera diría, que después de dos semanas, ya habría comprendido que no voy a hacerle nada. - Objeto risueñamente Ginny, y dándole una mirada interesada al periódico encima de la mesa pregunto. - ¿Alguna noticia interesante?  
  
Harry cogió el periódico de encima de la mesa, lo desplegó con extrema lentitud y miro interesadamente la portada durante varios segundos.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - Inquirió Ginny ansiosamente.  
  
- ¿Y bien que? - Pregunto inocentemente Harry.  
  
- ¿Y bien que? El articulo. - Respondió exasperadamente Ginny. - ¿A salido o no?  
  
- ¡Ahh! El articulo. - Repitió Harry inexpresivamente, y dándole una gran sonrisa a su esposa añadió. - ¡Sí! Esta aquí.  
  
Ginny dio un pequeño grito, y se levanto en una exhalación, arrastrando su silla, alrededor de la pequeña mesa en que estaban comiendo, se sentó al lado de Harry para que los dos pudieran leer el periódico simultáneamente.  
  
En la portada del periódico, sobre una gran foto de Harry y Ginny besándose, aparecía con grandes letras "Los recién casados Harry y Virginia Potter", y más abajo con una tipografía menor decía "En un movimiento sorprendente para la gran mayoría del mundo mágico, Harry James Potter, El-niño-que-vivió, actualmente apunto de cumplir dieciséis años, contrajo matrimonio el mes pasado con Virginia Ann Weasley, de quince años, la menor de siete hermanos, y única hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley", y al pie de la foto con letras pequeñas indicaba "Entrevista en exclusiva con los recién casados en la pagina 3"  
  
Harry giro la pagina, y ambos jóvenes leyeron con gran excitación el articulo.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
En estos momentos me halló en una bonita casa, en los suburbios de una pequeña ciudad del sur de Inglaterra, donde Harry y Virginia Potter están pasando las vacaciones de verano, con los tíos del muchacho-que-vivió. Junto a mí se hallan los recién casados, Harry Potter no necesita ninguna presentación, su imagen y nombre han aparecido publicados en periódicos y libros, incesantemente durante los últimos quince años, Virginia Potter es en cambio una gran desconocida, ¿quien es esta bonita joven que a capturado el corazón del héroe del mundo mágico?  
  
Virginia Ann Weasley una bonita, divertida e inteligente joven pelirroja, nació hace quince años en Ottery Saint Catchpole, siendo la menor de siete hermanos, y la única hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley.  
  
Arthur Weasley un conocido y apreciado funcionario del ministerio, es la actual cabeza del departamento de mal uso de artefactos mugles, a lo largo de su carrera el señor Weasley a rechazado varias promociones, alegando como motivo el querer dedicar su tiempo a su familia, así como su conocida fascinación por los objetos de origen mugle, su esposa Molly Weasley es una dedicada ama de casa, famosa por su fabulosa comida, y sus aun más asombrosos Aulladores, el hijo mayor de ambos, Bill Weasley, antiguo premio anual de Hogwarts, a pasado los últimos años en Egipto rompiendo maldiciones antiguas para Gringots, su hermano menor es Charlie Weasley, aquellos de ustedes aficionados al quidditch lo recordaran como capitán del equipo quidditch de Gryffindor, y el mejor buscador esta casa había tenido hasta la llegada del propio Harry Potter, Charlie renuncio a una prometedora carrera profesional de quidditch, y a jugar como buscador del equipo nacional Ingles, para seguir su gran vocación los Dragones, y a pasado los últimos años en Rumania como cuidador de Dragones, el tercer hijo de los señores Weasley es Percy Weasley, otro premio anual de Hogwarts, Percy a optado por seguir el ejemplo de su padre, y a iniciado una carrera meteórica en el ministerio de magia, en menos de un año el reciente graduado de Hogwarts, paso de ser el ayudante de Barty Crouch en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, a ocupar la posición de ayudante menor del ministro de magia, y se rumorea que tras el fiasco de Dolores Umbridge el ultimo año en Hogwarts, podría ocupar la posición de la misma como subsecretario del ministro, los siguientes miembros de la familia son los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, famosos por sus bromas y travesuras, los gemelos Weasley tras dejar Hogwarts el año pasado, sin tomar sus Éxtasis por desavenencias con la directora en esos momentos, Dolores Umbridge, y han abierto una exitosa tienda de chistes en la calle Diagon, según se rumorea gracias a financiación desinteresada de Harry Potter, con quien han coincidido los dos en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, durante los últimos cinco años, y por ultimo el actual estudiante de Hogwarts, Prefecto y Guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Ron Weasley también conocido por ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, desde que ambos se encontraron en su primer año en Hogwarts.  
  
Virginia Weasley es una estudiante excepcional, la cima de su año en todas las asignaturas, y según sus profesores, el único estudiante que le disputa el tituló extra-oficial de mejor estudiante de Hogwarts en el ultimo siglo, a su mejor amiga y la de su esposo, la también miembro de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.  
  
A pesar de ello Ginny como la conocen sus amigos, es también una excelente jugadora de quidditch, sin ir más lejos, el año pasado cuando Harry Potter y sus hermanos gemelos recibieron una prohibición de por vida de jugar al quidditch de Dolores Umbridge, ocupo la posición de buscador dejada vacante por su marido, y a pesar de preferir jugar como cazador, gano el campeonato quidditch para su casa, cogiendo el relaje de forma extraordinaria en el ultimó partido, ante la mismísima nariz del buscador rival, la estudiante de Ravencraw, Cho Chang, la cual según se rumorea había estado vinculada románticamente con Harry Potter.  
  
Rita: En primer lugar me gustaría felicitarlos por su reciente Boda, y agradecerles que hayan aceptado concedernos esta entrevista.  
  
Harry: Muchas gracias, Rita. Mi esposa y yo nos sentimos, que ante el interés que el publico del mundo mágico a mostrado en mí, y lo excepcional de nuestro matrimonio, lo más conveniente era conceder una entrevista para dar a conocer lo ocurrido.  
  
Rita: Bien sin lugar a dudas, la primera pregunta es obligada. ¿Cuándo se enamoraron?  
  
Ginny: Supongo que mucha gente no cree en el amor a primera vista, pero ese es realmente mí caso. Yo me enamore de Harry la primera vez que lo vi, era en la estación King Cross el año antes de que yo fuera Hogwarts. Yo estaba allí acompañando a mis hermanos que iban a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando un niño, claramente un primer año, se acerco a mí madre para preguntarle como llegar al anden 9 3/4. Cuando yo vi al muchacho sentí algo muy especial en mí corazón, no se si fue por su forma sumamente cortes de hablar, y crea me, eso es algo asombroso para una niña que se a criado con seis rudos hermanos mayores, sus embrujadores ojos esmeralda, o su amable sonrisa, pero en ese momento supe que ese era el hombre con quien yo quería compartir el resto de mí vida, solo más tarde descubrir que ese muchacho no era otro que el mismísimo Harry Potter.  
  
Rita: Esa es una historia muy romántica. ¿Usted también se enamoró de Ginny en ese momento, Harry?  
  
Harry: Si debo decir la verdad, yo tarde un poco más. Realmente en ese momento estaba muy angustiado por llegar al anden 9 3/4, fue finalmente cuando ya estaba instalado en un compartimiento y el tren estaba empezando a moverse, que pude observar detenidamente desde la ventana a Ginny, ella estaba corriendo detrás del tren, con el pelo al viento, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, mientras despedía con la mano a sus hermanos, yo rápidamente me encontré deseando con todo mí corazón que fuera a mí quien Ginny estaba despidiendo.  
  
Rita: En ese momento ustedes no se conocían. ¿Cuándo hablaron en persona?  
  
Ginny: No hablamos en persona hasta el verano siguiente, pero por entonces ya llevábamos mucho tiempo intercambiando correspondencia.  
  
Rita: ¿Cómo es que empezaron a intercambiar cartas? Parece insólito que dos niños, que no se conocían de nada, iniciaran una relación postal.  
  
Harry: Yo me encontré en el tren a Ron, uno de los hermanos de Ginny, y nos hicimos grandes amigos.  
  
Ginny: Ron solía enviar cartas a casa todas las semanas, y frecuentemente hablaba de Harry.  
  
Harry: Por Navidad, la señora Weasley, la madre de Ginny, siempre regalaba un jersey de lana hecho a mano por ella a cada uno de sus hijos, y desde ese año me envía uno a mí también. Ese gesto me emociono mucho, mis tíos son muy inseguros sobre la magia y todo lo relacionado con ella, sienten que es algo antinatural, y debido a ello nunca se han sentido muy cómodos a mí alrededor, por tanto no es difícil imaginar que yo no recibí muchas muestras de afecto mientras crecía, que alguien que no me conocía de nada, pudiera mostrar tanto interés en mí me toco muy hondo.  
  
Ginny: Harry envió una carta agradeciendo el regalo a mama, pero casualmente cuando llego estaba yo sola en casa y como iba dirigida a la familia Weasley, yo la abrí y la leí. Después por la noche yo no podía dejar de dar vueltas a lo que decía la carta, y la mañana siguiente nada más levantarme le dije a mama que quería enviarle una carta a Harry, para decirle como habíamos llegado a conocerlo a través de las cartas de Ron, y que nos sentíamos como si fuera de la familia, y que estaríamos aquí para él si alguna vez necesitaba algo.  
  
Harry: Ginny envió una carta de nada menos que ocho hojas, en ella explicaba todo lo que a dicho, pero también como eran la vida en la madriguera y lo mucho que encontraba a faltar a sus hermanos, como deseaba estar en Hogwarts con nosotros y como no podía esperar a poder venir el año siguiente.  
  
Ginny: Harry contesto enviándome una carta dirigida personalmente a mí, en su carta Harry me contaba lo que hacían mis hermanos, como era Hogwarts,....  
  
Harry: Durante el verano cuando fui a pasar unos días en la Madriguera, la madriguera es como llaman su casa los Weasley, ya habíamos intercambiado docenas de cartas.  
  
Rita: Realmente es una historia asombrosa. ¿Cómo fue cuando ustedes se conocieron en persona?  
  
Ginny: ¡Oh no! Esa es una de las experiencias más vergonzosas de mí vida.  
  
Harry: Oh venga, no están malo Ginny. Los padres de Ginny me invitaron a pasar las ultimas semanas de mis vacaciones en la Madriguera, pero no dijeron a nadie cuando iban a buscarme.  
  
Ginny: Yo baje un día a desayunar y me encontré a Harry sentado a la mesa de la cocina mirándome fijamente, yo acababa de levantarme, llevaba aun la camisa de dormir, e iba toda despeinada,...  
  
Harry: Ginny salio huyendo de la cocina como si hubiera visto a Tu-sabes-quien (El señor Potter uso en este punto el nombre real de tu-sabes-quien: El editor) y todos sus Mortifagos.  
  
Ginny: ¡Harry! Yo estaba muy avergonzada, no te burles.  
  
Harry: No me burlo, me estoy lamentando, a mí me pareciste una Veela, aun después que te hubieras ido tarde varios minutos en poder dejar de mirar fijamente a la puerta.  
  
Mientras decía esto, Harry Potter cogió cariñosamente las manos de su esposa, y le dedico una sonrisa de pura adoración.  
  
Harry: Pero entonces fue cuando empezaron los problemas, mí reacción y la de Ginny no paso desapercibida a sus hermanos. Esa misma tarde los seis hermanos Weasley me llevaron a la sala y tuvieron una pequeña conversación conmigo.  
  
Ginny: ¿Una pequeña conversación? ¡Uff!  
  
Harry: Sus hermanos me dijeron que Ginny estaba infatuada conmigo, que los dos éramos demasiado jóvenes para tener una relación, que solo nos podía traer dolor a los dos, y seguidamente me pidieron que la ignorara, y no le diera pie a que se hiciera más ilusiones.  
  
Ginny: Y eso no fue todo, cada vez que yo me acercaba a Harry para hablar con él, aparecía uno de mis hermanos y se lo llevaba lejos. Yo estaba muy frustrada, me había pasado todo el año esperando hablar con Harry, y cuando finalmente estaba en mí casa, mis hermanos no lo dejaban solo ni un momento.  
  
Harry: Yo me lo estaba pasando muy bien con los Weasley, y estaba muy agradecido para que me hubieran invitado a pasar parte de mis vacaciones en el mundo mágico, realmente no quería romper su confianza, pero yo quería desesperadamente hablar con Ginny, durante el año yo había crecido cada vez más aficionado a sus cartas, y estaba convencido que sus hermanos se equivocaban, y que no iba a herirla si continuábamos siendo amigos.  
  
Ginny: Tras unos días de intentar hablar infructuosamente con Harry, recibí una carta suya que me explicaba lo que había pasado, después de un corto intercambio de notas, Harry me convenció que darles dos Knuts de mis pensamientos a mis hermanos solo podía traer problemas, más pretenciosamente Harry de regreso en casa de sus tíos y mi correo vigilado.  
  
Harry: Decidimos que seguiríamos el juego de sus hermanos, y continuaríamos nuestra correspondencia en secreto.  
  
Ginny: Estuvimos intercambiando cartas diariamente durante todo el verano, y mis hermanos nunca sospecharon.  
  
Harry: Y finalmente cuando fuimos a Hogwarts pudimos hablar en persona tranquilamente por primera vez, fue el primer domingo, nos levantamos muy temprano para que nadie nos viera, y fuimos dar un paseo por las tierras.  
  
Ginny: Pronto se convirtió en una tradición, era nuestro momento de la semana.  
  
Harry: Yo creo que no hubiera podido sobrevivir todos estos años sin los paseos semanales con Ginny, la amistad de Ron y Hermione a sido siempre muy importante para mí, pero Ginny es mi centro, mi guía, mi alma... Ella siempre me calma y ayuda a haber mis problemas desde diferentes perspectivas. El año pasado cuando nos habíamos separado por un tiempo, yo estaba permanentemente nervioso, irascible, gritaba a las personas por cualquier motivo, no se como aun tengo amigos, realmente no los merezco.  
  
Ginny: Eso no es verdad, tú eres un gran amigo, y todo el mundo lo sabe, el año pasado estabas bajo mucha tensión, todo lo que te hizo esa mujer de Umbridge...  
  
Rita: Ustedes han dicho que se separaron durante un tiempo el año pasado. ¿Por que?¿Cómo ocurrió?  
  
Ginny: Por culpa de mis hermanos, cómo no. Cuando hubo el baile en Hogwarts durante el torneo de los tres magos, Harry le sugirió a Ron que como los dos no tenían pareja, podían proponernos ir como amigos a Hermione y a mí.  
  
Harry: Todo él mundo pensaba que yo había puesto el nombre en el cáliz de fuego, pero no era así, y tampoco podía ser la travesura de un estudiante, el cáliz era demasiado poderoso para que uno de mis compañeros pudiera engañarlo a escogerme.  
  
Ginny: Ron, los gemelos y Percy, que estaba en Hogwarts debido a su trabajo en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, cogieron a Harry en un rincón, y lo convencieron que alguien iba por él, y que si lo veían conmigo yo me convertiría en un blanco.  
  
Harry: Parecía lógico, no había muchos más motivos para que alguien me hiciera participar en el torneo. Yo me aterre de que pudieran herir a Ginny por mi culpa, y le dije que lo mejor era que dejáramos de vernos y escribirnos durante un tiempo.  
  
Rita: Pero usted Harry tenia una pareja en el baile. ¿No le preocupaba que le ocurriera algo a la otra chica?  
  
Harry: Yo le pedí que fuera al baile conmigo a Cho Chang, después que ella hubiera aceptado ir con Cedric Digory, y una vez toda la escuela supo que me había rechazado, arregle una cita doble para Ron y mí, con las hermanas Patil, y si me presto atención durante el baile, sabrá que apenas hice caso a mí pareja.  
  
Rita: Pero usted salio el año pasado con Cho Chang.  
  
Harry: Realmente fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, y por entonces cualquiera que quisiera creerme, sabia que Tu-Sabes-Quien (De nuevo, Harry Potter empleo aquí el nombre de Tu-sabes-quien) había vuelto y estaba detrás de mí.  
  
Rita: ¿Que ocurrió con ella?¿Que fue mal?  
  
Harry: Cho no había superado aun la muerte de Cedric, y yo... Yo acepte salir con ella en un intento desesperado de olvidar a Ginny, pero Cho... Simplemente no era Ginny, rompimos en la primera cita.  
  
Rita: Harry si usted estaba dispuesto a aceptar, que Cho Chang corriera el riesgo de que Tu-sabes-quien fuera tras ella. ¿Por que no aceptaba que Ginny decidiera si ella quería correr el riesgo o no?  
  
Ginny: Realmente no era tan sencillo, yo me enfade mucho con Harry cuando me dijo que lo mejor era que no nos viéramos más, y tome la determinación olvidarme de él, y empecé a salir con otras personas.  
  
Rita: Evidentemente no funciono. ¿Cómo volvieron a estar juntos?  
  
Ginny: Incluso con todos mis buenos propósitos, el año pasado yo me sentía cada vez más y más preocupada por Harry, verlo tener que sufrir todo lo que tuvo que sufrir... Me rompió el corazón. Cuando Harry acepto que yo lo acompañara al ministerio, a pesar de su manifiesta preocupación por mí, cuando me demostró que aceptaba que la decisión de ponerme en peligro o no, era mía, bien... Todo cambio, y como él a dicho antes, ninguno de los otros chicos con los que salí era Harry.  
  
Rita: Ustedes han mencionado los eventos ocurridos el pasado mes en el ministerio, el publico conoce muy pocos detalles de lo acontecido allí. ¿Que puede decirme de ellos?  
  
Harry: Si usted recuerda sus artículos del torneo, usted dijo que yo sufría algunos ataques relacionados con mi cicatriz.  
  
Rita: Si, yo realmente lo siento, esos artículos tenían muchas equivocaciones, mis fuentes no eran tan fiables como yo pensaba en el momento, espero que algún día usted pueda perdonarme.  
  
Harry: Si he de ser sincero, había una base real para esos artículos, yo tengo un cierto talento adivinatorio, que debido a lo ocurrido hace quince años, parece permanecer fijo en Tu-sabes-quien (Harry Potter emplea el nombre verdadero de tu-sabes-quien) y manifestarse a través de mi cicatriz.  
  
Ginny: La cicatriz de Harry le duele cuando Tu-sabes-quien (Ginny Potter emplea como su marido el nombre de Tu-sabes-quien) esta cerca, o planeando algo extremadamente peligroso, y hasta los eventos del ministerio Harry había tenido algunas visiones de lo que planeaba Tu-sabes-quien (Vuelve a emplear el nombre del Señor Oscuro) durante sus sueños.  
  
Rita: ¿Que cambio el mes pasado?  
  
Harry: Durante el examen del Timo de Historia de la Magia, me desmaye y tuve una visión, en la que Tu-sabes-quien (Continua empleando su nombre) planeaba con sus Mortifagos entrar en el ministerio, en el departamento de Misterios, y robar una profecía que él a firmaba contenía las claves para subyugar el mundo mágico.  
  
Rita: ¿Así eso es porque usted y sus amigos fueron al ministerio?¿Pero porque no avisaron a algún adulto?  
  
Ginny: Harry lo intento, primero trato de avisar al profesor Mcgonagall, la cabeza de nuestra casa y la subdirectora de Hogwarts, pero había sido trasladada a San Murgo, después de ser atacada por Dolores Umbridge, y varios Aurores a sus ordenes.  
  
Rita: ¿Dolores Umbridge atacó a la profesora Mcgonagall?¿Por que?  
  
Harry: Fue durante el examen del Timo de Astrología, todos los quintos años vimos desde la torre como Dolores Umbridge y tres Aurores se acercaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, Hagrid es el guardián de las tierras de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, e intentaron arrestarlo.  
  
Ginny: después que mis hermanos gemelos abandonaron la escuela, para evitar ser azotados por Dolores Umbridge, varios alumnos habían estado introduciendo animales en el despacho de Umbridge en venganza, pero ella estaba obsesionada en que el responsable era Hagrid porque los Animales Mágicos es la materia que él enseña, y intento arrestarlo.  
  
Harry: Hagrid intento primero dialogar con ellos, pero cuando lo atacaron se defendió, y en ese momento la profesora Mcgonagall salio del castillo, y se acerco a los combatientes exigiendo que cesarán inmediatamente de pelear.  
  
Ginny: Dolores Umbridge ordenó a los Aurores que entorpecieran a la profesora Mcgonagall, y esta fue golpeada simultáneamente por cuatro maldiciones, a pesar de que no tenia su vara en la mano.  
  
Harry: La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera escolar, nos dijo que era un milagro, que con su edad hubiera sobrevivido al ataque combinado.  
  
Rita: Es increíble que la Subsecretaria del ministro cometiera semejante acto, podría haber matado a un inocente indefenso en el momento.  
  
Ginny: No es tan increíble, si consideramos lo que reconoció haber hecho o lo que intento hacer cuando Harry fue a su despacho a contarle su visión.  
  
Rita: ¿Que ocurrió?  
  
Harry: después de averiguar gracias a la señora Pomfrey que la profesora Mcgonagall estaba en San Murgo, fui al despacho de la profesora Umbridge, con Ginny, Ron, Hermione, y un par de amigos más, que insistieron en acompañarme, para decírselo a ella, aun que no tenia muchas esperanzas que me creyera.  
  
Rita: ¿Por que no esperaba que no lo creería?  
  
Harry: ¡Bromea! En la primera clase de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras Umbridge, me dio una semana de detenciones, solo por afirmar que Tu-sabes-quien (El nombre real de nuevo) había regresado, y no fue la única vez.  
  
Ginny: ¡Detenciones! Eso solo es un eufemismo para torturas. ¿Sabe en que consistían esas detenciones? Ese sapo tenia Harry escribiendo durante horas "No diré mentiras" con una pluma de sangre, y después de cada detención examinaba la mano de Harry, y no termino las detenciones hasta que las palabras hubieran quedado gravadas en su mano.  
  
Rita: Debe haber un error, el ministerio prohibió por completo el uso de plumas de sangre hace más de cien años, e incluso entonces se consideraba una terrible ofensa usarlas para dejar cualquier marca permanente.  
  
Ginny: No hay ningún error, examine la mano de Harry, aun después de medio año de la ultima detención las palabras son visibles claramente, y me consta que Umbridge uso las plumas con otros alumnos.  
  
Tras examinar cuidadosamente la mano de Harry Potter, esta reportera puede atestiguar fehacientemente, que las palabras anteriormente mencionadas son claramente visibles en ella, como es posible observar en la foto adjunta.  
  
Rita: A habido rumores de situaciones irregulares durante la presencia de Dolores Umbridge a Hogwarts, pero si no me lo estuvieran contando ustedes, nunca hubiera creído que podría llegar a estos extremos.  
  
Ginny: ¡Oh! Eso solo es la punta del iceberg, mientras nos tenia presos en su despacho, Umbridge reconoció haber enviado dos Dementores a dar el beso a Harry durante el verano, haberle administrado una botella de veritaserum entera, cuando más de tres gotas son una dosis mortal, y incluso intento utilizar la maldición Crusiatus en él, delante de todos nosotros.  
  
Harry: Y no olvidemos cosas sin importancia, como dar solo teoría en sus clases, negándose a que practicáramos cualquier hechizo de Defensa hasta que los tuviéramos que hacerlos durante los exámenes, cuando la mayoría de magos y brujas no son capaces, con la excepción de los hechizos más simples, de realizar correctamente un hechizo nuevo en su primer intento, ella esperaba que los estudiantes pudiéramos hacerlo durante los exámenes.  
  
Ginny: O cuando un numeroso grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravencraw, pidieron a Harry que creara una asociación de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para practicar fuera de la clase, y Umbridge prohibió al día siguiente la existencia de todo tipo de asociaciones en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry: O como Umbridge prohibió a los profesores, que hablaran con los estudiantes de nada que no fuera su asignatura, o como supervisaba todas las comunicaciones al exterior, desde los polvos flu, a los búhos que los estudiantes enviaban a sus casas.  
  
Ginny: O como cuando Harry y mí hermano Fred dieron un puñetazo a Draco Malfoy, por que este había estado insultando a mis padres y a los difuntos padres de Harry, después de que Slytherin perdiera un partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor, y Umbridge dio una prohibición de por vida de jugar a Quidditch a Harry, Fred y George, a pesar de que este ultimo ni tan siquiera había estado cerca de Malfoy.  
  
Harry: O como formo la llamada Escuadra Inquisitorial, prescindiendo del sistema de prefectos que ha existido en Hogwarts desde su fundación, en la que los únicos requisitos para ser miembro parecían ser estar en Slytherin, y ser hijo o amigo de los hijos de Mortifagos.  
  
Ginny: O como cuando fue publicada la entrevista, que Harry le dio el año pasado en Hogsmeade, sobre los eventos de torneo de los tres magos, y Umbridge prohibió a Harry volver a ir a Hogsmeade, y amenazo de expulsar a cualquier estudiante que encontrara con un ejemplar del Quisquilloso.  
  
Rita: Pero... Pero... Eso es imposible... Es una locura. Ciertamente ustedes están hablando en broma, Dolores Umbridge no pudo cometer todos esos actos.  
  
Ginny: Dolores Umbridge fue nombrada Alto Inquisidor de Hogwarts, y realmente hizo honor a ese nombre, el año pasado los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban más vigilados y controlados que los presos de Azkaban, si hubiera continuado mas tiempo en la escuela, yo creo que hubiera empezado a quemarnos en la hoguera, al fin y al cabo, ya había aprobado el uso de látigos y grilletes.  
  
Rita: Debo reconocer que me cuesta creer lo que me han contado, si no fuera por la credibilidad que me merecen ustedes despediría estas historias como fantasías inmediatamente, pero hay algo que me a llamado la atención, ustedes han dicho que Dolores Umbridge envió dos Dementores, el verano pasado, a dar el beso a Harry. Pero si ese ataque tuvo lugar. ¿Cómo es que no hemos oído antes de él?  
  
Harry: Supongo, que el ministerio prefirió ocultar la información, debido a que perdieron el juicio.  
  
Rita: ¿Que Juicio?  
  
Harry: Cuando el ataque tuvo lugar yo estaba paseando a casa con mi primo, uno de los Dementores iba a darle el beso a Dudley, así que yo conjure un patronus.  
  
Rita: ¿Usted es capaz de conjurar un patronus corpóreo?  
  
Ginny: Si, es un hermoso ciervo, Harry es capaz de conjurarlo desde su tercer año.  
  
Harry: Tras eso, cuando mí primo y yo llegamos a casa, recibí un búho del ministerio comunicándome que me expulsaban de Hogwarts, y que enviarían a alguien a romper mi vara.  
  
Rita: ¿El que?  
  
Ginny: El ministerio decidió que Harry debía expulsarse por hacer magia delante un mugle siendo menor de edad, afortunadamente el profesor Dumbledore intervino, y la sanción quedo pendiente de una vista disciplinaria en el ministerio.  
  
Harry: El padre de Ginny me acompañó al ministerio el día de la vista, fuimos antes porque el señor Weasley quería mostrarme donde el trabajaba, lo cual fue muy afortunado, porque cuando llegamos encontramos un aviso de que habían adelantado y cambiado de lugar la vista, así que tuvimos que correr para llegar a tiempo, y finalmente cuando entre en la sala del tribunal numero 9, me encontré con la totalidad del Wizengamot esperándome.  
  
Ginny: Probablemente lo único que salvo a Harry es que cuando paso el ataque, un tronador que vivía cerca vio los Dementores, si no Umbridge hubiera convencido al Wizengamot de expeler a Harry.  
  
Rita: ¿Umbridge estaba presente?  
  
Harry: Ella realizó el interrogatorio junto al ministro.  
  
Rita: Realmente esto es muy preocupante, les prometo que voy a investigar lo que me han contando, ahora comprendo que esperaran que no les hiciera caso cuando fueron hablar con ella, por lo que han dicho deduzco que fue mal. ¿Que paso?  
  
Harry: Cuando llegamos al despacho de Umbridge, ella no estaba, mientras esperamos a que volviera, yo me puse cada vez más ansioso, estaba convencido que no me creería, y con el control de las comunicaciones de Hogwarts que tenia Umbridge, yo sabia que no podría avisar a nadie, entonces recordé que una vez Umbridge había afirmado, que la única chimenea de Hogwarts que no estaba controlada era la de su despacho, así que intente localizar al padre de Ginny usándolos polvos Flu, el señor Weasley trabaja en el ministerio y yo esperaba que él sabría a quien advertir, que si bien necesariamente no confiara en mí, por lo menos fuera lo suficientemente precavido para tomar precauciones.  
  
Ginny: Desgraciadamente, Umbridge llego con su escuadra inquisitorial en el preciso momento que Harry estaba intentando hablar con mi padre, antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar se lanzaron sobre nosotros y nos inmovilizaron físicamente.  
  
Harry: Dolores Umbridge estaba frenética creía que estaba intentando hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, que nosotros estábamos confabulados con él para derrocar el ministerio, fue entonces cuando Umbridge intento conseguir una botella de veritaserum, y nosotros descubrimos, que ya había usado una en mí con anterioridad.  
  
Rita: Como ustedes han dicho, más de tres gotas de veritaserum son una dosis mortal, si realmente Dolores Umbridge le administro una botella entera señor Potter. ¿Cómo es que no le afecto?  
  
Harry: Un día a mediados de curso, Dolores Umbridge me invito amistosamente a tomar el té en su despacho, no hace falta decir que después de las detenciones y demás, yo era sumamente desconfiado con este giro de los acontecimientos, así cuando insistió en que tomara el té, yo fingí hacerlo y mientras ella no observaba fui vertiendo el contenido de la taza en un tiesto cercano, Umbridge empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre el profesor Dumbledore y lo que yo sabia de sus planes para derrocar al ministerio, esa parecía ser su obsesión, a medida que yo respondía que no sabia nada, ella se ponía más y más enfadada, mis sospechas se confirmaron finalmente, cuando observe en varias ocasiones como vertía el contenido de un frasquito en mí taza, mientras creía que yo no la veía, curiosamente en ningún momento me pregunto sobre el regreso de Tu-sabes-Quien (El nombre real), o lo ocurrido al final del torneo de los tres magos.  
  
Rita: Volviendo a lo ocurrido el día del ataque al Ministerio, asumo que no pudo conseguir el veritaserum, si lo hubiera usado la hubieran convencido del inminente ataque. ¿Qué paso a continuación?  
  
Ginny: Umbridge parecía sumamente frustrada al no poder obtener el suero de la verdad, tras unos instantes de indecisión, amenazo a Harry con usar la maldición Cruciatus en él, si no le decía lo que sabia, Hermione trato de disuadirla advirtiéndola que el ministro no aprobaría el uso de una maldición imperdonable, pero ella se burló diciendo que el Ministro no se enteraría, igual que no se entero cuando envió los Dementores a dar el beso a Harry durante el verano.  
  
Harry: Cuando Umbridge empezó a lanzar la maldición, Hermione desesperada la interrumpió, y confeso que habíamos estado intentado avisar el profesor Dumbledore de que el arma, que habíamos estado construyendo en el bosque prohibido para atacar al ministerio, estaba terminada, no hace falta decir que era falso, pero Umbridge lo creyó a pies juntillas, y nos ordeno a Hermione y a mí que la guiáramos hasta el arma. Cuando entramos en el bosque nos vimos rodeados por una partida de caza de Centauros sumamente hostiles, las relaciones con los Centauros del bosque prohibido se habían deteriorado desde que Firenze, un Centauro miembro de su tribu, había aceptado dar clases de adivinación en Hogwarts a petición del profesor Dumbledore, los Centauros piensan que los Magos y Brujas los consideramos simples bestias de carga a usar según nuestros caprichos, y ven como una gran humillación que Firenze aceptara ese trabajo de enseñanza.  
  
Ginny: Umbridge no hizo nada para cambiar esa impresión, de hecho actuó pomposamente y los amenazo despectivamente, parece tener un odio irracional hacia los no humanos, los centauros no se lo tomaron precisamente bien y atacaron, Harry y Hermione con sus varas en el despacho de Umbridge, no tuvieron más remedio que escapar mientras los Centauros capturaban a la profesora.  
  
Harry: Al salir del bosque, Hermione y yo nos encontramos con que el resto de nuestros amigos habían escapado de la escuadra inquisitorial de Umbridge, y habían venido a buscarnos. El Slytherin que había cogido a Ginny la había subestimado y no le había quitado la varita, y vasto un simple momento de descuido para que ella liberara a los otros, y con su ayuda capturara a los lacayos de Umbridge.  
  
Rita: ¿Que hicieron a continuación?  
  
Ginny: Nosotros habíamos estudiado los Thestrals en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y decidimos usarlos para ir al Ministerio de Magia y intentar detener a Tu-sabes-quien (Otra vez) nosotros, ya que no podíamos avisar a nadie.  
  
Rita: Eso era muy peligroso. ¿No tuvieron miedo de que pudieran resultar heridos, o incluso muertos?  
  
Harry: ¿Que vida nos esperaría si Tu-sabes-quien (Como siempre.) ganará? Para mí y mis amigos, seria con toda seguridad una muerte larga y dolorosa, pero aun los que pudieran sobrevivir que destino les esperaría. Tu-sabes-quien (Ídem) no lucha por los ideales viejos y trasnochados de los Purasangre, el ni siquiera es un Purasangre, él lucha para el poder, para el poder completo y absoluto, si gana todos seremos sus esclavos, sus seguidores ya lo son ahora, y él es un amo cruel. Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte.  
  
Rita: Usted dice que Tu-sabes-quien no es un pura sangre, pero él es el heredero de Slytherin.  
  
Harry: Su madre era una bruja descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, pero su padre era un mugle que repudio a su esposa, mientras estaba embarazada de Tu-sabes-quien (Igual que las otras veces.), al averiguar que era una bruja, sola y sin ayuda, ella murió en el parto, y Tu-sabes-quien (Erre que erre) creció en una orfandad mugle donde fue maltratado desde pequeño.  
  
Ginny: Tu-sabes-quien (Lo mismo.) es un anagrama de su verdadero nombre, Tom Sorvolo Riddley, que él empezó a usar cuando era estudiante de Hogwarts, hace alrededor de cincuenta años.  
  
Rita: Están seguros, Tu-sabes-quien siempre a defendido la superioridad de los purasangre, es inconcebible que él no lo sea.  
  
Harry: Tom Riddley asistió a Hogwarts hace cincuenta años, se ordeno en Slytherin, fue nombrado Prefecto y Premio anual, era el más brillante estudiante de la escuela en décadas, ganó la segunda mejor marca de la historia de Hogwarts en el Timo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, solo detrás del profesor Dumbledore, y una de las veinte mejores en Transformación, Encantos y Pociones.  
  
Ginny: Durante su sexto año la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta por primera vez, un estudiante fue asesinado, y justo antes que cerraran la escuela debido a ello, Tom Riddley capturo al culpable, al heredero de Slytherin, un tercer año medio gigante de Hufflepuff, y recibió el premio de servicios especiales al colegio por ello.  
  
Harry: Solo una persona que hable Parsel puede abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, y los únicos hablantes de Parsel conocidos en este siglo, somos Tu-sabes-quien (Sin novedad) y yo, y yo aun no había nacido hace cincuenta años.  
  
Ginny: Pocos meses después que Tom Riddley terminara Hogwarts, su padre y toda su familia fueron encontrados muertos con claras evidencias de haber sido victimas de la maldición asesina, más atrás eso no sé a sabido nada de Tom Riddley, hasta que Tu-sabes-quien (Y dura, y dura) apareció, claro esta.  
  
Harry: Todos son datos que cualquiera puede comprobar fácilmente, con un poco de esfuerzo incluso se podría demostrar que su madre descendía de Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Ginny: Por la edad, y por el hecho que la Cámara fue abierta mientras estaba en Hogwarts, sabemos que Tu-sabes-quien (No se cansan), o es Tom Riddley o uno de sus condiscípulos, y el único de ellos que no se sabe que fue de él después de la graduación es Tom.  
  
Harry: Y de todos los estudiantes que asistieron a Hogwarts en aquella época, el único que podía hacer sombra a Tom Riddley en sus estudios académicos, era una joven Gryffindor llamada Minerva Mcgonagall, la actual cabeza de la casa Gryffindor, subdirectora, y profesora de Trasformaciones de Hogwarts, nadie más estaba ni remotamente a su altura.  
  
Ginny: En otras palabras, aun cuando el propio Tu-sabes-quien (ver los anteriores) no le hubiera rebelado su verdadera identidad a Harry, y el profesor Dumbledore, que era el profesor de transformaciones en Hogwarts en aquella época, no nos lo hubiera confirmado, no habría muchas dudas al respeto.  
  
Rita: ¿Tu-sabes-quien se lo dijo?¿Cuando?  
  
Harry: En mí segundo año, en la Cámara de los Secretos, aun que realmente fue Tom Riddley, o una encarnación de él.  
  
Rita: ¿Podría explicarnos un poco más detalladamente de lo que esta hablando, Harry? Estoy seguro que nuestros lectores, como yo, no saben a que se refiere.  
  
Harry: Usted habla oído hablar de los ataques que ocurrieron en Hogwarts durante mi segundo año, y como aparecieron pintadas atribuyéndolos al heredero de Slytherin, realmente él responsable era un diario mágico creado por Tom Riddley cuando él asistía a Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny: Cuando Tom descubrió la cámara de los secretos y al Basilisco encerrada en ella hace cincuenta años, decidió completar la tarea que Salazar Slytherin había iniciado y limpiar Hogwarts de estudiantes de origen mugle.  
  
Harry: Tras la primera muerte, el director de Hogwarts decidió cerrar la escuela, esto claro iba contra los intereses del propio Tom, que hubiese tenido que completar sus estudios en una escuela menor, así que ideo a otro estudiante como el responsable y seso con los ataques.  
  
Ginny: Tom no era ni es, el tipo de persona dispuesta a tirar a la primera contrariedad el tiempo y el esfuerzo que había invertido en encontrar la cámara, en consecuencia encantó un diario con una parte de su alma, y lo dejo en Hogwarts para acabar en el futuro con lo que él había empezado.  
  
Harry: Esta parte solo son conjeturas, pero creemos que en algún momento el diario llegó a manos de Lucius Malfoy, que lo guardo hasta mi segundo año en que lo devolvió a Hogwarts, por algún motivo que solo podemos suponer, pero que parece estar entre dos posibles alternativas, echar al profesor Dumbledore como director de la escuela, algo que logro temporalmente mediante amenazas y chantajes a los miembros de la junta de gobernadores, o como dijo Tom Riddley que era su objetivo desde que averiguo de mí existencia, matarme.  
  
Ginny: Ese es el motivo por que Harry siempre estaba cerca de los lugares donde había habido un ataque, el Basilisco iba tras de él, las victimas simplemente estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.  
  
Harry: Por lo que sabemos, el diario paso por varias manos, incluso yo lo tuve en mí poder durante un corto periodo de tiempo, que es como averigüé la mayor parte de lo que ocurrió hace cincuenta años, cuando una persona lo leía, la poseía y la usaba para ordenar al basilisco realizar los ataques, luego la liberaba sin que recordara lo que habían hecho bajo su control.  
  
Rita: ¿EL diario lo poseyó?  
  
Ginny: No, tenemos la certeza que Harry, no fue poseído por el diario.  
  
Rita: ¿Pero como pueden estar seguros? Ustedes han dicho que él tuvo el diario, y que las victimas no recordaban ser poseídas.  
  
Harry: Estamos seguros por cuatro razones, la primera y la más obvia, es que no hubo ningún ataque mientras yo tuve el diario, en segundo lugar las victimas de posesión tienen espacios en blanco en su memoria, cuando despiertan no saben donde están, ni que estaban haciendo, yo nunca tuve un episodio de estos, la tercera razón es que parece que es imposible controlar mí mente, o Tu-sabes-Quien (¿No tiene compasión?) no puede, yo no solo fui capaz de resistirme a la maldición Imperio cuando la uso en mí después del torneo del tres magos, si no que tan bien pude expulsarlo de mi cuerpo fácilmente cuando intento poseerme durante los eventos del Ministerio, de hecho tuvo que huir por que resulto dañado al intentarlo, el diario era solo una fracción de Tom a los dieciséis años, si no pudo controlarme como un adulto en la cúspide de su poder, es sumamente improbable que el diario pudiera hacerlo, y por ultimo el objetivo del diario era matarme, si me hubiera poseído, simplemente me habría hecho saltar desde la torre de Astronomía.  
  
Rita: Usted a dicho que averiguo algunas cosas leyendo el diario. ¿Cómo averiguo las otras?  
  
Harry: En algún momento Tom empezó a frustrarse de los ataques fallados, o empezó a temer que cerrarían la escuela si continuaba con los ataques, y yo escaparía fuera de su alcance, así que secuestro a Ginny y la llevo a la cámara de los secretos, esperando que yo iría tras ella al ser la hermana pequeña de mí mejor amigo, afortunadamente parece ser que desconocía nuestra amistad.  
  
Ginny: Harry y mí hermano, sin saber que era yo quien habían secuestrado, dedujeron donde estaba la entrada a la cámara, y vinieron a rescatarme con el profesor de Defensa de las Artes oscuras, al muy cobarde tuvieron que traerlo a punta de vara y hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieran dejado, mientras cruzaban el túnel que lleva a la cámara el profesor Lockhart intento huir, en el forcejeo subsiguiente perdió la memoria, la varita de mí hermano se rompió, y hubo un derrumbamiento que separo a Harry de Ron y el profesor.  
  
Harry: Sin otro remedio, continué solo hacia la cámara, cuando entre fui aterrado al descubrir quien era la muchacha secuestrada, Ginny estaba en el suelo en medio de la cámara y parecía muerta, yo corrí hacia ella desesperado y cometí un error casi fatal, cuando me arrodille a al lado de ella deje caer mi varita. Tom que había conseguido asumir una forma física absorbiendo la fuerza vital de aquellos que había poseído, aprovecho mi momentáneo descuido para apoderarse de mi varita, y fue entonces cuando él me confrontó y me revelo todos los detalles sobre su vida, que él era Tu-sabes-quien (Ya tardaba), que su padre era un mugle que lo repudio al averiguar que su madre era una bruja, que ella murió en el parto y el se crió en una orfandad mugle...  
  
Ginny: Tom llamo al Basilisco, y en el mismo momento apareció Fawkes, el Fénix del profesor Dumbledore, llevando el sombrero seleccionador con él, Harry había demostrado tanta lealtad al Director del colegio cuando Tom lo había insultado que atrajo al Fénix a la cámara.  
  
Harry: Fawkes dejo caer el sombrero seleccionador sobre mí y ataco al Basilisco, tras una corta lucha el Fénix lo cegó, mientras yo desconcertado, busque dentro el sombrero sin saber realmente que estaba haciendo, y de repente encontré algo sólido, cuando lo saque contemple ante mí una larga y fina espada plateada, con la empuñadura hecha de oro y rubíes.  
  
Ginny: Después cuando todo paso, averiguamos el origen de la espada, Harry había sacado del sombrero seleccionador la mismísima espada de Godrig Gryffindor, y con ella un muchacho de doce años enfrentó a un Basilisco de más de mil años de edad, y lo derroto.  
  
Harry: El combate no fue nada fácil, aun cegado el Basilisco no tenia ningún problema para localizarme con el olfato, y era extremadamente difícil esquivar los ataques de esa gigantesca mole, mientras intentaba herirlo con la espada, la lucha se alargo durante varios minutos sin que yo pudiera causarle ningún daño real, hasta que finalmente vino mí oportunidad y la aproveche, le atravesé la garganta con la espada y lo mate al instante, desafortunadamente no antes que consiguiera clavarme uno de sus colmillos, el veneno de un basilisco resulta fatal en escasos segundos y yo debería haber muerto, pero Fawkes acudió en mi ayuda, y demostró que las propiedades curativas de las lagrimas de un Fénix son incluso más poderosas que el más letal de los venenos, Tom enfurecido intento terminar el trabajo usando mí propia vara, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Fawkes de nuevo, me trajo el diario y yo le clave el colmillo del Basilisco, que había arrancado de mi brazo, en su mismo centro, inmediatamente con un terrible grito el fragmento del espíritu de Tom Riddley, encerrado en el diario durante más de cincuenta años, dejó de existir.  
  
Ginny: Olvidándose de todo lo demás, Harry corrió hacia donde yo estaba aun inmóvil en el suelo, y cuando finalmente consiguió que yo recobrara la conciencia, aliviado me dio mi primer beso, y como suele decirse el resto es historia.  
  
Rita: Realmente toda una aventura, parece que como más que una entrevista, su vida da material para escribir un libro, o más de uno realmente, pero nos hemos alejado de lo que estábamos hablando. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando llegaron al ministerio?  
  
Harry: Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la sala de las profecías, en el Departamento de Misterios, llegamos en el mismo momento que un grupo de Mortifagos, alrededor de una docena de ellos, liderados por Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, tras una pequeña confrontación y con un poco de suerte conseguimos huir con la profecía.  
  
Ginny: No fue suerte, la sala de las profecías es muy semejante a una biblioteca, esta llena de estanterías muy próximas las unas a las otras, Harry nos indico silenciosamente que derribáramos las estanterías sobre los Mortifagos cuando él diera la señal, y fue gracias a su plan improvisado que conseguimos huir con la profecía.  
  
Harry: Bien, aun hizo falta que tuviéramos suerte para que el plan funcionara, aprovechando la confusión nos dividimos y huimos con la profecía, y allí empezó un juego del gato y el rato, nosotros retrocedíamos, tendíamos una emboscada a los Mortifagos que nos seguían, y tras derribar algunos, cuando empezaban a organizar el contraataque, volvíamos a retroceder.  
  
Ginny: Realmente conseguimos incapacitad a bastantes, pero eran muchos más que nosotros, y cuando uno caía los otros rápidamente lo ayudaban a recuperarse, mientras que nos iban diezmando poco a poco a nosotros, finalmente nos acorralaron en la sala del Velo con solo Harry en condiciones de luchar.  
  
Harry: Y justamente en ese momento llegó ayuda completamente inesperada, aparentemente debido a los acontecimientos del ultimo año mi padrino había estado guardando estrechamente un ojo en mí, y cuando descubrió que yo había abandonado Hogwarts, temiéndose lo peor aviso al profesor Lupin, que a su vez aviso al padre de Ginny, que pidió la ayuda a varios Aurores que él conocía.  
  
Rita: Pero... Pero... Su padrino es Sirius Black, la mano derecha de Tu-sabes-quien, el hombre que traiciono a sus padres.  
  
Harry: Bien esta es otra larga historia, resumiendo Sirius era inocente, en el ultimo momento mis padres a sugerencia del propio Sirius, cambiaron de guardián confidencial sin decirlo a nadie, esperando que Tu-sabes-quien (Ya tardaba) iría tras mí padrino, mientras el verdadero guardián confidencial permanecía oculto, desgraciadamente el elegido para ese papel, Peter Pettigrew, era un espía de Tu-sabes-quien (Como no), y traiciono a mis padres.  
  
Ginny: Cuando Sirius descubrió lo ocurrido fue tras Peter, pero cuando lo encontró, este lo acuso a gritos de haber traicionado a los padres de Harry, voló la calle con la vara en su espalda, matando a los mugles de los que fue acusado de asesinar Sirius, y tras cortarse un dedo, adopto su forma animagus y huyo por las cañerías.  
  
Rita: ¿Peter Pettigrew esta vivo?¿Y es un animagus ilegal?  
  
Harry: La respuesta a ambas preguntas es si, yo ya hable de Peter en la entrevista que le concedí el año pasado, Peter Pettigrew es el verdadero nombre Colagusano, el Mortifago que ayudo a Tu-sabes-quien (no podía faltar) a recuperar su cuerpo y mato a Cedric Digory, él es un animagus ilegal con la forma de una rata.  
  
Ginny: Sirius fue condenado sin un juicio, y encerrado en Azkaban durante doce años, hasta el tercer año de Harry, cuando Cornelius Funge durante una visita a Azkaban, le dio un periódico donde aparecía una foto de toda mi familia, y en el que se mencionaba que Ron era el mejor amigo de Harry.  
  
Harry: En la fotografía, Ron tenia sobre su hombro su mascota, una rata llamada Scabbers, que había heredado de su hermano Percy cuando sus padres le compraron un búho a este, Scabbers era realmente Peter Pettigrew, el se había pasado los doce años escondido como una rata esperando oír noticias del regreso de Tu-sabes-quien (¿Quieren batir un récord?).  
  
Ginny: Cuando Sirius lo reconoció, fue aterrado de que Peter quisiera acabar lo que su amo había empezado hace años, y intentara matar a Harry, ese fue el motivo por que se fugo de Azkaban, y intento entrar en varias ocasiones en la torre de Gryffindor, no quería matar a Harry, si no protegerlo.  
  
Harry: Finalmente Sirius consiguió atraernos a Ron, Hermione, el profesor Lupin y a mí, a un mismo sitio con Scabbers, y lo forzó a revelarse, y confesar todo. Lamentablemente, cuando íbamos a entregar a Pettigrew a las autoridades, los Dementores nos atacaron, y en la confusión Pettigrew se transformo y escapo.  
  
Ginny: El profesor Lupin persiguió a Colagusano, este en su huida había dejado a mí hermano inconsciente, y Sirius era muy vulnerable al efecto de los Dementores después de pasarse doce años en Azkaban, así que siguió a Ron rápidamente en la inconciencia, dejando a Harry y Hermione para defenderse de alrededor de doscientos Dementores.  
  
Rita: ¿Que ocurrió?¿Cómo escaparon? Parece una situación desesperada.  
  
Harry: Yo había pedido al profesor Lupin que me enseñara a conjurar un patronus, por que ya había tenido varios accidentes desagradables con los Dementores, pero nunca había podido sacar más que nube informe de mí vara, intente durante varios minutos defendernos de los Dementores sin mucho éxito, pero cuando Hermione también cayo inconsciente y los Dementores estaban apunto de darle el Beso, algo hizo clic dentro de mí, y conjure por primera vez un patronus corpóreo.  
  
Rita: ¿Eso les permitió resistir hasta que llegara ayuda?¿El profesor Lupin regreso a ayudarlos?  
  
Harry: No, eso fue todo, mí patronus ahuyento a todos los Dementores, y cuando regreso a mí yo estaba tan agotado que finalmente perdí la conciencia.  
  
Rita: Pero... Pero.. Tomaría varios magos adultos para ahuyentar ese numero de Dementores... Usted no pudo... Era su primer patronus corpóreo...  
  
Ginny: O pero lo hizo. El profesor Snape los encontró y avisó al Director del Colegio y al Ministro, Harry, Ron y Hermione, fueron llevados a la enfermería, y Sirius fue encerrado en una de las torres del castillo, mientras el Ministro llamaba a los Dementores para que le dieran el beso.  
  
Rita: ¿Ustedes no informaron al Ministro que habían visto a Pettigrew?¿Eso debería haber sido suficiente para realizar como mínimo una investigación?  
  
Harry: Se lo dijimos claro, pero no nos hizo caso, pensó que habíamos estado alucinando.  
  
Ginny: Afortunadamente cuando el Ministro llegó con los Dementores a la habitación donde lo habían encerrado, y abrieron la puerta, la encontraron vacía, Sirius había escapado.  
  
Rita: ¿Cómo pudo escapar si la puerta estaba cerrada? Dijeron que estaba en una de las torres. ¿No?¿O acaso no comprobaron que no tuviera una varita?  
  
Harry: No, realmente se puede decir que escapo gracias a Draco Malfoy y su padre.  
  
Rita: ¿Quiere decir que ellos lo ayudaron?¿Por que?  
  
Ginny: No voluntariamente, eso es seguro.  
  
Harry: Unos meses antes habíamos estado estudiando los Hipogrifos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a pesar de las advertencias del profesor, Draco Malfoy insultó al Hipogrifo que estábamos observando, y este le hizo un arañazo superficial, nada serio pero Lucius Malfoy monto en cólera y exigió que el animal fuera sacrificado.  
  
Ginny: Hagrid se negó a sacrificarlo, y finalmente hubo un juicio, en que se ordeno que el Hipogrifo fuera ejecutado.  
  
Harry: Durante la duración de todo el proceso, el Hipogrifo tuvo que estar encerrado en un cercado fuera del castillo, Sirius solía frecuentar las tierras de noche buscando una forma de capturar a Pettigrew, y se hizo amigo de él.  
  
Ginny: La misma noche que Sirius fue capturado iban a ejecutar al hipogrifo, por ese motivo el Ministro estaba en Hogwarts, vino a dar testimonio de la ejecución, pero antes que pudieran matarlo Sirius lo dejo escapar.  
  
Harry: Cuando Sirius fue encerrado, él consiguió soltarse de las cuerdas, abrió la ventana, llamo al Hipogrifo, y escapo volando con él.  
  
Rita: ¿Cómo averiguaron que havia ocurrido?  
  
Harry: Sirius envió una nota de despedida donde explicaba como había escapado, y decía que iba tras Colagusano, pero que mantendría un ojo en mí, y... Que me quería.  
  
Rita: ¿Usted estuvo en correspondencia con su padrino?  
  
Harry: Él solía enviar algunas cartas, dándome concejos, o explicándome historias de él y mis padres cuando estaban en Hogwarts, aunque nunca el más mínimo detalle de donde estaba, o que estaba haciendo aparte de perseguir a Colagusano.  
  
Ginny: Probablemente si hubiera tenido ayuda, o solamente que no hubiese tenido que estar escondiéndose del Ministerio, Sirius abría conseguido atrapar a Pettigrew y ahora no tendríamos que estar preocupándonos de Tu-sabes-quien (¿Qué pasa con ella?¿Sus padres no le enseñaron nada?).  
  
Rita: Así que su padrino lo estaba vigilando, y la noche del ataque al ministerio cuando vio que salía de Hogwarts reunió ayuda, y fue tras de usted. Lo que me extraña es que usted menciona, que el padre de su esposa avisó a varios Aurores, parece sorprendente que estos colaborara con un conocido prófugo de la justicia, como era Sirius Black.  
  
Ginny: No lo hicieron, por lo menos al principio, Sirius tuvo que esperar hasta que estuviera seguro que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino antes de venir tras nosotros, pero a pesar de ello, aparecer al lugar donde había quedado con el profesor Lupin, y aparecer luego todos juntos al ministerio, solo debía habernos dado unos minutos de ventaja sobre ellos.  
  
Harry: Por lo que he oído incluso hubo un pequeño intercambio de hechizos, pero finalmente el profesor Lupin y el padre de Ginny lograron calmar los ánimos, y los Aurores aceptaron ir al ministerio a comprobar que estaba pasando, antes de arrestar a Sirius, y yo creo que solo aceptaron porque mí padrino quería que lo acompañasen al Ministerio.  
  
Rita: El señor Black se arriesgo mucho, si no hubiera habido el ataque de los Mortifagos él hubiera acabado de nuevo en Azkaban, y ustedes en muchos problemas. ¿Que ocurrió cuando llegaron?  
  
Harry: Pasaron varios minutos de caos, con solo yo de mis amigos en condiciones de luchar, los Mortifagos aun nos excedían en numero, casi dos a uno, así que algunos atacaron a mí padrino y sus acompañantes, mientras otros intentaban quitarme la profecía.  
  
Ginny: Hasta que llego el profesor Dumbledore, después de recibir el aviso de Sirius y avisar a mí padre, el profesor Lupin llamo a varios sitios donde pensó que podría estar el director del colegio, o donde podrían saber como avisarlo.  
  
Harry: A partir de ese momento las cosas se pusieron frenéticas, el profesor Dumbledore empezó a capturan a los Mortifagos, que habían estado llevando la mejor parte hasta el momento, mientras yo en medio de un forcejeo con uno rompí accidentalmente la profecía, y con el fragor de la batalla nadie la oyó, y al mismo tiempo Bellatrix Lestrange que havia estado batiéndose en duelo con Sirius, lo golpeo con un hechizo, y... Lo envió a través del velo.  
  
Ginny: Bellatrix aprovecho la confusión causada por la muerte de Sirius, para escapar sin que nadie la siguiera, excepto Harry.  
  
Harry: Yo la perseguí hasta el atrio, y allí empecé a batirme en duelo con ella, Tu-sabes-quien (Sorpresa, sorpresa) debía estar observándonos desde lejos, porque cuando yo mencione que la profecía había sido destruida, apareció en el ministerio consumido por la furia.  
  
Rita: ¿Usted se enfrentó solo con Bellatrix Lestrange y Tu-sabes-quien?  
  
Harry: No, afortunadamente no, tras los primeros hechizos el profesor Dumbledore llego y empezó a batirse en duelo con Tu-sabes-quien (Ya ha establecido un record, no hace falta que continué), realmente fue asombroso, los dos intercambiaron hechizo tras hechizo sin ceder en ningún momento la guardia, viéndolos era fácil comprender porque se dice que el profesor Dumbledore es el único mago que teme Tu-sabes-Quien (Ufffff).  
  
Rita: ¿Cómo acabo?  
  
Harry: Pareció durar una eternidad, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera obtener ninguna ventaja, de repente Tu-sabes-quien (Lo de siempre) desapareció, primero pensé que se había vuelto invisible, pero entonces sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera envuelto llamas, y repentinamente oí como de mi boca salía una voz extraña, que retaba al profesor Dumbledore que intentara matarme.  
  
Rita: ¿Tu-sabes-quien lo poseyó?¿Usted dijo que no había podido?¿Que hizo el profesor Dumbledore?  
  
Harry: El profesor Dumbledore se giro hacia mí, pero cuando no hizo ningún gesto de querer atacarme, mi mano se levantó y apuntó con mi vara al profesor Dumbledore, y sentí como empezaba a pronunciar la encantación de la maldición Cruciatus.  
  
Rita: ¿Usted maldijo al profesor Dumbledore?  
  
Harry: Tu-sabes-quien (¡¡¡Ooooooh!!!) lo intento, pero cuando yo comprendí lo que iba a hacer intente detenerlo desesperadamente, y aun que consiguió lanzar la maldición cuando golpeo al profesor Dumbledore este permaneció de pie inmutable, mientras yo caí al suelo gritando en agonía.  
  
Rita: ¿Cómo es posible? Yo creía que es imposible detener o desviar una maldición imperdonable. ¿Cómo lo hizo?  
  
Harry: El profesor Dumbledore no desvió la maldición, lo golpeo realmente, pero después me dijo que lo sintió como un encanto de cosquillas, según él, yo era conciente de lo que ocurría porque Tu-sabes-quien (Parece que va a llover) no pudo poseerme completamente, y cuando intento lanzar la maldición yo me opuse a él lo suficiente para bloquear la maldición parcialmente y evite de esa forma que tuviera suficiente poder para causar daño.  
  
Rita: Hay algo que no entiendo pero, si el profesor Dumbledore no reflejo la maldición. ¿Por que usted estaba en dolor?  
  
Ginny: Cuando Tu-sabes-quien (Lo de siempre) intento poseer a Harry, él no sabia lo que estaba pasado, así que solo se resistió subconscientemente a la posesión, lo cual fue suficiente para impedir que pudiera controlarlo totalmente, pero al intentar detener la maldición empezó a luchar activamente la presencia de Tu-sabes-quien (Como no), y los gritos de agonía eran de este al ser expulsado del cuerpo de Harry.  
  
Harry: Tras expulsar a Tu-sabes-quien (Alguien quiere hacer una apuesta sobre la palabra más repetida en esta entrevista) yo me sentí sumamente agotado, pero parece como él estaba también muy debilitado por que huyó tras recoger a una inconsciente Bellatrix Lestrange, justo a tiempo para que lo vieran el ministro y la mayoría de los funcionarios del Ministerio, que acudieron en respuesta a las alarmas que había activado el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Rita: Una historia realmente increíble, bien realmente un conjunto de ellas, parece como con excepción de su primer año, usted no ha tenido ningún descanso desde que regreso al mundo mágico, señor Potter.  
  
Ginny: Claro, siempre que no cuente a tres primeros años atravesando las trampas puestas para proteger la piedra filosofal por el Director del Colegio, las cuatro cabezas de las casas, y el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, para que Harry pudiera enfrentarse este ultimo poseído por Tu-sabes-quien (Siempre él. ¿Es que no hay nadie más?), y evitara que robaran la piedra y el señor oscuro recuperara su cuerpo cuatro años antes.  
  
Rita: Otra larga historia. ¿No? Pero me temo que tendremos que dejarla para mejor ocasión. Pero antes de terminar aun me quedan algunas preguntas. Primero. ¿No tiene miedo de admitir abiertamente de haber lanzado una maldición Cruciatus, aun que sea bajo la posesión de Tu-sabes-quien? Sobretodo con, como nos a relatado, su tirante relación con el Ministerio.  
  
Harry: No, después de que le contara todo a Ginny, ella estaba muy angustiada, y se encerró en la biblioteca de Hogwarts durante varios días investigando exhaustivamente todo el asunto.  
  
Ginny: Hoy día es muy infrecuente si acaso posible, pero en la época que se estableció el ministerio, aun había algún mago o bruja que era capaz de lanzar un hechizo usando la encantación de otro, y en épocas anteriores era más frecuente, debido a eso esta recogido en las leyes fundamentales del ministerio que toda ley se aplica invariablemente en referencia a los efectos de un hechizo, y no la encantación usada al lanzarlo.  
  
Harry: De hecho los hechizos como el Prioriti Encantamen o los detectores de magia menor de edad, determinan los efectos del hechizo lanzado, así lo único que podría demostrar el Ministerio, según lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore, es el uso de una maldición leve de dolor, que en el peor de los casos solo requeriría una simple advertencia.  
  
Ginny: Por no mencionar que, en que mente cabria la idea de que Harry de mutuo propio maldeciría al profesor Dumbledore, especialmente cuando esta batiéndose en duelo con Tu-sabes-quien (Ya han demostrado que pueden decirlo. ¿Por que no paran un poco?) para ayudarlo a él.  
  
Rita: Bien, eso sin lugar a dudas responde a mí pregunta. Una ultima cuestión, ustedes nos han contado como se enamoraron, y como su relación no es flor de una noche. ¿Pero por que casarse precisamente ahora?  
  
Ginny: Parece que después del ataque del ministerio Tu-sabes-quien (Hay algo en su vida que no tenga que ver con él) averiguo mí relación con Harry, y unas noches tras nuestro regreso de la escuela los Mortifagos atacaron la Madriguera, afortunadamente todos mis hermanos estaban en casa, y pudimos repeler el ataque hasta que llegara ayuda, pero finalmente nuestra relación había salido a la luz, y tuve que confesarlo todo.  
  
Harry: Esos... Esos... Se volvieron locos de furia, querían sacar a Ginny de Hogwarts y llevársela a Rumania, para casarla con un mago de pura sangre mucho mayor que ella, que conocía uno de ellos.  
  
Ginny: Mis padres se negaron en redondo, y declararon que aprobaban nuestra relación... Mis hermanos continuaron insistiendo, y incluso amenazaron con reclamar mi custodia, si mis padres no accedían... Y cuando estos a pesar de todo no lo hicieron, mis hermanos intentaron llevárseme por la fuerza, si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención del profesor Dumbledore... Yo estaría hoy en Rumania casada con un mago Rumano.  
  
Harry: Los padres de Ginny fueron asustados de las consecuencias si los hermanos de Ginny hubiesen tenido éxito, así que junto al profesor Dumbledore acordaron que si los dos queríamos, lo mejor seria que nos casáramos inmediatamente.  
  
Ginny: Esa misma noche el profesor Dumbledore me trajo aquí, y una vez los tíos de Harry y él estuvieron de acuerdo, realizo la ceremonia, aun que con resultados sorprendentes.  
  
Rita: ¿Que quieren decir con resultados sorprendentes?  
  
Harry: El profesor Dumbledore no pudo explicarlo totalmente, parece que Ginny y yo ya poseíamos un fuerte vinculo antes del ritual, en parte debido a la deuda de vida que Ginny contrajo conmigo, cuando yo le salve la vida en mi segundo año, y en parte debido a algo más, el profesor conjeturo que podría ser que fuéramos almas gemelas, pero el caso es que el ritual no creo un vinculo entre nosotros, el ritual nos unió realmente.  
  
Rita: ¿Que quieren decir que los unió realmente?  
  
Ginny: Desde que usted ha entrado en la casa no nos ha visto separados el uno del otro más de un metro, bien no es por que estemos tan enamorados que no podamos estar el uno sin el otro, que también, es que simplemente no podemos separarnos más de un metro.  
  
Harry: Y eso solo es un efecto superficial, nuestra unión va mucho más allá, Ginny y yo compartimos nuestro poder y nuestras habilidades mágicas, a muestra de ejemplo después de la ceremonia descubrimos que Ginny podía hablar Parsel, cuando no había podido con anterioridad.  
  
Ginny: Cualquier hechizo que golpee a uno de los dos, cualquier poción que ingiera uno de nosotros, o incluso cualquier herida física que suframos, una torcedura, un golpe, un corte,... nos afecta a los dos por igual, pero tiene su lado positivo, somos mucho más resistentes a la magia, se necesita mucho más poder para que un hechizo nos afecte, y nos recuperamos mucho más rápido, ya sea de la magia como de las heridas.  
  
Harry: Nuestras defensas mentales se han incrementado aun más allá, si antes era casi imposible controlarme con una maldición imperio o poseerme, ahora parece que podemos añadir a la lista los encantos de memoria, legeremancia, o incluso algunos encantos de confusión, hasta es posible que algunos sueros de la verdad sean inútiles contra nosotros.  
Ginny: Parecemos compartir nuestros pensamientos a nivel subconsciente, con gran frecuencia uno termina las frases del otro o incluso las empieza a decir antes, Harry siempre parece saber cuando yo necesito algo sin que se lo pida, igual que me pasa a mí con él, y los dos somos concientes de las emociones del otro en todo momento.  
  
Rita: Debo decir que se quedaron cortos cuando dijeron que era sorprendente. ¿Pero esto debe plantearles muchos problemas?  
  
Ginny: Al principio pasamos mucha vergüenza, especialmente Harry, pero tras un tiempo te acostumbras y te sientes más cómodo con la situación, el no poder separarnos tiene sus inconvenientes claro, pero yo no cambiaria esta conexión con Harry por nada en el mundo, y estamos casados así que nadie más tiene nada que decir al respecto.  
  
Harry: Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Ginny, aun que la culpa de que yo pasara tanta vergüenza al principio es más de ella que de otra cosa, ella tiene bastante de la vena traviesa de sus hermanos, de todas formas el profesor Dumbledore nos prometió buscar una forma de que nos pudiéramos separar físicamente, aun cuando sea para un corto periodo de tiempo.  
  
Rita: ¿Pero que hay de sus estudios, ustedes están en cursos diferentes?  
  
Harry: Ginny empezara sexto curso este año conmigo, aun que tomara los Timos con sus antiguos compañeros al final del curso, el profesor Dumbledore cree que Ginny podría tomar los Timos ahora mismo y todavía sacar unas notas por encima de la media, pero prefiere que tenga tiempo para prepararse y obtener los mejores resultados posibles.  
  
Rita: ¿Pero como va a prepararse para los Timos mientras estudia para los Éxtasis?¿Y como va a seguir las clases de sexto curso sin haber tomado quinto?  
  
Ginny: Harry me esta ayudando a prepararme para el próximo año, es un excelente profesor como demostró sobradamente el año pasado, y estoy segura que cuando empiece el curso estaré lista para las clases que quiero realizar, y en cuanto a los Timos, los que correspondan con las clases que estaré tomando deberían ser muy fáciles, y con la ayuda de Harry, y estoy segura que Hermione también se ofrecerá a ayudarme cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, debería poder obtener unos buenos resultados en los otros, sin muchos problemas.  
  
Rita: ¿Y como va a escoger los Éxtasis que va a tomar sin conocer los resultados de los Timos?  
  
Harry: No hay muchas dudas que Ginny hubiera podido escoger cualquier Éxtasis que hubiera querido, de haber seguido las cosas normalmente, y tal como están ahora si pasa los exámenes de sexto año, que no tengo ninguna duda, sus Timos en esas materias deben ser excepcionales, así que simplemente el profesor Dumbledore le permitirá escoger estudiar los Éxtasis que quiera, realmente el único problema es que yo consiga los resultados necesarios para entrar en esas clases.  
  
Ginny: Que yo no tengo ninguna duda, como no la tenia el profesor Dumbledore, y en su caso yo pienso que era más que una intuición.  
  
Rita:¿Y están de acuerdo en que Éxtasis van a tomar? De los que escojan depende en que van a poder trabajar en el futuro.  
  
Ginny: Afortunadamente, tanto Harry como yo queremos ser Aurors, así que no hay ningún problema a la hora de escoger las asignaturas, la única excepción son las optativas, pero Harry no tiene interés en seguir tomando adivinación, y el profesor Dumbledore ha estado de acuerdo en hacer una excepción, y permitirnos tomar a los dos las clases de sexto año de Aritmancia, y realizar el Timo juntos a final de año, será difícil, pero estoy segura que podremos hacerlo.  
  
Rita: Hablando de su deseo de ser Aurors, y especialmente de lo frecuente que el señor Potter parece estar en situaciones peligrosas, el que no se puedan separar parece un grave handicap en un duelo.  
  
Harry: No realmente, plantea algunos inconvenientes al esquivar, sobre todo si lo hacemos en diferentes direcciones, pero esperanzadamente nuestra conexión nos permitirá movernos sincronizadamente.  
  
Rita: ¿Pero aun que se muevan sincronizadamente, si alguien lanzara un hechizo a la señora Potter, ella tendría que esquivar hacia usted, o usted saltaría en la trayectoria del hechizo al seguir su primacía, eso hace muy fácil para un adversario adivinar hacia que lado van esquivar, y golpearlos con un segundo hechizo?  
  
Harry: Usted presupone que nosotros estaremos en línea, uno al lado del otro, pero podemos luchar con uno delante concentrándose en el ataque y uno detrás preocupándose de la defensa, eso nos permitiría esquivar hacia cualquier dirección, y si recuerda cualquier hechizo que afecte a uno, afecta a los dos, y eso incluye los escudos y otros hechizos defensivos que nosotros usemos.  
  
Ginny: O podríamos luchar escalonadamente, con uno detrás del otro, y ligeramente a un lado, nos permitiría atacar y defender a la vez, y esquivar con igual de efectividad.  
  
Harry: De hecho lo más practico seria una combinación, con un constante cambio de posiciones, nos haría mucho más impredecibles que un adversario normal, y el doble de peligrosos.  
  
Rita: Parece que lo tienen bien pensado.  
  
Harry: Fue una de las primeras cosas en que pensamos, como usted a dicho yo suelo encontrarme en situaciones peligrosas con frecuencia.  
  
Rita: Otra pregunta, usted a declarado señora Potter, que su marido demostró sobradamente ser un extraordinario maestro el año pasado. ¿Cómo es eso?  
  
Ginny: Ya le hemos contado como Umbridge solo enseñaba teoría en clase, y como debido a ello muchos de los estudiantes pedimos a Harry que formara un club para practicar la Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, y como al saberlo Umbridge prohibió los clubes en Hogwarts sin su autorización expresa.  
  
Rita: Sí. ¿Ustedes formaron el club a pesar de la prohibición?¿Tiene esto que ver con la acusación al profesor Dumbledore de intentar reclutar un ejercito de estudiantes?  
  
Ginny: La respuesta a sus preguntas es no y si, cuando descubrimos que no podíamos formar el club todos fuimos muy defraudados, realmente a la mayoría nos hacia mucha falta la ayuda con la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que Harry nos hizo una propuesta, él, Hermione y Ron, solían estudiar cada día juntos en una vieja aula en desuso, Harry nos ofreció que quienes tuvieran alguna duda se pasasen por allí, y él nos ayudaría.  
  
Rita: ¿Y como eso esta relacionado con la acusación al profesor Dumbledore?  
  
Ginny: Harry es un maestro extraordinario, así que pronto hubo un numeroso grupo de estudiantes de todas las casas, con la excepción de Slytherin, que solía pasarse varias veces por semana para que Harry los ayudara, y en algunas ocasiones coincidíamos todos el mismo día, y aun que Harry insistía en mantener estas casualidades al mínimo para no llamar la atención, lo ultimo que cualquiera de nosotros quería es que Umbridge nos prohibiera estudiar juntos, continuo pasando con una cierta frecuencia, porque esos eran los días que aprendíamos más, Harry solía hacer una explicación general, y nosotros practicábamos y nos ayudábamos los unos a los otros, mientras él podía concentrarse en corregir nuestros errores o hacernos sugerencias.  
  
Rita: Y la profesora Umbridge los encontró en una de esas ocasiones.  
  
Harry: Si, ella nos acusó de haber formado una asociación ilegal y quería expulsarnos a todos, cuando era obvio que no atendería a razones, el profesor Dumbledore confeso que él nos havia convocado a lo que era una primera reunión, para convencernos que nos uniéramos a él contra el Ministerio, no hay que decir que era absurdo, ni siquiera Umbridge y el Ministro lo creyeron en un principio, solo lo dieron por bueno cuando comprendieron lo que había reconocido el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Rita: ¿Usted acusa al Ministro de Magia y a su Subsecretaria de intentar arrestar al profesor Dumbledore a pesar de que sabían que era inocente?  
  
Harry: No exactamente, a Umbridge probablemente no le importaba si era inocente o no, pero el Ministro estaba convencido que el profesor Dumbledore estaba conspirando contra el Ministerio y contra él.  
  
Ginny: Ahora, de allí a creer que estaba reclutando un ejercito de estudiantes, sobretodo considerando que la mayoría de ellos aun no habían tomado sus Timos, y más de la mitad tienen padres o familiares que trabajan en el Ministerio, hay una gran diferencia.  
  
Rita: Bien, hablando de cosas más alegres. ¿Realmente el señor Potter es tan gran profesor, o es como dicen y él amor es ciego?  
  
Ginny: Yo le sugiero que observe atentamente los Timos de este año, le aseguro que va ha llevarse algunas sorpresas.  
  
Rita: ¿A que se refiere?  
  
Ginny: Si usted recuerda de su época en Hogwarts, el pasatiempo favorito de los estudiantes después de un examen es discutir como les ha ido.  
  
Rita: Sí.  
  
Ginny: Bien, este año una vez terminado los exámenes de Defensa, con excepción de algunos Slytherin que estoy convencida que Umbridge les dio lecciones fuera de clase, la mitad de los estudiantes estaban muy deprimidos, convencidos que lo habían hecho fatal, y la otra mitad estaba exultantes de alegría, convencidos de que lo habían hecho muy bien.  
  
Rita: Obviamente los que lo hicieron muy bien eran los estudiantes que Harry había enseñado.  
  
Ginny: Exacto, yo le apuesto lo que quiera, que este año habla algunos de los mejores, y algunos de los peores resultados de los Timos de los últimos años.  
  
En el momento de publicar esta entrevista el Ministerio ya ha terminado de evaluar los Timos de este año, y esta reportera a podido tener acceso a ellos.  
  
Y puedo afirmar, que no solamente la señora Potter hubiera ganado sobradamente su apuesta de haberla realizado, si no que los resultados son mucho más sorprendentes de lo que ella nunca podría haber llegado a imaginar.  
  
Con la excepción de los miembros de la escuadra inquisitorial de la profesora Umbridge, el resto de alumnos o han obtenido un excelente o un terrible en su Timo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero lo que es más, los resultados de los Timos de este año no están entre los mejores o los peores de los últimos años, como sugirió la señora Potter, los resultados de este año están entre los mejores o los peores obtenidos a lo largo de los más de mil años de historia de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry Potter a obtenido el mejor resultado de toda la historia de Hogwarts en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, desbancando al mismísimo profesor Dumbledore.  
  
La mejor amiga de los señores Potter, la señorita Hermione Granger, a obtenido el tercer mejor resultado de la historia de Hogwarts, quedando por delante de Tom Riddley, la misma persona que los señores Potter identifican como Tu-sabes-quien.  
  
El señor Neville Longbottom otro de los amigos íntimos de Harry Potter, a obtenido el quito mejor resultado de la historia de la escuela.  
  
Mientras el señor Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo del señor Potter y hermano de su esposa, la señorita Susan Bones, sobrina de Amelia Bones, la cabeza del departamento de Entrada de la Ley Mágica, y los señores Terry Boot y Ernie Macmillan, han quedado entre los veinte mejores en la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
Y lo que hace aun más increíble y más extraordinarios estos resultados históricos, es asimismo, la obtención por parte de algunos de los otros alumnos, de cuatro de los peores resultados de la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
Rita: Atendiendo a lo que nos cuenta su esposa, usted hizo un extraordinario trabajo Harry. ¿Debe estar muy orgulloso de ello?  
  
Harry: Realmente estoy preocupado, el ataque a la familia de Ginny demuestra que Tu-sabes-quien (Por favor, por favor, por favor,... ¡¡¡Pueden dejar de decir ese nombre de una vez!!!) no solo esta detrás de mí, si no también de aquellas personas que yo quiero y aprecio, yo temo que habiendo ayudado a mis compañeros los haya convertido en blancos para los Mortifagos.  
  
Rita: ¿Pero Tu-sabes-quien no sabe quienes eran?¿No?  
  
Ginny: El Ministro y Umbridge elaboraron una lista de todos los que estábamos presentes el día que nos cogieron, no hay muchas dudas que Umbridge mostró esa lista a los miembros de su Escuadra Inquisitorial, los cuales la mayoría son hijos de Mortifagos, o que Ministro la mostró a algunos de sus amigos Mortifagos.  
  
Rita: El Ministro debe ser consciente del ataque contra la señora Potter y las razones tras de él, si esa lista existe y hay la más mínima razón para sospechar que ha podido llegar a manos de Tu-sabes-quien, el Ministerio indudablemente tomara las medidas necesarias para garantizar la seguridad de los estudiantes que aparecen en la lista, y sus familias.  
  
Harry: Sinceramente espero que eso sea cierto, realmente lo espero.  
  
Ginny: Los dos lo esperamos.  
  
Rita: Yo estoy convencida de que así será, son los actos del propio ministro y su subsecretaria que puso en peligro a esos estudiantes, si alguno de ellos o sus familias resultara heridos, por que no estaban debidamente protegidos, seria como si el propio ministro hubiera lanzado la maldición en ellos.  
  
Harry: Eso es cierto, y Cornelius Fudge puede estar seguro, que si llega el caso que algo ocurre a alguna de esas personas, por que el Ministerio no se tomo en serio esta situación, yo lo sostendré personalmente responsable.  
  
Rita: Para terminar definitivamente con esta larga entrevista, me gustaría hacerles esta vez si, una ultima pregunta. ¿Tras su boda ustedes han tenido noticias de los hermanos de la señora Potter?¿Cuál a sido su reacción una vez se han tenido tiempo para meditar lo ocurrido?  
  
Ginny: Si hemos tenido noticias de ellos, pero hubiera preferido no haberlas tenido.  
  
Rita: ¿Por que? ¿Que ocurrió?  
  
Ginny: A la mañana siguiente del ataque, tras saber que nos habíamos casado, enviaron una carta maldita a Harry.  
  
Harry: Desdichadamente o afortunadamente, según como se mire, nosotros estábamos durmiendo cuando llego, mí primo la recibió, y siendo conciente de todo lo que habíamos pasado la noche anterior, Dudley no quería despertarnos, pero la carta ponía que era muy importante, así que la abrió él, y recibió la maldición en mí lugar.  
  
Ginny: Yo escribí a mí padre pidiéndole ayuda para romper el maleficio, ya que nosotros no podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pero mis hermanos usaron una muy rara y antigua maldición Egipcia, y se niegan a revelar el contraconjuro, no se creen que Harry no recibió la maldición.  
  
Rita: Eso es terrible, realmente no entiendo que pretenden lograr sus hermanos. ¿Que hacia la maldición? ¿Es muy grave?  
  
Harry: Más que nada es incomoda, parece ser que su único objetivo era evitar que consumáramos el matrimonio.  
  
Ginny: Dudley el pobre, cada vez que ve una muchacha que le gusta tiene que ir inmediatamente al baño.  
  
Rita: ¿Al baño?  
  
Harry: La maldición hace que cada vez que el blanco se sienta atraído por alguien del otro sexo, este tenga que ir de vientre urgentemente.  
  
Rita: Ingenioso, realmente ingenioso, pero la actitud de sus hermanos es desconcertante señora Potter, hasta donde todos sabemos, sus hermanos siempre han sido sumamente amistosos con su marido, pero parecen absolutamente contrarios a su relación con él, mientras que no les importa que usted salga con otras personas. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de por que podrían estar actuando así?  
  
Ginny: No lo sé, sinceramente no puedo comprender por que han actuado como lo han hecho, siempre pensé que eran demasiado sobré protectores, porque yo era la más pequeña y la única chica, pero no entiendo sus acciones tras el ataque, Voldemort (Ya esta, me rindo, no puedo más, que pase lo que Merlín quiera.) no iba a perder el interés en mí, me casase con quien me casase, mientras mi muerte pudiera causar daño a Harry, y desde luego, ningún purasangre Rumano podría protegerme mejor que mi marido.  
  
Rita: Me pregunto... Una curiosidad. ¿Sus hermanos tienen alguna novia? Quizás usted debería hablar con ellas, si ese es el caso.  
  
Ginny: No, con la excepción de Percy, ninguno de mis hermanos tiene novia, mama siempre se esta quejando de que Bill y Charlie nunca van asentar la cabeza, casarse y darle nietos, y los gemelos tienen muchas amigas pero nunca he oído que salieran con nadie, Ron a veces parece que este interesado en Hermione, y otras veces no le hace el menor caso, durante el torneo de los Tres Magos la ignoro totalmente antes del baile, pero cuando vio que iba con Víctor Krum se puso loco de celos, aun hoy no se puede mencionar el nombre del búlgaro delante de Ron, sin que este empiece a echar chispas.  
  
Rita: ¿Usted a probado a hablar con la novia de Percy?  
  
Ginny: Eso no serviría de nada, Percy no se habla con el resto de mis hermanos, dudo que sepa nada de lo ocurrido tras el ataque.  
  
Harry: Percy es muy diferente a sus hermanos, nunca se a llevado bien con ellos, y el año pasado debido a la situación con el Ministerio las relaciones con su familia se enfriaron notablemente, es curioso, pero él es el único de los hermanos Weasley que no le caigo bien, y es el que menos a interferido con mí relación con Ginny.  
  
Rita: Curioso, curioso, esto plantea algunas preguntas muy intrigantes, señor Potter. ¿Cuales son los verdaderos motivos de los hermanos de su esposa?¿Realmente están tan preocupados por la seguridad y felicidad de ella?¿O hay otra razón tras sus acciones?  
  
Ginny: ¿Que quiere decir?  
  
Rita: Solo son simples conjeturas sin ningún hecho para apoyarlas, no es algo a plantear siquiera sin más datos sobre la mesa, no se preocupe por ello, estoy casi segura que no es nada.  
  
Harry: Bien, confiamos que usted comprenda lo importante que esto es para mí esposa y para mí, y espero que nos informe de cualquier cosa que averigüe.  
  
Rita: No se preocupe, le aseguro que ustedes serán los primeros en saber cualquier cosa que pueda averiguar, permítanme agradecerles sinceramente por su confianza, su paciencia, y su excelente hospitalidad, cuando ustedes aceptaron concedernos esta entrevista, supe enseguida que este seria un articulo muy especial, pero ustedes han superado mis más locas expectativas.  
  
Ginny: El placer asido nuestro.  
  
Una vez terminada la entrevista, uno no puede más que quedarse con un gran numero de interrogantes:  
  
¿Cómo pudo ser enviado Sirius Black a Azkaban sin un juicio?¿Por que los hermanos Weasley querían evitar a toda costa la relación de su hermana con Harry Potter?¿Por que no se investigo los informes de tres estudiantes y un profesor de Hogwarts sobre Peter Pettigrew?¿Por que no se investigo la muerte de Cedric Digory tras el torneo de los tres magos?¿Realmente Tu-sabes-quien es Tom Riddley?¿Por qué el ministerio llevo un caso de magia menor de edad ante el Wizengamot?¿Que pretendía el Ministerio de Magia nombrando a Dolores Umbridge como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?¿Era consciente el Ministro de Magia de la actuación que su Subsecretaria llevó a termino en Hogwarts?¿Dolores Umbridge hizo realmente todo lo que la acusan los señores Potter?¿Si es así que más a hecho que no sabemos?¿Y cuando va ha proponer el profesor Dumbledore al señor Potter que ocupe el cargo de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?  
  
Este diario y esta redactora les prometen que en próximas ediciones haremos un cuidadoso seguimiento, y una rigurosa investigación en profundidad para tratar de responder todas estas cuestiones, y otras que pueden surgir de esta sorprendente, intrigante, y reveladora entrevista, concedida en exclusiva para nuestros lectores por el señor y la señora Potter.  
  
Rita Skeeter  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
- Rita a cumplido con su parte, este articulo es excelente. - Afirmo Harry, con una sonrisa gemela a la que lucia su esposa, después de terminar de leer la entrevista.  
  
- Seguro que va a levantar más de una ampolla. - Acordó Ginny con una risita traviesa.  
  
- ¡Bromeas! Esto es una bomba. - Exclamo alegremente Harry. - No sé si me gustaría más ver la cara de Dumbledore o la de Fudge.  
  
Los adolescentes se miraron por unos instantes, y empezaron a reír inconteniblemente.  
  
- Y mis hermanos o Umbridge, eso si que tiene que ser un espectáculo. - Añadió Ginny entre carcajada y carcajada.  
  
- ¡Oh! Y te imaginas como reaccionara Michael Corner cuando lea que solo era una distracción para olvidarme. - Pregunto con una sonrisa picara Harry.  
  
- Seguro, ya puedo verlo pavoneándose por todas partes indignado, asegurando a quien quiera escucharlo, que él lo sabia desde el principio, y solo salio conmigo por que me tenia lastima. - Respondió Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse. - Ahora. ¿Cuál crees que será la reacción de Cho?  
  
- ¿Encerrarse en su habitación llorando? - Sugirió Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ginny.  
  
Una ronda alegre de risas siguió rápidamente a esta declaración.  
  
- Hermione no va a estar muy contenta. - Advirtió Ginny una vez se habían tranquilizado un poco.  
  
- ¿Por que? Yo sinceramente estoy más preocupado por Ron. - Inquirió extrañado Harry.  
  
- Bien, la entrevista pone en duda que sea la bruja más inteligente en asistir a Hogwarts en el ultimo siglo. - Respondió con entretenimiento Ginny.  
  
- ¡Oh! Lo siento por ella, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse, porque la bruja más inteligente en los últimos cien años esta aquí junto a mí, y la más simpática, la más bonita... - Afirmo Harry cogiendo a Ginny entre sus brazos, y haciéndola sentar en su regazo.  
  
- ¿De verdad piensa eso señor Potter? - Cuestiono con fingida incredulidad Ginny.  
  
- Naturalmente mí bella dama, acaso algún malandrín se atrevería a dudarlo. - Replico Harry, acercando lentamente su cara a la de la muchacha en sus brazos.  
  
- Me aduláis mi noble caballero, pero no me dejare engañar por vuestras zalameras palabras, vos solo buscáis haceros con mi honra. - Argumento Ginny con voz entrecortada.  
  
- Yo os juro mi dulce doncella, por mi honor de caballero, que no hay nada más lejos de mis pensamientos. - Afirmo Harry sin apartar sus ojos de los de su esposa, mientras los labios de ambos, temblaban entre abiertos a escasos centímetros los unos de los otros.  
  
- Entonces mi señor, demostrádmelo. - Pidió Ginny en un susurro, e inmediatamente sintió sus labios zambullirse en la pasión que emanaba de los de su esposo.  
  
El tiempo paso mientras los dos jóvenes abrazados se besaban apasionadamente, hasta que finalmente rompieron separados y se contemplaron con los ojos brillando de amor.  
  
- ¿De quien crees que tendremos noticias primero?¿Del Ministro, mis hermanos, o Dumbledore? - Pregunto con voz traviesa Ginny.  
  
- Yo apostaría que el Ministro. - Respondió sin pensar Harry. - Dumbledore no vendrá en persona, enviara a alguien, pero tendrá que esperar a discutirlo con el orden antes de poder hacerlo, y tus hermanos necesitaran un poco de persuasión antes de tragarse su orgullo, y venir a hablar con nosotros.  
  
- Bien yo apuesto que tendremos noticias primero de mis hermanos. - Afirmo Ginny exultante.  
  
- ¿Que? No, no,... No era una apuesta Ginny. - Exclamo asustado Harry. - No quiero hacer otra apuesta contigo.  
  
- Demasiado tarde, has sido tú quien a hecho la apuesta, ahora no puedes echarte atrás. - Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa Ginny. - Además, no me digas que aun te molesta tener que dormir desnudo.  
  
- Bien, no. - Respondió con una sonrisa en los labios. - No desde que tú también tienes que dormir desnuda.  
  
- ¿Entonces?¿Dónde esta el problema en una apuesta amistosa? - Pregunto traviesamente Ginny, moviéndose entre los brazos de Harry para quedar sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas enfrentándolo.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta el problema?¿Dónde esta el problema? - Inquirió Harry indignado. - Me hiciste agujerear la oreja, y ponerme un pendiente.  
  
- Tu me hiciste besar a Dudley en los labios. - Replico Ginny con igual indignación.  
  
- ¡Oh venga! Solo fue durante un segundo minúsculo, casi no lo tocaste, y no me digas que no fue divertido ver a Dudley salir corriendo hacia el baño con las manos metidas en los pantalones. - Contesto con una risita Harry.  
  
- Si, fue divertido. - Acepto Ginny con una sonrisa, y estirándose apretando su cuerpo contra el de Harry, empezó a mordisquear suavemente su oreja. - Pero tu tienes que reconocer, que el pendiente te queda bien, y yo lo encuentro muy erótico.  
  
- Ginny... Por favor, Ginny... Hoy tenemos... Tenemos que realizar la segunda fase... De la poción Sapiens Totalis. - Murmuro con voz alterada Harry.  
  
- ¡Ummm! Eso no es hasta mediodía. - Objeto Ginny dejando la oreja de Harry, y empezando besarlo en el cuello. - Aun quedan un par de horas  
  
- Y... Y como sugieres que gastemos ese tiempo. - Pregunto Harry respirando trabajosamente.  
  
Ginny sin decir nada, levanto la cabeza y se quedo mirando hambrientamente a los ojos a Harry, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con el sedoso pelo de su marido, hasta que en un movimiento fulgurante lo beso con todas sus fuerzas en los labios, causando la silla volcar y a los dos caer al suelo, donde continuaron besándose apasionadamente como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta mediodía. 


	14. Como Ser un correcto anfitrion por Percy...

Capítulo 14 

COMO SER UN CORRECTO ANFITRION POR PERCY WEASLEY

Nº 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

3 días más tarde.

- ¿Cuánto falta? - Inquirió Ginny ansiosa.

- Un momento, un momento,... Casi estoy. - Dijo Harry agobiado. - ¡Aquí están! Yo sabia que había visto unas tijeras por alguna parte.

- ¿Para qué quieres unas tijeras? - Pregunto Ginny alarmada.

- Para cortarlo. - Respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo Harry. - ¿Que esperabas que lo rompiera a dentelladas?

- ¡Hombres! No podéis hacer nada al derecho. - Se quejo vehementemente Ginny.- Date prisa, esto parece apunto de alcanzar el punto de ebullición.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - Exclamo Harry desde el fondo de su alma.

- Venga Harry por favor, estoy muy incomoda en esta posición... Y me duele la mano de tanto agitarlo. - Se quejo Ginny.

- ¡Eh! Eras tu que quisiste hacerlo en el baño. - Dijo con voz acusadora Harry. - No en la habitación donde estaríamos mucho más cómodos, no, tenia que ser en el baño.

- ¿Y que querías, mancharlo todo? - Replico mordazmente Ginny.

- Vamos Ginny cálmate un poco, esto casi ya esta. - Suplico cansadamente Harry. - ¿Que te ocurre? Antes estabas completamente segura y ahora eres un manojo de nervios.

- ¡¡¡Es la primera vez que hago algo así!!! - Chillo histérica Ginny. - ¿Que pasa si algo va mal?¿Que vamos hacer si no sale como pensamos?

- No te preocupes nada va a salir mal, y si no volveremos a probar y ya esta. - Intento tranquilizarla Harry.

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! Y Mételo de una vez. - Exigió Ginny fuera de sí.

- ¡Listo! He terminado... ¡Prepárate!... ¡Voy a introducirlo!... - Grito Harry dejándose llevar por la excitación del momento. - ¡¡¡Yyyyyyyyy!!!... ¡¡¡Dentroooooo!!!

Tras varios minutos de gran intensidad, los dos adolescentes se relajaron finalmente, cansados pero con la satisfacción que comporta el trabajo bien hecho.

- ¡¡¡Uffff!!! Creía que no íbamos a conseguirlo. - Dijo dando un suspiro Ginny.

- Te dije que no tenias que preocuparte. - Respondió cansinamente Harry. - Mira ya esta empezando a cambiar de color.

Harry y Ginny observaron atentamente el pequeño caldero ante ellos, donde una burbujeante poción empezaba a adquirir un luminoso tono plateado.

- Ya esta, ahora solo hemos de dejarla reposar durante una semana, antes de añadir los ingredientes finales, y después otra semana más antes de poder tomarla. - Declaro Harry satisfecho.

- Estoy deseando que este apunto, no sé si voy a poder esperar. - Dijo Ginny dejando traslucir un poco de su ansiedad anterior.

- ¡Ah! La emoción de la primera poción a escondidas. - Exclamo alegremente Harry dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Ginny. - Yo todavía recuerdo esos días en el baño de Mirtle la Llorona elaborando aquella poción Multijugos.

- ¡Oh Cállate! - Exclamo Ginny, y tras levantarse confronto a Harry con los brazos en jarrón. - ¿Se puede saber porque no habías cortado antes las raíces de mandrágora?

- Eh, estaba distraído. - Susurro avergonzado Harry.

- ¿Y se puede saber que es eso tan importante que te estaba distrayendo para que te arriesgaras a echar por la ventana las tres semanas de trabajo en esta poción? - le recrimino Ginny a Harry.

- Estaba pensando en ti. - Respondió casi inaudiblemente Harry con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿En mi? - Pregunto sorprendida Ginny.

- Si... Hoy hace un mes que nos casamos... Estaba pensando en como había cambiado mi vida durante este mes maravilloso... Y lo mucho que tengo que agradecerte. - Respondió Harry mirando a Ginny a los ojos fijamente.

- ¡Oh! Harry. - Exclamo Ginny emocionada.

Tirando a su marido de pie, la adolescente le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Ya que es nuestro primer aniversario, quizás deberíamos tomarnos la tarde libre para poder celebrarlo. - Sugirió con una sonrisa picara Ginny, mientras arrastraba a Harry de la mano hacia su habitación. - ¿No crees?

- Creo que seria una gran idea. - Respondió Harry con ojos chispeantes, en el preciso instante que alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

- ¡Oh Merlín! Ahí va nuestra tarde libre. - Gimió desilusionada Ginny.

- ¡Adelante! - Grito Harry con voz irritada, tras darle una mirada de soslayo a Ginny.

Dudley entro despacio en la habitación sin levantar la cabeza del suelo.

- Lord... Lady Potter... Tienen una visita. - Tartamudeo Dudley.

- ¿Dijo quien era? - Inquirió Harry interesado.

- Dijo... que era un representante del... Ministerio de Magia. - Respondió asustado Dudley.

- ¡¡Bien!! - Exclamo Harry saltando de alegría. - ¡He ganado la apuesta!.

- Un momento. - Exigió Ginny con mala cara. - ¿Dudi el señor a dicho su nombre?

- ¡Eeeh! Perky... Perky Weaby. - Respondió Dudley inseguro.

- ¿Percy Weasley? - Sugirió con voz dulce Ginny.

- Si... Eso es, Percy Weasley. - Confirmo aliviado Dudley.

- ¡Sí! Yo gane. - Exigió alegremente Ginny.

- No, viene de parte del ministro. - Se opuso rotundamente Harry. - No importa quien sea, viene dEl ministerio, y por consiguiente yo gane.

- No señor. - Lo contradijo Ginny golpeado con un dedo en el pecho a Harry. - Es uno de mis hermanos, y eso significa que yo gane.

Dudley observo con la boca abierta como Harry y Ginny continuaron peleándose durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente reunió suficiente valor para carraspear, y llamar su atención.

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! - Contestaron abruptamente Harry y Ginny, molestos por la interrupción.

Dudley dio un salto ante la replica mordaz, y temblando retrocedió hasta aplastarse contra la puerta.

- El... Señooor... Es... Essta espe... Esperandooo... ¿Queeee?.... ¿Que le digo? - Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- ¡¡¡Oh!!! - Murmuraron Harry y Ginny pareciendo avergonzados por su arranque.

- Hazlo pasar a la salita Dudley. - Respondió tras unos instantes Harry. - Dile que bajaremos enseguida.

- Ofrécele un poco de té y galletas. - Indico Ginny, y volviéndose a Harry le susurro. - Mi hermano siempre a dado mucha importancia a los pequeños detalles.

- Percy el Perfecto. - Contesto en otro susurro Harry, y añadió en voz alta para Dudley. - Gracias por avisarnos, ya puedes retirarte Dudley.

Nada más decir Harry estas palabras, Dudley se havia girado, abierto la puerta, y en menos que el parpadeo de un ojo había abandonado la habitación, dejando a dos jóvenes preguntándose si realmente había estado ahí.

Media hora después Harry y Ginny entraron de la mano en la salita, después de una ducha rápida y haberse vestido cuidadosamente con su mejor ropa informal.

- ¡¡¡Percy!!! Estoy tan alegre que hayas reflexionado, y hayas venido a pedirnos perdón. - Grito con evidente alegría Ginny, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su aturdido hermano. - Tenia tanto miedo que no comprenderías que estabas equivocado, y te perderíamos para siempre.

- Yo... Yo no... - Percy intento refutar las asunciones de su hermana sin demasiado éxito.

- No tienes que disculparte Percy. - Afirmo rápidamente Harry estrechando la mano del hermano de Ginny. - Ahora que estoy casado con Ginny, somos familia, y la familia no tiene que disculparse.

- ¡Oh Percy! Estaba tan preocupada de que esos... Esos cortos de miras degenerados sicópatas con los que trabajas te hubieran lavado el cerebro. - Exclamo Ginny besando la cara de su hermano sin romper su abrazo. - Yo estaba segura que te habían puesto bajo la maldición Imperio.

- sicópatas... Maldito... - Musito Percy con un hilo de voz. - Realmente no acabábamos de entender como era posible, que alguien tan inteligente y de principios morales tan férreos, se dejara influenciar por personas con la talla intelectual de una sabandija. - Declaro con voz alegre Harry, mientras le daba palmadas amistosas en la espalda a un cada vez más sulfurado Percy. - No hacia para el Percy que todos conocemos, colaborar con personas que juegan sucio y no les importa romper los principios más elementales de la legalidad y la justicia.

- Bien, ese farsante de Ministro que tenemos a tenido engañado a todo el mundo durante años, así que no es de extrañar que estando bajo su influencia directa le haya costado más darse cuenta de sus mentiras - Respondió a su marido Ginny, al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa consoladora a Percy.

- ¡¡¡El Ministro no es un farsante!!! - Grito finalmente indignado Percy. - ¡¡¡Y yo no he venido a disculparme por cumplir con mi deber!!!

Ginny se aparto de su hermano con cara llorosa, rápidamente Harry se acerco a ella y paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros en señal de apoyo, visiblemente agradecida la adolescente reposo su cabeza en él.

- No me importa a que haya venido señor Weasley, ni departe de quien venga, si usted desea permanecer en mi casa, usted cumplirá las más elementales normas de educación y conducta. - Exigió con voz dura Harry. - Si vuelve a gritar, o ofender en cualquier forma o manera a mi esposa, veré que lo echen a puntapiés de esta casa.

Percy se quedo con la boquiabierta, sin saber que decir durante varios segundos.

- Yo estoy aquí en misión oficial. - Arguyó levantando la cabeza orgullosamente. - He venido a petición del Ministro de la Magia.

- Si ese cretino quiere disculparse, lo primero que puede hacer es venir en persona, y no enviar uno de sus lacayos glorificados. - Replico ácidamente Harry.

- ¡¡¡Disculparse!!! - Repitió resoplando indignado Percy. - ¿De que tendría que disculparse el ministro?

- ¿Lo quiere alfabéticamente o cronológicamente? - Replico irónicamente Harry.

- Vamos haber, intento de asesinato, torturas, abuso de poder, difamación,... - Dijo Ginny añadiéndose a la discusión. - ¿quizás seria mejor nombrar el por que no tiene que disculparse? Terminaríamos antes, bastaría con no decir nada.

- ¡El Ministro no intento asesinar a Harry! - Objeto furiosamente Percy. - Eso es una calumnia.

- Dolores Umbridge lo hizo, en dos ocasiones, y usando su posición como subsecretaria de Ministro de Magia y Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, dos nombramientos efectuados por el Ministro, lo que lo hace a él responsable. - Acuso con voz dura Ginny. - Y es Lord Potter para usted.

- Eso no se a probado. - Se apresuro a exigir Percy. - Solo son rumores infundados, y que es esa estupidez de Lord Potter.

- ¡Oh por favor! ¿Esta tan acostumbrado a mentir que ni se para a pensar a quien dices las mentiras? - Inquirió exasperado Harry. - Fui yo el que fue atacado, Ginny y yo estábamos delante cuando esa loca reconoció ser la responsable. ¿Cómo puede hablar a nosotros de rumores o falta de pruebas?

- Y por si no lo sabia, la familia de Harry a ostentado el tituló de duques de Nessex desde hace treinta y dos generaciones, y dado que tras contraer matrimonio conmigo él es un adulto legalmente, tiene derecho a todos los honores y beneficios derivados de ese titulo, incluyendo el tratamiento de Lord. - Dijo con voz altiva Ginny.

- Honores y beneficios a los que también tiene derecho mi esposa, así que usted se dirigirá a ella como Lady Potter. - Apuntillo con una sonrisa irónica Harry.

- ¡¡¡Ella es mi hermana!!! - Exigió enfurecido Percy.

- No creía que fuera necesario recordarle a usted precisamente, que las normas y protocolos de comportamiento del ministerio especifican que los funcionarios deberán usar en todo momento durante el ejercicio de sus cargos, el tratamiento protocolario adecuado en su trato con cualquier mago o bruja, con la única excepción de que hayan sido expresamente autorizados a hacerlo por otra parte por el mago o bruja en cuestión. - Contesto dogmáticamente Harry. - No hay a mi conocimiento, ninguna excepción referida a los vínculos familiares, de los que por otra parte usted parece haber renegado completamente señor Weasley.

Percy completamente púrpura fijó sus puños a su lado, sumido en una batalla interna para decidir si debía maldecid a Harry o simplemente molerlo a golpes con sus manos desnudas, finalmente tras realizar algunos ejercicios respiratorios, consiguió recuperar un amago de control.

- Les agradecería que dejásemos esta discusión infructuosa... Señores Potter. - Dijo Percy apretando los puños a cada palabra. - El Ministro me ha enviado a hablar con ustedes sobre la entrevista que concedieron a Rita Skeeter.

- perdón... ¿Cómo se a referido a nosotros? - Inquirió Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos a Percy.

- Lord y Lady Potter. - Corrigió Percy, haciendo una mueca como si le hubieran hecho tragar una poción horrible. - Por favor. ¿Podríamos tratar el asunto que me a traído aquí?

- Le concederemos unos minutos de nuestro tiempo señor Weasley, aprovéchelos sabiamente. - Respondió altivamente Harry, tras lo cual él y Ginny procedieron a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás.

- Yo creo que no le hemos invitado a sentarse, señor Weasley. - Dijo rápidamente Ginny cuando Percy hizo el gesto de imitarlos y sentarse frente a ellos.

- ¿Cómo...? - Atino a decir desconcertado Percy.

- Señor Weasley, mi esposa no esta acostumbrada a que los mensajeros se tomen semejantes libertades. - Reprocho severamente Harry.

- ¡¡¡Yo soy su hermano!!! - Exigió indignado Percy. - ¡¡¡Yo no soy un Mensajero!!!

- Señor Weasley el año pasado dejo muy claro que no querías saber nada de mi familia, hoy ha dejado muy claro que no ha cambiado de opinión, y solo esta aquí debido a su trabajo, traer un mensaje del ministro de magia, consecuentemente usted es un mensajero. - Afirmo Ginny calmadamente, inclinándose hacia adelante y mirando a los ojos a su hermano, añadió con voz dulce. - Percy, yo quiero recuperar a mi hermano, mama, papa, Bill, Charlie, incluso Ron y los Gemelos, todos quieren que vuelvas a casa, todos, hasta Harry, estamos dispuestos a perdonar y olvidar lo que paso el año pasado, pero tú tienes que dar el primer paso.

- Hasta que no estés dispuesto a volver a formar parte de esta familia, Percy, nosotros no te trataremos como tal. - Termino con voz suave Harry.

- Yo... Yo... - Dijo Percy con voz temblorosa intentando formular una respuesta.

- Señor Weasley usted esta perdiendo nuestro tiempo. - Reconvino fríamente Ginny. - ¿Cuál es el mensaje del ministro?

- El Ministro esta descontento con la entrevista que ustedes concedieron. - Respondió con un suspiro un aparentemente abatido Percy.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y que es lo que ha incomodado a nuestro querido Ministro? - Pregunto irónicamente Harry.

- Las veladas acusaciones contra él, Dolores Umbridge, y el ministerio. - Afirmo Percy inflándose ligeramente con el sarcasmo de Harry.

- ¡Oh! Agradézcale al ministro el habernos llamado la atención sobre este punto, nosotros no sabíamos que había veladas acusaciones en la entrevista. - Afirmo cándidamente Ginny. - Nosotros creíamos que las acusaciones eran claras y contundentes.

- Ustedes son muy jóvenes para entender las complejidades de la política, sus acusaciones solo han servido para provocar disensiones en nuestro lado, en unos momentos que es más necesario que nunca, que permanezcamos unidos y enfocados en la lucha contra el señor oscuro. - Dijo condescendientemente Percy.

- Soy, y era cuando hicimos la entrevista, muy conciente de las posibles consecuencias de mis acusaciones señor Weasley. - Respondió fríamente Harry. - Pero no voy a seguir y apoyar un incompetente como el Ministro.

- ¡El ministro no es ningún incompetente! - Exigió irritadamente Percy.

- ¡Naturalmente! Su actuación el ultimo año ha sido modelo de eficacia y competencia. - Objeto irónicamente Ginny.

- Ustedes tienen que comprender que las declaraciones del regreso que Tu-sabes-quien eran muy difíciles de creer. - Defendió Percy.

- No tan difíciles de creer, cuando como convenientemente pareció olvidar todo el mundo, el hecho de que Voldemort murió hace dieciséis años era solo una suposición, que nunca se pudo demostrar fehacientemente, o de cualquier otra manera. - Replico contundentemente Harry.

- Mucho más tras la inexplicable fuga de Azkaban, del que presuntamente era la mano derecha del señor oscuro, y la presencia durante todo el año a Hogwarts de un reconocido Mortifago supuestamente muerto en prisión. - añadió rápidamente Ginny casi sin dejar terminar a su marido.

- Pero no importa. - Interrumpió rápidamente Harry. - Tras el torneo de los Tres Magos es descubierto un Mortifago usurpando la identidad de uno de los profesores de Hogwarts, dos estudiantes son secuestrados, y cuando regresan uno esta muerto, y el otro con visibles signos de haber sido maldito, anuncia el regreso de Lord Voldemort. ¿Que hizo el Ministro Señor Weasley?

- El ministro tomó las medidas necesarias... - Se apresuro a responder Percy.

- ¿Que medidas?¿Envió un sanador para comprobar que yo había sido puesto bajo la maldición cruciatus o no?¿Comprobó si mi memoria había sido modificada?¿Comprobó que hechizos había lanzado con mi varita para descartar que yo no hubiera matado a Cedric?¿Me pidió que repitiera mi declaración bajo veritaserum?¿O que pusiera mis recuerdos en un pensieve?¿Comprobó si las personas que yo había acusado de estar presentes habían desaparecido repentinamente?¿Interrogo al Mortifago capturado para saber con quien trabajaba?¿Envió Aurores para comprobar si había alguna pista en el lugar que yo había indicado?- Exigió Harry irritándose cada vez más con cada pregunta. - ¡¡¡¡No!!!! No hizo nada, hubiera regresado Lord Voldemort, fuera una simple invención mía o un plan de Dumbledore para tomar el ministerio, un estudiante había sido asesinado, una de los jefes de departamento del ministerio había sido asesinado, un Mortifago supuestamente muerto había personificado a uno de los profesores de Hogwarts durante un año entero, el Ministerio debía haber aclarado todos estos hechos sin dejar lugar a la más mínima duda, así que no me diga que Cornelius Fudge es algo más que un incompetente.

- Un incompetente y un cobarde. - Tercio contundentemente Ginny. - Cobarde para aceptar el regreso de Lord Voldemort, y cobarde para enjuiciar a Harry y al profesor Dumbledore por el asesinato del Cedric Digory, si realmente creía que eran los responsables.

- Yo... La situación... Tienen que comprender... - Murmuro un anonadado Percy.

- Yo espero que usted y el ministro comprendan que ninguna de estas acusaciones aparecieron en... ¡Esta!... Entrevista. - Recalco con dureza Harry. - Mi esposa y yo somos plenamente conscientes de la situación política actual señor Weasley, y de la necesidad de mostrar un frente común, simplemente esperamos que el ministro sea igualmente conciente de este hecho, así como de sus limitaciones, y preste su apoyo incondicional al profesor Dumbledore.

Percy se seco con un pañuelo las gruesas gotas de sudor que tenia en su frente, mientras desesperadamente daba vueltas a su cabeza intentando encontrar una forma de cumplir con su misión.

- Si ustedes comprenden la necesidad de mantener la cohesión de nuestro lado frente a Tu-sabes-quien, también deben comprender que sus acusaciones contra Dolores Umbridge no solo afectan a uno de los funcionarios más capaces del Ministerio, si no que también salpican al Ministro y al propio Ministerio. - Trato de argumentar Percy. - Nosotros entendemos que la señora Umbridge fue excesivamente dura y exigente con los estudiantes, y con usted especialmente señor Potter, pero esa dureza y exigencia son justamente lo que necesitamos para hacer frente a la crisis actual.

- ¿Usted esta diciendo que lo que necesitamos es una loca sádica sin escrúpulos, que no da la menor importancia a las leyes y las personas? - Inquirió acusadoramente Ginny. - ¿Usted considera que dos intentos de asesinato es ser especialmente dura?

- Realmente ella no intentó nunca asesinar al señor Potter. - Aventuro a decir Percy.

- ¿¿¿Enviar dos Dementores a darle el Beso a Harry no es un intento de asesinato??? - Reclamo voz en grito a su hermano Ginny, levantándose de golpe y encarándolo con los brazos en Jarro. - ¿¿¿Que era eso una declaración de amor???

- No quería decir eso. - Se disculpo Percy retrocediendo unos pasos ante el arranque de su hermana.

- ¿¿¿Entonces que querías decir??? - Inquirió Ginny sin dejar de gritar, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, y golpeando impacientemente el suelo con un pie.

- Todo lo que les dijo la señora Umbridge cuando les cogió en el despacho era falso, solo intentaba asustarlos para que confesaran. - Declaro lentamente Percy, y con una ligera sonrisa añadió. - Y en cierto modo funciono.

- ¿Y la maldición Cruciatus que iba a lanzar contra Harry también era una falsa? - Cuestiono irritada Ginny.

- Ella no iba a completar la encantación, simplemente se puso afortunada que en ese preciso momento la interrumpiera la señorita Granger. - Se apresuro a declarar Percy.

- ¿Y esto también es falso? - Exigió abruptamente Harry mostrando las palabras grabadas en el dorso de su mano derecha.

- Durante siglos las plumas de sangre demostraron ser un instrumento sumamente eficaz hasta su prohibición, y aunque muchas personas pueden considerar esta decisión cuestionable, el Ministerio decidió reintroducir su uso, debido al incremento de infracciones de las reglas, peleas y travesura acaecido en los últimos años, algo a lo que mis hermanos y usted señor Potter, no son ajenos. - Explico Percy sin mirar a su hermana o su cuñado a la cara. - Y admitiendo que hay que regular más estrictamente la utilización de las plumas de sangre, y que Dolores Umbridge se excedió claramente en su uso, sobretodo en su caso señor Potter, el hecho es que actuó dentro de lo que le permitía la legislación vigente.

- Así de simple, era legal así que nos olvidamos, dice que mintió y nosotros creemos que ahora dice la verdad. - Respondió ácidamente Ginny. - ¿también hemos de disculparnos por lo que dijimos en la entrevista?

- Ehhh... Yo... - Murmuro incómodamente Percy.

- ¡Eso es a lo que usted ha venido! Fudge pretende que nos disculpemos. - Exclamo levantándose completamente indignado Harry. - Yo creía que nos ofrecería alguna disculpa, algún tipo de compensación para que estuviéramos callados, pero pretender que nos disculpemos nosotros.

Harry miro a Ginny, que sumamente irritada cabeceo afirmativamente a la silenciosa pregunta de su marido, y los dos se dirigieron a un escritorio situado en un lado de la sala, donde Harry saco un voluminoso sobre de uno de los cajones.

- Señor Weasley usted era el secretario del Wizengamot el año pasado durante mí juicio. - Declaro Harry volviéndose a mirar a Percy. - ¿Aun ocupa ese cargo en la actualidad?

- Sí. - Contesto escuetamente Percy sorprendido por el giro de los eventos.

- En ese caso usted esta autorizado a recibir alegaciones dirigidas al tribunal. ¿No es correcto? - Inquirió Harry con voz fría.

- Si. - Volvió a contestar un Percy mucho más pálido.

Harry sin decir nada avanzo unos pasos hacia Percy, y le ofreció el sobre que tenia en sus manos.

- ¿Que es eso? - Cuestiono visiblemente preocupado Percy.

- Un pliego de cargos contra Dolores Umbridge. - Respondió calmadamente Harry.

Toda la sangre desapareció de la cara de Percy, mientras miraba desesperadamente de Harry a su hermana, finalmente levanto una mano temblorosa para dejarla caer de nuevo.

- ¿Usted no aprendió nada el año pasado? Usted puede ser de nuevo el niño mimado de la presa, pero el Ministro no tardara a volver a poner los medios de comunicación en vereda, y esta vez Dumbledore no lo salvara, necesita demasiado la colaboración del Ministerio para enfrentarse al Ministro de nuevo. - Declaro cabizbajo Percy, y dándole una mirada de suplica a Harry añadió. - Lord Potter... Harry, si no es por usted hágalo por mi hermana, deje esta inútil vendetta o el Ministro lo aplastara, y a ella con usted.

Trascurrieron algunos segundos de intenso silencio, mientras Harry y Ginny se comunicaban con la mirada.

- Percy, aun cuando mi relación con Dumbledore no es la mejor en estos momentos, y sin lugar a dudas no será nada agradado por mis acciones, él me apoyara, aun cuando estuviera en la balanza el Ministerio, Hogwarts y todos sus aliados, él me apoyaría, me necesita demasiado. - Respondió con seguridad Harry.

- ¿Cómo...? - Exclamo levantando la cabeza sorprendido Percy

- Y si algún periódico o revista publica algún articulo contra Harry o a favor del Ministro, los responsables estarán de patitas en la calle antes incluso que la primera edición salga a la venta. - Informo con una sonrisa picara Ginny. - Hay algunas ventajas en ser el dueño de la mayoría de medios de comunicación del mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué...? - Musito Percy sorprendido. - ¿Entonces porque el año pasado...?

- Solo recientemente he sido hecho consciente del alcance real de las herencias que me han dejado mis padres y mi padrino. - Interrumpió con suavidad Harry.

- ¿Cuánto...? -No pudo evitar preguntar Percy, al tiempo que miraba con curiosidad a Harry.

- Digamos que en comparación podrías llamar pobres a los Malfoy. - Fue la rápida contestación de Ginny.

Harry volvió a ofrecer el sobre a Percy, que lo miro aun renuente a cogerlo.

- Señor Weasley, creo que usted esta obligado a aceptar cualquier alegación que se le presente. - Dijo asumiendo de nuevo un tono frió.

Percy no contesto, pero con un profundo suspiro, después de dar una ultima mirada de suplica a Ginny, cogió el sobre de las manos de Harry.

- Esto no servirá de nada, Cornelius Fudge no ha sido el Ministro de la Magia durante la ultima década por nada, no deberían subestimarlo, domina perfectamente todos los entresijos del poder. - Dijo en la derrota Percy.

- Veremos quien subestima a quien. - Contesto con una sonrisa fría Harry, ofreciéndole la mano a Percy añadió. - Bien, creo que ya no tiene nada más que tratar con nosotros, señor Weasley.

- No. - Acordó en un hilo de voz Percy estrechando la mano de Harry, y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza se despidió. - Lord Potter... Lady Potter.

Ginny lo abrazo rápidamente antes de que pudiera salir, y le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

- Cuídate Percy. - Le susurro en la oreja Ginny a su hermano. - Y regresa pronto.

Percy abrazo con fiereza a su hermana durante unos instantes, para seguidamente abandonar abruptamente la habitación, dejando a Ginny refugiarse en los brazos de su marido llorando.

- Lo hecho mucho en falta. - Dijo Ginny con la cabeza sepultada en el hombro de Harry.

- Parece que logramos que reflexionara sobre su actitud el año pasado. - Afirmo consoladoramente Harry. - Estoy seguro que no tardara mucho en ver donde deben residir sus verdaderas lealtades.

- Gracias. - Dijo dulcemente Ginny.

- ¿Gracias por que? - pregunto Harry en un susurro.

- Por perdonarlo. - Respondió en un susurro también Ginny. - Tú eras el que tenia más motivos para odiarlo, y él no es tu hermano después de todo.

- Quizás... Pero a mí también me han perdonado errores en muchas ocasiones. - Afirmo encogiéndose de hombros Harry. - Y tú estas sufriendo por él, eso es motivo más que suficiente para mí.

- Gracias. - Repitió Ginny con una gran sonrisa, y lentamente con suavidad beso a su marido en los labios.


	15. Agradecimientos y retribuciones II por l...

Capitulo 15°

AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RETRIBUCIONES II POR LOS HERMANOS WEASLEY

Nº 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

5 días más tarde.

Harry se hallaba sentado en un sillón en la salita de la casa de sus tíos, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, que cómodamente sentada en su falda, con la cabeza reclinada en su hombro, estaba riéndose por lo bajo de lo que él le estaba susurrándole a la oreja, cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Dudley Dursley.

- Lord y Lady Potter, sus visitas han llegado. - Anuncio Dudley con un tono de voz suficientemente alto, para que las personas que esperaban fuera de la habitación lo oyeran claramente, como había sido instruido con anterioridad.

- Hágales pasar Dudy. - Ordeno Ginny sin hacerle caso.

- Buenas tardes queridos. - Exclamo con voz melosa Rita Skeeter al entrar en la habitación. - Les agradezco que hayan accedido a tener esta reunión.

Tras ella entraron en la sala Charlie, Fred, George y Ron Weasley, cuatro de los hermanos de Ginny, cada uno que se queda parado en el umbral de la puerta durante unos instantes, mientras su seño se ahonda al vislumbrar la escena ante ellos.

Rita rápidamente procedió a sentarse en un sillón situado al lado del de Harry y Ginny, dejando a los hermanos de esta apretarse en sofá situado frente a los dos.

- Dudy puedes traer los dulces que trajeron esta mañana, y algo de limonada. - Pidió Ginny aun riendo entre dientes por lo que le estaba diciendo Harry.

Dudley se puso verde, y hizo una mueca de verdadero asco al oír la petición de Ginny, pero con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza en muda aceptación abandono la habitación.

- Mientras esperamos, Rita usted tenia unos contratos mágicos, que supongo que mis hermanos han firmado dada su presencia aquí. - Pidió amablemente Ginny. - ¿Me permitiría examinarlos?

- Naturalmente querida. - Se apresuro a decir Rita, mientras sacaba unos pergaminos de su bolso, y se los daba a Ginny.

Ginny sostuvo los pergaminos en alto para que ella y Harry lo pudieran examinar juntos, tras varios minutos y un par de ataques de risa, ante los comentarios que Harry siguió susurrando en los oídos de su esposa, Dudley había vuelto en dos ocasiones, trayendo la primera vez una bandeja con varios vasos y una gran jarra de limonada, que deposito en una mesa de café frente a donde estaban sentados Harry y Ginny, y en el segundo viaje, otra bandeja llena de lo que parecían ser unos pequeños corazones aun palpitantes, mezclados con manos y pies en miniatura que se arrastraban torpemente por la bandeja.

- ¿Que os parece? - Interrogo Ginny con destellos en los ojos. - Son unos nuevos dulces que Harry y yo vamos a comercializar, los llamamos Delicias de Caníbal.

Los hermanos Weasley asombrados cruzaron miradas de desconcierto, hasta que Fred y George intercambiaron unas palabras en un susurro y se volvieron a hablar a las orejas a sus hermanos, después de lo cual los cuatro Weasley sonrieron a Harry y Ginny afectadamente.

- ¿Realmente creéis que somos tan ingenuos? - Inquirió Ron pareciendo muy pagado de si mismo.

- ¿Por que? - Pregunto Ginny intentando parecer inocente, pero dejando traslucir un poco de irritación.

- ¡Oh venga! Este es el truco más viejo del mundo. - Exclamo Ron riendo afectadamente. - Dulces encantados. ¿No podíais pensar en algo más original?

- Prácticamente todos los dulces que se venden en el mundo mágico están encantados, Ron. - Contesto fingiendo no saber de que estaba hablando su hermano, sin demasiado éxito. - ¿Por que estos iban a ser diferentes?

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, se os ha visto el plumero, es inútil que intentes arreglarlo ahora. - Dijo condescendientemente Ron. - Es evidente que habéis maldito los dulces para vengaros de nosotros.

Ginny hizo una mueca ante las palabras de su hermano, y aun que rápidamente se recompuso y intento fingir sorpresa, su gesto no paso inadvertido para los varones Weasley que sonrieron divertidos.

- ¡No es verdad! - Negó vehementemente Ginny, y continuo en un tono ofendido. - Me ofende que creáis que recurriríamos a un truco tan burdo.

- No malgaste el aliento hermanita, no vamos a caer en vuestra trampa. - Respondió confiadamente Ron.

- ¡Bien! - Exclamo enojadamente Ginny, y cogiendo uno de los dulces en forma de corazón procedió a comerlo con gran placer, tras lo cual, increpo a su hermano con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. - ¿Ahora Que¿Aun piensas que están malditos?

- ¿Que...¿Como...? - Balbuceo Ron sorprendido durante unos instantes, pero rápidamente se recupero y volvió a acusar a su hermana. - ¡Oh muy bueno Ginny! Así que no todos están malditos, dime Ginny, cuales están encantados, los pies o las manos, o son los dos.

- Ron... No... Están... Malditos. - Dijo muy despacio Ginny hablando con su hermano como si fuera un niño pequeño. - Me ofende que puedas creer que yo intentaría algo tan evidente.

- ¿Y esperas que creamos eso? - Pregunto despectivamente Ron.

- ¡Oh Merlín! - Exclamo Ginny levantando los brazos a cielo. - Por mi puedes creer lo que quieras, solo estaba intentando ser cortes, no que lo merezcáis, no queréis probad los dulces, pues no lo hagáis, no es como que os vayáis a morir de hambre.

Y sin decir nada más, Ginny cogió un pie y una mano de la fuente de dulces, y tras darle uno a Harry, los dos comieron los dulces con evidente placer.

- ¡No vas a engañarnos! - Exigió Ron cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho enfurruñado. - Sé que hay un truco... Tomasteis un antídoto contra la maldición... O los dulces malditos están marcados para que solo vosotros podáis verlos... O solo están malditos los dulces que tu probaste con una maldición que solo afecta a los hombres... O...

- ¡O cállate! - Grito irritada Ginny.

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que me calle! - Grito a su vez Ron levantándose de golpe.

- ¡Esta es mi casa, y tu eres un invitado! - Respondió aun más fuerte Ginny, levantándose y enfrentando a su hermano. - ¡Yo te diré que te calles cuando me de la gana !

- ¡Esta es la casa de Harry, no la tuya! - Replico sulfurado Ron.

- ¡Harry es mi marido! - Exigió Ginny echando chispas por los ojos. - ¡Su casa es mi casa!

Ron se puso blanco como la nieve, los puños prietos pegados a los lados, erguido en toda su altura, los ojos brillando en la furia y la boca abierta incapaz de formular una respuesta, parecía una bomba apunto de estallar.

Pero antes de que ocurriera algo más Rita Skeeter se interpuso entre los dos hermanos, y dándoles una sonrisa forzada los aparto suavemente.

- Venga, venga, no van a pelearse por una tontería, cuando tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar. - Dijo rápidamente mientras daba una mirada de advertencia al mayor de los hermanos Weasley presentes, que rápidamente reacciono levantándose y haciendo a Ron sentarse a su lado mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

Harry mientras había cogido la mano de Ginny, y la había tirado de nuevo sentada en su falda, y igual que Charlie estaba susurrando algunos comentarios en su oreja, pero a diferencia de este parecía que Harry estaba felicitando a su esposa por la gran sonrisa que apareció en los labios de ella.

Una vez los ánimos parecían más calmados, Rita volvió a tomar asiento, y tras buscar en su bolso saco una caja de bombones que ofreció a los hermanos Weasley.

- Estoy segura de que los dulces que nos han traído son exquisitos, pero yo estaría muy agradecida si prueban estos bombones y me dan su opinión. - Pidió conciliadoramente Rita. - Son unas muestras que me han dado mis jefes de unos bombones, que igual que estos dulces, van a ser comercializados próximamente, y el Profeta va a realizar la campaña publicitaria del lanzamiento.

Los hermanos Weasley aceptaron rápidamente los bombones de Rita con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry y Ginny por su parte rechazaron la oferta educadamente, volvieron a examinar los pergaminos que les había dado la periodista.

- Parece todo correcto. - Informo a los presentes Ginny devolviendo los pergaminos a Rita unos minutos más tarde. - Si todos los presentes están de acuerdo podríamos pasar a cumplir el ultimo prerrequisito para que esta reunión tenga lugar.

- Naturalmente querida. - Acepto rápidamente Rita, dándoles una mirada de advertencia a los hermanos de Ginny, que parecían querer decir algo.

- Excelente - Exclamo Ginny con una gran sonrisa, y cogiendo una campanilla que había en una mesita al lado de ella, y la hizo sonar.

Tras unos minutos Dudley Dursley entro, y se acerco inseguramente a Harry y Ginny.

- Han llamado Lord Potter, Lady Potter. - Pregunto Dudley, causado que los hermanos Weasley intercambiaran miradas de irritación al oír como se había referido a su hermana.

Ginny cogió una de las manos de Dudley con las suyas y le dio una mirada llena de compasión, que rápidamente se siguió por una de puro terror de Dudley.

- Dudy querido, mi marido y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti. - Declaro con un tono triste Ginny, haciendo removerse incómodos en sus asientos a sus hermanos, empezar a temblar a Dudley.

- ¿Preocupados? - Atino a articular Dudley con incredulidad. - ¿Por mí?

- No hemos podido dejar de notar tu... Constante estado de indisposición, Dudy. - Explico inocentemente Ginny, causando a Dudley ponerse rojo como un tomate, ignorando la reacción del muchacho Ginny continuo señalando a sus hermanos. - Por eso hemos pedido a estos... Estos... Expertos en la materia, venir para ayudarte.

- ¿Queee? - Grito Dudley, mientras retrocedía a trompicones contra la pared, al tiempo que se tapaba el trasero con ambas manos, y miraba con ojos desorbitados a los hermanos de Ginny. - Por favor... No es necesario... Por favor... No me hagan nada... Yo seré bueno... Por favor... Haré todo lo que quieran...

- ¡Oh venga Dudy! Claro que es necesario. - Objeto risueñamente Ginny. - Solo hay un baño en esta casa... Y hay un limite a lo que los ambientadores pueden hacer.

- No... No... No... - Empezó a repetir sin cesar Dudley mientras lloraba y negaba con la cabeza.

- Dudy querido, es por tu bien. - Insistió amablemente Ginny. - Tu madre nos a dado permiso, de hecho ella nos pidió que lo hiciéramos.

Dudley miro atónito a Ginny por unos segundos, hasta que con un impulso repentino se lanzo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Rita? - Dijo con suavidad Harry, hablando por primera vez en voz alta desde que sus cuñados habían llegado. - La puerta, por favor.

- Colloportus. - Dijo Rita con una sonrisa en los labios mientras apuntaba con su vara a la puerta, antes de que Dudley pudiera salir de la habitación.

- Dudley. - Llamo suavemente Harry, mientras Dudley se dirigía desesperado hacia la ventana que daba al jardín, tras tratar infructuosamente de abrir la puerta. - No vamos hacerte nada si tu no quieres, si quisiera maldecirte lo haría a la cara, no necesito ningún tipo de subterfugio para hacerlo, así que cálmate y escúchanos por un momento.

Sin hacer caso de su primo, Dudley intento abrir la ventana, para su desgracia Rita había tomado la iniciativa, y sin que nadie se lo pidiera había agregado varios encantos a la ventana para que no pudiera abrirla o romperla.

- ¡Dudley!... ¡Dudley!... ¡Dudley! - Acabo gritando exasperado Harry, después que su primo estrellara una silla contra la ventana, causado que su primo se girara para mirarlo asustado. - Puede que no seamos amigos... ¿Oh! A quien quiero engañar, tengo motivos más que suficientes para odiarte el resto de mi vida, pero a menos que me des algún motivo ulterior, no tienes nada de que preocuparte de mí, me doy más que satisfecho por con el acuerdo que hemos llegado para este verano y el siguiente, solo espero que tú y tu familia aprendáis una lección de todo esto.

Ante las palabras de su primo, Dudley se calmo un poco aun que sus rodillas continuaron temblando mientras miraba fijamente a Harry.

- Dudley, cuando abriste esa carta dirigida... - Los ojos de Dudley parecían a punto de salir de sus orbitas ante la declaración de Harry. - Si se que abriste esa carta... Como iba diciendo, cuando la abriste recibiste una maldición muy antigua, que es la causa de todos los trastornos que has estado teniendo...

- U... ¿Una Mal?... ¿Maldición? - Tartamudeo Dudley sumamente aterrado.

- Sí, una maldición Dudley. - Respondió cansadamente Harry. - Nosotros hemos hecho un trato para que te la quiten, pero es una oferta única, o lo hacen hoy, o no volverás a acercarte a una mujer durante toda tu vida, tu eliges.

- ¿To?... ¿Toda?... ¿Mi vida?. - Repito anonadado Dudley.

- Sí. - Respondió con firmeza Harry. - ¿Así que va a ser¿Quieres que te la quiten?

- S... Si. - Respondió un tembloroso Dudley Dursley, sin mirar a su primo a los ojos.

- Perfecto, ahora que tenemos la plena colaboración de Dudy, podríamos proceder. - Pidió Ginny a sus hermanos, haciendo caso omiso de lo que había ocurrido.

Los hermanos Weasley se miraron desconcertados ante lo ocurrido, finalmente encogiéndose de hombros Fred y George se levantaron y encararon a su hermana y su esposo.

- Nuestra queridísima inocente e ingenua hermanita pequeña... - Empezó a decir Fred dando una ampulosa reverencia a su hermana.

- Y el pervertido gusano traidor que la ha seducido... - Agrego George saludando a Harry de igual manera

- Ante todo nos gustaría señalar... - Continuo Fred.

- Puntualizar... - Añadió George.

- Remarcar... - Insistió Fred.

- Para evitar cualquier posible confusión... - Dijo George.

- Malentendido... - Siguió Fred.

- O equivoco... - Agrego George

- Que nosotros solo nos hemos comprometido a levantar la maldición... - Explico Fred, con un sonrisa afectada.

- En el caso y solamente en el caso, que la ballena. - Continuo George con una mueca idéntica a la de su hermano gemelo, señalando vagamente a Dudley con la mano.

- Este realmente maldito... - Retomo la palabra Fred.

- Y únicamente y exclusivamente... - Puntualizo George.

- Si se trata de la maldición que nosotros enviamos. - Acabo Fred

- Si yo no he leído mal el contrato mágico que habéis firmado, la única magia que podéis usar mientras estéis en esta casa, es el contador para esta maldición. - Respondió con una sonrisa divertida Ginny. - ¿Así como pensáis comprobarlo?

- Bien ese no es un problema... - Contesto con una gran sonrisa Fred.

- Permítenos encantadora hermanita pequeña que te iluminemos con nuestra gran sabiduría... - Continuo con un tono alegre George.

- Inteligencia... - Añadió Fred.

- Y previsión... - Siguió George.

- Ves esta bonita piedra... - Pregunto bastante pagado de si mismo Fred, mientras mostraba en alto una pequeña y redondeada piedra gris.

- Esta encantada para brillar si la persona que la toca a recibido la maldición que nosotros os enviamos. - Termino risueñamente mientras su hermano gemelo lanzaba rápidamente la piedra a Harry.

Harry cogió la piedra en el aire con una sonrisa afectada, y jugo por unos instantes con ella, ante las caras de decepción de los hermanos Weasley, antes de pasarla a Ginny y susurrar algo en la oreja de la muchacha, que la hizo reír inconteniblemente, a la creciente irritación de sus hermanos.

- Bien, si queréis hacer los honores. - Dijo finalmente Ginny, una vez había conseguido dominarse, arrojando la piedra devuelta a Fred.

Fred irritadamente se acerco a Dudley, y coloco la piedra contra la frente del tembloroso muchacho, y esta empezó a brillar inmediatamente, causando una hola de suspiros de los otros tres hermanos Weasley.

- Una vez hemos terminado con vuestra... ¿Demostración de sabiduría? - Dijo Ginny burlonamente. - ¿Vais hacer honor a nuestro acuerdo, o habéis preparado algún otro numero circense para nuestro entretenimiento¿Quizás algunos juegos malabares después de la actuación de los payasos?

Ante los comentarios irónicos de Ginny, el seño de sus hermanos se puso más oscuros, pero tras un pequeño intercambio de miradas, Fred procedió resignadamente a quitar la maldición.

Dudley profirió un grito de puro terror, cuando se cubrió con una brillante luz azul mientras el hermano de Ginny murmuraba las palabras del hechizo, y inmediatamente que este termino, se cubrió la entrepierna con ambas manos, para proseguir tras unos instantes, a palparse todo el cuerpo con una cara de creciente alivio.

- ¡Magnifico! - Declaro alegremente Ginny. - Ahora si no le importase Rita, podría quitar los hechizos de la puerta y la ventana.

Tan pronto como Rita saco su vara para quitar los hechizos, Dudley cubrió protectoramenté sus partes nobles con sus manos, y retrocedió hasta pegar su trasero contra la pared más cercana, tras unos instantes, sin apartar su mirada de la recolección de magos y brujas que lo estaban observando con gran entretenimiento, se deslizo extremada lentitud a lo largo de la pared hasta llegar a la puerta, donde disimuladamente comprobó que estaba realmente abierta, antes de abandonar la habitación a la carrera, clamando por su madre a pleno pulmón, ante el regocijo de todos los presentes.

- Bien, ahora que ya hemos cumplido con todas las formalidades. - Dijo tras unos instantes con tono despectivo Ginny. - ¿Podríais explicarnos por que caprichosa razón habéis sentido la necesidad de hacernos perder nuestro valioso tiempo pidiendo esta reunión?

Los hermanos Weasley premiaron a su hermana con múltiples mirada asesinas, que ella impertérrita devolvió una por una, hasta obligar a los cuatro varones apartar la vista y revolverse incómodamente en sus asientos, finalmente Rita Skeeter se apiadó de ellos y intervino rompiendo la tensión.

- Vera querida, sus hermanos se me acercaron planteando la existencia de algunas incorrecciones las declaraciones, que usted y el señor Potter hicieron en su entrevista. - Dijo Rita sin dar mucha importancia a sus palabras, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

- ¿Y cuales podrían ser esas incorrecciones? - Pregunto Ginny fingiendo sorpresa ante las palabras de Rita.

Sus hermanos cruzaron miradas indignadas entre si, antes de que Charlie tomara la palabra.

- Ginny, sabes perfectamente a lo que nos estamos refiriendo, toda esa historia de amor a escondidas que contasteis en la entrevista, es una sarta de mentiras, igual que todas esas historias sobre nosotros amenazando a Harry, o intentando secuestrarte después del ataque a la madriguera, nada de eso es cierto. - Riño con firmeza a su hermana Charlie. - Como no es cierto que os casasteis por amor, vuestro matrimonio no es nada más que una farsa debida a un absurdo accidente.

- Él nunca te hizo el menor caso, y tu no podías acercarte a menos de diez pasos de él sin sonrojarte, tartamudear y acabar saliendo corriendo - Intervino furioso Ron. - Yo, yo os propuse que fuerais juntos al baile del torneo de los tres magos, y fuiste tú quien se negó a ir con él.

- Yo ya le había dicho que sí a Neville. - Se defendió tranquilamente Ginny. - No podía aceptar la propuesta de Harry.

- ¡Aja! Lo reconoces. - Exclamo triunfantemente Ron, señalando a su hermana mientras miraba a la reportera sentada junto a ella. - Usted lo ha oído Rita, ha reconocido que es verdad, ahora no puede negarlo.

- ¿Y por que iba a negarlo? - Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa Ginny. - Si es la verdad.

De nuevo los hermanos Weasley volvieron a intercambiar las miradas, esta vez con claras muestras de desconcierto, y de nuevo Charlie volvió a tomar la palabra, y hablar en nombre de ellos.

- ¿Entonces, tu y Harry vais a detractaros de vuestras declaraciones? - Pregunto en un tono de voz inseguro Charlie.

- No. - Respondió contundentemente su hermana.

- ¿Por qué no? - Exigió saber Ron levantándose de golpe de su asiento. - ¿Por qué dijisteis todas esas mentiras en primer lugar?

- No es como pudiéramos ocultar lo que ha pasado. ¿No? - Respondió tranquilamente Ginny. - Qué queríais que dijéramos cuando las personas empezaran a preguntar: "¡Oh! Lord Voldemort va detrás de mí por que él me poseyó en mi primer año, y me uso para liberar el Basilisco que casi mato media docena de estudiantes, y accidentalmente me transfirió algo que ahora que quiere recuperar, y claro solo duermo con Harry debido a un absurdo accidente." ¿Que pensáis que todo el mundo diría de mí¿Queréis que pase por una cualquiera¿Creéis que alguien creerá que Harry y yo no tenemos relaciones, cuando ni siquiera mis hermanos confían en nosotros¿O lo que esperáis es que la gente me tenga miedo y me rehuya? Ginny Potter, la concubina del señor oscuro, si la haces irritar te enviara un basilisco a matarte.

- ¿No podíais encontrar otra explicación que no nos involucrará? - Inquirió con un tono cansado Charlie tras unos minutos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? No tenéis ningún problema en hechizar a Harry para proteger mi honor, cuando lo único que a hecho él en su vida es intentar ayudar a nuestra familia, pero vosotros no estáis dispuestos a hacer el más mínimo sacrificio para mí. - Replico con tono de desilusión Ginny.

- ¡Mínimo sacrificio¡¡¡Mínimo sacrificio! - Exploto Ron completamente rojo gritando a pleno pulmón. - La mitad de las chicas de la escuela me han enviado ahuyadores... Y... Y esas insinuaciones que hicisteis... ¡Greg y Clabe me han enviado proposiciones románticas!

- ¡Oh¿Y que les has contestado? - Pregunto interesadamente Ginny. - ¿Has aceptado?

Ron salto de su asiento y avanzo dos paso hacia su hermana con los puños cerrados y una mirada de absoluta furia en los ojos, pero afortunadamente Charlie fue más rápido y lo cogió antes que pudiera ir más lejos.

- No es cuestión de broma. - Intervino Fred hablando con seriedad, quizás por primera vez en su vida. - Nuestras ventas han bajado en picado desde que salio el articulo.

- Hay un grupo de mujeres manifestándose constantemente delante de nuestra tienda, y no parecen tener intención de dejarlo en el futuro cercano. - Se quejo lúgubremente George.

- ¡Cada vez que asomamos la cabeza intentan hechizarnos!. - Siguió lúgubremente Fred.

- Los únicos que entran ya en nuestra tienda, son manojo de tipos raros vestidos en túnicas de colores chillones, que harían parecer a las de Gilderoy Lockhart elegantes. - Continuo George desanimado.

- Y no compran nada, solo se dedican guiñarnos el ojo y enviarnos besos cada vez que nos ven. - Dijo molesto Fred.

- ¡Uno de ellos me dio una palmada en!... - Se quejo indignado George. - ... En alguna parte.

- Y no es solamente en la tienda. - Añadio con voz fúnebre Fred. - No podemos dar dos paso en publico sin que una mujer nos de una bofetada y intente hechizarnos.

- ¿Quizás debería sentir un poco de lastima de vosotros? - Se pregunto con aire meditativo Ginny, para añadir con una sonrisa irónica. - Pero ya sabéis, yo tengo tal temple terrible, y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiero...

- Ginny... - Intento interrumpir Charlie.

- Y soy tan poca cosa, esta es mí única oportunidad de seducir a Harry... - Continuo Ginny ignorando a su hermano. - Y vosotros intentasteis estropearla.

- Ginny sabes que no lo queríamos decir. - Afirmo cabizbajo Charlie, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana.

- Claro no lo queríais decir, como no queríais maldecidnos, solo estabais jugando y se os fue un poco la mano. ¿No? - Replico ácidamente Ginny.

- Ginny... Lo sentimos, no deberíamos haberlo hecho... pero estábamos preocupados por ti. - Se disculpo Charlie.

- Menuda preocupación, no es suficiente que Voldemort intente matarme, no es suficiente que tenga que pasarme todo el verano en una casa donde odian a la magia y a todos los magos y brujas, no es suficiente que Harry y yo hayamos acabado casados y obligados a vivir dentro del alcance del brazo del otro, no, hacia falta que mis hermanos me maldecieran para hacer mi vida aun más miserable. - Acuso irritada Ginny.

- No intentábamos maldecidte a ti. - Grito furioso Ron desde el otro lado de la habitación, donde había estado paseando enojadamente bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, que permanecía de pie al lado del sofá donde estaban sentados los gemelos, desde que le había impedido acercarse a Ginny.

- No claro, queríais maldecid a Harry que se vio envuelto en todo este enredo solo para intentar ayudarme. - Puntualizo enojada Ginny. - Dejemos de lado por unos instantes el hecho que Harry no merecía que lo hechizarais, y el hecho que cualquier hechizo que golpee a uno de los dos afectara igualmente al otro, os parasteis a pensar lo que hubiese significado para mi, obligada a estar al lado de Harry todo el tiempo, si hubierais conseguido maldecidlo.

- Ginny, lo sentimos. - Intervino con aire contristo Fred.

- Si, no dejamos llevar por la travesura. - Convino en el mismo tono George.

- No pensamos en las consecuencias. - Añadió Fred

- Debimos haber confiado en ti y Harry. - Continuo George.

- Ya hemos aprendido la lección. - Se apresuro a decir Fred.

- No volveremos a interferir en vuestras vidas - Aseguro George.

- Por favor, perdónanos. - Pidieron a coro los dos hermanos arrodillándose en el suelo y empezaron a hace reverencias ante Harry y Ginny. - Por favor, perdonarnos.

- Tienen razón Ginny, cometimos un gran error. - Estuvo de acuerdo Charlie, de pie al lado de los gemelos, mientras Ron los miraba desde lejos, sulfurado y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, sin decir nada. - Lo sentimos.

Ginny se giro y murmuro algunas palabras a la oreja de Harry, y espero hasta que este asintiera ausentemente antes de dirigirse a sus hermanos de nuevo.

- Rita podríamos convencerla, que publicara una disculpa publica de mis hermanos, algo así como que no tienen nada contra Harry, que están encantado con nuestra boda, y solo habían intentado separarnos por que pensaban que éramos demasiado jóvenes. - Pregunto lentamente Ginny. - Luego podrían explicar que estaban bajo los efectos de un hechizo cuando intentaron secuestrarme y enviaron esa maldición, y claro, desmentir categóricamente esas insinuaciones que tanto parecen molestarlos.

- Por supuesto querida estaría encantada de publicar esa disculpa. - Acepto con una sonrisa Rita.

Fred y George se levantaron del suelo, y le dieron a su hermana una ligera sonrisa de compromiso, no demasiado felices con la solución, pero aceptándola regañadientes.

- ¿Cómo puede estar de acuerdo? - Grito Ron dirigiéndose a la periodista. - Usted la oído, nada de lo que le dijeron era vedad.

- Hoy día la verdad es algo tan relativo. - Respondió concisamente Rita.

- ¡Ellos la engañaron! - Grito fuera de si Ron.

- ¡Oh no! Le aseguro que no me engañaron. - Lo corrigió Rita.

- Pero... Usted la oído... - Tartamudeo Ron desconcertado, señalando con su mano a Ginny. - Ella lo ha reconocido... Lo que le dijeron era mentira.

- No, señor Weasley, si bien es cierto que habían... algunas incorrecciones en el articulo, también es cierto que esto no ha venido como una sorpresa a mí. - Respondió con una sonrisa falsa Rita.

- ¿Usted lo sabia? - Exclamo escandalizado Ron, mientras el resto de los hermanos Weasley miraba en la sorpresa a la periodista.

- Rita fue sumamente útil a la hora de elaborar la historia. - Aclaro con una sonrisa Ginny.

- ¿Por... Por que? - Tartamudeo anonadado Ron.

- Siempre es positivo estar a bien con los jefes. - Declaro encogiéndose de hombros Rita.

- ¿Los jefes? - Exclamaron a coro los hermanos Weasley.

- ¿No lo sabiais? - Inquirió inocentemente Ginny. - Harry descubrió este verano que él es, o será cuando el año que viene cumpla diecisiete, el dueño del Profeta, o para el caso de prácticamente todos los otros medios de comunicación del mundo mágico.

Los cuatro hermanos Weasley se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a su hermana, hasta que de repente Fred palideció notablemente.

- ¡Los bombones! - Exclamo Fred señalando a Rita. - Usted dijo que se los habían dado sus jefes.

- Si, me los dieron esta mañana cuando vine a concretar los detalles de la entrevista. - Confirmo divertida Rita observando como los cuatro hermanos Wesleys se ponían blancos como la nieve.

- Ya os he dicho que no íbamos a intentar un truco tan burdo como maldecid los dulces de la bandeja. - Afirmo con una risita Ginny.

- ¿Los bombones... Estaban malditos? - Pregunto con voz insegura Charlie.

- ¿Que¡Oh no! - Respondió con sorpresa fingida Ginny. - ¿Cómo podéis pensar que seriamos capaces de maldecirós?

- Gracias a Merlín. - Dijo con un suspiro Charlie mientras se enjugaba el sudor de la frente con una mano.

- Claro que no estaban malditos, ahora encantados... Si que estaban encantados. - Añadió Ginny una vez sus hermanos ya se habían relajado.

- ¿Encantados? - Gimieron al mismo tiempo los varones Weasley.

- Si. - Respondió con aire inocente Ginny.

- ¿Que hacen? - Inquirió inseguro George.

- Rita ya os lo ha dicho, es un nuevo producto que vamos a comercializar. - Respondió alegremente Ginny. - Lo llamamos BabyBoom.

- ¿BabyBoom? - Repitió inquieto Fred.

- Si, es para niños pequeños, uno come un bombón y reproduce el curso de un embarazo en noventa segundos, nada demasiado realista, simplemente se hincha la barriga, un ligero mareo durante unos instantes, algunas sensaciones de nauseas, unas contracciones indoloras al final, y tras un pequeño estallido aparece una muñeca o un muñeco. - Explico tranquilamente Ginny.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto con Charlie, mientras Ron se acerco despacio hacia donde estaban sus hermanos con los puños fijos a los lados.

- Pero hemos comido los bombones y no nos ha pasado nada. - Afirmo desconcertado Charlie.

- Si, es curioso. - Respondió escuetamente Ginny, antes de volverse a la periodista sentada a su lado. - ¿Podría ver la bolsa de los bombones Rita?

- Por supuesto señora Potter. - Respondió alegremente Rita, sacando la bolsa y dándosela a Ginny.

- ¡Ah Claro! Me equivoque de bolsa, estos son los BabyBoom para adultos. - Exclamo Ginny sonriendo alegremente.

- ¿Para adultos? - Inquirió nerviosamente Fred y George.

- Si, son unas de las primeras pruebas del producto, pero los descartamos porque pensamos que no tendrían mucha salida. - Explico con voz casual Ginny.

- ¿Que... Que diferencia hay con los otros? - Pregunto con voz entrecortada Charlie.

- No muchas, solo duran más tiempo y son más realistas. - Respondió con voz casual Ginny.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más? - Pidió rápidamente Fred.

- ¿Y cómo de realistas? - Añadió inmediatamente George.

- Bien hay diferentes tipos de bombones con diferentes tiempos de duración, según el tipo pueden variar desde las nueve horas hasta los nueve meses. - Dijo inocentemente Ginny, evitando mirar la cara de horror de sus hermanos, para no estallara reírse. - Y son muy realistas, muy, muy realistas.

Fred, George y Charlie se quedaron mirando a su hermana con ojos desorbitados, mientras toda la sangre abandonaba sus caras.

- ¿Cuánto duraran los que nos habéis dado? - Exigió Ron en un gruñido, avanzando más allá de sus hermanos.

- Realmente Ron, nosotros no os hemos dado ninguno. - Objeto Ginny con un tono regañón propio de Hermione.

- ¿Cuánto? - Volvió a exigir levantando la voz Ron.

- No mucho. - Respondió tranquilamente Ginny después de volver a examinar la bolsa de bombones, causando que los gemelos y Charlie dieran un suspiro de alivio. - Nueve semanas.

- ¡Yo los mato! - Grito Ron lanzándose sobre Ginny y Harry.

Inmediatamente hubo cuatro estallidos, y donde había habido antes los cuatro varones Weasley, solo quedaba su ropa y sus varas.

- ¡Umm! Rita parece que se olvido de explicarles a mis hermanos las condiciones del contrato mágico que firmaron. - Declaro Ginny con una risita.

- ¡Oh no, Señora Potter! Puedo asegurarle que informe convenientemente de lo que ocurriría si intentaban atacarlos a usted o el señor Potter. - Contesto solemnemente Rita, para añadir con una risita. - Aun que quizás olvide mencionar que su ropa y sus varas se quedarían atrás cuando fueran enviados a la calle Diagon.

- Un error muy comprensible. - Respondió comprensivamente Ginny. - Realmente pueden dar las gracias que aun conservan sus calzoncillos, aun que pensándolo mejor, no sé si eso es bueno o malo, considerando lo que acostumbran a llevar mis hermanos.

- Estoy segura que no son eso malo. - Objeto Rita con una sonrisa.

- Oh, creame son mucho peor. - Replico riendo por lo bajo Ginny. - ¿El profesor Lupin acepto nuestra propuesta?

- Si, estuvo encantado. - Explico la periodista. - En estos mismos instantes debe estar en la calle Diagon tomando las primeras fotografías del embarazo de sus hermanos.

- Magnifico. - Indico con voz alegre Ginny. - Si no le importa Rita, podría recoger la ropa y las varas de mis hermanos y llevárselas a la calle Diagon, estoy seguro que se abran refugiado en la tienda de los gemelos.

- Naturalmente. - Acepto Rita al tiempo que convocaba la ropa y las varas, las guardo en su bolso una vez las había encogido. - Será un placer.

- Muchas gracias. - Dijo amablemente Ginny. - Ha sido un placer contar con su colaboración.

- El placer a sido mío, no siempre se puede jugar una travesura en los infames gemelos Weasley. - Respondió sinceramente Rita. - Ahora si me disculpan, iré a devolver su ropa a sus hermanos.

Sin decir más Rita abandono la habitación dejando a Harry y Ginny solos.

- ¡Ha sido genial! - Exclamo entusiasmada Ginny, levantándose de un salto y tirando a Harry de pie, para besarlo intensamente. - ¿Has visto su cara cuando han comprendido que los bombones estaban encantados?

- Si. - Respondió lacónicamente Harry.

- ¿Y cuando has cogido la piedra de los gemelos? - Siguió eufórica Ginny. - Parecía como si les hubieran dicho que tenían que besar a Snape.

- Si. - Volvió a contestar Harry con una voz carente de emociones.

Ginny se callo durante unos instantes, y miro fijamente a los ojos a su esposo.

- ¿Que ocurre Harry¿No funciono¿No pudiste usar Legeremancia en ellos mientras estaban distraídos? - Inquirió con voz preocupada Ginny. - No importa Harry, encontraremos otra forma de obtener información de lo que esta pasando.

- No. - Respondió tristemente Harry. - Funciono perfectamente, demasiado bien.

- No comprendo. - Dijo desconcertada Ginny. - ¿Que ocurre entonces?

- Ron y Hermione... Se han unido al Orden del Fénix. - Declaro tras una larga pausa Harry, sin atreverse a mirar a Ginny a los ojos.

- ¡Pero eso es magnifico! - Exclamo entusiasmada Ginny. - No lo comprendes, si se lo han pedido a ellos, significa que nos lo pedirán a nosotros cuando salgamos de aquí.

- No Ginny, no van pedírnoslo. - Dijo en un susurro Harry. - El Orden del Fénix a reclutado a Ron y Hermione para espiarnos. 


	16. De consejos, criticas y relexiones

Capitulo 16°

DE CONSEJOS, CRITICAS Y OTRAS REFLEXIONES POR REMUS LUPIN

Nº 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Cuatro días más tarde.

Era el principio de la mañana, y Harry y Ginny aun se hallaban en la cama durmiendo, tras un día muy agotador completando los últimos pasos de la poción en la que habían estado trabajando el ultimo mes, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

Los dos adolescentes se desperezaron lentamente en la cama, mientras escuchaban a Dudley bajar las escaleras refunfuñando, al cabo de unos segundos el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido inmediatamente de una serie de gemidos aterrados, junto a varios gruñidos enfadados, un golpe seco, y varios pasos apresurados subiendo la escalera.

Sin intercambiar una palabra, los dos jóvenes se arrojaron al instante sobre las mesillas situadas a los lados de su cama, Ginny cogió rápidamente su vara y un pequeño frasco de spray, mientras en el otro lado Harry luchaba por ponerse sus gafas al mismo tiempo que recogía su vara y una voluminosa pistola.

No un segundo mas tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una tenebrosa figura, que como una exhalación penetro en la habitación con la vara en la mano y una ondeante túnica detrás.

- ¡Potter! - Rugió el desconocido acercándose velozmente a la cama donde estaban los dos adolescentes.

Tan pronto como entro dentro de su alcance, Ginny apunto el frasco de spray a su cara y lo roció con él, durante unos segundos el hombre empezó a toser violentamente y a frotarse los ojos frenéticamente, pero inmediatamente dos dardos disparados desde la pistola de Harry se clavaron en su pecho, causándolo temblar ingobernablemente durante unos instantes, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Ginny sin apartar su vara de la figura inconsciente, dejo el frasco de spray en la mesita y encendió la luz de la habitación justo en el mismo momento que dos otros figuras aparecían a la puerta.

- ¿Profesor Snape? - Exclamo incrédulamente Ginny mirando al hombre inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¿Profesor Lupin? - Dijo Harry haciéndose eco de la sorpresa de su esposa.

- ¿Papa? - Exclamo horrorizada Ginny al levantar la cabeza y ver a su padre y el profesor Lupin en la puerta.

La cara de Ginny se volvió de un rojo escarlata, y con un pequeño chillido, se cubrió con las sabanas de la cama, tras observar a su padre y su profesor anterior, mirando completamente atónitos a su torso desnudo, desafortunadamente al tirar de las sabanas para cubrirse, Ginny dejo al descubierto a su esposo.

- ¡Ehhh! - Grito sobresaltado Harry, y sin pensar tiro a su vez de las sabanas para cubrirse.

- ¡Harryyyyyyyyy! - Grito Ginny, cuando siguiendo con su mala suerte, al tirar su marido de las sabanas, no solo las arranco de su mano dejándola tal como vino al mundo, si no que también la hizo perder el equilibrio, haciéndola caer de la cama justamente encima del inconsciente profesor Snape.

- ¡Eggghhhh! - Exclamo asqueada Ginny, al encontrarse con su cara a escasos centímetros de la del profesor Snape, sin perder un segundo la muchacha se puso de pie, y dándole una mirada de muy pocos amigos a su marido, le arranco las sabanas de la mano, y se cubrió con ellas. - ¡Dame eso!

- ¡Ginnyyyy! - Grito a su vez avergonzado Harry, antes de levantarse y correr a esconderse detrás de su esposa.

Finalmente tras un corto forcejeo, Harry y Ginny consiguieron envolverse los dos con las sabanas, y pudieron volver su atención a sus atónitos visitantes.

- ¡Emmm, hola! - Murmuraron inseguros Harry y Ginny, mientras el profesor Lupin y el señor Weasley continuaron mirando a los dos adolescentes con la boca abierta.

- ¿Hola? - Repitieron Harry y Ginny tras unos segundos.

Ginny desconcertada, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con su propia procuración reflejada en los ojos de su marido, antes de que los dos de mutuo acuerdo se acercaran a la puerta con paso lento.

- ¿Hola? - Volvió a intentar Ginny, mientras sacaba con alguna dificultad una mano y la agitaba ante los dos adultos.

- ¿Crees que se recuperaran? - Pregunto con voz nerviosa Harry a su esposa a la oreja, tras unos minutos.

- No lo sé, yo nunca he visto a papa así. - Respondió preocupada Ginny. - ¿Crees que mama me perdonara si no se recupera?

- ¿No sé? - Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero seguro que no estará muy contenta.

Ginny miro fijamente a su padre y al profesor Lupin con obvia preocupación, antes de venir a una resolución.

- ¡Papa¡¡¡¡¡Profesor Lupin! - Grito bruscamente Ginny, sobresaltando a Harry, y haciendo que este dejara caer las sabanas al suelo.

- ¡Harryyyyy! - Grito de nuevo Ginny cubriéndose como podía con las manos.

- ¡Avisa antes de gritar la próxima vez! - Replico voz en grito Harry, mientras se cubría con las manos siguiendo el ejemplo de su esposa.

- ¡Yo puedo gritar cuando quiera, sin tener que avisarte! - Respondió Ginny olvidándose de su estado y encarando con los brazos en jarro a Harry.

- ¡Así! - Grito indignado Harry.

- ¡Sí! - Replico en el mismo tono Ginny.

- ¿Gi... Ginny¿¿¿Ha... Harry? - Tartamudeo anonadado el señor Weasley. - ¿Es... Es... Estáis des... Des... Nudos?

Harry y Ginny blanquearon de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, e inmediatamente arremetieron para las sabanas en el suelo, con tan mala fortuna que acabaron chocando con cabezas y cayendo sentados al suelo.

- Lo... Los... Dooo... Os... Des... Des... nu... Dos. - Dijo el señor Weasley mientras señalaba con ojos desorbitados a su hija y su marido.

Harry y Ginny pasaron del blanco al escarlata en apenas unos segundos, sin perder tiempo los dos gatearon por el suelo hasta las sabanas, y se envolvieron con ellas, unos instantes mas tarde, tras un corto forcejeo, y un par de intercambio de gruñidos, los dos estaban de pie adecuadamente cubiertos frente a ambos adultos.

- Hola Papa. - Dijo en un susurro Ginny sin atreverse a mirar a su padre.

- Hola señor Weasley. - Dijo simultáneamente Harry mirando al suelo como su esposa.

- Estabais... Des... Desnudos. - Afirmo acusadoramente un señor Weasley, ligeramente más recuperado.

- Estábamos en la cama. - Declaro rápidamente Ginny intentando encontrar una excusa.

- ¿En la cama? - Casi grito el señor Weasley, mientras se sujetaba Con una mano el pecho.

- ¡Durmiendo! - Interpuso apresuradamente Harry. - Estábamos durmiendo.

- ¿Desnudos? - Insistió el señor Weasley.

- Papa, no hay mucho lugar para la modestia, cuando tienes que vivir las veinticuatro horas del día al alcance de la mano de otra persona. - Respondió con un suspiro Ginny.

- ¿Pero...¿Pero...¿Tenéis que dormir desnudos? - Insistió de nuevo el señor Weasley.

- ¿Porque no? - Pregunto Ginny mirando a su padre a la cara.

- ¿Por que no? - Exclamo indignado el señor Weasley. - ¿Por que no?

- Sí, por que no. - Repitió Ginny con un ligero tono de desafió en la voz. - Estamos casados, y no es como no nos hayamos visto desnudos antes. ¿Por que no podemos dormir desnudos si nos gusta más así?

- ¡Ginny! - Grito escandalizado el señor Weasley, e inmediatamente cerro los ojos durante unos segundos y contó hasta diez para tratar de calmarse y recomponer sus pensamientos, antes de continuar sin mirar a su hija a los ojos. - Hay mucho más en matrimonio que un vinculo mágico Ginny, tu madre y yo creíamos que os lo habíamos enseñado a ti y a tus hermanos, que estéis legalmente casados de momento, no significa que sea correcto que actuéis como un matrimonio en todos los aspectos... Compartir la cama desnudos... Puede llevar a... Determinadas actividades... Que no estáis preparados.

- Señor Weasley. - Llamo suavemente Harry. - Durante este verano he podido llegar a conocer a la persona maravillosa y increíble que es su hija, realmente no se como hubiera sobrevivido hasta ahora sin ella.

Harry hizo una pausa para recoger sus sentimientos, y continuo mirando al señor Weasley a la cara.

- Ahora mismo, no hay nadie más con quien yo compartiría este vinculo, y no hay nadie con quien yo imaginaria compartir el resto de mi vida que no fuera Ginny. - Declaro solemnemente Harry.

- ¡Oh, Harry! - Exclamo emocionada Ginny, revolviéndose bajo las sabanas para abrazar a su marido.

- Nosotros sabemos que somos muy jóvenes, que a pesar de la intensa relación que hemos compartido, las pocas semanas que hemos pasado juntos no son suficientes para tomar semejante decisión, y que es posible que en el futuro cambiemos de opinión, aun que yo no lo creo. - Continuo Harry sin apartar la mirada del señor Weasley. - Si a pesar de ello, decidiéramos que estamos seguros que queremos compartir el resto de nuestras vidas y formar una familia juntos, aun esperaríamos hasta que encontráramos una forma de poder movernos por separado, o en su defecto poder deshacer este vinculo, algo que según el profesor Dumbledore seria imposible si hiciéramos algo más que dormir juntos.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de tenso silencio, mientras Harry y Ginny observaban con ansiedad al padre de esta, pero antes de que el señor Weasley pudiera llegar a una determinación, el profesor Lupin saliendo de su estado de ensoñación intervino distrayendo eficazmente la atención de todos.

- Lo... Lo habéis... Matado. - Tartamudeo el profesor Lupin señalando al caído profesor Snape.

- ¡Oh no! Solo esta inconsciente. - Se apresuro ha aclarar Harry.

- ¡De momento! - Puntualizo irritadamente Ginny, para lanzarse inmediatamente a una feroz diatriba contra su profesor de pociones. - Que sea ha creído ese pervertido, amoral, indecente, degenerado, pobre excusa para un desecho de ser humano, como se atreve a entrar en la habitación de una muchacha sin siquiera avisar, es que no tiene el más mínimo pedazo de educación y decencia, como se atreve a irrumpir en nuestra casa por la fuerza, no es suficiente que tengamos que soportar su continuo abuso y mezquindad durante todo el año escolar, que ahora se cree en su derecho para venir a pasear sus complejos y frustraciones por nuestra casa. ¿Y ese no es solamente un profesor de Hogwarts, sí no la cabeza de una de las casas?

Incluso antes de que Ginny los encarara, el señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin se encogieron ante el ataque de cólera de la menor de los Weasley, pero cuando la furia pelirroja enfocó su mirada en ellos, los dos parecían dispuestos a salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Y mi propio Padre, ahí de pie dando testimonio de todo, sin hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo. ¿Cómo has podido permitirle hacer algo así¿Tampoco valoras la virtud y la honra de tu propia hija¿Tu única hija?... ¿Que diría mama si lo llegara a saber? - Declaro Ginny en un tono de profunda decepción, antes de fijar su mirada en el profesor Lupin. - ¿Y usted? No le da vergüenza, Canuto y Cornamenta deben estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas, él ultimo de los Merodeadores permitiendo a Snivellus humillar a su hijo y ahijado.

- Ginny por favor, no es como parece... - Dijo titubeantemente el señor Weasley, intentando calmar a su hija.

- ¡No es como parece¿Ese híbrido de serpiente y gusano, no irrumpió sin ser anunciado en la habitación donde yo y mi marido estábamos durmiendo, mientras ustedes dos lo observaban con total tranquilidad? Porque eso es lo que exactamente parece. - Replico con dureza Ginny sin esperar a que su padre terminara. - ¿Y que se supone que ustedes tres hacen aquí? Han decidido cambiar de bando, y esa cacatúa esta entrenándolos para convertirse en Mortifagos, o acaso el irrumpir en la casa de una jovencita indefensa y abusar de ella es alguna clase de tradición del Orden.

- ¡Ginny! - Exclamo escandalizado el señor Weasley. - El profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que viniéramos.

- ¡Oh¿Y él también les pidió que actuaran como unos pervertidos, o eso fue solo un impulso del momento? - Inquirió sarcásticamente Ginny. - ¿Y exactamente porque se supone que el profesor Dumbledore los envió a ustedes tres a vernos?

- Ginny, permíteme un momento. - Interrumpió suavemente Harry. - Creo que lo mejor será que continuemos esta discusión abajo, una vez nos hallamos vestido.

- ¡Sí claro! - Exclamaron al unísono El profesor Lupin y el señor Weasley, y sin mediar segundo salieron de la habitación a la carrera.

- ¡Señor Weasley¡Profesor Lupin! - Llamo Harry, antes que pudieran ir muy lejos, causando que los dos adultos se detuvieran y se giraran para mirarlo desde el pasillo. - ¿No se olvidan de algo?

- ¡Ehm! No. - Respondieron los dos después de intercambiar sendas miradas desconcertadas. - ¿De que nos hemos olvidado?

- Les agradecería que no dejaran tirada su basura en nuestra habitación. - Respondió escuetamente Harry, mirando al inconsciente profesor Snape.

Por un momento, los dos miembros del orden de Fénix parecían dispuestos a reconvenir a Harry por la forma como se había referido a su profesor de pociones, pero una mirada a Ginny basto para convencerlos de recoger al inconsciente Slytherin entre los dos, y abandonar la habitación sin decir nada.

Una hora y media más tarde, después que Harry y Ginny se hubieran duchado y vestido, después que hubieran enervado al profesor Snape y le hubieran aplicado algunos encantos curativos, sin demasiado éxito, después de que hubieran explicado un par de veces el funcionamiento de un spray de autodefensa y una pistola aturdidora, y después que el señor Weasley se pasara diez minutos cantando las maravillas de la Eklecidad, Harry y Ginny se sentaban en un sofá esperando que los tres miembros del orden de Fénix expusieran el motivo de su visita.

- Siento decir que estamos muy decepcionados por vuestra reciente conducta. - Declaro con un tono triste el profesor Lupin.

- ¿Que conducta? - Pregunto tranquilamente Harry.

- La situación con tus tíos y tu primo, para empezar. - Intervino el señor Weasley - Todos fuimos asustados cuando Charlie, los gemelos y Ron, nos contaron como los estabais tratando.

- Cuando hablamos con tus tíos en la estación era para que no abusaran de ti, no para que tu pudieras abusar de ellos. - Explico con un tono desaprobador el profesor Lupin.

- Harry nadie aprueba la forma en que tus tíos te han tratado toda tu vida. - Argumento el señor Weasley con un suspiro. - Pero esto no va arreglar nada.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo. - Los contradijo Harry sin inmutarse. - Yo creo que pueden aprender una lección de esto, y por supuesto que no estamos abusando de ellos.

- Y como... Coff... Llamaría... Coff... Coff... Lo que estas... Coff... Haciendo. - Dijo acusadoramente el profesor Snape, tosiendo violentamente todo el tiempo. - Confié a... Coff... San Potter... Coff... Con un poco... Coff... De poder, y espere que... Coff... No abuse de... Coff... Él.

- ¿Comercio? - Propuso con una sonrisa Harry. - Mis tíos y mi primo pueden odiar lo que están haciendo, pero les compensa muy bien hacerlo.

- ¿los Estáis pagándolos? - Pregunto sorprendido el señor Weasley.

- Lo que no estamos haciendo es amenazándolos con el Orden de Fénix. - Intervino agriamente Ginny. - El profesor Dumbledore se aseguro que no pudiéramos hacerlo.

- ¿De que estas hablando? - Inquirió inmediatamente El señor Weasley.

- El profesor Dumbledore, acordó a cambio de que Ginny pudiera quedarse, que los Dursley podrían hacer lo que quisieran con nosotros, corto de poner en peligro nuestras vidas, sin que nadie interfiriera. - Explico enojadamente Harry.

- Nosotros nos... Coff... Sentimos dramáticos... Coff... ¿No? Señor Potter. - Se burlo el profesor Snape. - El gran Harry Potter... Coff... Coff... Es demasiado importante, para... Coff... Hacer algunas tareas en casa.

- Yo he estado haciendo todas las tareas de la casa desde que pude caminar. - Respondió agriamente Harry.

- después de nuestra vinculación nosotros éramos legalmente adultos, y el profesor Dumbledore no tenia el más mínimo derecho a llegar a cualquier acuerdo en nuestro nombre, sin nuestro consentimiento expreso. - Afirmo contundentemente Ginny.

- Y yo soy el dueño de esta casa, no los Dursley, así que ellos no tienen nada que decir sobre quien se queda aquí o no. - Añadió Harry con dureza.

- Y yo voy... Coff... A creer eso. - Exclamo con escepticismo el profesor Snape. - ¿Cómo un niño... Coff... Posee la casa de sus guardianes?

- Tío Vernon heredero un negocio floreciente tras la muerte de su padre, y tras llevarlo a la quiebra en apenas dos años, se vio obligado a vender todo lo que tenia, incluyendo su casa familiar, para intentar mantenerlo a flote, cuando eso ocurrió mis tíos se mudaron a esta casa, que era y continua siendo propiedad de la empresa. - Dijo lentamente Harry, como si hablara con un niño pequeño, mientras miraba fijamente al profesor Snape. - A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos la empresa quebró a los pocos meses, a instancias de mi madre, mi padre, sin que mis tíos lo supieran, compro la compañía y mantuvo a tío Vernon como gerente.

- Y encerrándonos en un armario durante una semana, sin comida ni bebida, con solo un par de toallas como única ropa, y no dejándonos salir siquiera para ir al baño, todo porque Harry impidió que su primo me violara, creo que es suficiente para considerar el acuerdo roto. - Añadió sarcásticamente Ginny.

- ¿Que? - Gritaron al unísono el señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin, levantándose de golpe.

- Esto... Coff... Se parece cada vez más a un cuento de hadas... Coff... Esa debe ser su mano... Coff... ¿No, señorita Weasley? - Dijo el profesor Snape con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. - Si se hubieran pasado... Coff... Una semana sin comer... Coff... Y especialmente beber,... Coff... hubieran necesitado un sanador... Y ese no asido el caso.

- Realmente solo nos pasamos cuatro horas. - Aclaro Ginny mirando insolentemente al profesor Snape.

- Pero no gracias a los Dursley. - Intervino Harry mirando fijamente al profesor Snape, como su esposa.

- De hecho, ellos aun creen que nos pasamos una semana encerrados allí dentro. - Continuo Ginny.

- Que en el extremo es lo relevante. - Siguió Harry.

- Y no, si nosotros fuimos suficientemente hábiles para escapar. - Añadió Ginny.

- Los Dursley intentaron dañarnos concientemente. - Declaro Harry.

- Y lo consiguieran o no, eso rompe el trato que hicieron con el profesor Dumbledore. - Agrego Ginny.

- Y nos obligo a tomar medidas para protegernos. - Termino Harry.

- ¿Consideráis... Coff... Necesario para protegeros... Coff... Convertirlos en vuestros esclavos? - Inquirió acusadoramente el profesor Snape.

- Sirvientes, esclavo es lo que yo era mientras crecí, ellos son ampliamente compensados por su trabajo, y tratados con mucho más respeto que el que ellos alguna vez me dieron. - Objeto vehementemente Harry.

- ¿Ampliamente compensados? - Inquirió sarcásticamente el profesor Snape. - ¿Que podríais ofrecerles... Coff... Coff... Que les compensara... Coff... De semejante trabajo?

- Poder continuar viviendo en esta casa para empezar. - Apunto con una sonrisa Ginny.

- No despedir a tío Vernon. - Añadió Indiferentemente Harry.

- Y mantenerle su sueldo actual. - Siguió Ginny.

- Y lo más importante no enviar a mis tíos y primo a la cárcel para los próximos quince o veinte años. - Termino Harry.

- ¡Ah! Así que los estáis chantajeando. - Declaro triunfantemente el profesor Snape.

- ¡No! - Exigió rotundamente Harry. - Tío Vernon es un incompetente, a llevado Gringots al borde de la quiebra en cinco ocasiones en los últimos dieciocho años, mantenerlo como gerente de la empresa a costado a mi familia cerca de tres millones de libras, si no fuera por las instrucciones de mi padre lo habrían despedido hace años.

Harry hizo una pausa durante unos segundos para recomponer sus ideas, y siguió.

- Tal como están las cosas, tío Vernon dejara de ser el gerente de la compañía, y pasara a ocupar un cargo administrativo sin capacidad de decisión, pero mantendrá su sueldo actual, mas la propiedad de esta casa una vez finalice el próximo verano. - Explico pausadamente Harry. - En cuanto a ir a prisión, yo estoy en todo mi derecho de denunciarlos por abuso y malos tratos, mis abogados han reunido pruebas más que suficientes para asegurar una larga condena, el hecho de haber llegado a un acuerdo antes ir a juicio, aun que no en este tipo de delitos, es algo habitual y perfectamente legal en cualquier caso.

- ¿Pero realmente todo esto es necesario, los uniformes, el tratamiento,...? - Pregunto con voz mortecina el señor Weasley.

- Realmente, no. - Acepto tranquilamente Harry. - Pero que yo pueda haber aceptado no enviarlos a la cárcel, no significa que los permita ir impunemente, como mínimo voy a darles un pequeño sabor de como me trataron a mí.

- Yo creía que la venganza... Coff... Coff... Estaba más haya de dos Gryffindor como ustedes. - Comento sarcásticamente el profesor Snape.

- ¡No se trata de venganza! - Objeto con vehemencia Ginny.

- Esperanzadamente aprenderán alguna lección de esto. - Harry estuvo de acuerdo con su esposa. - Aun que sinceramente no lo creo.

- Como mínimo servirá para que lo piensen dos veces antes de intentar abusar de otra persona. - Afirmo Ginny con fuerte convicción en su voz.

El señor Weasley suspiro en la derrota, y tras cruzan una mirada con el profesor Lupin, renuentemente cambio de tema.

- El profesor Dumbledore nos ha pedido que hablemos con vosotros sobre la demanda que habéis puesto contra Dolores Umbridge. - Explico el señor Weasley.

- Vais a retirar esa demanda... Coff... Coff... Enseguida. - Exigió el profesor Snape. - Gryffidors presuntuosos... Coff... Alguna vez pensáis antes de actuar... Coff... Para lo único que servís es para crear problemas. 

Harry y Ginny se tensaron en sus asientos, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo intervino el profesor Lupin.

- Harry, a pesar de haber reconocido el regreso de Tu-sabes-quien, la situación con el ministerio es aun muy tensa, y vuestra demanda solo hace que empeorar la situación. - Explico tristemente el profesor Lupin. - En estos momentos el prescindir de Cornelius Fudge y Dolores Umbridge, es un lujo que no nos podemos permitir si queremos ganar la guerra, y ellos lo saben.

- No tenemos más alternativa que olvidar nuestras diferencias y trabajar todos juntos, o muchas personas morirán en un futuro cercano. - Declaro el señor Weasley. - Yo comprendo que es difícil para vosotros olvidar lo que hizo Umbridge, creerme, yo no desearía nada más que verla condenada a Azkaban para el resto de su vida, pero no es posible.

- Además, el ministro no esta dispuesto a permitir que Umbridge sea condenada, y esta removiendo cielo y tierra para evitarlo. - Siguió explicando el profesor Lupin. - Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que obtengáis una condena...

- ¿Pocas? - Cuestiono el profesor Snape con exagerada incredulidad. - Habría más posibilidades que Tu-sabes-quien... Coff... Ayudara a una ancianita a cruzar la calle.

- El decreto autorizando el uso de las plumas de sangre que esgrime Umbridge, invalida vuestras acusaciones al respecto. - Explico el señor Weasley. - Y creemos que el ministro, a cambio de algunas prebendas para los Mortifagos capturados en el departamento de ministerios, a conseguido que los estudiantes que formaban parte de la escuadra Inquisitorial de Umbridge declaren a favor de ella.

- En un ejemplo típico... Coff... De la brillante inteligencia propia de un Gryffindor... Coff... Excluisteis de vuestra demanda lo único sólido que teníais... Coff... Contra ella... Coff... El ataque a... Coff... Profesor Mcgonagall. - Añadió el profesor Snape con una sonrisa irónica.

- Aun que le sorprenda, tenemos razones muy buenas para excluir ese detalle de la acusación. - Respondió sin inmutarse Harry.

- ¡Razones muy buenas! - Repitió con una carcajada el profesor Snape, antes de sufrir un fuerte ataque de tos. - Coff... Coff... Coff...

- Esto es importante Harry. - Intervino el profesor Lupin, mientras el señor Weasley intentaba ayudar al profesor Snape. - Vuestra demanda esta entorpeciendo el esfuerzo por detener al señor oscuro, inútilmente.

- Yo no creo que en ningún caso hacer justicia sea inútil. - Respondió pausadamente Harry. - Más aun, Umbridge es una seria amenaza para mí y mis amigos, esa bruja es demente, completamente amoral, y después del año pasado odia nuestras entrañas con pasión.

- Con su posición en el ministerio, Umbridge es demasiado peligrosa para que la permitamos ir impunemente. - Añadió Ginny en apoyo a su marido. - Ahora la tenemos donde la queremos, pero si dejamos pasar esta oportunidad la próxima vez podríamos ser nosotros que estuviéramos a su merced.

- ¿Dónde la queréis?... Coff... Coff... - Interrumpió el profesor Snape. - Aun no ha entrado en esa cabeza dura vuestra... Coff... Que no la tenéis en ninguna parte.

- Al contrario profesor, Umbridge no sabe lo que le espera. - Se opuso Ginny a la declaración del profesor Snape. - Le aseguro que demostraremos más allá de toda duda su culpabilidad.

- ¿No es usted un poco... Coff... Mayor... Coff... Para creer en los cuentos de hadas,... Coff... Señorita Weasley? - Se burlo el profesor Snape

- Bien creo que tendremos que esperar al juicio para ver quien tiene razón. - Concluyo la discusión Harry. - Y es Lady Potter.

- El mocoso engreído... Coff... Fatuo egocéntrico... Coff... No he conocido persona más pagada de sí mismo... Coff... Crees que todo el mundo tiene que rendirte pleitesía por esa ridícula cicatriz que tienes en la frente... Coff... Coff... - Exclamo levantándose exaltado el profesor Snape, para volver a caer en el sillón sumido en un violento ataque de tos.

- Yo preferiría pensar que es gracias aun ridículo titulo nobiliario que poseo. - Respondió con una sonrisa burlona Harry.

- ¿Titulo nobiliario? - Murmuro sorprendido el señor Weasley.

- Si, mi familia se titula al titulo de Duques de Nessex. - Respondió escuetamente Harry.

- Usted... Coff... Usted... Coff... Usted espera que lo llame... ¿Lord Potter? - Inquirió profundamente asqueado el profesor Snape.

- Bien según las tradiciones de mundo mágico que tanto defiende su casa, profesor Snape, seria lo correcto. - Intervino alegremente Ginny.

- El infierno se helara antes... Coff... De que yo le dé... Coff... Semejante muestra de respeto. - Afirmo indignado el profesor Snape.

- No se preocupe profesor, realmente no espero que lo haga. - Dijo con un tono tranquilizante Harry, para añadir inocentemente. - Hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts, claro.

- ¿Hogwarts? - Murmuro incrédulamente el profesor Snape.

- ¿No seria correcto incumplir las normas de la escuela, no profesor? - Respondió Ginny con el mismo tono de voz que su marido, causando al profesor Snape volverse verde solo del pensamiento.

- Harry, puedo asegurarte que si retiráis la demanda el profesor Dumbledore velara cuidadosamente para que ningún daño venga de Dolores Umbridge a ti y a tus amigos. - Dijo confiadamente el profesor Lupin reconduciendo la conversación al tema anterior.

- Lo siento profesor Lupin pero me temo que eso no me da suficientes garantías. - Respondió escuetamente Harry.

- ¡Harry! - Exclamo asustado el señor Weasley. - Si el profesor Dumbledore te asegura que Dolores Umbridge no os podrá perjudicar más, puedes confiar que no lo hará.

- ¿Si eso es vedad como paso esto el año pasado? - Exigió Ginny cogiendo la mano de Harry y mostrando las cicatrices en ella. - ¿O es que el profesor Dumbledore lo permitió porque no se había comprometido a evitarlo?

- ¡Ginny! - Dijo reprobadoramente el señor Weasley. - Eran otras circunstancias.

- Y que impide que las circunstancias vuelvan a cambiar, yo he pasado demasiadas veces de héroe a villano, y de villano a héroe, para que confié en las circunstancias. - Intervino de forma abrupta Harry. - Además yo no dudo de la capacidad del profesor Dumbledore de impedir a Dolores Umbridge dañarnos, dudo de su voluntad de hacerlo.

- ¡Harry! - Exclamaron aterrados el profesor Lupin y el señor Weasley.

- ¡Usted!... Coff... Coff... Coff... Sanguijuela desagradecida... Coff... después de todo lo que a hecho el profesor Dumbledore... Coff... Para usted,... Coff... De todas las veces que lo a protegido,... Coff... De que le ha permitido romper todas las reglas de Hogwarts impunemente... Coff... ¿Como se atreve a dudar de él? - Increpo a Harry, un enfuriasmado profesor Snape.

- ¿Cómo no puedo desconfiar de él después que me condenara a una década de abusos y maltratos con mis tíos? - Replico ácidamente Harry causando que el señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin hicieran una mueca de dolor a su declaración.

- Harry, por triste que sea todo lo que tuviste que pasar durante tu infancia, el profesor Dumbledore no es el responsable, él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. - Dijo tristemente el profesor Lupin.

- Él me dejó aquí, si no hubiera sido por él yo no hubiera crecido aquí. - Objeto fríamente Harry.

- Los Dudleys eran tus únicos parientes, el profesor Dumbledore no tenia otra alternativa. - Respondió apresuradamente el profesor Lupin.

- Eso quizá seria cierto si los Dursley hubieran querido adoptarme, pero la realidad es que de haber tenido la oportunidad, en lugar de encontrarme en un cesto frente a la puerta, tío Vernon hubiera echado a patadas a cualquiera que le hubiera propuesto acogerme. - Declaro lentamente Harry, con los ojos cerrados en un intento de mantener la calma. - Y según el propio profesor Dumbledore, había muchas personas dispuestas a adoptarme, así que díganme, realmente alguno de ustedes cree que de entre todos los posibles candidatos el ministerio hubiera escogido, sin la intervención del profesor Dumbledore, que el-niño-que-vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico, fuera criado en el mundo mugle, ni mas ni menos que por una bruja expulsada de Hogwarts por el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables.

- ¿Que? - Exclamaron al unísono el señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin.

- Si, la tía de Harry es una bruja, ella fue a Hogwarts, se ordeno en Slytheryin, y fue expulsada a finales de su séptimo año. - Declaro tranquilamente Ginny.

- Como podrán imaginar los Slytherin no fueron muy felices con una bruja de origen mugle ordenándose en su casa. - Explico Harry mirando fijamente al profesor Snape.

- Al principio ella fingió ser de origen mágico. - Siguió Ginny.

- Pero cuando mi madre se ordeno en Gryffindor se descubrió toda la verdad. - Dijo Harry retomando la palabra.

- A partir de ese momento, la vida de la tía de Harry a Hogwarts, fue una completa pesadilla. - Continuo la historia Ginny.

- Finalmente en su séptimo año, elaboro un plan para vengarse de los que ella consideraba los principales instigadores. - Contó Harry.

- La madre de Harry averiguó parte de lo que su hermana havia planeado, y fue sumamente angustiada. - Intervino Ginny.

- después de todo tía Petunia, planeaba asumir en solitario a un grupo de seis o siete séptimos años o recién graduados. - Explico Harry.

- Temiendo por su hermana, se lo confeso todo al profesor Dumbledore, no sin antes obtener la promesa de este que no habría ninguna castigo para su hermana por lo que havia hecho. - Siguió Ginny.

- Desgraciadamente cuando el Director del colegio y los otros profesores los encontraron, tía Petunia estaba torturándolos usando la maldición Cruciatus. - Continuo con la narración Harry.

- En un intento de cumplir su promesa, el profesor Dumbledore consiguió evitar que fuera condenada a Azkaban, pero no pudo evitar que fuera expulsada, y se le prohibiera usar la magia. - Declaro Ginny.

- tía Petunia culpó de todo a mi madre, y juro que se vengaría de ella, lo que la convierte obviamente en la persona perfecta para cuidar de mí. - Concluyo tristemente Harry.

- Usted no piensa... Coff... ¿No? Potter. - Dijo despectivamente el profesor Snape. - Que su tía lo mimase o no... Coff... Cuando era un bebe... Coff... No tenia ninguna importancia,... Coff... Coff... Lo importante, aun que yo no sepa realmente porque,... Coff... Era que usted continuara vivo.

- ¡Oh sí, la famosa protección de la sangre! - Exclamo exaltado Harry. - Perdóneme si no le vea tanta importancia esa protección.

- Cuando finalmente creo que he encontrado el limite a la inconsciencia propia de los Gryffindors... Coff... Coff... Siempre hay alguien que me demuestra como equivocado que estoy. - Afirmo ácidamente el profesor Snape. - No estas demasiado seguro de... Coff... La importancia... Coff... De lo que le a mantenido vivo hasta hora.

- ¿Si yo estoy tan seguro y protegido aquí con los Dursley como es que los Dementores estuvieron apunto de besarme el año pasado? - Inquirió sarcásticamente Harry.

- Porque... Estabas... En... La... Calle... Fuera... De... Las... Protecciones... - Parafraseo el profesor Snape con aire de superioridad.

- ¡En la calle, en un sitio por el que he pasado dos veces al día, cinco veces a la semana, nueve meses al año, durante siete años, para ir a la escuela! - Respondió exasperado Harry. - Los Mugles tienen un dicho que dice, que una cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil, no importa como poderosas sean las protecciones de esta casa, si yo me pase fuera de ella una quinta parte del tiempo que viví aquí.

- Harry, indudablemente el profesor Dumbledore debió incluir salvaguardas adicionales para protegerte mientras estabas fuera de la casa. - Intervino ligeramente inseguro el profesor Lupin. - Debió quitarlas cuando fuiste a Hogwarts, y por eso podrían atacarte los Dementores el año pasado.

- Eso es irrelevante, cualquier otra salvaguarda no dependería de la sangre de mi tía, y podría haber sido colocados en cualquier otro sitió. - Objeto con voz segura Harry. - Es más, solo la escuela y su patio ocupa más espacio que la mayoría de casas o mansiones del mundo mágico, y va sin decir el recorrido de ochocientos metros entre esta casa y la escuela, las mismos salvaguardas colocados en otra ubicación menos extensa serian mucho más poderosas y seguras.

Un tenso silencio se produjo durante unos segundos, mientras Harry esperaba que los tres desconcertados adultos asimilaran sus palabras.

- Y aun cuando las salvaguardas fueran realmente impenetrables. ¿Realmente yo podía estar seguro en el mundo mugle¿Sin que nadie supiera que yo estaba en peligro¿ O comprendiera los medios a disposición de los posibles atacantes? - Inquirió fríamente Harry. - después de mi primer año Ron y los gemelos pudieron sacarme de la casa sin ningún tipo de problema, ciertamente ellos tenían buenas intenciones y yo fui voluntariamente, pero si eso es todo lo que toma para sacarme de las salvaguardas. ¿Cuánto le hubiera costado a un Mortifago engañar a alguien que con buenas intenciones me sacara voluntariamente de ellos?

Harry hizo otra pausa para dar a cualquiera de los tres adultos una oportunidad de responder a su pregunta antes de contestarla el mismo.

- Yo puedo pensar en media docena de formas sin esforzarme mucho, usando la maldición Imperio en tía Marge para que invitara a los Dursleys a pasar unos días en su casa, y a mí para hacer algunas reformas, en un cliente de tío Vernon para que lo invitara a cenar y insistiera que trajera toda la familia, o para hacer que la policía enviara una patrulla a sacarnos a Dudley y a mí de la escuela para llevarnos a un hospital donde supuestamente estaban tío Vernon y tía Petunia después de haber tenido un accidente, o los servicios sociales por una investigación sobre una denuncia de malos tratos,... - Enumero Harry mientras contando con los dedos cada argumento. - Y eso suponiendo que las salvaguardas reaccionarían ante alguien directamente bajo la maldición imperiosa o usando una poción multijugos, que intentara convencerme para que lo acompañara, y no solamente si yo fuera agredido.

- Harry... Yo... - Tartamudeo el profesor Lupin, para tras inhalar profundamente continuar. - Harry, tu conoces muy bien a los Dursley y el mundo mugle... Pero los Mortifagos son magos de pura sangre, ellos no dispondrían de semejante infamación.

- Harry aun que era de dominio publico que estabas viviendo con tus tíos, tu localización exacta se guardo en el más estricto de los secretos, justamente para evitar cualquier ataque de los Mortifagos. - Declaro el señor Weasley.

- ¿El más estricto de los secretos? Umbridge pudo encontrarlo fácilmente, igual que Ron y los gemelos, o Dobby, un duende de la casa al servicio del propio Lucius Malfoy en el momento, igual que Sirius inmediatamente después de escapar de Azkaban. - Intervino vehementemente Ginny. - El ministerio debía saber donde Harry vivía para poder intervenir en cualquier caso de magia accidental, que impedía a Lucius Malfoy con el ministro en sus bolsillos, o cualquier otro de los Mortifagos que trabajaba allí, averiguar donde estaba.

- Y su desconocimiento del mundo mugle se resuelve fácilmente reclutando la ayuda de algún mugle o mago de origen mugle, voluntaria o involuntariamente. - Argumento cansadamente Harry. - Y bastaría que contrataran un detective mugle para encontrarme, si no podían averiguar donde vivía de otra manera, hay múltiples registro oficiales en el mundo mugle que podrían llevar fácilmente hasta mí con solo saber mi nombre y mi fecha de nacimiento, y una vez me hubiera encontrado no tendrían ningún problema para recoger toda la información que quisieran.

- ¿Y que crees que el profesor Dumbledore debería haber hecho? - Exigió agriamente el profesor Snape. - ¿Adoptarte él?

- Por ejemplo, si yo estaba en tanto peligro y era tan importante para el futuro del mundo mágico, bien podría haberme criado en Hogwarts, supuestamente el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, o dejar la escuela y cuidar de mí personalmente. - Respondió irritadamente Harry. - Pero si eso representaba demasiado problema, podría haber cambiado mi nombre y aspecto y enviarme a vivir a otro país, al otro extremo mundo si fuera preciso, o simplemente podría permitir que una de las muchas familias que querían adoptarme lo hicieran, y protegerme con un encanto fidelius, con él como guardián confidencial, y tomando algunas precauciones adicionales, yo debería estar tan seguro como aquí o incluso más, después de todo Voldemort necesito que Pettigrew le dijera donde estábamos mis padres y yo, y no es muy probable que el profesor Dumbledore se lo dijera.

- ¿Harry realmente crees que hubiera sido mejor que crecieras en Hogwarts, sin una familia ni niños de tu misma edad para relacionarte¿O aislado bajo un encanto Fidelius sin conocer nada más que la casa donde residieras? - Pregunto cansadamente el profesor Lupin.

- ¿Importante para el futuro del mundo mágico? - Repitió indignadamente el profesor Snape antes de verse sacudido por un fuerte ataque de tos? - Coff... Coff... Coff...

- ¿Y cual es la diferencia con como a sido mí vida aquí con los Dursleys? - Respondió Harry al profesor Lupin ignorando el a su maestro de pociones. - Los Dursleys solo me dejaron salir de casa para ir a la escuela, y allí, ya se en cargo Dudley de que ningún niño me mirara, no digamos hablara conmigo, por lo menos en Hogwarts o bajo el encanto Fidelius yo no me habría abusado y maltratado.

- engreído... Coff... Crees que eres un maldito regalo para el mundo... Coff... Ni tu padre havia llegado a estos extremos de prepotencia... - Mascullo entre dientes el profesor Snape. - Importante para el futuro del mundo mágico, ja.

- Crezca profesor Snape, sus dos amos creen que Harry tiene un papel clave en la próxima guerra, la profecía, que el orden se paso todo el año pasado protegiendo, dice exactamente eso. - Replico Ginny irritada por los comentarios del profesor Snape, antes de volverse y dirigirse más calmadamente al profesor Lupin. - ¿Y que gran diferencia habría con la mayoría de niños del mundo mágico, profesor Lupin? Antes de ir a Hogwarts mi madre me educo en la Madriguera, aparte de dos o tres visitas anuales a la calle Diagon o a la estación de King Cross, yo nunca salía de casa, el único contacto que tuve con otros niños fuera de mis hermanos fue con Luna, y eso solamente porque sus padres solían dejarla al cuidado de mama, y mi caso no es excepcional, todo lo contrario.

- La... La pro... Profecía... - Tartamudeo el profesor Snape desconcertado. - No... No puede... Ser...

- Ginny. - Hablo el señor Weasley con el semblante extremadamente grave. - ¿Sabes lo que decía la profecía?

- Claro. - Respondió lacónicamente Ginny, levantando el mentón y mirando a su padre fijamente a los ojos.

- Es absurdo... Coff... Ridículo... Coff... No hay forma que... Coff... Que una... Coff... Muchacha insignificante... Coff... Conozca unos de los más defendidos... Coff... Secretos del Orden. - Objeto vehementemente el profesor Snape.

- El proceso de vinculación incluyó un intercambio de recuerdos entre Ginny y yo, que es como lo averiguo. - Apunto fríamente Harry, para seguidamente dándole una sonrisa a Ginny añadir. - Aun que de no ser así, yo le hubiera dicho de todas formas.

- ¡Así que era mentira! - Dijo triunfalmente el profesor Snape. - ¡Sabia que no se podía confiar en ti!

- ¿Que se supone que era mentira? - Pregunto Harry enarcando las cejas.

- El profesor Dumbledore nos informo de que le dijiste que no habías oído la profecía, cuando esta se rompió en el ministerio. - Respondió el profesor Lupin con un tono de profunda desaprobación en la voz.

- Parece que aquí, el que a inducido al engaño es el profesor Dumbledore, y no yo. - Afirmo Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

- Te atreves de acusar... Coff... De mentiroso al profesor Dumbledore. - Exclamo furioso el profesor Snape.

- Yo dije que os había inducido al engaño, no que mintiera. - Replico tranquilamente Harry. - Yo no oí la profecía en el ministerio, el profesor Dumbledore me la dijo cuando regrese a Hogwarts.

Los tres adultos miraron boquiabiertos a Harry durante unos instantes, hasta que el profesor Lupin consiguió arrancar de su estupor.

- Puede que el profesor Dumbledore cometiese un error, pero lo hizo pensando en lo mejor para ti. - Declaro el profesor Lupin. - El se preocupa mucho por ti, Harry.

- ¿El se preocupa mucho por mí? - Repitió visiblemente indignado Harry. - ¿Entonces por que no hizo nada para ayudarme?

- Harry... No comprendo. - Balbuceo el profesor Lupin.

- Él sabía a que me condenaba, cuando me dejo con los Dursleys, según sus propias palabras yo llegue a Hogwarts en mucho mejor estado del que él había esperado. - Afirmo acusadoramente Harry. - Y aun cuando no lo hubiera sabido, él tenia a la señora Figg para vigilarme, a algún grado ella tuvo que saber lo que estaba pasando, y debió de informarle. ¿Por que no hizo nada?

- ¿Y que querías... Coff... hiciera Potter? - Intervino ácidamente el profesor Snape.

- ¡Cualquier cosa! Usar la magia, sobornarlos, intimidarlos, lo que sea. - Grito irritadamente Harry, provocando sendas muecas de horror en las caras del señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin, y una sonrisa de desprecio en la del profesor Snape. - Y no me miren así, no estoy proponiendo que usara la maldición imperio, aunque me gustaría que algún día alguien me explicara el porque es moralmente correcto permitir que un niño pequeño sea abusado, y no lo es usar la maldición imperio para detener ese abuso, pero porque no simplemente Oblidated mis tíos, y hacer que se olvidaran de los motivos de su odio a mis padres y a mi, o incluso la existencia de la magia y que yo soy un mago, no es como el ministerio no lo estuviera haciendo todo el tiempo.

- Harry... Tus tíos... Tenían que saber de la magia... Por tu seguridad. - Tartamudeo el profesor Lupin, sintiéndose desbordado por los argumentos de Harry.

Harry miro con extrañeza al profesor Lupin durante unos segundos, como si no se pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir.

- Realmente, aun no comprenden que los Dursley nunca se preocuparon de mi seguridad en lo más mínimo. - Exclamo exasperado Harry.

Ginny apretó suavemente la mano de su marido, causando que este la mirara a los ojos durante unos segundos, para tras suspirar cansadamente continuar más calmadamente.

- havia otras opciones, si no quería usar la magia, porque no pagar una pensión para mi manutención a los Dursleys, tras cinco años a Hogwarts apenas he hecho mella a la bóveda personal que me dejaron mis padres, debería haber habido dinero suficiente para mantenerme mientras voy a la escuela, y pagar una pensión sumamente generosa a mis tíos. - Argumento lentamente Harry.

- ¿No havia ninguna recompensa para la derrota de Voldemort? - Intervino Ginny. - El dinero que el ministerio ofrecía por la captura de Sirius o uno de los Mortifagos escapados de Azkaban seria suficiente para pagar una pensión a los Dursley durante diez años, sin que Harry hubiera tenido que gastar un solo galeón de su bolsillo.

- ¿De verdad crees que tus tíos... Coff... hubieran aceptado dinero del mundo mágico? - Inquirió irónicamente el profesor Snape.

- Sin ninguna duda, tío Vernon hubiera aceptado encantado, aun cuando a tía Petunia no le hubiera gustado, e incluso se podrían haber hecho todos los tramites a través de un bufete de abogados mugles, para que los Dursleys no hubieran tenido que tener ningún contacto con un mago o una bruja, el mismo bufete se podría haber encargado de supervisar como mis tíos me trataban. - Replico fríamente Harry, para tras unos segundos concluir con voz mortecina y la cabeza gacha. - No me hago ilusiones de que me hubieran amado, pero hubiera hecho las cosas un poco mejor... Merlín, una simple postal por Navidad o mi cumpleaños hubieran hecho las cosas mucho mejor... Ellos me sacaron del armario debajo las escaleras y me dieron una habitación, debido a la primera carta de Hogwarts... Tenían miedo de que hubiera alguien allí fuera, que se preocupara por mi...

- Harry... Hay mucha gente que se preocupa de ti. - Dijo el profesor Lupin intentando confortar a Harry. - Yo me preocupo de ti... Los Weasley se preocupan de ti... El profesor Dumbledore se preocupa de ti.

- ¿Realmente¿¿Y porque nunca hizo nada? - Respondió Harry irguiéndose de golpe. - Aun cuando creyera, que no supo como era mi vida antes de ir a Hogwarts, o que realmente no pudo hacer nada, cual es su excusa una vez llegue a la escuela.

- ¿Harry? - Inquirió desconcertado el señor Weasley. - ¿Que quieres decir¿Que tenia que haber hecho?

Harry hizo una pausa para mirar al señor Weasley, antes de continuar con voz tranquila.

- Para empezar podía haberme sacado de aquí cada verano una vez las salvaguardas estuvieran recargadas. - Expuso Harry. - Desde que fui a Hogwarts no he pasado un verano entero con los Dursleys, así que no es necesario para mantener las salvaguardas que me quede aquí todo el tiempo, pero con excepción del verano antes de mi cuarto año siempre salí debido a algún acontecimiento imprevisto, y la única excepción, fue gracias a los Weasley, no al profesor Dumbledore.

- Era necesario que te quedases aquí por tú seguridad. - Argumento el profesor Lupin.

- ¿Así¿Que significa eso? Acaso el tiempo que me pase en la Madriguera antes de mi segundo y cuarto año, en la calle Diagon antes de mi tercer año, con nada menos que un supuesto asesino masivo detrás de mí, y el año pasado en el numero 12 Grimmauld, yo estaba indefenso. - Inquirió lentamente Harry. - Dumbledore no podía haber arreglado las cosas para que yo me pasase parte de mi verano en la Madriguera, en lugar de esperar que Fred, George, y Ron tuvieran prácticamente que secuestrarme de casa de mis tíos.

- ¿Crees que todo el mundo... Coff... Coff... tiene que estar a tu entera disposición... Coff... debido a esa ridícula cicatriz? - Dijo despectivamente el profesor Snape. - ¿No sé te había ocurrido que los Weasley podrían no querer tenerte con ellos durante el verano?... Coff... ¿O que no podrían permitírselo?

- ¿Que? - Exclamo sobresaltado el señor Weasley. - Nosotros siempre hemos estado encantados de que Harry pase el verano con nosotros, y por supuesto no representa ningún problema tener una persona más en casa.

- No importa señor Weasley. - Dijo rápidamente Harry, al tiempo que levantaba su mano pidiéndole que no continuara. - Respondiendo a su pregunta profesor, no nunca lo había pensado, viendo como es lo que acabo pasando, pero tanto como amo pasar el verano con la familia Weasley, con tal de no estar con los Dursley casi cualquier alternativa seria buena, e igualmente yo hubiera estado encantado de pagar por mi manutención, si me lo hubieran permitido.

- ¿Así que todo se reduce... Coff... A esto? - Afirmo con una sonrisa de desprecio el profesor Snape. - ¿Estas dispuesto a perjudicar nuestras posibilidades en esta guerra, solo porque... Coff... Porque el profesor Dumbledore no te permitió pasar las vacaciones donde querías?

- ¡Oh no! Aun cuando yo diría que estoy mejorándolas, claro que esa es solo mi opinión, lo cierto es que estoy haciéndolo por muchas más... - Respondió con tono irónico Harry, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, cuando se dio cuenta que el señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin estaban evitando mirarlo a los ojos patentemente avergonzados por el comentario del profesor Snape. - ¿No lo entienden verdad? Yo lo esperaba de Snape, pero ustedes dos... Yo no estoy actuando por rencor o deseos de venganza, yo estoy siguiendo el único camino que me han dejado, no tengo elección, por más que yo quisiera ya no puedo permitirme el lujo de confiar en el profesor Dumbledore, me ha abandonado demasiadas veces a mi propia suerte para pensar que ahora seria diferente.

- ¡Mocoso engreído! Si no fuera por el profesor Dumbledore haría años que te hubieran expulsado de Hogwarts, y esto es como se lo pagas. - Grito el profesor Snape poniéndose de pie de un salto.

- ¡Expulsado¡¡¡Expulsado¿¿¿Por qué motivo? Los merodeadores rompieron muchas más reglas que yo, y por motivos mucho más cuestionables, y nunca fueron expulsados, ni siquiera cuando Sirius puso su vida en peligro, las únicas personas que sé, que han sido expulsadas de Hogwarts son tía Petunia y Hagrid, mí tía por usar las maldiciones imperdonables en otros estudiantes, y Hagrid por supuestamente ser responsable de la muerte de uno. - Grito a su vez Harry poniéndose de pie encarando al profesor Snape. - Así que dígame, si por una vez en su vida puede olvidar sus rencores infantiles, y actuar objetivamente como un adulto. ¿Que he hecho yo que merezca la expulsión?

El ser reprendido voz en grito por uno de sus alumnos, nada menos que el hijo de su más odiado enemigo, un muchacho que él desprecio con todo su corazón, fue demasiado para el profesor Snape, y perdiendo finalmente su temple, con la cara roja de rabia y los ojos brillando con el odio desenfrenado, desenfundo su vara, y con un gesto elegante la apunto a Harry, al tiempo que empezó a lanzar una encantación.

Incluso antes de que Snape hubiera acabado de sacar su vara, Ginny había saltado de pie al lado de Harry, esgrimiendo contra el odiado profesor la misma pistola aturdidora, que horas antes su marido había usado contra el Slyterhin.

Moviéndose aun más rápido, el profesor Lupin con un profundo gruñido gutural, se arrojo sobre el sorprendido maestro de pociones de Hogwarts, interponiéndose eficazmente entre la adolescente y su blanco, para tras un breve forcejeo arrancarle la vara de la mano al profesor Snape, y empujarlo sentado con tanta fuerza, que hizo volcar el sillón y envió al profesor dando volteretas contra la pared, donde se estrello con un fuerte batacazo.

Mientras el señor Weasley más atento de lo que podría parecer, había quitado rápidamente la pistola aturdidora de la mano de su sumamente irritada hija, antes de que esta pudiera tener un blanco claro para usarla.

- Debería haber permitido que me atacara, profesor Lupin. - Afirmo lacónicamente Harry, que había permanecido impasible durante todo el altercado. - Al final habríamos podido comprobar si las famosas protecciones de las que habla el profesor Dumbledore, son tan eficaces como suele afirmar.

- No me importan lo eficaces que sean las protecciones o no. - Declaro con dureza Ginny, haciendo caso omiso de la repentina palidez de la cara del profesor Snape al escuchar la declaración de Harry, señalo al hombre en el suelo y añadió con profundo desprecio. - Esa excusa pobre para un mago sale inmediatamente de esta casa o esta reunión a terminado.

- ¡Ginny!... - Empezó a reprender a su hija el señor Weasley.

- ¡No! - Interrumpió tajantemente Ginny. - Ha intentado atacar a Harry, y no voy a tolerarlo, el no es bienvenido en esta casa, se va ahora mismo.

- Ginny, Harry lo ha provocado... - Intento argumentar el señor Weasley.

- Y él a provocado a Harry en cada clase de pociones durante los últimos cinco años, y aun hay que ver que Harry lo haya intentado maldecid. - Replico cruzando los brazos enojadamente Ginny. - Él sale ahora mismo.

- Ginny... - Intento de nuevo el señor Weasley.

- ¡No! - Intervino tajantemente Harry. - He tolerado su presencia aquí como cortesía al profesor Dumbledore, a pesar de ser uno de los principales responsables de la muerte de Sirius, pero no más, debí haberlo echado después de como irrumpió en nuestro dormitorio esta mañana, a pesar de ello no solo le permití quedarse, si no que he hecho caso omiso su sarcasmo y sus comentarios despectivos, pero esto va más allá de la medida.

El señor Weasley miro al profesor Lupin en busca de apoyo, pero el hombre lobo aun estaba mirando irritadamente al profesor Snape, para que tras unos segundos para recoger su ingenio, intento de nuevo apaciguar la situación. 

- Harry, yo no voy a disculpar la acción del profesor Snape, y estoy seguro que el profesor Dumbledore estará muy disgustado cuando oiga hablar de ello, pero es injusto culparlo de la muerte de Sirius. - Objeto con voz calmada el señor Weasley. - Sirius fue voluntariamente al ministerio, el sabia perfectamente el riesgo que corría, y no se quiso quedar atrás por mucho que insistimos, no importa los comentarios que el profesor Snape pudo haber hecho en el pasado Harry, puedo asegurarte que es lo ultimo que estaba en la mente de tu padrino en esos precisos momentos.

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al oír el comentario del señor Weasley, que no escapo a la atenta mirada de su esposa, Ginny dio una mirada irritada a su padre al tiempo que cogió una de las manos de Harry y le dio un pequeño apretón confortador.

- Soy bien consciente de eso. - Respondió con voz entrecortada Harry. - Pero no me estaba refiriendo a ello.

- Pero... Entonces... ¿A qué te referías? - Inquirió el señor Weasley compungido al comprender la posible interpretación de su comentario.

- A como me vendió a Voldemort, como abrió mi mente en canal para que me pudiera enviar la visión falsa, en lugar de enseñarme a escudar mi mente. - Acuso fríamente Harry al profesor Snape.

A cada una de las palabras de Harry, el profesor Snape, sentado en el suelo contra la pared donde había colisionado, palideció notablemente.

- Harry... Snivellus puede ser un inmaduro, resentido, sádico, amoral... Pero no es un traidor. - Afirmo con un gruñido el profesor Lupin.

- Quizás no un traidor, pero es un Slytherin. - Respondió calmadamente Harry.

- ¿Y eso que significa? - Interrumpió el profesor Snape, mientras se levantaba apoyándose contra la pared. - Todos los Slytherins son malos. ¿No?

- No, todos los Slytherins no son malos, pero si que todos los Slytherins son ambiciosos y con pocos escrúpulos. - Respondió fríamente Harry, haciendo palidecer con cada palabra al profesor Snape. - Todo el mundo sabe cual es su opinión sobre mí, un mocoso mimado no bueno para nada, una perdida de tiempo y recurso para el orden,... Pero por otra parte, cualquiera que me entregara a Voldemort eliminaría de un plumazo cualquier duda que hubiera sobre su lealtad, se convertiría en la mano derecha del señor Oscuro, la posición perfecta para un espía pueda urdir la caída de Voldemort.

- Harry no puedes creer... - Dijo incrédulamente el señor Weasley.

- ¿Por que no? Ni siquiera hacia falta que me matara, bastaba con que abriera mi mente lo suficiente para que el señor Oscuro me poseyera. - Lo interrumpió contundentemente Harry. - No ven la ironía de ello, durante años Snape ha sido desconfiado y menospreciado por todo el mundo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y riesgos que a tomado al servicio del Orden, mientras yo era alabado y admirado por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo, y ahora todo cambiaria de golpe, él seria el héroe admirado, y yo el traidor despreciable.

- Pero... Pero... El riesgo para el Orden... Aun cuando no le importara lo que te pasase... Habría puesto a todo el Orden en peligro... - Tartamudeo el señor Weasley.

- ¡Oh, no realmente! Yo no sé mucho del Orden, y lo que sé, probablemente él, en su posición de espía, ya lo ha informado a Voldemort. - Respondió calmadamente Harry. - Dumbledore temía que algo así pudiera pasar, y tomo las precauciones necesarias, el año pasado tomo ha evitarme, no confiaría en mi, no con información importante o por otra parte, y no lo hubiera hecho hasta que hubiera estado seguro que yo había dominado Oclumancia.

- ¡Usted no tiene ninguna prueba! - Exigió un notablemente nervioso profesor Snape desde la pared donde aun estaba apoyado.

- Bien, asumiendo que usted es como se supone un experto Oclumante, y dado que usted era perfectamente conciente de las consecuencias de que yo no aprendía a cerrar mi mente, podemos acordar que si usted no me enseñó correctamente es porque usted me vendió a Voldemort o es un completo incompetente. - Respondió con una sonrisa irónica Harry. - Así que dígame profesor. ¿Cuál de las dos respuestas es la correcta¿Usted es un cerdo traidor o un inútil incompetente?

- No me culpe de sus propias deficiencias, usted no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo en aprender. - Acuso violentamente el profesor Snape.

- Cada vez que yo he tenido una visión sobre Voldemort, él estaba en un profundo estado de tensión, la misma ocasión que el señor oscuro escogió para enviarme la visión sobre Sirius, durante mí ultimo examen de los Timos, es probablemente uno de los momentos más tensos de la vida de cualquier mago o bruja. - Declaro con tranquilidad Harry. - No es difícil deducir que la conexión entre Voldemort y yo se activa en momentos de profunda tensión, así profesor en su experta opinión¿Usted cree que obligarme sistematicamente a revivir los peores momentos de mi vida, para burlarse de ellos después, ayudo a relajarme y cerrar la conexion, o abrirla aun más?

Harry hizo una pausa esperando a que Snape respondiera, pero el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts permaneció mudo mirando fijamente a su odiado alumno.

- ¿Ningún comentario profesor? Bien, entonces quizás pueda aclararme una pequeña duda. ¿El según usted sutil y complejo arte de la Oclumancia se reduce solamente a dos palabras "Aclare su mente"? Por que esa es la única instrucción que usted me dio en la vida. - Inquirió sarcásticamente Harry. - ¿Sabe usted profesor que hay docenas de disciplinas mugles, con siglos de antigüedad, en la que uno de sus objetivos o su único objetivo es aclarar la mente¿Que todas estas disciplinas tienen docenas y docenas de técnicas y ejercicios para ayudar a lograrlo¿Que en todas y cada una estas disciplinas uno aprende primero a aclarar la mente en un ambiente tranquilo y relajado, y solo una vez uno lo a dominado, se aprende a hacerlo bajo tensión? 

- Usted... Usted... Se atreve a comparar la Oclumancia con esas supercherías mugle. - Exclamo indignado el profesor Snape.

- Esas supercherías mugles como usted las llama, se remontan en sus orígenes a milenios en el pasado, la mayoría predatan a la separación del mundo mugle y mágico, así que muy bien pueden tener un origen común con la Oclumancia, la cual si no recuerdo mal, según sus propias palabras, no depende del poder mágico que una persona posea. - Replico calmadamente Harry. - Pero olvidémonos de esas supercherías profesor, hablemos de los hechos: Hecho numero uno, yo habia soñado varias veces a lo largo del año con la puerta del departamento de misterios antes que empezaran las lecciones de Oclumancia, cuando estas fueron interrumpidas, yo estaba soñando casi cada día con el recorriendo entero entre la puerta y la sala de las profecías; Hecho numero dos, la primera vez que usted usó Legeremancia en mí, yo bloquee su ataque y lo invertir penetrando en su mente, pero a partir de ahí todo fue en picado, con cada lección yo era menos capaz de resistirme a sus ataques.

- ¡Eso no demuestra nada! - Exigió nerviosamente el profesor, ante las miradas irritadas del profesor Lupin y el señor Weasley. - Él es un pésimo estudiante... No hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo para aprender.

- Alguien podría creer esas pobres excusas si yo simplemente no hubiera aprendido nada, pero empeorar bajo su tutela profesor, y no en una clase con una veintena de estudiantes, sino con lecciones individuales, eso no tiene ningún sentido, y usted lo sabe perfectamente. - Respondió Harry mirando fijamente a su profesor de pociones. - Si su método de enseñanza no funcionaba, usted debió cambiarlo, si yo era voluntaria o involuntariamente incapaz de aprender aclarar mi mente sólo, usted debió dedicar nuestras sesiones a enseñarme hacerlo, en lugar de continuar usando sus habilidades en Legeremancia para machacarme día si y día no.

- Yo no soy responsable de su decidía a la hora de aprender Oclumancia. - Respondió ácidamente el profesor Snape, mientras se erguía recuperando parte de su perdida compostura. - Usted ni siquiera se a molestado en negar su falta de interés en aprenderlo.

- después de pasarse todo el año ignorándome, el Profesor Dumbledore decide hacerme pasar por el infierno en la tierra, sin darme la más mínima explicación o justificación de porque es tan necesario que tome clases de Oclumancia con mi profesor favorito. ¿Cómo no podría estar motivado y deseoso de aprender? Usted debió estar esperando tener que refrenar mi entusiasmo. ¿No profesor? - Respondió sarcásticamente Harry. - Así que responda mi pregunta profesor. ¿Que fue ambición o incompetencia?

Durante cerca de un minuto el profesor Snape y Harry se miraron fijamente en una muda lucha de voluntades, finalmente el Mortifago miembro del Orden del Fénix a parto la vista, y con dos pasos rápidos se acerco al profesor Lupin y tras coger bruscamente su vara de las manos de este, dio una ultima mirada de puro odio al hijo de su némesis de la infancia, antes de abandonar la habitación con un ultimo comentario.

- No voy a quedarme para oír a un mocoso egomaniatico insultarme. - Exclamo Snape saliendo de la habitación y la casa en una exhalación.

- Harry... - Empezó a decir en un tono compungido el señor Weasley.

- No hace falta que diga nada. - Lo corto con voz suave Harry, mientras volvía a sentarse y abrazaba cariñosamente a su esposa que se había sentado inmediatamente en su falda. - Yo no culpo a nadie salvo a Snape, y en menor medida al profesor Dumbledore.

- Harry... - Exclamo el profesor Lupin con un suspiro. - Esto no es bueno, el profesor Dumbledore solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

- Quizás... - Admitió Harry cansadamente. - Pero que quiera lo mejor para mí, no significa que haga lo mejor para mí.

Harry se quito las gafas y se fregó los ojos cansadamente, mientras los dos adultos frente a él lo miraban con tristeza en la cara.

- El profesor Dumbledore no solo no ha hecho todo lo que podía para ayudarme, si no que no ha hecho siquiera todo lo que debía. - Acuso suavemente Harry. - Todas las veces que mi vida ha estado en peligro a lo largo de los años. ¿Cuándo él a estado allí para protegerme?

Harry hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras penetraran antes de seguir.

- Como director de colegio Hogwarts el profesor Dumbledore tiene la obligación de proteger y velar por sus alumnos. - Declaro Harry. - Cuando fui obligado a participar contra mi voluntar en el torneo de los tres magos, a pesar de ser tres años más joven que el resto de los participantes y dos años menor de la edad que se consideraba segura para participar. ¿Que hizo¿Asigno uno de los profesores o algún séptimo año para que me ayudase a prepárame como claramente hizo Durmstrang y Beauxbatons con sus participantes mucho más expertos?

- ¡No¡No hizo absolutamente nada! - Contesto por su marido Ginny aun profundamente furiosa por lo acaecido con el profesor Snape. - Permitió que pusieras tu vida en peligro enfrentando dragones y todo tipo de peligros sin mover un solo dedo.

- Y eso no es lo peor, permitió que Draco Malfoy volviera la mayoría de la escuela en mi contra, impidiendo eficazmente que yo pudiera encontrar cualquier ayuda más allá de Hermione, incluso Ron se volvió contra mí debido a mi participación en el torneo, cuando todo se podía haber evitado fácilmente con una simple declaración suya explicando que habían comprobado que yo no puse mi nombre en la taza, es más el que no se diera ninguna explicación de unos hechos acaecidos frente a toda la escuela es algo claramente irregular que no hizo más que dar credibilidad a las acusaciones de Malfoy. - Continuo argumentando Harry. - Tampoco hizo nada cuando Rita Skeeter empezó a difamarme, unas declaraciones que cimentaron el rechazo del ministro y el mundo mágico a mi aviso del regreso de Voldemort, yo no puedo decir mucho sobre las otras escuelas del mundo mágico, pero si sé que el director de una escuela en el mundo mugle se hubiera visto obligado a intervenir, no solamente las declaraciones se debían a mi participación en un evento organizado por la escuela, contra mi voluntad añadiré, si no que se referían a eventos ocurridos durante el año escolar, y se apoyaban en declaraciones malintencionadas de otros alumnos e incluso profesores.

- Ni hizo nada cuando todo el mundo acusaba a Harry de ser el heredero de Slytherin, o cuando el profesor Snape se dedicaba a sacar su rencor infantil en él, o el año pasado cuando esa bruja de Umbridge hizo hasta lo inimaginable para intentar romperlo. - Declaro con un deje de rencor Ginny.

- El año pasado es un mundo aparte por si solo, el profesor Dumbledore a sido director de Hogwarts durante varias décadas, profesor desde mucho antes, y a vivido a lo largo de varias guerras, uno esperaría que supiera tratar a las victimas de actos violentos. ¿No? - Explico Harry dejando traslucir una profunda irritación. - Y a pesar de ello después que yo fuera secuestrado, torturado, viera morir un amigo delante de mis ojos, me encontrara con los fantasmas de mis padres muertos, tuviera que luchar para salvar mi vida y escapar para solo volver a ser secuestrado, todas experiencias sumamente traumáticas, que es lo que hizo, se aseguro que estuviera con personas que me amaran y me apoyaran, me busco ayuda especializada para que pudiera superarlo, no, se limito a enviarme de regreso con mis parientes amorosos, para que pudiera pasarme otro verano de abusos y maltratos, y por si no fuera poco incluso me aisló de mis amigos.

- Que diferente de cuando yo fui poseída en mi primer año. ¿No? - Añadió sarcásticamente Ginny. - Entonces toda la familia se reunió a mí alrededor cubriéndome de atenciones, y no dejándome ni un solo minuto sola.

- Puedo aceptar que fuera necesario que regresara aquí, aun cuando no entiendo como estaba más seguro paseando todo el día por el parque fuera de las salvaguardas con únicamente un miembro del orden para protegerme, que en el numero 12 de Grimmauld bajo un fidelius y con múltiples miembros del orden presentes en todo momento. ¿Pero porque no busco una forma que yo pudiera hablar seguramente con mis amigos? - Siguió Harry levantado la voz a medida que continuaba hablando. - Según el mismo profesor Dumbledore los miembros del orden tienen una, de hecho Sirius me regalo por navidad un espejo mágico para que pudiera hablar con él, aun cuando no lo supe hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, así que no debía ser tan difícil, incluso hubiera bastado que los miembros del orden me entregaran y recogieran las cartas en mano, o a través de la señora Figg si no querían rebelarse, y esa es otra, comprendo que no me dijera que era un Tronador cuando era pequeño, pero porque no ahora, me hubiera dado alguien a quien recurrir en una emergencia, y podría haber recibido algunas visitas en su casa, quizás fuera demasiado difícil o peligroso para Ron, Hermione o Sirius venir a verme, pero ustedes dos o la señora Weasley podrían haberlo hecho fácilmente.

Los dos adultos apartaron la vista avergonzados sin saber que decir, pero Harry no cedió, y continuo adelante dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

- ¿Y después del ataque de los Dementores¿Después de haber sido expulsado de la escuela? Tres días, tres días sin absolutamente una noticia, era tan difícil permitir a Ron y Hermione que enviaran una carta, era pedir demasiado una simple carta, un no te preocupes, nosotros estamos contigo, todo saldrá bien. - Exigió exaltado Harry. - Y si eso no fuera suficiente, se paso el año ignorándome, yo había llegado a pensar en el profesor Dumbledore en algo así como un abuelo, y cuando dejo de dirigirme la palabra, creí que me culpaba de la muerte de Cedric, del regreso de Voldemort.

Harry inclino la cabeza perdido por un momento en un mar de dolor, Ginny inmediatamente cogió su mano y la apretó confortadoramente consiguiendo que su marido levantara la cabeza y la mirara con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en los labios, antes de continuar.

- ¿Y porque? Según él porque temía que si Lord Voldemort creía que éramos más que alumno y maestro, intentaría poseerme para usarme contra él. ¿Pero si esto es verdad porque espero a enseñarme Oclumancia¿Porque no empezó a enseñarme cuando llegue a la comandancia del Orden¿O tan pronto como puse un pie en Hogwarts? - Explico agriamente Harry. - Cuando más tiempo pasase, más posibilidades habría de que Voldemort descubriera la naturaleza de nuestra conexión y intentara usarla, así que por que no empezar a enseñarme Oclumancia lo más pronto posible, enseñándome en el numero 12 de Grimmauld, sin las tensiones propias de la escuela, sin Umbridge detrás de mí, y con suficientes personas alrededor que podrían apoyarme, hubiera sido mucho más fácil aprender Oclumancia.

- No te enseñamos Oclumancia desde un principio, porque no estábamos completamente seguros que el señor Oscuro pudiera usar la conexión para poseerte. - Intervino el señor Weasley en un tono compungido.

- ¿Estábamos? Así que todos el mundo sabía que era posible que Voldemort pudiera poseerme. ¿No? - Inquirió irritado Harry.

- El profesor Dumbledore tuvo que advertirnos, antes de que te trajéramos a la Comandancia, para evitar que pudiera haber cualquier desliz. - Confeso el profesor Lupin sin mirar el hijo de sus amigos a los ojos. - Nos pidió que te tratáramos con total normalidad, solo que vigiláramos con la información importante del Orden.

- ¿Y les ha advertido ahora que Voldemort no puede poseerme? - Pregunto con aire sobrio Harry.

Los dos hombres frente se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes pero no dijeron nada, causando a Harry suspirar decepcionado.

- Díganme, porque esperar, cual era el problema con que yo aprendiera Oclumancia aun cuando Voldemort no pudiera realmente poseerme. - Exigió cansadamente Harry. - ¿Que el profesor Dumbledore no podría continuar leyendo mi mente?

- ¡Harry... ! - Exclamaron simultáneamente el profesor Lupin y el señor Weasley.

- ¡No sigan! - Advirtió con un gruñido Harry. - ¡No se atrevan a seguir!

El profesor Lupin y el señor Weasley se pararon en seco sobresaltados por el arranque súbito de Harry y se lo quedaron mirándolo expectantemente.

- A lo largo de los años, me he encontrado demasiadas veces pensado que parecía que el profesor Dumbledore pudiera leer mi mente, para creer que no lo ha hecho ahora que sé que realmente puede hacerlo. - Explico Harry tras unos segundos, con un controlado tono de voz, para seguidamente cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado, continuo lentamente dejado traslucir un profundo dolor en su voz. - Saben, realmente lo que más me dolió no fue toda la angustia y lustración que me hizo pasar, lo que más me dolió fue que puso en peligro mi amistad con Ron y Hermione, quizás incluso la haya cambiado para siempre.

- Harry, tu sabes que Ron y Hermione son tus amigos y nada va ha cambiar eso. - Dijo alarmado el señor Weasley.

- Yo espero que eso sea verdad, pero hay opciones a las que ninguna amistad puede sobrevivir. - Respondió crípticamente Harry con un tono de profunda tristeza. - Se supone que el profesor Dumbledore es un experto en trato con niños y adolescentes, pero alguien puede hacer las cosas peor de como él las hizo el año pasado, reunió a Ron y Hermione durante el verano mientras me mantenía aislado, los convenció para que me mintieran y ocultaran lo que sabían, les hizo prometer que no responderían mi carta después del ataque de los Dementores, a pesar de que Ron y Hermione lo advirtieron de que yo me sentiría profundamente herido por ello, y seguidamente cuando ha conseguido acercar a Ron y Hermione y abrir una Brecha en nuestra amistad, hace a los dos prefectos asegurándose que a lo largo de todo el año continuaran pasándose una cantidad importante de tiempo solos sin mi.

- Harry no puedes ser serio, que querías, que el profesor Dumbledore no hubiese nombrado a tus amigos prefectos, solo para que no te pasases tiempo solo. - Exclamo el profesor Lupin entre reprobador y sorprendido. - Yo entiendo que debió ser duro para ti Harry, pero estas siendo egoísta, el profesor Dumbledore nombro a quienes pensó que se lo merecían más, y tu deberías alegrarte por tus amigos.

- Pero ese es el punto profesor Lupin, según el propio profesor Dumbledore quien más merecía ser Prefecto era Harry, y no mi hermano. - Intervino Ginny defendiendo a su marido.

- Tenéis que estar confundidos. - Afirmo el señor Weasley. - ¿Por que el profesor Dumbledore nombraría a Ron si creyera que Harry lo merecía más?

- Según él por que pensó que ya tenia demasiadas cargas y no quiso añadidme una más, y ciertamente yo puedo ver la carga adicional que presentaría para mí las reuniones y las patrullas de los Prefectos, pero también veo como hubiera ayudado a remendar nuestra amistad que yo me hubiera pasado tiempo con Hermione realizando las funciones de Prefecto, y tiempo con Ron en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, como veo como pudiera haber ayudado el apoyo implícito del profesor Dumbledore y la facultad de Hogwarts, que hubiera implicado el nombramiento de Prefecto, en un momento que todos me estaban acusando de ser loco e inestable. - Respondió ácidamente Harry. - Según mi, para protegerme, como Prefecto hubiera tenido más libertad de movimiento por el castillo, y aislándome de mis amigos haría mucho más difícil que yo me metiera en problemas, en todas las aventuras que he corrido la ayuda de Ron y Hermione ha sido inestimable, no lo hubiera podido haber hecho sin ellos, y que es exactamente lo que buscaba el profesor.

- Esto es algo que tenia que pasar, es ley de vida Harry, todos podíamos ver como Ron y Hermione se sentían sobre ellos, solo era cuestión de tiempo. - Aseguro el profesor Lupin con una sonrisa en los labios. - Paso lo mismo con tú padre cuando empezó a salir con tú madre, Sirius también se sintió excluido, pero su amistad con tu padre salio reforzada.  
- Ya lo sé, lo he sabido desde mi cuarto año, y no tengo dudas que en el futuro hubieran acabado juntos. - Confeso Harry melancólicamente. - Espero que tengas razón y todo salga bien, realmente lo espero, pero me temo que esto va más allá que el simple hecho de que ellos sean una pareja, y para ser sincero hasta donde yo puedo decir ellos no son una pareja, yo me temo que el año pasado fue un punto de cambio para nuestra amistad, y que nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Tras estas palabras de nuevo un incomodo silencio se sumió en la habitación durante varios minutos sin que nadie fuera capaz de interrumpirlo, los dos adultos se removían incómodos en sus asientos intentando desesperadamente pensar en algún argumento que pudiera oscilar a Harry y reconducir toda la situación, Ginny estaba mirando a su marido angustiadamente al tiempo que acariciaba cariñosamente una de sus manos en un intento de confortarlo, mientras la causa de su angustia repentinamente perdido en sus pensamientos permanecía completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Cuando yo hable con el profesor Dumbledore después de la muerte De Sirius... El me dijo que había planeado todo cuidadosamente... Que su único miedo era el implicarse emocionalmente conmigo y acabar perdiendo la objetividad... Que si me cogía cariño acabaría importándole más mi felicidad presente, que cuantas personas podrían morir en el futuro... - Finalmente Harry empezó a hablar lentamente con frases entrecortadas, como si estuviera meditando en voz alta. - Yo no creo que él sea malo... Yo creo que realmente me aprecia... Incluso que me ama como alguna especie de hijo o nieto... Pero él teme equivocarse, teme perder su objetividad, y cuando más cerca se siente de mi más grande es su miedo... ¡Oh están obvio!... ¿Cómo no lo vi?... Él siempre a intentado distanciarse de mí... Solo atreviéndose a intervenir cuando era absolutamente necesario para su plan... ¿Cuantas veces habría podido ayudarme y no lo hizo por que no podía justificar que fuera necesario?

- Harry, tú has tenido la relación más intima con el profesor Dumbledore que ningún otro estudiante que haya asistido a Hogwarts, tú mismo admites que él te ve como un nieto. - Intervino tentativamente el profesor Lupin. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que intenta distanciarse de ti¿Que todo lo que ha hecho es solo parte de un plan?

- Claro que puedo pensarlo, todas las ocasiones en que me a favorecido, todo ese tiempo que ha dedicado a hablar conmigo en su oficina, no dejaban de ser absolutamente necesarios para su plan, incluso cuando nos dio los puntos para ganar la taza de la casa en la fiesta de despedida de mi primer año, solo estaba siguiendo su plan, al fin y al cabo él necesitaba ganarse mi confianza para llevarlo a cabo, necesitaba guiarme y moldearme para que pudiera cumplir mi papel, acaso no es en alguna medida, su recompensa después de mi primer enfrentamiento con Voldemort a Hogwarts, y la forma absolutamente dramática de darla, lo que nos animo después en continuar corriendo riesgos y aventuras. - Replico mordazmente Harry tras unos segundos de desconcierto ante la interrupción del profesor Lupin. - Si no es así, como se puede explicar que el gran Albus Dumbledore, Director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Orden de Merlín primera clase, Jefe de magos del Wizengamot, miembro de la confederación internacional de magos, el mago de la luz más poderoso y conocedor de los últimos siglos, el único Mago que a temido Lord Voldemort, el hombre que rechazo ser ministro de magia, haya sido incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarme?

- El profesor Dumbledore es humano Harry, pesar de todo su poder y conocimiento, no es infalible, nadie lo es. - Objeto suavemente el señor Weasley.

- ¡Oh yo lo sé bien! Pero como es posible que hubiera nada que pudiera hacer, nada, absolutamente nada de nada. - Afirmo Harry enojadamente. - Errar es de humanos, pero el profesor Dumbledore no ha errado, por que nunca lo ha intentado, él no ha hecho nunca nada por mí a menos que era absolutamente imprescindible.

Apunto de perder la calma después del ultimo intercambio, Harry se levanto y paseo varias veces por delante del señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin, antes de que incapaz de ir más lejos debido al vinculo con su esposa, se estableciera de pie detrás del sillón de esta, y apoyara sus manos en sus hombros en una búsqueda silenciosa de consuelo.

- Miren, en mi tercer año no pude ir a Hogsmeade porque mis tíos no firmaron el permiso, el año siguiente Sirius firmo el permiso y pude ir gracias a él, mi padrino era un fugitivo peligroso que oficialmente se había pasado todo el año anterior intentándome matarme, no hay forma que un permiso firmado por él fuera validó para nadie más que el profesor Dumbledore, así que si solo dependía de él, podría perfectamente haberme dado permiso en mi tercer año, es cierto que se suponía que un asesino masivo estaba detrás de mi, pero ya debían haber fuertes medidas de seguridad para proteger a los otros estudiantes, cuanto más hubiera costado garantizar mi seguridad, en el extremo hubiera bastado con que el profesor Dumbledore hubiera sacrificado un poco de su tiempo para vigilarme personalmente. - Argumento calmadamente Harry. - Yo sé que en el contexto de mi vida no tiene importancia que yo no pudiera ir a Hogsmeade en mi tercer año o no, pero era importante para mí en el momento, me hubiera hecho feliz, y eso es algo que no me a ocurrido muy a menudo, pero en lugar de eso otro pedazo de mi vida que me arrebataron con la excusa de guardarme seguro, cuando no era absolutamente necesario, si no simplemente lo más conveniente para todos los demás.

- Harry, aun cuando es cierto que se podría haber garantizado razonablemente tu seguridad de haber ido a Hogsmeade, estabas más seguro a Hogwarts. - Objeto el profesor Lupin. - Además en tu tercer año la decisión no estaba completamente en las manos del profesor Dumbledore, el ministerio tenia toda su atención puesta en Hogwarts, y sabían que no tenias autorización para ir a Hogsmeade, mientras que en tu cuarto año sin la atención del ministerio el profesor tenia mucha más libertad de acción.

- Más seguro, cuanto más seguro estaba yo en Hogwarts, vagabundeando solo, sin ninguno de mis amigos alrededor, con la mitad de los profesores y la practica totalidad de los estudiantes fuera de la escuela, especialmente considerando que Sirius había demostrado que podría entrar y salir de Hogwarts sin ser detectado. - Respondió vehementemente Harry. - Y en cuanto al ministerio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo al ministro comiendo de su mano hasta final de tercer año, dudo que le hubiera sido muy difícil convencerle, podría fácilmente haberle vendido que era una trampa para atraer a Sirius al descubierto mientras yo estaba bien protegido, en lugar de esperar a que me atacase cuando estuviera indefenso.

- Yo estoy seguro que aun cuando no lo sepas el profesor Dumbledore debió tomar precauciones para mantenerte seguro mientras los otros estudiantes estaban en Hogsmeade. - Dijo en un tono tranquilizador el señor Weasley.

- ¿Si eso es cierto, y me tenia vigilado, como usted explica que me dejara ir a Hogsmeade usando unos pasadizos secretos y una capa de invisibilidad con los que Sirius estaba ampliamente familiarizado? - Inquirió con voz inocente Harry, causando una boqueada de sorpresa de los dos adultos, antes de continuar sin darles tiempo de reaccionar. - Y o mucho me equivoco, o fue idea de Sirius que él firmarme la autorización, y no del profesor Dumbledore. ¿Si Sirius no hubiera pensado en ello me hubieran permitido ir a Hogsmeade en mi cuarto año, o aun estaría esperando poder ir?

Una corta pausa siguió mientras Harry esperaba que uno de los dos adultos respondiera su pregunta, finalmente el profesor Lupin tras tomar una profunda respiración respondió.

- Nadie puede saberlo Harry. - Dijo cansadamente el profesor Lupin. - La realidad es que Sirius pensó en ello, y el profesor Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo.

- Y ese es mi punto, el profesor Dumbledore no intenta dañarme, estoy seguro que incluso estuvo contento cuando Sirius se lo dijo, pero el nunca a tomado el más pequeño paso para hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí, y yo estoy harto de ello, nunca a dudado ni un momento en controlar mi vida, vulnerando mis derechos cuando lo a creído conveniente, pero nunca ha hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo en minimizar el perjuicio que sus actos me han causado, y no porque fuera necesario o no tuviera alternativa, si no que por miedo, por miedo a que una cosa llevara a otra, y acabara sacrificando sus planes a mi bienestar. - Afirmo Harry con una voz mortalmente fría. - Yo soy una persona, profecía o no profecía, sea cual sea mi destino, yo soy una persona con los mismos derechos y obligaciones que cualquier otra persona, no un arma, no un objeto a ser usado de la forma más conveniente, puedo comprender porque actuó así, incluso puede que llegue a perdonarlo en el futuro, pero yo no puedo confiar en el profesor Dumbledore, yo no puedo confiar en él para conciliar los intereses del mundo mágico con los míos, no hasta que Voldemort sea derrotado si alguna vez lo es, y ni quizás entonces yo pueda volver a confiar en Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Un par de horas después de que el señor Weasley y el profesor Lupin abandonaran la casa ligeramente frustrados y con mucho en sus mentes para pensar, Harry y Ginny se sentaba en la mesa de su estudio enfrascados repasando el ensayo que Petunia Dursley les había prometido por quitar la maldición de su hijo, y el libro que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Harry? - Inquirió suavemente Ginny. - ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

- Sí, realmente tía Petunia tenia razón. - Respondió Harry en un tono controlado, causando a Ginny fruncir el ceño al notar cuan afectado estaba aun su marido por la discusión con su padre y el profesor Lupin. - Si el libro confirma lo que escribió en este ensayo, es una bomba directamente a la línea de frotación ideológica de Lord Voldemort y sus Mortifagos.

- Eso es una buena noticia, aun que yo no sé de que puede ser de ayuda este libro, solo es un conjunto de árboles genealógicos. - Respondió Ginny fingiendo estar aburrida, para con un travieso destello en los ojos añadir. - Pero debo admitir que hay más de una sorpresa con los antepasados de algunas personas.

- Bien eso es lo que se supone que es el libro, el árbol genealógico de todos los mago, brujas y tronadores nacidos desde la época de los fundadores hasta el séptimo año de Tía Petunia. - Respondió Harry sin ninguna alegría. - Seguro que Hermione te a explicado como a Hogwarts hay un libro que muestra el nacimiento de todos los magos y brujas en Gran Bretaña, y que es así como la escuela sabe a quien tiene que enviar la carta de Hogwarts en su primer año. ¿No?

- Sí, muchas veces. - Respondió Ginny intentando sonar interesada. - ¿Pero que tiene que ver con este libro?

- Parece que tía Petunia descubrió que no solo registra lo magos y brujas, si no también a los Tronadores, y quien son los padres de cada niño, y a partir de toda esa información creo este libro, que es sin lugar a dudas el registro más exacto existente de las líneas genealógicas de mundo mágico. - Explico monótonamente Harry, hasta que tras unos segundos, dándose cuenta de la expresión preocupada de Ginny, añadir haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer alegre. - Ahora dime. ¿Cuales son esas sorpresas de las que hablabas¿Alguien que conozcamos?

- ¡Oh, sí! Definitivamente hay algunas sorpresas sobre algunas personas que conocemos. - Afirmo Ginny con un fuerte brillo en los ojos, mientras habría el libro que había estado mirado por una pagina determinada y se lo enseñaba a su marido. - He estado examinando las líneas de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y mira que he encontrado.

- ¿El profesor Dumbledore es el heredero de Ravencraw? - Observo en voz alta Harry. - Realmente no es tanto de una sorpresa. ¿No?

- No. - Convino alegremente Ginny.- Pero fíjate, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo una hija y una nieta. ¿No te suenan de nada sus nombres?

- ¿Sus nombres? - Murmuro con curiosidad Harry, antes de mirar los nombres escrito en el libro y que sus ojos se ensancharan en la sorpresa. - Pero... ¿Ese no era el nombre de la madre de...?

- ¡Sí! - Exclamo excitada Ginny aplaudiendo alegremente. - Quien lo hubiera imaginado, pensar que ella, precisamente ella, es la bisnieta de profesor Dumbledore, y la heredera de Ravenclaw nada menos.

- A decir verdad yo siempre he pensado que tenia un cierto aire al profesor Dumbledore. - Dijo Harry pareciendo un poco alegre finalmente.

- Un cierto aire al profesor Dumbledore, Uff. - Respondió Ginny con rintintín, y tras sacarle la lengua a Harry fingiendo estar molesta, le mostró otra pagina del libro. - Dime si también le veías un aire a este.

- ¡Merlín! - Exclamo Harry empezando a reír por lo bajo. - ¿Malfoy¿Malfoy el heredero de Hufflepuff?

- Si, no es increíble. - Dijo Ginny riendo alegremente. - ¿Crees que lo saben? Quiero decir que con todo ese aire de príncipe de Slytherin que se da Malfoy y su desprecio por los Hufflepuff. ¿Crees que sabe que es el heredero de Helga Hufflepuff.

- No, estoy seguro que no lo sabe. - Afirmo alegremente Harry, y después añadió riéndose. - Te imaginas su cara si llega a averiguarlo.

Los dos adolescentes estallaron en carcajadas y continuaron riendo despreocupadamente durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente pudieron tranquilizarse.

- ¡Merlín! Me hacia falta esto. - Exclamo Harry dándole una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento a su esposa. - ¿Hay alguna sorpresa más que hayas encontrado¿Quizás Snape es el heredero de Glyffindor?

- No, nada como eso, pero si hay algo curioso sobre el heredero de Gryffindor, o herederos, porque Gryffindor tiene un heredero dual. - Informo Ginny intentando sonar lo más inocente posible, pero sin poder evitar el brillo pícaro en su mirada.

- ¿Un heredero dual? - Murmuro extrañado Harry. - ¿Que es eso?

- Veras, según dicen las leyendas, los hijos de Godric Gryffindor eran gemelos, y en esa época eso era un grave problema, tradicionalmente el primogénito de una familia noble heredaba todo, títulos, derechos propiedades, con la única excepción de un quinto de la fortuna familiar que se repartía entre los restantes hermanos, pero en el caso de los gemelos no había un primogénito claro, así que Gryffindor tras consultar con sus hijos, dividió su fortuna a partes iguales entre los dos, y elaboro un acuerdo mágico vinculante por el cual los gemelos y sus descendientes compartirían los títulos, derechos, y obligaciones de la familia, creando efectivamente un doble heredero o heredero dual, como se llego a conocer. - Respondió rápidamente Ginny. - Pero la parte más interesante de la leyenda, es una profecía que...

Ginny se detuvo abruptamente, y sin previo aviso el brillo juguetón es sus ojos se apago, y la sonrisa en su cara se fundió en una expresión mortalmente seria.

- ¡Ginny! - Inquirió Harry preocupado ante la repentina reacción de la chica. - ¡Ginny¿Que ocurre?

- La profecía... Yo no había comprendido... - Tartamudeo asustada Ginny. - No había pensado...

- ¿Que dice la profecía? - Pregunto Harry poniendo las manos confortadoramente en los hombros de Ginny. - Por favor, dime que dice.

- La sangre del león permanecerá separada durante miles de años, hasta que en una época de grandes dolores y pesares, cuando la sangrante herida abierta desde su concepción en el corazón de mismísimo Hogwarts, amenace con tragarse a todos y todo en la oscuridad y desesperación, los dos linajes se unirán de nuevo, trayendo con sigo la curación, y el alba de una nueva era de paz y prosperidad como nunca a sido visto antes. - Recito lentamente Ginny sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción en su voz.

- Y tu y yo somos los herederos de Gryffindor. - Concluyo cansadamente Harry.

- Tu y... - Intento explicar Ginny con una mirada llena de puro terror, antes de estallar en sollozos. - Tu y mi padre... Y mis... Hermanos... Todos mis hermanos... Antes que yo.

Se hizo un momento de silencio mientras Harry en una perdida de palabras, abrazaba a su sicociada esposa intentando consolarla.

- Ginny, tranquilízate por favor. - Suplico Harry apartándola para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos. - La profecía no menciona los dos herederos, tu padre y tus hermanos no tienen que morirse, tú eres del linaje de Gryffindor aun cuando ellos estén vivos.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron en el asombro, para peder momentáneamente el enfoque mientras su dueña repasaba mentalmente la profecía, y volver a brillar como dos gigantescos reflectores cuando la adolescente abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su marido, murmurando a su oído un simple pero profundamente conmovedor gracias.

- ¿Así cuando usted pensaba informarme que me había casado con la descendiente de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts señora Potter? - Pregunto en broma Harry tras unos minutos intentando animar un poco el ambiente.

- Usted debe saber señor Potter que yo no soy descendiente de uno de los fundadores, si no de dos. - Respondió en el mismo tono Ginny. - Los gemelos se casaron respectivamente a una hija de Rowena Ravencraw y una hija de Helga Hufflepuff, así que yo soy descendiente de Gryffindor y Hufflefuff.

- Y por consecuencia yo también soy descendiente de dos de los fundadores, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. ¿No? - Dedujo Harry dejando traslucir en su voz una ligera incomodidad con la situación.

- No, no realmente. - Intervino tímidamente Ginny.

- ¿No? - Repitió confundido Harry. - Pero has dicho que los gemelos se casaron con una hija de Rowena Ravencraw y una hija de Helga Hufflepuff, así si tú eres descendiente de Gryffindor y Hufflefuff, yo debería serlo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

- Y lo eres, pero no solamente de dos de los fundadores. - Afirmo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras le mostraba una nueva pagina del libro a Harry. - Parece que tu madre también era descendiente de uno de los fundadores, y que Tom no es realmente el verdadero heredero de Slytherin.

- ¡Oh Merlín¿Por qué siempre soy yo¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí? - Exclamo abatidamente Harry. - Por favor, dime que no es verdad, dime que después de todo lo que paso en segundo año, yo no soy realmente el heredero de Slytherin.

- Tu no eres el heredero de Slytherin. - Afirmo con una sonrisa picara Ginny.

- No es momento de bromas. - Reprendió irritadamente Harry.

- Yo no estoy bromeando. - Replico Ginny intentado con todas sus fuerzas no reírse y fallando miserablemente. - Tu no eres el heredero de Slytherin.

- ¡Ginny! - Dijo Harry en un fuerte tono de advertencia.

- Estas olvidando una cosa Harry. - Informo con los ojos chispeantes Ginny.

- ¿El que estoy olvidado si se puede saber? - Inquirió con dureza Harry de pie con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- Tu tía es mayor que tu madre. - Respondió en un estallido de risas.

Harry se quedo blanco durante unos segundos, y dejando caer los brazos flojos a los lados miro a su esposa completamente asombrado.

- ¡No! - Dijo Harry sin poder creer lo que Ginny estaba sugiriendo.

- ¡Sí! - Respondió Ginny entre risas.

- ¡No puede ser! - Afirmo con escepticismo Harry.

- ¡Es! - Aseguro Ginny cabeceado repetidamente.

- ¡OH Merlín! - Exclamo Harry tocándose con una mano la frente, antes de mirar fijamente a Ginny en los ojos en busca de una confirmación definitiva, y cuando esta finalmente cabeceo afirmativamente ya ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más.

- ¡Dudley Dursley, el heredero de Slytherin! - Exclamaron al unísono Harry y Ginny, antes de estallar en carcajadas histéricamente, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Capitulo 16°

NA:

Primero de todo disculparme, disculparme un poco más, y volver a disculparme, realmente lo siento, que puedo decir este capítulo se me atragantado un poco, muy largo y bastante complejo, el mas largo que he escrito hasta la fecha de hecho.

No voy prometer nada sobre cuando estará el próximo capítulo, de hecho no voy a volver a mencionarlo más, parece que soy un poco gafe, solo voy prometer que voy a terminar este Fic. o por lo menos intentarlo, aun cuando tarde varios años.

Aparte solo un par de comentarios, sobre la traición de Ron y Hermione, habrá sorpresas, no todo es lo que parece, pero tendréis que esperar hasta el primer fin de semana de Hogmeade, de aquí un par de añitos, y no os preocupéis Harry y Ginny se vengaran, ahora de quien.

Sobre el profesor Dumbledore, bien que decir, después del capitulo de hoy creo que no hay nada más que añadir.

Finalmente en compensación por la larga espera, aquí va un pequeño avance.

El próximo capitulo conoceremos el origen de los poderes de Voldemort, y algunos de los poderes de Harry y Ginny, el argumento de partida de la historia al descubierto, el misterio de la cámara de los secretos develado, los orígenes de las artes oscuras, y el hundimiento de la Atlántida, todo en un solo capítulo.

Mas allá, Harry y Ginny dejan Privet Drive definitivamente, un juicio, una sorpresa para el profesor Dumbledore y el orden del Fénix, la primera batalla con los Mortifagos, y ... Creo que esto es suficiente por ahora, hasta pronto. 


End file.
